Mi Señor de los Dragones
by AlmaVieja
Summary: Los Señores de los Dragones, como Bakugou, son seres longevos que amaestran dragones y dedican sus días a luchar, dormir y amasar enormes tesoros. Las gentes del bosque, como Izuku, son criaturas pacíficas y benevolentes, cuya mayor preocupación en la vida es qué van a cenar. ¿Qué pasaría si seres tan opuestos se encontraran? [Fantasy AU / KatsuDeku and others]
1. I: 500 años

**MI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES**

* * *

 **I: 500 años**

 _Extracto del "Libro de las Razas" de Darwae.  
Página 5, párrafos 1 y 2  
"Existen cinco razas de seres racionales conocidas en el mundo, a saber: Los caminantes de la tierra, las gentes del bosque, las criaturas del agua, las sombras de las montañas y los Señores de los Dragones.  
La especie más inofensiva de todas es la de las gentes del bosque. La más peligrosa, es la de los Señores de los Dragones"._

La tercera luna es iluminada por las llamas elevadas del fuego anaranjado. La música estalla en palpitaciones alegres y líquidas y el aguamiel corre libre por tarros y bandejas, sobre barbas mal cortadas y en los cuellos de muchachas risueñas. La tierra bajo los pies desnudos vibra con el sonido de los instrumentos de cuerda y de percusión, las gargantas se desgastan al ritmo de cánticos cuyas letras son tan viejas como las lunas en el cielo.

Es el año número 25 de la tercera luna. En estas regiones, la celebración de año nuevo que se hace a inicios de primavera siempre es un evento alegre y desbordante de excesos, así que esta vez no es la excepción. Año nuevo es la celebración favorita de la gente del bosque. Los preparativos siempre empiezan con once meses y tres semanas de anticipación –apenas termina la celebración del año anterior–, y las fiestas duran por seis días enteros. Durante esos seis días, la gente del bosque duerme tan poco como le es posible, normalmente reclinados sobre las mesas o acurrucados entre costales de betabeles y patatas, y suelen ser despertados por pisotones o por cerveza de raíz derramada sobre la cara.

Excelsa felicidad.

Sin embargo, justo la celebración número 25 de la tercera luna está manchada por un detalle primordial. Según los sabios y ancianos de toda la región, este es el año en el que el Señor de los Dragones Bakugou cumplirá la mayoría de edad, es decir, 500 años y, por lo tanto, tal como se lo marca su instinto, empezará la búsqueda de una esposa con la cual procrear. Este Señor de los Dragones en particular nació en las regiones montañosas cercanas hace cinco siglos y, protegido en su infancia por los Caballeros de la Orden del Dragón, logró crecer hasta alcanzar la madurez. Ahora que cumple los 500 años, el Señor, como suelen hacer todos los de su especie, destruirá pueblos, villas, ciudades y todo lo que se encuentre a su paso hasta hallar a una hembra que le satisfaga. Los Señores de los Dragones pueden procrear con las hembras de cualquier especie, de modo que, cuando buscan pareja, exploran lo mismo entre la gente del bosque que entre las criaturas del agua y las sombras de las montañas. Suelen tomar a sus esposas por la fuerza y concebir entre tres y cinco crías con ellas, las cuales siempre son machos y a las que después abandonan a su suerte, cuando piensan que ya deberían ser capaces de valerse por sí mismas.

La Orden del Dragón es una orden de caballeros que se creó precisamente para cuidar de esas crías abandonadas, puesto que, temerosos ante el momento en el que los jóvenes señores de los dragones cumplieran la mayoría de la edad, pensando en la muerte, miseria y destrucción que traerían consigo, muchos son los que intentan acabar con los señores cuando son pequeños e indefensos.

Los Caballeros de la Orden del Dragón actúan bajo la noción de que la extinción de los Señores de los Dragones sería mucho más contraproducente que benéfica, puesto que son ellos los únicos capaces de controlar a las manadas de dragones que habitan en el mundo. Además, por lo general, los Señores de los Dragones sólo causan problemas en su etapa de reproducción. El resto del tiempo simplemente eligen un territorio y viven ahí a sus anchas, ocupándose de sus propios asuntos.

En esta región, los Todoroki son la línea de Caballeros de la Orden del Dragón más antigua. Los antepasados de sus antepasados fueron quienes cuidaron del pequeño Bakugou cuando éste fue dejado atrás por su padre. Bakugou tenía dos hermanos mayores, pero ellos lograron ser asesinados por los grupos anti-señores. Los Caballeros resguardaron a Bakugou entre las montañas y, según se sabe, el joven Señor ha habitado ahí hasta ahora, entrenando dragones y devorando lo mismo cabras incautas que viajeros perdidos.

Así que la gente celebra, baila y se embriaga pero, de forma ligera y caliente, la preocupación de que pronto su paz se termine se siente en el aire, como un vapor malsano que se pega a la piel y la derrite.

La villa de Baraca es una pequeña villita de gente del bosque que está instalada justo en el corazón del bosque que se esparce a los pies de los territorios montañosos que se rumora que Bakugou habita. Sus casas están hechas de madera y están construidas en un claro pequeño que han desocupado para sí mismos. Hay puestos de vigilancia en las copas de los árboles circundantes, pero éstos sirven usualmente sólo para anunciar a los visitantes. La gente del bosque es gente pacífica y esta no es una región peligrosa, por lo que no suelen verse sometidos a criaturas amenazantes. Viven en un equilibrio respetuoso con la naturaleza, tomando de ella sólo lo estrictamente indispensable, y tan sólo comen aquello que no implique quitarle la vida a un ser vivo, de modo que son completamente vegetarianos.

En la villa de Baraca vive Midoriya Izuku, un chico de 15 años de cabello oscuro verdoso, ojos del tono del jade y piel moteada por pecas. Es delgado y pequeño como la mayor parte de su gente, así como alegre, tranquilo y extremadamente benevolente. Lo distingue su paciencia, su amor por el pan y su manipulación de diversas herramientas, puesto que es aprendiz de carpintero, igual que la mitad de la gente joven de su villa. Izuku se dedica a mantener a su madre y trabaja en un taller desde los trece. Sin embargo, a escondidas de ella y de la gente del pueblo, ha aprendido también a manejar la espada. Se lo ha enseñado un Caballero de los Pueblos que suele rondar la región, un chico un par de años mayor que él, altísimo, estricto y que le considera su mejor amigo.

Su nombre es Iida Tenya. A sus 17 años, es el Caballero de los Pueblos a cargo de Baraca y otras villas próximas y lleva más de un año en el puesto. Izuku le conoció un día mientras recolectaba bayas rojas para cenar. Iida no sabía mucho sobre supervivencia en el bosque así que Izuku había tenido que enseñarle. A cambio, Izuku le había pedido que le enseñara a manejar una espada. Asimismo, cuando Izuku ahorre suficiente oro, Tenya tendrá que ir al gran pueblo de Marcelle y comprarle su propia espada. Aunque sea una pequeña y no muy resistente. Izuku no tiene pensado usarla para gran cosa, pero igual quiere tener una. En Baraca el aprendizaje e interés en las armas es mal visto, pero Izuku es un chico curioso. Además, según lo que su madre le ha contado, su padre se fue a Marcelle cuando él era un niño para intentar unirse a los Caballeros de los Pueblos, pero fue asaltado y asesinado en el camino, de modo que, en cierta forma, Izuku supone que lleva aquello en la sangre.

Los Caballeros de los Pueblos son una orden mantenida por el reino de Drom. Les pagan con recursos obtenidos por medio del cobro de impuestos a todas las regiones tributarias del reino. Estos caballeros son los encargados de mantener el orden y de proteger a las personas de todas las regiones que pertenecen a Drom.

En los últimos años, ante la amenaza inminente de la madurez de Bakugou, más y más personas habían optado por unirse a los Caballeros de los Pueblos, pensando que, si se enfrentaban a él en grandes números, entonces quizá podrían contenerle y evitar que cause tanto caos. El gobierno de Drom había decidido aceptar a aquellas olas de nuevos caballeros, pero a cambio había empezado a cobrar más impuestos para poder mantenerlos y aquello había puesto a algunos pueblos y ciudades en aprietos, con lo que había quienes habían empezado a desarrollar cierto resentimiento hacia los caballeros, pensando que no eran más que unos mantenidos oportunistas.

Pero Izuku sabe que Tenya está lejos de ser algo similar. En general, la gente de Baraca que, por ser un lugar tan pequeño, no paga impuesto alguno, no tiene ningún problema con Tenya. Suele perturbarles más que sea tan rígido y que lleve su enorme espada a todas partes (además de que a sus 17 años es mucho más alto que la mayoría de los adultos maduros de la villa) que su ocupación.

Así que, aquella noche, Tenya ha asistido a la celebración del año nuevo, invitado por Izuku.

Tenya está sentado incómodamente sobre una silla que parece ser demasiado pequeña para él. La madera cruje cada vez que hace cualquier movimiento y el alto chico teme que el mueble termine cediendo bajo su peso en algún momento. Están bebiendo leche dulce de arroz de unos cuencos de madera y comiendo bayas cocidas envueltas en hojas de menta, lo cual es uno de los bocadillos tradicionales de Baraca. Izuku está sentado frente a él, con los pies desnudos hundidos en la fría tierra y contándole sobre las historias de magos que uno de los ancianos de su villa suele contar.

—Dice él —relata Izuku con un bigote de leche sobre los labios y su rostro tostado centelleando bajo las luces danzantes de las antorchas y las lámparas de fuego—, que una vez conoció a una mujer que podía volar. Dice que ella se montaba en una escoba y flotaba por los aires. Esa mujer, según él, se casó y tuvo una hija que heredó sus poderes. ¿Tú crees que algo así sea posible, Tenchan? ¿Qué alguien pueda volar?

Tenya se encoge de hombros. Un instante después, se inclina y levanta una mano, llevándola al rostro de Izuku. Le retira los bigotes de leche con el pulgar y luego vuelve a enderezarse. Su silla cruje debajo de él y su espada reposa a un lado, apoyada sobre un barril y centelleando suave bajo las luces opacas. Izuku se relame los labios, como con intención de terminarse de limpiar.

—Bueno, he visto a grandes magos en Marcelle y en otros pueblos, Izuku, no me sorprendería demasiado que hubiese alguien que pudiese volar.

Le sonríe. Izuku eleva la mirada para ver las tres lunas redondas que destellan sobre sus cabezas y asiente.

—Sí, tienes razón. Si hay señores que pueden vivir miles de años…

La sonrisa de Tenya desaparece.

—Izuku, ¿realmente crees que Bakugou esté vivo? ¿Y crees que este sea el año en el que cumple 500 años?

Izuku vuelve a bajar la mirada. Tenya se ha enseriado y le mira con interés. Siendo un chico "citadino", es probable que Tenya haya pensado que todas esas historias sobre Bakugou no eran más que fantasías y rumores de pueblerinos. Sin embargo, el miedo y movimiento reciente que ha habido por todo el reino deja en evidencia que muchas personas se toman todo el asunto del Señor de los Dragones muy en serio. Izuku hace una mueca con la boca y mira hacia un lado.

—Según los registros de la Orden del Dragón, Bakugou fue protegido y resguardado en su infancia, y los registros también dicen que nació en el año 525 de la segunda luna. Es decir, nadie lo ha visto en cientos de años pero los registros dicen que sigue vivo. Además, dicen que nació a mediados de la primavera, lo que significa que su cumpleaños será muy pronto…

Izuku suspira y se encoge ahora él de hombros, bajando después la vista y extendiendo una mano para hacerse con un envuelto de bayas del platito que tienen sobre la mesa. A apenas un par de metros de ellos, algunos chicos de mayor edad se embriagan con cantidades escandalosas de hidromiel y sueltan risotadas mientras lanzan piropos a las chicas que están sentadas en una mesa cercana. Iida tamborilea una gran mano sobre la mesita y mira hacia el cielo, atestado de estrellas.

—Bueno, he pensado en una idea, ¿sabes? Sé que es un poco horrible e injusta, pero, ¿por qué no se eligen a mujeres bellas de todos los pueblos y se le presentan como posibles opciones para que elija a su esposa? Sé que eso significaría condenar a una de esas mujeres, pero… se salvarían vidas… —Tenya hace señas bizarras con las manos mientras explica su propuesta. Izuku le sonríe un poco. Es ese tipo de sonrisa que las personas que viven de la naturaleza ponen cuando piensan que los chicos citadinos están siendo demasiado ingenuos. Y Tenya se da cuenta de inmediato. Es la misma sonrisa que Izuku le puso cuando Tenya le preguntó si podía comer una especie de bayas que resultó ser venenosa.

—Según lo que cuentan las historias, eso ya se ha hecho antes con otros Señores de los Dragones. Todos ellos se ofendieron de que quisieran elegir a sus esposas por ellos y, además de matar de forma horrible a las chicas ofrecidas, causaron una destrucción mucho mayor de lo normal. No parece ser que eso les guste mucho.

Tenya separa los párpados con impresión al escuchar aquello.

—Es terrible —suelta, y es muy poco típico de él escandalizarse así, pues siempre intenta mantener su papel de protector y velador de los pueblos. Pero el hecho de que los Señores de los Dragones sean tan terribles le causa alarma—. No puedo entender a la Orden del Dragón, ¿cómo puede parecerles bien esto?

—Dicen que la alternativa es peor —asegura Izuku—. Pero, ¿sabes…? —al decir esto el chico del bosque baja la voz y se inclina un poco hacia Iida. En su mano sostiene un envuelto de baya jugoso que suelta gotitas sobre la tierra oscura. Tras una pausa pequeña, prosigue—. Aunque intentan mantenerlo en secreto, hay rumores de que la Orden del Dragón ha estado siendo mermada en las épocas recientes. Dicen que hoy día son tan pocos que no pueden proteger a muchos Señores de los Dragones y que éstos también están disminuyendo en número.

—También he escuchado esos rumores —admite Iida—. Lo peor de todo es que no parece haber habido ningún cambio entre las poblaciones de dragones, así que quizá los fundamentos en los que esa orden se basa son completamente infundados. ¿Te imaginas eso, Izuku? ¿Qué hayan estado defendiendo masacres durante milenios sin una razón válida?

Izuku hace una mueca con los labios y baja el rostro. Después se endereza, volviendo a alejarse un poco de Tenya, y eleva la mirada para verle a los ojos. Bajo las lunas y las fogatas, las pupilas oscuras de Izuku son inundadas por multitud de luces parpadeantes.

—Todos tenemos un rol que cumplir en este mundo, Tenchan —murmura Izuku—. Si existimos es porque nuestra existencia es necesaria para mantener el equilibrio del mundo. Si una sola especie se extinguiera de este reino… yo pienso que sería terrible.

La naturaleza de Izuku como un miembro de un pueblo que basa su vida en la armonía y las relaciones recíprocas e igualitarias con su entorno queda en fuerte evidencia tras sus palabras. Tenya le contempla con cuidado y entonces asiente con suavidad.

—Sí, quizá tengas razón.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _Bien, probablemente se encuentren pensando qué cacahuates pasa por mi cabeza como para ponerme a crear un fic nuevo cuando tengo otros cuatro pendientes por actualizar... Bueno. Hay un motivo MUY grande por el que estoy haciendo esto, se los prometo. Pero hablemos de eso después._

Mi Señor de los Dragones _es un fic que decidí crear con motivo del NaNoWriMo. Esto quiere decir que, empezando desde el día de hoy y hasta el 30 de noviembre, tengo la intención de publicar **un capítulo diario** :D según las pautas del NaNoWriMo, la historia se debería escribir únicamente durante el mes de noviembre, lo que quiere decir que para el 30 de noviembre debería estar publicando el último capítulo de MiSeDra (abreviación salvavidas), pero no estoy 100% segura de que eso pase. De lo que sí estoy segura es de que pretendo seguir la regla de escribir todos los días._

 _So, si les gusta esta historia (que eso espero), sepan que a partir de hoy tendremos 30 actualizaciones non-stop._

 _Ahora, me encantaría que todos los capítulos sean similares a este (con el fragmento de libro como introducción y de un largo decente), pero no prometo nada. Tengo días más y menos ocupados, así que escribiré y publicaré en base a eso._

 _Si les gusta la historia, me haría muy feliz que me lo hicieran saber con sus comentarios. Por cierto, aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que han escrito a "Razones para matarte". Ya estoy trabajando en el segundo capi :D son los mejores!_

 _Nos leemos mañana~_


	2. II: Hacia Mangaio

**MI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES**

* * *

 **II: Hacia Mangaio**

 _Extracto del "Libro de las Razas" de Darwae.  
Página 92, párrafo 3  
"Son las gentes de los bosques los seres más pacíficos de todos. Mientras que las criaturas del agua son altamente territoriales y desatan guerras entre sí de forma cotidiana y las sombras de las montañas son conocidas por su actitud hostil, las gentes de los bosques tienen siempre una sonrisa para el desconocido, un pedazo de pan con bayas cocidas para el hambriento y un impresionante sentido de orientación para el viajero extraviado…"._

 _Página 95, párrafo 2  
"Los hogares de la gente del bosque son altamente peculiares. Están construidos directamente sobre la tierra, es decir, que carecen de suelo. La gente del bosque no usa zapatos jamás; les resulta ofensivo. Viven en contacto directo con su tierra siempre. Mantienen los suelos de sus villas y asentamientos limpios y uniformes para poder andar sobre ellos con ligereza y seguridad"._

 _Página 95, párrafo 5  
"El lugar más importante de la casa de la gente del bosque es la cocina. La cocina siempre es el primer cuarto y la habitación principal. Todos los invitados y visitantes deben ver la cocina de primero al entrar. Entonces, la gente del bosque les ofrecerá un bocadillo, un tentempié, una bebida… si una gente del bosque no te fuere a ofrecer alimentos al entrar a su morada, será porque no eres bienvenido. Pero esto rara vez pasa. La gente del bosque no es conflictiva ni rencorosa"._

* * *

Izuku se inclina a un lado de Iida que yace acurrucado en la tierra de terciopelo. El joven caballero se quedó dormido un par de horas antes de que amaneciera, acurrucándose entre un par de barriles y unos sacos semivacíos de patatas. En el cielo, dos de las tres lunas ya se han desaparecido y de la tercera se ve únicamente una cuña que sonríe gigantescamente hacia las copas de los árboles. El aroma que perdura en la villa de Baraca es de hidromiel mezclada con bayas cocidas y el aceite quemado de las antorchas recién apagadas. Ha caído el sereno y está fresco, pero alguien tuvo la bondad de cubrir a Iida con una manta gruesa de lana y algodón durante la noche, de modo que el chico ni siquiera ha notado el considerable descenso en la temperatura. Bajo la manta, sus pies están desnudos puesto que sus botas de caballero yacen en algún sitio a orillas de la villa, olvidadas. Siempre se las quita antes de entrar a Baraca, y no hay nadie que las anhele o que fuese capaz de robarlas. La gente del bosque es extremadamente honesta.

—Teeenchan —semi canturrea Izuku, dado que si Iida se queda ahí hasta que la luz del sol se ponga más fuerte no va a estar precisamente cómodo, por lo que quiere ofrecerle ir a descansar a su hogar. Su madre le ha enviado junto con una invitación a desayunar. En casa, ella está preparando el desayuno favorito de Izuku: Hojas de amapola tostadas con fresas, plátanos y azúcar. Un verdadero manjar característico de Baraca.

Iida dormita muy apaciblemente, ni siquiera consciente de que ha hundido una de sus manos en la tierra y hasta ha escarbado en ella un poco, llenándose los pliegues de los dedos y las uñas de tierra color chocolate. No es que a alguien fuese a importarle. Para la gente del bosque, estar cubierto de tierra es casi un honor.

—¡Tenchan! —vuelve a llamar Izuku, un poco más apremiante pero igualmente sonriendo. Tenya gruñe un poco, finalmente reaccionando. Entreabre un ojo, dejando apenas un resquicio pequeño entre sus párpados para ver lo que acontece a sus alrededores. Su llamativa pupila azur se enfoca rápidamente en Izuku y entonces por fin abre los ojos por completo.

—¡Ah! ¡Izuku! —dice y entonces, volviendo a gruñir, se mueve un poco, intentando registrar su situación. Nota en donde está, nota la sábana que le cubre y, finalmente, nota su mano sumergida en la tierra. La levanta y observa con cuidado su extremidad sucia. Pero tiene el cuidado de no hacer ninguna clase de expresión reprobatoria, pues Tenya convive lo suficiente con la gente del bosque como para saber que algo así les resultaría ofensivo. Finalmente opta por sonreír y mira a su amigo—. Buenos días, ¿qué hora es?

—La tercera hora de luz. Vine a despertarte porque si te esperabas hasta la cuarta el sol iba a darte directamente a la cara.

Tenya asiente mientras se incorpora, quedando sentado sobre la parte vacía del saco de patatas. La sábana se le cae y él la mira, apretándola con la mano limpia para explorar su textura.

—¿Tú me has dejado esto?

—No —dice Izuku—, ha sido alguien más. ¿Quieres venir a casa? Mi madre está preparando el desayuno. Puedes enjuagarte y descansar ahí.

Iida le mira como procesando la información. Como si aún su mente estuviese en un estado ralentizado y no pudiera racionalizar las cosas con suficiente velocidad.

—Ah, ¡sí, claro! Me encantaría, pero, ¿qué hago con esta sábana?

Izuku se encoge de hombros.

—Déjala ahí, ya vendrá su dueño después por ella.

Tenya parpadea.

—Oh, de acuerdo…

Aunque Tenya lleva tanto tiempo conviviendo con la gente del bosque, su amabilidad a veces todavía le sorprende.

La gente de los grandes pueblos y ciudades, tal cual le cuenta a Izuku, es mucho menos agradable y bastante más oportunista. Iida jamás podría dejar sus botas sin supervisión en un lugar así porque desaparecerían de inmediato. Y, si se fuere a quedar dormido en medio de la calle, quizá alguien intentaría revisarle los bolsillos o incluso le orinarían en la cara.

Sí, es en serio. Él ha visto que pase. A veces son los propios guardias de las ciudadelas quienes lo hacen a modo de castigo de los que ellos llaman "vagos ineptos buenos para nada, desperdicio de sociedad".

Y bueno.

A Iida le encanta la casa de Izuku. Es una cosita pequeña y adorable instalada cerca del centro de Baraca. Sus paredes están hechas de varas de árbol de bambú que están insertadas directamente en el suelo y atadas con cuerdas resistentes. Hay muchos resquicios entre ellas que siempre permiten la entrada de la luz del sol y del rocío de la lluvia, lo cual a sus habitantes no parece perturbarles en lo más mínimo. Entre el bambú se han infiltrado enredaderas de distintos tipos que florecen todas juntas en primavera y liberan un carnaval de colores, aromas y formas. La casa no tiene puerta en la entrada y a un costado tiene instalada una pequeña cerquita que sirve para mantener a salvo a su cabra rebelde.

La mayoría de la gente del bosque deja a sus animales andar libremente por las villas, pero Penny es _tan_ problemática que si la sueltan se pierde siempre, así que vive tras el cercado. Cuando el animal ve a Izuku llegar siempre le berrea, reclamándole atención y una palmada en la cabeza. Penny suele noviarse con otras cabras y dar crías pequeñas y adorables. Su leche y los quesos fabricados con ella son de los más deliciosos que Tenya ha probado en su vida.

—¡Ya vine! —anuncia Izuku al ingresar a su casa. Iida viene detrás de él. Tiene que inclinarse para pasar por el resquicio de la puerta que es muy bajo. El perfume de amapola, frutas y caramelo se inmersa violentamente en su nariz. Inmediatamente siente hambre.

—Buenos días, señora Midoriya —saluda Iida muy formal. La madre de Izuku le sonríe y le invita a pasar a la mesa.

—El desayuno está casi listo —indica. Iida va a sentarse mientras Izuku trae algunos tarritos de madera a la mesa que contienen mermeladas, mieles y cremas, así como una gran jarra con leche fresca.

—Penny será madre otra vez —dice alegre el chico del bosque—. Hay que darle azúcar, mamá.

—Sí, mi vida —responde la mujer que trabaja frente a la estufa de carbón y remueve el desayuno dulzón con una espátula de madera que le confeccionó Izuku. Más de la mitad de los aditamentos de la casa son obra del menor, que es altamente industrioso en el taller en el que trabaja.

Es el séptimo día del año, lo que significa que las celebraciones de Novaño se han terminado oficialmente y tienen un día de descanso antes de retomar sus rutinas usuales. Normalmente, en este día, lo único que la gente del bosque hace es dormir, contemplar las nubes y dormir más. No hay motivo para hacer otra cosa.

—Estoy pensando en ir a Mangaio, mamá —anuncia Izuku a su madre, ya sentado en la mesa junto a Iida, y ella le mira por encima de su hombro.

—¿A Mangaio? ¿Hoy?

Izuku asiente.

—Pero Ichan, hoy es día de descanso.

Izuku se encoge de hombros.

—A mí me gusta salir a pasear, así que es como un descanso para mí.

—Pero regresarás tarde hasta mañana, ¿y tu trabajo en el taller?

Izuku sonríe ampliamente.

—El viejo Bahnto me ha dado el día porque termine con mis proyectos con anticipación antes de Novaño. Así que no hay problema, volveré mañana en la noche —expone, al tiempo que sirve leche en vasos para él y para su amigo. Su mamá sigue mirándole sin lucir muy convencida. Pero después vuelve a voltearse.

—Necesito que me traigas algunas hojas y especias.

—Está bien, mamá.

—Y te irás con cuidado.

—Claro, mamá.

Tenya mira a Izuku en silencio. Quiere preguntarle cuál es el verdadero motivo de que quiera irse a Mangaio, un pueblo cercano famoso por su bien provisto mercado y por sus bellas fuentes de piedra, pero sospecha que es mejor preguntarlo cuando no esté frente a su madre.

—Haré encargos para otras personas también —anuncia Izuku y esta vez su madre no voltea a verlo—. Escuché que el viejo Molin y las señoras Anada y Fía también necesitaban cosas de ahí.

—Así que lo estás haciendo por dinero —replica su madre con un tono ligeramente reprobatorio y entonces voltea a verlo—. No es como que nos haga falta, cabecita hueca.

Izuku le sonríe alegremente sin decir nada, pero Tenya entiende.

Lo que la madre de Izuku no sabe es que el chico está ahorrando para comprarse su espada, por lo que, aunque parezca que con el dinero que gana en el taller es suficiente para complementar los gastos de la casa, en realidad él necesita más.

—Como quieras, cariño —se rinde la mujer, girando los ojos. Izuku mira a Iida con una sonrisa cómplice. Éste le responde de igual forma.

—Llegarás a Mangaio por la noche —calcula Iida, viendo a su amigo—. Has hecho el viaje antes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro, varias veces —confirma Izuku—. La primera vez lo hice con un chico mayor que trabaja en mi taller, pero desde entonces he hecho el viaje varias veces solo. Hay un sendero que guía de Baraca al camino hacia Mangaio. Partiré en cuanto acabemos de desayunar —sonríe—. Eso no significa que no puedas quedarte a dormir, Tenchan. Mi cama estará libre.

En ese momento, la madre de Izuku se acerca con tres platos de madera, los cuales deposita sobre la mesa.

—Por supuesto, puedes quedarte y comer más tarde conmigo, Tenchan —dice la mujer, sonriéndole al chico. Tenya les agradece pero niega con sonrisa apologética.

—No puedo, realmente. Debo estar mañana temprano en Rasaquan, así que debo partir pronto.

—Oh, la próxima será.

Momentos después, el desayuno azucarado y pegajoso es servido en los platos. Tenya observa como Izuku llena su plato de crema y miel con la sonrisa de un niño pequeño mientras que su madre remoja un trozo de corteza de limonera en miel y lo mordisquea. A decir verdad, es una mañana espléndida, pacífica y familiar, ideal para sumergirse en la cama hasta que las lunas vuelvan a fulgurar en el cielo.

En cambio, poco tiempo después del desayuno, tanto Tenya como Izuku parten de casa, despidiéndose de la señora Midoriya. Ambos se van con unos sándwiches guardados en sus mochilas, cortesía de la mujer. Izuku lleva también en las manos el único par de zapatos que posee: Unas sandalias de hoja de palma trenzada de color beige. Su suela es demasiado delgada pero, para los sensibles pies de un baraquense, las suelas de madera son demasiado duras y usar zapatos de cuero está completamente fuera de cuestión.

Los chicos se separan pronto, puesto que Iida se dirige hacia el este para recuperar sus botas y tomar el sendero que sale de Baraca en dirección a las villas del este, mientras que Izuku todavía debe ir a visitar a sus vecinos para solicitar sus pedidos. Al chico le toma unos quince minutos más llegar hasta la salida norte de la villa, donde un sendero estrecho y cubierto de copas de árboles reverdecidas serpentea, adentrándose al bosque en dirección al gran camino que guía hacia Mangaio.

Izuku se introduce al sendero con el sol parpadeando claro en el cielo a sus espaldas y dejando a su villa detrás despacio. Inicia así el trayecto de un día hacia Mangaio.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _¡Hola a todos! ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! Espero que este capítulo les guste. Empezamos un poco lento, pero mañana un personaje nuevo hará su aparición :)_

 _Quiero agradecer muchísimo a **Malew** por el review y a **MogeFlower,** y **cabere 20** por los follows *corazón*_

 _Por cierto, para este fic uso como inspiración la música de un grupo itinerante francés que me gusta mucho, llamado Cao Laru. He dejado los links a sus dos álbumes en mi perfil por si alguien quiere escucharlos y acompañar la historia con ellos. Además, uso varias de las palabras en los nombres de sus canciones como nombres dentro de la historia (verán que la primera canción de su primer álbum se llama "Feira de Mangaio"). Este grupo canta en francés, portugués, español, albanés y un montón de idiomas más, incluyendo dialectos. Viajan por el mundo y recolectan música tradicional de distintos sitios, la cual reproducen después con su propio estilo. Son personas muy interesantes, espero que les gusten._

 _Agradezco su lectura y nos vemos mañana :D_


	3. III: Es una palabra antigua

**MI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES**

* * *

 **III: Es una palabra antigua**

 _Extracto de "Los idiomas de la antigüedad" de Tangar.  
Página 14, párrafo 2  
"En mis estudios he descubierto que el idioma utilizado actualmente en Drom no es sino un producto de la mezcla de varios idiomas antiguos que fueron amalgamándose hasta crear a un hijo bastardo. Nuestra lengua es impura y sucia si se la compara con los idiomas complejos y brillantes de otras épocas y otras razas. Lo peor es que, hoy en día, estos magníficos idiomas del pasado están perdidos casi en su totalidad"._

 _Página 16, párrafo 1  
"Me encontré con un ser que todavía podía hablar las lenguas antiguas. Las hablaba con tal maestría y belleza que quise ponerme a llorar al escucharle. Él era –y aunque muchos me señalarán con el dedo por mis asociaciones con este ser– un Señor de los Dragones"._

* * *

La gente del bosque _no se pierde_ en el bosque. Éstos son meros libros abiertos para ellos, navegables como las palmas de sus manos, conocidos y familiares como sus propias y pequeñitas aldeas. Una persona del bosque nunca se siente nerviosa o extraviada entre los árboles, incluso cuando se encuentra con especies de arbustos o frutos que no conoce. Los bosques son sus territorios, los árboles son sus hermanos y las raíces revolcadas en el suelo son sus mapas.

Así que difícilmente exista algo que pueda intimidar a una gente del bosque cuando se encuentra dentro de éste. Y es por eso que, cuando Izuku escucha un sonido inusual en las cercanías, siendo que se encuentra a apenas metros de final del sendero, pudiendo divisar ya el camino descampado que se extiende hacia Mangaio, no se siente nervioso ni asustado. Por el contrario, el sonido le genera mera curiosidad pero, al no distinguir nada cerca, decide ignorarlo.

Pero, al dar un paso más, el sonido, el cual suena como si un animal grande estuviese moviéndose en las cercanías, se repite, esta vez al otro costado. Izuku frunce el ceño. De nuevo, no es por miedo o preocupación. Simplemente se siente confundido. No existen animales grandes en esos bosques que puedan moverse tan rápido como para llegar de un extremo a otro tan velozmente. Y los únicos animales que andan en manadas por esas zonas son los cerdos salvajes y los jabalíes, animales que no son precisamente sigilosos ni buenos para esconderse. Así que Izuku mira en la dirección del segundo sonido, nuevamente sin alcanzar a ver nada. Hay sólo la oscuridad paulatina del bosque que, mientras más se aleje uno del sendero semi-descampado, más aumenta. Hay árboles viejos y negros quietos y tranquilos, hojas caídas, plantitas naciendo en el suelo y tierra de perfume fuerte.

Izuku siente curiosidad. Se voltea hacia la negrura del bosque y da un paso disimulado y silencioso. Enfoca los ojos en los retazos del bosque que son iluminados por rayos de luz repartidos e inclinados que logran infiltrarse desde las copas espesas. Su pie desnudo aterriza sobre unas hierbitas.

El sonido se repite, pero esta vez más lejos. Ahora la curiosidad de Izuku realmente ha sido provocada. Como el buen hijo de su padre que es, inmediatamente decide ponerse los zapatos e ingresar al bosque para descubrir de qué clase de animal se trata. Quizá es una nueva especie que nunca ha visto antes. Quizá es una ardilla de tamaño descomunal. Así que se mete las sandalias para no lastimarse con el suelo irregular del bosque y, hecho esto, empieza a moverse en la dirección del ruido.

Izuku esquiva ramas, arbustos, piedritas en el suelo, raíces sobrecrecidas y mil cosas más, hasta que cree acercarse a aquel lugar en el que escuchó el sonido por última vez. Sin embargo, de pronto éste se repite, pero aún más lejos. E Izuku se mueve sin pensarlo siquiera en esa dirección. Tras unos minutos, cuando está por llegar, el sonido nuevamente aparece más lejos, atrayéndolo hacia él.

Ese mismo proceso se repite al menos unas cuatro o cinco veces más, hasta que Izuku ha llegado a algún sitio bastante alejado tanto del sendero como del camino hacia Mangaio. Lo extraño es que, hasta ahora, Izuku no ha alcanzado a ver absolutamente nada. Pero algo le dice que ha de tratarse de alguna especie de criatura racional, puesto que, sea quien sea, parece estar jugando con él. Izuku no teme, porque un gente del bosque que tema mientras se encuentra en un bosque es algo antinatural. Pero está muy confundido, atraído casi por instinto hacia lo que sea que está llamándolo.

Pero cuando Izuku llega finalmente al último sitio en el que escuchó el sonido, sigue sin ver absolutamente nada y, de pronto, siente como si estuviese rodeado por un silencio y un vacío atosigante. El bosque entero parece callado y el ruido que ha estado guiándolo parece haberse desvanecido por completo, pues no vuelve a aparecerse en ningún sitio. Así que Izuku se queda ahí detenido, rodeado de árboles viejos y naturaleza perenne, de luz pálida que apenas logra llegar a la tierra y de hojas adormecidas. No hay movimiento alguno, ni siquiera de brisas, ni siquiera arriba entre las copas. Izuku agudiza su escucha pero no oye nada. Sus ojos verdes no perciben nada. Sondea los alrededores con el ceño levemente fruncido, preguntándose si alguien tan sólo se ha divertido con él, pretendiendo perderle o algo así. Los minutos pasan y, como sigue sin poder ver ni escuchar nada, finalmente decide regresar por donde vino.

Es entonces, cuando se voltea, que de pronto se encuentra con algo que antes no estaba ahí.

Una persona. Había una persona de pie detrás de él, observándole atenta y sigilosamente. Es alto, muy alto, probablemente tan alto como Iida. Tiene unos músculos grandes y definidos, visibles a pesar de las sombras que le queman la piel. Tiene el cabello corto y de tonos color amanecer, una expresión fiera enmarcando facciones hechas de mármol… viste unas enormes botas y unos pantalones anchos. En el torso no lleva nada más que una gruesa capa que le rodea los hombros, peluda alrededor del cuello con lo que parece piel de lobo, y tres llamativos collares que se balancean encima de su pecho.

Es la fuerza, la fiereza, el _poder_ hecho persona, piensa Izuku, con esa expresión de depredador y ese porte soberanamente altivo, como si fuese dueño de cada hoja y trozo de tronco que le rodea. Como si fuese dueño también de Izuku, sólo porque Izuku está ahí. El chico del bosque, de forma inconsciente, da un suave paso hacia atrás. Cuando lo hace, el individuo se mueve y se aproxima a él. En dos veloces y enormes zancadas ya le ha alcanzado e Izuku se siente chiquito e intimidado. Cuando Tenya se detiene junto a él, no se siente igual, _para nada_ igual. Esto es enteramente diferente…

El tipo se encorva para acercar su rostro a él e Izuku se hace un poco hacia atrás, intentando alejarse. Percibe los ojos rojos del tipo, sus cejas pálidas, sus pestañas largas, su piel pintada por el sol. Despide un aroma muy fuerte como a algo extremadamente salvaje. Como a un volcán. Como al trueno que golpea la tierra y la incendia. Como a fogatas ciclópeas que se ondean hacia el cielo, iluminando las noches más largas.

—¿Ho-hola? —pronuncia Izuku quedito, observando como las irises enrojecidas le estudian. La piel del tipo parece desprender una especie de calor similar al del fuego crepitante. Izuku traga saliva y un escalofrío le recorre la espalda cuando el tipo se aproxima más y parece hacer algo similar a olisquearle justo delante de la oreja, arriba de la mejilla. Su nariz caliente le roza, haciéndole cosquillas, e Izuku escucha el sonido distintivo de una nariz cuando olfatea. Después el tipo se endereza.

—¿Quién sei? —pregunta. Izuku parpadea, confundido. No está seguro de que es lo que el tipo ha dicho. ¿Acaso le ha preguntado "quién soy"?

—Eh… uh… ¿tú? ¿Quieres que te diga quién eres tú?

El sujeto ladea la cabeza. Izuku se siente avergonzado.

—¿Quién sei _te_? —replica el individuo en tono irritado. Izuku aún no está seguro de haberle entendido pero, nervioso, se señala a sí mismo.

—¿Quieres… saber… quien soy yo?

El tipo entorna los ojos y asiente.

—Uh… me llamo Izuku… ¿y tú? ¿Estás perdido? —Izuku lo pregunta prácticamente como acto reflejo. Es lo normal para una persona del bosque sondear si alguien a quien se encuentran en medio del bosque está perdido o no, con la finalidad de ayudarle. Es parte de su naturaleza.

—Izuku —relame el tipo el nombre. Izuku no sabe por qué, pero en sus labios cada sílaba suena incendiaria—. ¿Facia dónde dirigite?

Izuku parpadea un par de veces.

—Oh, hacia Mangaio. Mangaio está hacia ahí —dice el chico, señalando en la dirección correcta hacia Mangaio porque, podrá estar a mitad del bosque, pero sabe perfectamente hacia donde está su destino. El otro voltea hacia la dirección que señala y luego le vuelve a mirar.

—¿Qué fay em Mangaio?

—Uhm, eh… —Izuku se esfuerza por entenderle a pesar de su extraña forma de hablar—. Hay un gran mercado. Y muchas plazas y fuentes, es un lugar muy bonito. ¿Quisieras ir hacia ahí?

El tipo le mira un momento, pero entonces asiente despacio.

—Sím, dievadme a Mangaio. Devria faber molto yente lá.

Izuku vuelve a tragar saliva. De lo último que el sujeto ha dicho no ha entendido prácticamente nada.

—Disculpa… yo casi… no te entiendo.

El chico frunce el ceño. Izuku se encoge.

—¡Pero si quieres ir a Mangaio te llevaré sin ningún problema! —dice pronto y sonríe frenéticamente, amedrentado, elevando las manos entre los dos como una suerte de barrera protectora. El tipo le mira severamente pero asiente suave. Izuku suspira—. Está bien, es… es para allá —indica y se voltea suavemente en esa dirección, como si no quisiera hacer ningún movimiento demasiado brusco que pudiese poner nervioso al otro. El tipo hace el amago de ir a seguirle—. Uh… ¿puedo preguntarte cuál es tu nombre? —inquiere Izuku al momento que da el primer paso. El tipo le mira y, por su expresión, Izuku adivina que él también está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por comprenderle.

—¿Mei nombre?

Izuku asiente, suponiendo que le ha entendido. El otro pausa un instante antes de responder.

—Ka —suelta. Izuku parpadea. Ya ha empezado a caminar y Ka empieza a seguirle. Izuku le ve por encima de su hombro.

—¿Ka? ¿Sólo Ka?

—Sím, Ka.

—Oh.

Izuku asiente y se voltea hacia el frente. Escucha a Ka siguiéndole a sus espaldas. Su capa se arrastra por el suelo, acariciando hojas, piedras y raíces y maltratándose en las puntas.

Por un rato avanzan en silencio, hasta que Ka decide ponerse a la par de él, como si no se sintiera particularmente cómodo con que alguien le estuviese guiando. La presencia de Ka junto a él es inmediatamente inmensa. Caliente, intimidante y aromática, como un trozo de sol que ha decidido andar por el suelo. Izuku casi se siente sudar.

Pasa un rato antes de que Ka finalmente pronuncie algo.

—Ensenadme a fablar come te.

Izuku le mira de reojo. Ka no ha volteado a verle. Prosigue el camino.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe mi idioma? —pregunta Izuku, ahora volteándolo a ver. Ka asiente, sin mirarle—. Oh, por supuesto, Kacchan, me encantaría —sonríe un poco, tímido pero sincero. Ahora Ka le mira por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Kacchan? —interroga. La sonrisa de Izuku se borra. Separa los labios para dar una explicación, pero entonces se tropieza con una raíz y tan sólo se salva de caerse porque se sostiene prontamente de un árbol. Ka se detiene a su lado y le mira como si analizara su nivel de incompetencia. Izuku se avergüenza.

—Uhm, eh, lo siento —balbucea el de cabello negro, disculpándose por tropezarse, como si al hacerlo hubiese ofendido a su acompañante. Kacchan eleva una ceja. Entonces se voltea y retoman el camino. Los dos parecen olvidarse del tema del cambio de nombre de Ka momentáneamente, y se quedan en silencio por un rato.

Para Izuku es acostumbrado agregar el sufijo "chan" a los nombres, porque es lo que hacen en Baraca. Cada aldea de la gente del bosque usa su propio sufijo y es una de las cosas que les diferencia a unos de otros. Los de Lulle-Lulle, por ejemplo, una pequeña aldea al sur de Baraca, agregan la palabra "kun".

Es algo sin importancia, pero les ayuda a sentirse más cercanos a las personas y tienden a hacerlo prácticamente en automático. Por un instante, Izuku temió haber ofendido a Kacchan al tomarse la libertad de modificar su nombre, pero, como éste no insiste, supone que quizá está bien. Continúan moviéndose entre los árboles e Izuku se concentra en vigilar el suelo revuelto, puesto que, usando las sandalias, es muchísimo menos ágil de lo normal. Lanza una mirada de reojo a las grandes botas de Kacchan, preguntándose por un momento, de forma curiosa y distraída, como se sentiría usar unas botas así. ¿Sería acaso más fácil andar por el bosque? Los pasos de Kacchan parecen completamente firmes y se plantan como robles sobre cada superficie, seguros y exactos. Izuku desvía prontamente la mirada. Es de mala educación observar a alguien por demasiado tiempo, y lo es aún más mirar sus posesiones. Y la gente del bosque es extremadamente cortés, por lo que les resulta casi venenoso ser maleducados.

Izuku intenta determinar a cuál de todas las razas Kacchan pertenece. Diría que es un caminante de la tierra, como Tenya, pero la piel de Tenya no despide el calor antinatural que la de Kacchan sí. Está claro que no es un gente del bosque y tampoco una criatura del agua. Izuku pensaría que se trata de una sombra de las montañas, pero, por lo que sabe, las sombras de las montañas no soportan vestirse de un color que no sea negro. Ellos hablan un extraño dialecto, lo que explicaría por qué Kacchan habla tan raro, pero, sin embargo, siguen habiendo cosas que no encajan.

El calor, principalmente eso, pero también está el hecho de su personalidad. Es cierto que las sombras de las montañas son seres orgullosos y hostiles, pero el aura de Kacchan tiene algo diferente.

Es casi como si fuera realeza, Izuku piensa. ¿Podría tratarse de un joven noble de tierras lejanas? ¿O de un príncipe viajero de otro reino? ¿De alguno de los hijos del rey? Izuku no sabe mucho sobre la política de Drom, con excepción de lo poco que Tenya le cuenta, así que no sabría determinar cómo es que debe lucir un príncipe y si es que estos tienen permitido viajar por el mundo de vez en cuando.

Izuku mira entonces a Kacchan. Y este le avista también de reojo, como notando de inmediato su mirada.

—¿Quoi?* —inquiere. Izuku frunce los labios.

—Bueno, eh, pensaba que podía empezar a enseñarte algunas cosas, ¿qué opinas? Primero voy a enseñarte una pregunta básica —responde, hablando pausado y dejando espacios amplios entre sus palabras y sílabas para darle a Kacchan oportunidad de entenderle. Prosigue—. ¿De dónde eres? Esta pregunta la usamos para preguntarle a otra persona de dónde ha venido. O en dónde nació. ¿Entiendes? ¿De dónde eres, Kacchan?

Ka le sigue observando.

—¿De dónde eres, Izuku? —contrarresta, el acento fuerte y aceitoso. Izuku parpadea.

—Eh, bueno, yo vengo de Baraca —sonríe—. ¿Y tú, Kacchan?

Ka le sigue mirando. Serio.

—Ensenadme otra cosa.

Izuku pone los labios rectos.

Ahí va su intento de saber algo sobre el otro.

Prosiguen el camino hablando así de varias cosas. Izuku enseñándole a Kacchan frases y palabras sencillas. En realidad, los dos idiomas que hablan son medianamente similares, con estructuras y sonidos parecidos, por lo que no les cuesta demasiado llegar a entenderse. Izuku tiene mucha curiosidad, por su idioma, por su proveniencia, por su piel sulfurante y etcétera. Pero Kacchan es un libro cerrado y no dice nada sobre él.

Kacchan memoriza las cosas con gran facilidad. Pronto, su lenguaje empieza a ser más claro para Izuku. Kacchan incluso empieza a simular su acento.

—Lo haces muy bien, Kacchan —adula Izuku, porque es cosa natural para la gente del bosque reconocer siempre los logros y virtudes de los demás. Kacchan le ve de reojo. Regresa la vista al frente. No responde.

Aunque Izuku tan sólo lleva minutos de conocerle, ya empieza a percatarse de que su forma de ser es así, algo tosca y distante, y evita sentirse ofendido. La luz que se resbala por las hojas altas de los árboles les cae de a ratos, marcando figuras y siluetas sobre sus pieles. Izuku en algún momento observa el tatuaje extraño que Kacchan tiene sobre uno de los brazos, cerca de su hombro. Sus dos brazos están forrados en unas mangas de cuero color vino que van del antebrazo a la muñeca. Y los collares sobre su pecho son tres, de distintos colores, y están hechos de unas piedras que no reconoce, varias de las cuales tienen una forma que recuerda a los colmillos de las bestias.

Les toma poco más de media hora finalmente divisar el gran camino hacia Mangaio, el cual se extiende largo y amplio del otro lado del borde del bosque, marcando una especie de frontera entre éste y la planicie que le sigue. El camino hacia Mangaio, llamado también "camino de los pueblos", al igual que todas las grandes rutas de Drom que conectan a pueblos y ciudades, es una enorme vía de tierra palidecida y dura que suele ser atravesada por mercaderes, viajeros, banqueros y más. Tiene el tamaño suficiente para albergar a hasta dos carretas al mismo tiempo y serpentea por largas planicies y entre colinas poco elevadas. Pasa por distintos asentamientos y conecta a varios pueblos, siendo Mangaio tan sólo uno de ellos. Mangaio es, también, el único que Izuku conoce, puesto que es el más cercano y lo más lejos que alguna vez se atrevería a llegar.

—Hemos llegado, Kacchan —anuncia Izuku, mirando al otro con una sonrisa. Los ojos escarlata ajenos observan la ruta que se aparece ahí donde se acaban los árboles—. ¿Alguna vez has viajado por estas regiones? —inquiere el más bajo, al tiempo que sigue avanzando hacia el camino. Kacchan niega con la cabeza.

—Nei**. ¿Hacia dónde Mangaio?

Izuku señala hacia la izquierda. Kacchan se voltea hacia ahí.

—Bien —aprueba. Entonces, finalmente llegan al borde del bosque y, saliendo de éste, ascienden al gran camino de los pueblos, el cual está construido en un terreno algo más elevado que el resto del suelo. Se plantan en el camino y, sin más, empiezan a avanzar por éste. El sol se les avienta a las caras. Hay una brisa seca repartiéndose por los alrededores y a sus anchas se extienden campos de pasto verde, cielo azul y nubes aletargadas. Un paisaje bastante apacible y luminoso—. ¿Cuánto tiempo a Mangaio, Deku? —inquiere Kacchan. Izuku le mira.

—Oh, llegaremos ahí hasta la noche. Es un camino un poco largo… ¿Me llamaste Deku? ¿Qué significa eso, Kacchan?

Ka le advierte de reojo. Lo hace un instante antes de devolver la mirada al frente.

—Es una palabra antigua —dice. Y no explica nada más.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _¡Y Kacchan hace su entrada triunfal! *Vítores y serpentinas*_

 _Espero que el capi les haya gustado y les agradezco por acompañarme en el tercer día del reto :D_

 _Gracias, nuevamente, **Malew** , por el review *corazón* y gracias también a L00natic por el fav/follow nuevo :3 los dejo con algunas notitas y nos leemos nuevamente mañana!_

* * *

Aclaraciones y curiosidades del capítulo:  


 _*Quoi_ se lee "cua" y es la forma de decir "qué" en francés :D

 _**Nei_ se lee "nai" y es la forma de decir "no" en el idioma de las Islas Faroe. Originalmente quería que Kacchan dijera 'non', que encaja más con la mezcla de idiomas que hice para su idioma, pero la verdad es que nei me gusta mucho, tanto en escritura como en fonética. Perdónenme, soy una freak de los idiomas.

 _***Sobre el idioma de Kacchan:_ Originalmente, quería que el idioma de Kacchan fuera una especie de castellano antiguo como el que sale cerca del final del libro "El nombre del viento". Pero no me salió tan bien y terminé haciendo un mix raro de castellano antiguo con francés, italiano y otras cosillas espolvoreadas por ahí. ¿Qué por qué Kacchan habla así? Hay una explicación, pero es importante tomar en cuenta que tiene 500 años. Nació en otra época, y todos los idiomas evolucionan :D


	4. IV: Sanguia en las mejilias

**MI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES**

* * *

 _Extracto de "Historia de los Reyes de Drom", de Dragostei.  
Página 25, párrafo 1  
"Rey Vastari (Años 512 - 543 de la Segunda Luna). El Rey Vastari, primer hijo del Rey Véntola, ascendió al trono con el fallecimiento de su padre. Heredó un reino en ruinas que apenas estaba recuperándose de numerosas guerras. Vastari fue quien inició con la ya común costumbre de los reyes de reemitir el dinero. Recolectó todas las monedas de oro emitidas por su padre y las fundió para crear monedas nuevas con su sello propio. Esto lo hizo con la finalidad de simbolizar una ruptura con el pasado bélico y caótico de su padre. Efectivamente, Vastari logró dejar al reino bajo una gran prosperidad"._

 _Página 26, párrafo 2  
"El Rey Vastari se caracterizó por su conexión con la Orden del Dragón. Él abogó por su causa y les financió de forma importante. Muchos caballeros de la Orden del Dragón de la época se enriquecieron gracias al Rey Vastari. Sin embargo, algunas familias se enfocaron más en disfrutar de este dinero que en cumplir con su tarea, y muchos Señores de los Dragones jóvenes fueron asesinados en aquellos años"._

* * *

Izuku ha recorrido el camino hacia Mangaio docenas de veces. Se conoce bien sus colores, sus giros, los árboles que hay en el camino y las zonas en las que es más común encontrarse gente. Intenta instruir a Kacchan un poco en esos temas, viendo que él parece estar muy poco informado.

—Aquí es el cruce con Noubar —indica Izuku, señalando con la mano un sendero estrecho que se desprende del camino principal y se dirige hacia quién sabe dónde, atravesando una amplia planicie. Kacchan mira. Aunque permanece en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo y no responde a Izuku cuando le habla, parece prestar mucha atención a todo lo que éste dice. Por momentos, Izuku le nota repitiendo alguna palabra en voz baja, moviendo los labios sobre ella como para amaestrarla.

Avanzan a paso constante, ligero, sobre el camino de tierra polvosa y pálida. Izuku siente que los pies le duelen dentro de los zapatos y la nuca le suda bajo el sol. Los pasos de Kacchan son más largos y pesados que los suyos, así que se ve obligado a caminar un poco más rápido de lo normal para mantenerle el paso. Eso hace que esté bastante cansado. Sus piernas rugen y su espalda baja se constriñe, pero, quizá por mero orgullo, no se queja. El sol viaja a la par de ellos por encima de sus cabezas y va rayando el cielo, destrozando a las nubes a su paso. Azul es todo lo que se ve a la redonda por arriba, verde opaco por debajo. Una tierra que se despierta después del largo invierno, esparciendo su vida virulentamente en todas direcciones.

Tras un par de horas más de andar, Izuku percibe que pronto atravesarán un asentamiento pequeño. El asentamiento se llama "Enmedo", y es una cosilla compuesta por pocas casas y gente esporádica que vive de vender cosas a los viajeros. Algunos de ellos venden verdaderas baratijas –amuletos para el camino, pequeñas figuritas de madera o muñecas de paja, un ejemplar de las cuales yace sobre la cama de la madre de Izuku en Baraca–, y otros algunas bebidas y bocadillos que esparcen en pequeños mostradores de madera instalados a orillas del camino.

Aunque a Izuku no le gusta, sabe que algunos de entre ellos venden carne. Tiras de carne deshidratada o jamón curado. Pescado y brochetas de pollo y pavo salvaje. Mira a Kacchan, quien permanece serio y con la mirada hacia el horizonte.

Hace algunos minutos, hicieron una breve pausa y se acomodaron bajo la sombra de un árbol para comer. Izuku le convidó a Kacchan uno de los sándwiches que su madre le había enviado. Éste había fruncido la nariz ante el alimento y después se había quejado de que no tenía carne, a lo que Izuku había tenido que aclararle que la gente del bosque era completamente vegetariana. Kacchan había terminado devorándose el sándwich en menos de cuatro mordidas y finalizó por decir que no estaba tan mal. Sin embargo, Izuku tenía la alta sospecha de que el rubio estaba menos que satisfecho con el tentempié.

Por eso, tras unos segundos de mirarle, se anima a decirle.

—Kacchan, vamos a atravesar un asentamiento a mitad del camino. Ahí venden un poco de comida. Hay carne, por si quisieras.

Ka le mira de reojo. Luego devuelve los ojos al frente. Eleva la nariz y olfatea.

—Asentamiento a mitad del camino… —repite en voz baja—. Venden un poco de comida.

Izuku sonríe ligeramente.

—Memorizas las cosas bastante rápido, Kacchan —adula, pero el otro se encoge apenas de hombros y, en general, no parece hacerle mucho caso. Izuku no se lo toma a mal.

Le parece que Kacchan no es un mal tipo. Es callado y distante, sí, pero, por todo lo que Izuku sabe, eso podría ser simplemente característico de su cultura. Las sombras de las montañas, por ejemplo, son conocidas por ser bastante frías cuando se las trata, incluso un poco agresivas. Izuku devuelve la vista al frente y, tras algunos minutos, tal como lo predijo, empiezan a ver a lo lejos las figuras de las casitas de Enmedo. Son cabañitas de madera tostada que se levantan entre el camino serpenteante, espaciadas unas de las otras por varios metros, como si cada una le quisiera dar una total privacidad a la otra. Junto al camino se reúnen los habitantes de Enmedo con sus pequeños muestrarios de mercancía. Todos tienen unas tiendillas de tela extendidas por encima de sus cabezas para protegerse del sol. Hay algunos animales andando libres por los alrededores, principalmente gallinas, cabras y algunos perros.

—Enmedo —supone Kacchan y Deku asiente.

—Sí, es…

—Hay carne —declara el rubio, interrumpiéndolo. Izuku le ve por el rabillo del ojo.

—Eh… —pero Kacchan no espera a que diga nada. Acelera el paso y se dirige con velocidad al minúsculo asentamiento. Izuku, como si de pronto ir a la par suya fuera una especie de prioridad, se lanza a trotar para alcanzarle. Llegan casi juntos a las proximidades de Enmedo y Kacchan avanza hasta detenerse frente a uno de los puestecillos donde venden carne.

Kacchan se para y entorna los ojos, viendo unas tiras de carne deshidratada expuestas sobre un cajón de madera, secas y llenas de sal. Detrás del cajón hay un hombre sentado en una almohadilla y, a su lado, un perro negro con manchones blancos dormita tranquilo. Kacchan parpadea.

—¿Cuánto costa esto? —lanza, la voz tosca, señalando las tirillas de carne. El hombre, un tipo de mediana edad con el pelo negro y lacio pegado a la cabeza y un bigote mal distribuido sobre los labios, sonríe, inclinándose un poco hacia él.

—Una kot de bronce por cada una.

—No tengo bronce.

—Oh, entonces…

—¿Cuánto por una pieza d'oro? —nuevamente Kacchan interrumpe y, en un instante, ha sacado un saquito de tela de su bolsillo y está abriéndolo. Extrae la pieza de oro que ha mencionado y la pone bruscamente sobre un espacio vacío del cajón de madera. El hombre ve la moneda con las cejas elevadas, impresionado.

—Eh, Kacchan, eso probablemente es much…

—¡Todas! —el hombre sonríe entusiasmadamente sin dejar a Izuku terminar—. Por una moneda de oro, te doy todas.

—Bien.

Ka deja la moneda de oro y, con una sola mano, recolecta todas las tiras en el puño y se da la vuelta. Izuku mira incrédulamente al hombre, quien ya está examinando su riqueza con los ojos encendidos, y luego sigue a Kacchan.

Al rubio le toma unos cuantos segundos acabarse todas las tiras de carne. Y, entonces, Kacchan procede a seguir el mismo procedimiento en casi todos los puestos que venden carne. Se atiborra de bolitas de res molida y de tortitas de masa rellenas de pollo y vegetales. Se sampa unas salchichas enormes y come también papas con tocino y cebolla. Izuku observa incrédulo. Kacchan intenta ofrecerle las papas, pero el chico del bosque niega moviendo las manos frente a él.

—Gracias, pero yo estoy lleno. No sé cómo puedes comer tanto.

Kacchan se encoge de hombros y se lleva una mano llena de papas a la boca. No tiene demasiados modales para comer, pero igual hay algo extrañamente satisfactorio en verle disfrutar tanto de lo que come.

A Izuku le sorprende no sólo la cantidad de comida que ingiere, sino también la cantidad de oro que deja suelto por ahí. Medio Enmedo está celebrando gracias a él. Normalmente, juntar una moneda de oro les tomaría más de dos meses de trabajo.

Izuku repentinamente es consciente de que Kacchan debe ser muy rico, lo que encaja con su teoría previa de que es alguien de la nobleza. ¿Tal vez sí es un príncipe de una tierra lejana, después de todo? Eso explicaría muy bien su idioma diferente y el hecho de que no parece conocer nada de lo que le rodea. También explicaría en cierta medida su manera de comportarse, como si fuera dueño de todo y todos le debieran cierto grado de reverencia.

—Kacchan, sabes que les has dado mucho más de lo que esa comida vale, ¿cierto?

Kacchan voltea a verle.

—La comida está muy buena —dice, como si eso fuera una justificación. Izuku parpadea.

—Sí, bueno, eso sigue sin hacer que valga una moneda de oro entera…

En aquel momento estaban detenidos al final del pequeño asentamiento, listos para partir en cuanto Kacchan terminara de comer. Sin embargo, de pronto notaron como un par de personas se les aproximaban. Tras recibir la mirada severa de Kacchan, al final sólo uno tuvo el valor de terminar de caminar hasta ellos.

—Gran Señor —dice el hombre con extremo respeto. Izuku nota que es el dueño del primer puesto de comida, el de las tiras de carne seca. Él levanta entonces en el aire la moneda que Kacchan le había dado, sosteniéndola con dos dedos flacos—. Quisiera hacerle una pregunta sobre esta moneda, ¿me lo permitirá usted?

Ka parece pensarlo un instante, pero termina asintiendo. El hombre sonríe, como victorioso.

—Gracias, Gran Señor. Mi pregunta era cuál es la proveniencia de esta moneda. Veo que tiene un sello el cual ninguno de nosotros aquí conoce.

Al elevar la moneda, el hombre la señala con la otra mano. Kacchan ve la moneda un momento y después al hombre.

—Rey Vastari —responde sencillamente y, dando entonces la duda por resuelta y la conversación por finalizada, Kacchan se da la vuelta. Se lleva unos dedos a la boca para terminar de limpiárselos y vuelve a retomar su trayecto hacia Mangaio. Izuku, sintiéndose algo avergonzado por la falta de cortesía de su compañero, le hace una leve reverencia apologética al hombre y después va y sigue al rubio como alguna suerte de perrito faldero.

—Kacchan —llama al alcanzarle. Ka le mira, sin detenerse. Por un momento, Izuku no dice nada. No está seguro de cómo formular la pregunta que tiene.

El Rey Vastari, a quien Kacchan ha mencionado, fue un rey que gobernó sobre Drom hacía por lo menos medio milenio, según lo que era contado por los sabios y por aquellos quienes estudiaban la historia. Vastari había sido un rey estricto e intransigente que había favorecido a la Orden del Dragón, de modo que sus miembros se habían enriquecido y fortalecido considerablemente durante su reinado. Vastari, como todos los reyes después de él, había fundido todas las monedas forjadas durante el reinado de su predecesor, su propio padre, para expedir dinero que tuviese su sello personal. Evidentemente, la gran mayoría de sus monedas habían desaparecido hacía muchísimo tiempo, cuando los reyes posteriores a Vastari habían fundido el dinero de éste para crear el suyo. Normalmente era ilegal conservar monedas de reyes antiguos excepto si era para tenerlas como colección.

Pero tener una bolsa llena de monedas de un rey antiguo y _además_ usarlas como moneda corriente era inaudito. Eso sin mencionar que era un crimen que se castigaba severamente. Si algún oficial llegaba a escuchar que un completo desconocido estaba usando estas monedas en la región, empezarían a cazarles de inmediato.

Izuku se plantea muchas cosas. Una es _de dónde_ Kacchan pudo haber sacado ese dinero y la otra es si acaso está consciente de que, prácticamente, es dinero ilegal. Lo único que le queda realmente claro es que el misterio de la proveniencia de Ka se acrescenta.

—¿Quoi?

El rubio parece impaciente, como si le molestara que alguien usara su nombre para después quedarse callado. Izuku contempla de vuelta los orbes rojos que ya empiezan a volvérsele familiares.

—Kacchan, ¿sabías que esas monedas que tienes han sido sustituidas por monedas nuevas?

Ka le ve por un segundo y después regresa la mirada al frente. Como si Izuku hubiese fallado en interesarle lo suficiente.

—Sí. Pero tengo muchas de ellas —replica, una explicación muy simple pero que al mapa de ideas mental de Izuku se lo complica todo aún más.

Tiene muchas de ellas, dice él.

¿Por qué? _¿Y en dónde?_ Seguramente si dice "muchas" hablará de una cantidad mayor a la que pueda portar en su bolsa de dinero. Izuku le mira sintiendo que se lo come la curiosidad.

¿Pero por qué Kacchan se niega a revelarle cualquier cosa sobre él?

Se le empieza a ocurrir algo. Que Kacchan pueda ser alguien peligroso, como un criminal. Algo así explicaría que estuviese tan interesado en mantener su identidad como un secreto. También podría explicar por qué es tan rudo y grosero.

Pero la idea de alguna clase de criminal o de un ladrón de poca monta tampoco parece encajar con él, porque si hay algo que Kacchan no tiene es el aura de un ruin ladrón, ni de alguien con una posición social demasiado baja. Su vestimenta sola es todo un espectáculo, con el cuello de piel de lobo y los collares de piedras desconocidas. Todo en él grita riqueza y derroche. Autoridad.

Izuku dirige la mirada también al camino. Exhala. Los pies empiezan a dolerle, fatigados por la senda pedregosa y por el uso prolongado de las sandalias. Añora meter los dedos entre la tierra suave y familiar de Baraca. Anhela estar rodeado por los árboles y cubierto por su sombra.

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de tu hogar, Kacchan? —se le ocurre preguntar, cuando se queda sin maneras de seguir hablando sobre el dinero. No es sólo que no sepa cómo preguntar sobre él, sino que además eso sería bastante grosero. ¿Quién va por la vida cuestionando las fuentes de las fortunas de perfectos desconocidos?

Kacchan, aunque no le mira, frunce el ceño levemente, como si pensara. Patea una piedra en el camino. El viento sopla y le mueve el cabello de trigo.

—Por agora nada. Es solo. Cuando lleve compañía adecuada, ella gustará de todo y yo gustaré de ella.

Izuku le mira de lleno, pasmado. Abre la boca.

Y se tropieza con la piedra que Kacchan pateó.

La caída desastrosa que estuvo a punto de sufrir es detenida por una mano ágil que se atraviesa frente a su pecho. Izuku se aferra al brazo pos instinto, casi quemándose los dedos al tocar el cuero hirviendo que viste a las extremidades superiores del rubio. Izuku traga saliva. El calor abrasante de Kacchan le llena entero como producto de su cercanía. El chico eleva la mirada para verle.

—Gra… gracias… Kacchan —murmura entrecortado, no sabiendo por qué repentinamente se ha puesto tan nervioso. Suelta a Kacchan una vez que ha recuperado el equilibrio, pero éste le sigue mirando de forma insistente y no se aleja de él. Izuku mira un momento al suelo, avergonzado y, cuando siente que la mirada de Kacchan no se retira, eleva las irises verdes para observarlo.

Kacchan tapa al sol con la cabeza. Es mucho más alto que él. Su entrecejo está fruncido, como siempre, y los orbes granate brillan de forma intensa, como si hubiese dos fuegos encendidos dentro de ellos. Izuku, hipnotizado momentáneamente por las pupilas de fuego, no se percata inmediatamente de que Kacchan está aproximándose.

Kacchan se detiene justo a un lado de su rostro, como lo hiciera cuando recién se conocieron, y le olfatea de nuevo, igual que aquella vez. Izuku, que regresa de súbito a la realidad, no entiende lo que Kacchan hace. No sabe lo que significa aquello. Y su cerebro se desespera por convencerse de que esto ha de ser simplemente parte de la cultura del rubio, nada más. No es que lo haga por incomodarlo, sino que, simplemente, quizá esto es normal para él…

—¿Ka…? —se calla cuando algo húmedo y ardiente se posa repentinamente sobre su mejilla, logrando efectivamente que todas sus neuronas se desconecten de los pensamientos coherentes por un segundo entero. El mismo tiempo que le toma a Kacchan lamer desde la base de su mejilla hasta arriba, dejando un rastro de saliva que se evapora de inmediato debido al calor—. ¡¿Qué… qué haces?! —Izuku se hace hacia atrás de golpe, intentando alejarse del otro. Casi logra volver a tropezarse, pero afortunadamente se mantiene en pie. Kacchan le contempla y, entonces, inafectado, va y se lame los labios de una forma completamente animal. Izuku siente que la piel se le va a incendiar. Y no precisamente por el calor que despide el cuerpo de Kacchan—. Ka…

Pero es interrumpido por el otro.

—Has tenido sanguia en las mejilias —le explica, apuntándose hacia las propias mejillas como si eso fuese una justificación perfecta de por qué hizo lo que hizo. Izuku parpadea, el ceño fruncido.

—Uh…

—¿Qué facei con la yente que tiene sanguia en las mejilias? —inquiere, parpadeando. Es decir, como si aquella fuese una pregunta realmente válida. Izuku intenta sobreponerse a su entera confusión.

—No les lames la cara, Kacchan. Es raro —murmura. Ka frunce el ceño. Da un paso e Izuku instintivamente retrocede otro. Notándolo, Kacchan le vuelve a mirar un momento, y entonces repite el proceso. Da un paso para ver como Izuku nuevamente retrocede.

Y entonces, inesperadamente, el rubio sonríe. Izuku abre grandes los ojos. Es la primera vez que le ve sonreír.

Lo lamentable es que no se trate de una sonrisa linda, amable o alegre, sino que, por el contrario, es casi gatuna, como si estuviese planeando hacer algo verdaderamente maligno. Izuku se plantea la posibilidad de echar a correr y olvidar que alguna vez conoció a Kacchan. Conjetura, malamente, que si intenta correr con las sandalias probablemente termine cayéndose al tercer paso.

Súbitamente Kacchan da una zancada y sus manos se disparan hacia él, tomándole de los antebrazos y aprisionándole con la fuerza de dos grilletes de piedra. Izuku lanza una mirada a dichas manos antes de volver a levantar la vista, tan sólo justo a tiempo para ver como el rostro de Kacchan vuelve a aproximarse y, entonces, su lengua se hace paso encima de su otra mejilla.

—¡Kacchan, detente! —pide, intentando hacerse hacia atrás pero sin poder. Las manos de Kacchan le sostienen con una fuerza descomunal y le impiden moverse siquiera un milímetro. Pero Kacchan sólo le acerca los labios a la mejilla recién atacada, rozando delicadamente su piel. Izuku siente escalofríos por todas partes. Su piel se eriza y, si antes estaba rojo, sospecha que pronto va a quedar de un color nunca antes visto en un gente del bosque. Su corazón late rápido, y Kacchan le libera uno de los brazos para posar la mano sobre su pecho, ahí donde el órgano latiente se alborota. Ka parece ir sintiendo el ritmo de los latidos, y se queda de pronto quieto, muy quieto, mientras su respiración de vapor golpea gentilmente la dermis tostada de Izuku.

Como Kacchan se queda inmóvil y sin hacer nada, lentamente Izuku se va relajando. Su respiración, su ritmo cardiaco, las sinapsis en su cerebro, todo se tranquiliza. Y, cuando su corazón finalmente se calma, Kacchan le suelta y se vuelve a enderezar.

El rubio no le lanza más que una mirada antes de darse la vuelta. Vuelve a retomar el camino e Izuku, confuso, no atina a hacer nada más que seguirle.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _¿Qué nos enseñó hoy Ka? Que si alguien se sonroja en tu presencia, entonces debes ir y lamerle la cara. Ya saben, para que se tranquilice XD_

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capi y nuevamente les agradezco por leer en el día 4 del reto :D ¡Gracias por reviews, favs y follows a **Malew, Rocio Dearleben, Layla Eucliffe, L00natic** y **Peti r**! *Corazón* Me hacen muy feliz con sus comentarios. _

_En el próximo capítulo vamos a ver otra faceta de esta historia, lo que significa adentrarnos en el mundo de otro personaje. ¿Quién será? Que empiecen las apuestas :D_

 _¡Nos leemos mañana!_


	5. V: La Misión del Caballero

**MI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES**

* * *

 _Extracto de "Tratado de los Dragones", de Kronos.  
Página 1, párrafo 1  
"He dedicado mi vida entera a la búsqueda del conocimiento. Y he descubierto que la fuente más pura del conocimiento se halla entre los dragones. Oh, bestias maravillosas. Oh, señores de ilustración. Oh, dueños del pasado y del futuro"._

 _Página 3, párrafo 7  
"Los dragones no me han revelado nada. Todo lo he descubierto observándolos en silencio, con cuidado, respetándolos y siendo respetado por ellos. Los dragones no necesitan hablar. Cada una de sus escamas es un pasaje de la historia"._

* * *

La luz es blanca y todavía fría, casi tangible, como una gran telaraña que se desprende de las ventanas y se acumula sobre el suelo de piedra gris y silente. Bellos y viejos cuadros se empolvan en la habitación, taponeados con mantas diversas, despreciados por las épocas y arañados por la humedad.

Cajas, cajones y barriles se arrejuntan en los rincones, intentando hacerse compañía. Por el cristal de la ventana se ve el sol que reposa sobre la Montaña de los Reyes, aquella sobre la que, al mediodía, el sol parece posarse, simulando una especie de corona ciclópea hecha de oro que hierve, fenómeno que le ha dado su nombre. La Montaña de los Reyes es flanqueada por el Monte de los Caballeros y el Monte de los Dragones. Estos dos no tienen características tan grandiosas como la primera, y son menos altos, pero recibieron esos nombres por mero empirismo.

El Monte de los Caballeros es donde los Caballeros de la Orden del Dragón se han entrenado por siglos. El Monte de los Dragones ha sido un conocido refugio de dragones por milenios. Tiene distintas cuevas cavadas en su superficie y se dice que en su interior se extiende una red de túneles titánicos entre los que vagan dragones jóvenes y viejos, acumulando sus diversos tesoros y honrando a algún Señor.

Los dragones son criaturas perennes que no precisan de molestar al mundo de forma rutinaria para consolidar su existencia. Pueden permanecer ocultos por largas temporadas, igual que los Señores. De modo que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se han visto dragones en esa región, igual que han pasado ya varias generaciones desde el último avistamiento confirmado de Bakugou, el joven señor que heredó el territorio.

Muchos dicen que se ha muerto. Otros dicen que nunca existió, en realidad. Que los Todoroki inventaron y defendieron su existencia para justificar su función ante el Rey Vastari y pretender que no eran unos fracasados que se habían dedicado a derrochar el dinero del reino.

¿Quién ha visto a Bakugou realmente? Nadie que quede con vida, es seguro. Ni siquiera los Todoroki actuales saben cómo luce, más que por dibujos y grabados resguardados en su castillo, los cuales cuelgan en las paredes de algunos pasillos y habitaciones o están almacenados en la biblioteca.

Pero, aunque Todoroki Shouto jamás ha tenido contacto verdadero con Bakugou y en muchas ocasiones se ha visto tentado a dudar él también de su existencia, de igual forma acecha todos los días a través de aquella ventana que da hacia la Montaña de los Reyes para contemplar el Monte de los Dragones y confirmar que nada anormal ocurra en él. Y es apenas el sexto día del nuevo año, el año 25 (cuando, según los registros de su familia, Bakugou ha de cumplir los 500 años), cuando percibe algo inusual.

Todoroki estaba mirando por la ventana mencionada, sintiendo la luz fresca sobre la cara, cuando lo que pareció ser una columna de humo se levantó desde algún sitio a espaldas del Monte de los Dragones. Todoroki se había quedado contemplando aquel evento por varios minutos, viendo como el humo lentamente se desvanecía sin dejar rastro, pero, entonces, otra columna de humo surgió desde otro sitio.

Y después otra. Y después otra más. Finalmente, eran por lo menos diez las columnas de humo que se habían elevado al cielo, todas apareciendo y desapareciendo de formas repentinas. El espectáculo se había acabado tras algunos minutos y entonces Shouto había corrido hacia el salón de su padre.

—¡Caballero Endeavor! —había exclamado, ingresando sin anunciarse. El hombre gigantesco que era su padre, y quien se encontraba fumando una pipa y revisando un libro de pie frente a su biblioteca personal, le había mirado severamente por encima de su hombro.

—¿Qué forma tan grosera de presentarte ante mí es esta? —había preguntado el hombre—. ¿Acaso no te hemos enseñado modales?

Shouto no tenía tiempo para aquello.

—Escucha, acabo de presenciar algo muy extraño en el Monte de los Dragones. Unas columnas de humo se elevaron desde distintos sitios. Creo que provenían de las entradas a las cuevas. Los dragones deben estar alterados. Podría tratarse de Bakugou, si es que realmente existe…

—¿Si es que realmente existe? —la voz de Endeavor tronó—. ¿Acaso sigues dudando del noble legado de nuestra familia?

Shouto había fruncido el ceño.

—Sea como sea —había dicho, no queriendo desviarse de lo que era realmente importante—. He visto algo, ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?

Endeavor había expulsado una bocanada de humo suave. Después había lanzado una mirada al ventanal de su estudio. Luego había devuelto la mirada a su libro.

—El treintavo día de la primavera —había susurrado—. Ese es el día en el que el Señor Bakugou nació.

* * *

En vista del total fracaso para hablar con su padre, Todoroki Shouto decidió tomar cartas en el asunto él mismo. Ha reunido a un escuadrón de exploración y ha decidido partir en dirección al Monte de los Dragones para investigar lo que ocurre.

El escuadrón es pequeño y está conformado por unos cuantos guerreros jóvenes y mercenarios mayores que trabajan todos bajo salario. Todoroki no tiene problema en pagarles porque tienen bóvedas todavía llenas del oro de Vastari. Si bien esas monedas ya no pueden usarse como moneda corriente, los guerreros pueden venderlas como artículos de colección (hay millonarios que estarían dispuestos a pagar hasta tres monedas de oro por cada una de ellas), y los mercenarios pueden conseguir quien se las funda y se las reemita sin problema, o mandarlas a convertir en joyería. Sea como sea, el oro no lo desprecia nadie, tenga la forma y la antigüedad que tenga.

Así que, prometiendo un sueldo de una moneda para cada uno, Todoroki se planta ante ellos la mañana del séptimo día del Año 25 de la Tercera Luna. Es muy temprano, por lo que las tres lunas aún son visibles en el firmamento, cada una sonriéndoles con sus bocas llenas de cráteres. Todoroki tiene una espada instalada en el cinturón de su uniforme.

—La misión es la siguiente —empieza a explicar—. Vamos a ir al Monte de los Dragones para explorar unas anomalías que se han notado en los últimos días. Después volveremos y le pagaré una moneda de oro de Vastari a cada uno. Si necesito contratar nuevamente de sus servicios después, se los diré en ese momento.

Todos asienten y aceptan. Nadie parece demasiado preocupado por ir a explorar el infame monte. Quizá si los jóvenes no fueran tan jóvenes y si los mercenarios no fueran tan temerarios, entonces dudarían más. Pero este es un grupo de personas que no tienen demasiado que perder, así que aceptan sin chistar.

Parten en la segunda hora de luz. Algunos montan a caballo y otros van a pie. Hay en el grupo caminantes de la tierra, sombras de las montañas, e incluso un gente del bosque. Al menos un par de ellos, por lo que Todoroki sabe, son capaces de usar algún tipo de magia. Uno de los mercenarios, un hombre sombrío proveniente de las montañas llamado Aizawa, y uno de los guerreros, un muchacho rubio de nombre Kaminari. También les acompaña un pelirrojo muy famoso por aquellas zonas que se ha hecho de un nombre sirviendo a poderosos señores. El "Disturbio Rojo", le llaman. Dicen que es un guerrero invicto, es decir, alguien que jamás ha fracasado en ninguna misión ni perdido en ningún enfrentamiento. Toda una estrella en ascenso. Un maravilloso mercenario en potencia. O un posible gran caballero, si es que sus intereses estuviesen en esas áreas.

El Disturbio Rojo monta un bello semental de color negro y crines tan rojas como la lava. Aizawa monta una bestia de pelaje azabache y crispado, mientras que Kaminari, igual que la mitad del grupo, va a pie. Todoroki monta a su bello corcel blanco pura sangre, un descendiente de los corceles magnánimos que el rey Vastari regalara a la Orden del Dragón hace cientos de años.

Para llegar hasta el Monte de los Dragones, han de descender primero hacia el valle que divide las tierras de los Todoroki de la zona montañosa en la que Bakugou supuestamente fue criado. El trayecto a las montañas les tomará medio día a una velocidad promedio.

Pero Todoroki no ha contratado a todas estas personas de tanto renombre para viajar a _una velocidad promedio,_ por lo que, apenas llegan al camino que atraviesa el valle, zigzagueando en el interior de un bosque pululante, montan una veloz carrera que aquellos que van a pie deben ser capaces de mantener, y emprenden el veloz trayecto hacia las montañas.

Las lunas en el cielo desaparecen. El sol se va moviendo en el cielo para ir a recostarse sobre la Montaña de los Reyes. Los árboles que les rodean vibran y bailan bajo brisas de aire fuertes que descienden de las montañas y se agitan en los ríos. Una llovizna ligera les acompaña a mitad del camino, pero siguen avanzando. No dan ni un respiro a aquellos que van a pie. Corren y corren a desesperada velocidad, como un virus con urgencia de contaminar la tierra. Y es para la quinta hora de luz para cuando ya empiezan a acercarse a los pies del Monte de los Dragones. Es cuando llegan a las faldas de éste que finalmente se detienen, Todoroki a la cabeza.

—¡Hemos arribado! —anuncia lo evidente, dirigiéndose al equipo. Aquellos que venían corriendo lucen exhaustos y aprovechan la pausa para recuperar el aliento—. Ahora ascenderemos por el Monte de los Dragones. Tengo un punto marcado que es el que quiero visitar primero. Se encuentra a unos cuantos metros de altura. Si en este punto no encontramos lo que busco, entonces iremos al siguiente, y así sucesivamente. Pero si lo que quiero está en ese primer punto, entonces volveremos a descender y regresaremos inmediatamente.

Todos asienten. Los que están fatigados intentan recuperar la compostura. No les conviene que Shouto les vea cansados pues podría decidir prescindir de sus servicios en el futuro.

—Bien, ¡adelante! —Shouto se gira con su corcel y le da unas suaves pataditas en los costados para iniciar el ascenso, el cual está convenientemente marcado por un camino tan antiguo como el reino. El resto le sigue de inmediato.

* * *

El camino que asciende por el Monte de los Dragones es considerablemente viejo y ha estado abandonado por múltiples generaciones, de modo que yace descuidado, irregular, erosionado e inestable, lo que le hace ligeramente peligroso, especialmente para un grupo numeroso y para las patas pesadas de un caballo.

Todoroki entendió aquello apenas subieron los primeros metros, por lo que, antes de que Aizawa le pidiera que se detuvieran, ya había considerado la idea en la cabeza.

—No podemos cabalgar aquí. Tendremos que dejar a las bestias debajo —le dice Aizawa serio, con los labios tapados tras su bufanda gris y desgastada. Todoroki asiente.

—Sí, estaba pensando lo mismo. Seguiremos a pie.

Así que instalan a los caballos en una zona amplia que localizan cerca y empiezan el ascenso a pie.

Todoroki corre. Sus piernas de caballero crujirán bajo el titánico esfuerzo, pero él es el que menos debilidad puede mostrar. Así que asciende, luchando contra la gravedad y contra las imperfecciones del camino, siendo seguido de cerca por todo su grupo. El sol les quema las espaldas y las frentes, los cuellos y las manos, las mejillas. Pero no se detienen por ningún momento.

El punto número uno está cerca. Shouto tiene al monte mapeado mentalmente en su cabeza y sabe perfectamente en qué momento llegarán al lugar que busca. Se encuentran ya en la parte posterior de la montaña, aquella que es invisible desde su castillo, cuando finalmente Todoroki se detiene y ordena al grupo hacer lo mismo con una mano. Todos paran de forma inmediata. A sus derechas el camino se convierte en un barranco que se precipita por al menos medio kilómetro hacia abajo, infestado de pinos altos en el fondo, los cuales están esparcidos por millas y millas a la redonda. A lo lejos se distingue un horizonte irregular pintado de colores ocre. El suelo centellea.

Todoroki, frunciendo el ceño y controlando la respiración, avanza a paso cauteloso hacia el frente, donde una gran piedra está clavada en la mitad del camino, cubriendo la visión de lo que Shouto sabe que se encuentra ahí.

La entrada a una de las cuevas. O a uno de los túneles, más bien. Cuando sortean la roca, todos se quedan detenidos frente a dicha entrada. Ésta se abre en forma de un semicírculo casi perfecto frente a ellos.

—¿Esto… es…? —pregunta el Disturbio Rojo completamente impresionado a sus espaldas. Todoroki escucha a Aizawa bufar y éste se detiene a su lado. Le supera en altura por varias cabezas y, con sus cabellos y su ropa negra, se lo reconoce perfectamente como un miembro de las sombras de las montañas.

—¿Estás seguro de querer entrar ahí, muchacho?

—¿Una sombra de las montañas no le tiene miedo a la oscuridad? —replica Shouto en tono semi mordaz, volteando a ver al hombre con media sonrisa sobre los labios. Aizawa, de brazos cruzados, le mira de reojo.

—Ni a la oscuridad ni a las sombras ni a lo que ellas ocultan o lo que ellas se tragan. Pero oscuridad no es lo que vas a hallar ahí dentro, chiquillo, y lo sabes.

Todoroki sonríe aún más ampliamente, en una especie de gesto retador, dándole a entender al otro que ha notado _perfectamente_ que él acaba de atreverse a llamarle _chiquillo_.

Aizawa va a tener que probarle que tiene el valor suficiente como para tratarle así a _él,_ su empleador.

Pero las sombras de las montañas no se intimidan fácilmente.

—He oído muchas historias sobre estas cuevas —interviene entonces uno de los jóvenes guerreros. El chico que proviene del bosque. Todoroki le mira por encima del hombro. Sabe que siempre se puede contar con la gente del bosque para que relaten sus historias y creencias—. Dicen que la gente ha desaparecido aquí por generaciones. Quien se adentra demasiado en estos territorios está ofreciéndose a las bocas de los dragones, ¿es eso lo que hemos venido a hacer aquí? ¿Acaso hemos venido a desafiar a alguien?

Shouto se voltea finalmente hacia el grupo. El chico del bosque que ha hablado proviene de los territorios al norte de Drom, es decir que ha hecho un largo viaje para llegar hasta aquí, lo que explica su notoria diferencia con la gente del bosque que habita las zonas sureñas.

El chico, de nombre Ojiro, tiene el cabello rubio y poco abundante pegado a la cabeza. Sus ojos son pequeños y rasgados. Además, es relativamente alto. Pero su característica más notoria es la enorme cola que sale de la base de su espalda, la cual le confiere una fuerza y agilidad comparable a las de las criaturas del agua o incluso las sombras de las montañas.

—Esas son sólo historias —responde Todoroki con tranquilidad—. Es verdad que estas zonas son peligrosas, pero los dragones no son violentos por naturaleza a menos que un Señor de los Dragones se los comande. Normalmente sólo duermen, comen, se reproducen y cuidan de sus tesoros. Sin embargo… —Todoroki les lanza una mirada amplia para hacer contacto visual con todos, finalizando en Aizawa, a modo de darles a entender que va a decir algo muy importante—. Los dragones se ponen intranquilos cuando el Señor de su región se va. O cuando carecen de un Señor. Es por esto que la Orden del Dragón ha cuidado de los Señores por tantas eras.

Vuelve a mirarlos a todos, escarbando para hallar sus reacciones.

Le resulta evidente que varios de ellos tienen sus dudas. Por supuesto, los mercenarios no tienen que estar de acuerdo con quienes les contratan para trabajar para ellos, y los guerreros tienen las mentes maleables, por lo que son susceptibles a cambiar de opinión según quien les parezca que suena más coherente. Algunos de ellos de seguro que hacen de menos la labor de la Orden, pero eso no evita que estén dispuestos a aceptar su oro.

La verdad es que Todoroki mismo no está demasiado convencido de las ideas que le han impuesto desde niño. El hecho de que nunca haya tenido contacto con Señores de los Dragones le dificulta aún más la tarea de saber cuál es el verdadero comportamiento, naturaleza y utilidad de éstos; sin embargo, si todo lo que le han enseñado es verdad –algo que desea creer, pues le parece demasiado insoportable pensar que la Orden bajo la cual su familia ha nacido y prosperado está basada en mentiras–, entonces la conservación de esta raza es completamente fundamental.

Lo que no significa, opina él, que esté bien aceptar la destrucción y caos que los Señores de los Dragones provocan durante su etapa reproductiva. Y si Bakugou es real y eso es lo que está planeando hacer ahora, entonces Todoroki sabe que tiene que hacer algo al respecto. No puede dejar que cientos de miles mueran por el capricho de uno.

 ** _Tiene_** qué hacer algo, no tiene idea del _qué,_ pero tiene _qué._

—Así que, si quieren devolverse ahora e irse a casa con los bolsillos vacíos, adelante. Pero los que todavía esperan su pago, avancen conmigo.

Sin decir más, se da la vuelta, eleva la mano izquierda y le prende fuego. Escucha algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa, pero las ignora y empieza a avanzar.

La gran mayoría piensa que los miembros de la Orden del Dragón son sólo guerreros y no se instruyen en las artes mágicas ni tienen talento para ello. Esta creencia es generalizada por el hecho de que a los caballeros se los suele considerar flojos y demasiado dependientes de su fuerza bruta como para interesarse en ese tipo de artes tan complejas. Pero la verdad es que los Todoroki han sido una familia con dotes mágicas por muchas generaciones.

El fuego no es el único talento de Todoroki. Él se introduce a la cueva e, iluminándola con fuerza a su paso, va avanzando por su interior con cautela. Cuenta el número de pasos que parecen seguirle y confirma que ninguno de sus guerreros ni mercenarios se ha quedado afuera. Hay algunos sonidos de pasos ausentes, pero aquellos pertenecen a las sombras, sabe él, que son sigilosas como las serpientes en el suelo.

Avanzan por el túnel silencioso, el cual se extiende como una enorme garganta que se los traga hacia el corazón de la montaña, introduciéndolos a profundidades desconocidas. Les rodea piedra cuasi lisa, tostada, con notorios arañazos gigantes marcados en algunas zonas. El camino serpentea y, en algún momento, se encuentran con una bifurcación hacia tres nuevos caminos, de los cuales Todoroki elige el del centro. Siguen así avanzando bajo la guía de su luz, habiendo dejado hace mucho atrás la luz natural que entraba por la boca del túnel, rodeados de silencios y misterios.

Empiezan a escuchar algo repentinamente y se detienen. Es un sonido muy particular y repetitivo, y les toma tan sólo instantes descubrir que se trata de una colosal respiración. La respiración de un animal gigantesco, ciclópeo y aterrador, uno que podría comérselos con la mitad de la mandíbula y la mitad de los dientes. Todoroki, aunque oculta cualquier señal de nerviosismo, siente a su corazón empezar a latir con gran velocidad en su pecho.

Ver a un dragón le pone nervioso. Todoroki ya ha estado en presencia de un dragón antes, cuando era pequeño. Se trataba de un dragón bebé. Pero un dragón bebé que ya medía el doble que un caballo de raza gigante y que, enfurecido por cualquier nimiedad, le había atacado y le había quemado la mitad del rostro. Una notoria cicatriz alrededor de su ojo izquierdo ha quedado como recordatorio de ese evento y, si bien Shouto no recuerda mucho de lo que ocurrió en aquel entonces ni del porqué, la marca en su rostro que tendrá que ver durante todos los días por el resto de su vida jamás le dejará olvidar que sucedió.

Así como jamás va a olvidar tampoco lo formidable que puede ser una de esas bestias, incluso siendo una joven cría.

Por lo tanto, le requiere armarse de verdadero valor animarse finalmente a avanzar. Aizawa, perceptivo como lo son todas las sombras, parece notar su incertidumbre y se pone a su derecha en un extraño gesto de apoyo.

Siguen avanzando y el sonido se hace cada vez más fuerte, más cercano, más profundo, más _amenazante_. Todoroki fuerza a sus pies a ponerse uno frente al otro y a seguir acercándose al peligro. Sabe que no tiene opción. Empieza a sudar y la mano se le cansa y le quema un poco. Si pierde su concentración, podría terminar incinerándose a sí mismo.

Finalmente, el sonido se hace tan grotesco que les queda claro que pronto van a encontrarse con la bestia. Y, efectivamente, tras avanzar un poco más, desembocan en una gigantesca y oscurecida cámara en la que, apenas ponen pie dentro y la luz del fuego de Todoroki se esparce a sus anchas, logran ver la figura colosal de un dragón negro acurrucado frente a ellos.

Es terriblemente enorme y tenebroso. Respira acompasadamente, aparentando dormitar. Está encogido sobre sí mismo como un perro echado sobre la alfombra frente a una chimenea, y su cuerpo entero está cubierto de escamas de obsidiana brillantes y duras. Su espina dorsal es delineada por gigantescas púas y su cabeza está coronada por cuatro cuernos de color rojo vibrante.

La bestia parece dormitar cuando ellos llegan pero, un par de segundos después de su entrada, ven como uno de los ojos del reptil se abre lentamente, dando paso a un orbe color lava, grande como las aspas de un molino.

—Oh… _oh mier…_ —balbucea Disturbio Rojo. Todos se quedan estáticos mientras la inmensa pupila negra, alargada como la de un felino, se va moviendo suavemente de lado a lado, observándolos a todos con cuidado. Alrededor y debajo de la bestia fulguran infinidad de tesoros. Oro y joyas de cientos de épocas, diamantes, plata, perlas y rubíes todos esparcidos como conchas sobre la arena.

El dragón resopla. Luego aspira con fuerza, fuerza tal que incluso algunas monedas de oro se deslizan hacia su nariz de titán. Los miembros del grupo siguen inmóviles, paralizados.

El dragón cierra el ojo, abre una boca demoniaca con colmillos del tamaño de cuernos de elefantes, y bosteza. Una ola de calor es despedida de su boca en el acto, la cual se expande por la sala y empuja algunas de las piezas del tesoro. Pero, después de esto, y aunque todos se han puesto en inmediata posición de alerta, el dragón simplemente voltea ligeramente el rostro, como si buscara ocultarse de la luz, vuelve a cerrar el ojo y retorna a su previa actividad. Dormir.

—Qué mierda —pronuncia Disturbio, espada en mano, casi como si le pareciera un giro decepcionante o anticlimático que el dragón no estuviese en ese momento intentando devorárselos.

Todoroki siente un enorme alivio metiéndosele en el cuerpo. Así que al menos parte de lo que le han enseñado _sí_ era verdad…

—Los dragones están intranquilos —una voz repentina y grave les toma a todos por sorpresa, apareciéndose inesperadamente a un costado. Cuando miran, ven a una figura aparecerse, un sujeto cubierto por una amplia capa negra y con una apariencia inusual. Su cabeza no es la de un ser humano normal. Es la cabeza de un ave, ojos de sangre, plumaje de noche y un pico que podría romper cuellos, probablemente. El sujeto se detiene a unos cuantos pasos de ellos y mira al dragón. Pausa un momento antes de volver a hablar, pero, cuando lo hace, utiliza un idioma tan extraño que nadie es capaz de entenderle.

Bueno, nadie con excepción de las sombras de las montañas, quienes se le acercan de inmediato y comparten palabras con él. Dialogan un momento hasta que, de pronto, todos se giran hacia Todoroki. Éste eleva una ceja.

—Mis compañeros me dicen que tú has organizado esta misión porque querías investigar algo en la montaña, ¿acaso buscabas corroborar el comportamiento de los dragones? —inquiere el recién aparecido.

Todoroki frunce el ceño y, suavemente, asiente.

—¿Qué sabes al respecto, Sombra? —pregunta el joven caballero. La sombra pausa un momento antes de responder.

—Soy una Sombra de estas regiones. Pertenezco a la tribu que habita la Montaña de los Reyes. Hemos mantenido vigilancia del Monte de los Dragones por mucho tiempo, y en cientos de años no habíamos notado comportamiento anormal. Hasta hace dos días. Algo inusual ha ocurrido, y por eso mis compañeros me han enviado a investigar.

—Entiendo —responde Todoroki, asintiendo—. ¿Has descubierto algo?

—He visitado a varios de los dragones más pacíficos, a los cuales conozco. Este es Bahamut, tiene doscientos treinta años. Nació y fue criado por un Señor, al que ustedes llaman Bakugou. Si bien al verlo dormir de esta forma ustedes podrían pensar que Bahamut está tranquilo, en realidad el dragón no se siente bien. Ha cambiado de guarida, lo cual no es normal en él, e incluso se ha peleado con alguno de sus hermanos. Ahora duerme porque está recuperándose de las heridas —explica la sombra, señalando a la colosal criatura. El resto mira al dragón, sintiendo que es bastante extraño que se hable de una bestia tan mortífera y formidable como ella de esa forma, como si no fuese más que un animal común.

Todoroki devuelve la vista a la sombra.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunta.

—Fumikage Tokoyami —responde rápidamente el otro. Todoroki nuevamente asiente.

—Tokoyami, me harías un gran honor si te unieras a mí en la misión que tengo. Creo que tus conocimientos podrían ser invaluables. Te pagaré muy bien.

Tokoyami le observa un momento.

—¿Cuál es tu misión, exactamente? —inquiere. Todoroki se enseria. Se endereza, altivo, orgulloso, fuerte a pesar de estar de pie junto a una bestia que en el fondo le aterra y que podría asesinarlo en un santiamén si así lo quisiera.

—Contener al Señor de los Dragones Bakugou en su búsqueda de esposa y evitar que destruya la región. Asegurarme de que consiga una pareja apropiada y se reproduzca según es lo natural, y proteger posteriormente a sus crías, de modo que el equilibrio de este reino sea mantenido.

El fuego en su mano resplandece, iluminando las orbes sanguíneas de la sombra y su plumaje azabache.

Tokoyami asiente tras un momento, serio.

—Acepto tu misión, Caballero. Te ayudaré.

Todoroki sonríe.

—Perfecto. Entonces salgamos de aquí.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _¡Nuevos personajes! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Gracias por acompañarme el día número 5 *corazón* y espero que esto les siga gustando :)_

 _¡Gracias a **Malew, NaniMe** y **CatunaCaty** por los reviews, favs y follows!_

 _Hoy ando con prisas así que aquí le corto a las notas :) mañana conoceremos una nueva ciudad. Espero que me sigan acompañando._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	6. VI: Posada llena

**MI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES**

* * *

 _Extracto de "Reglamento Actualizado de Drom", del Gobierno de Drom.  
Página 167, subtítulo 3, párrafos 12 y 13  
"_ _ **Sobre la edad legal para casarse**_ _  
Un joven ciudadano de Drom puede casarse legalmente con la mujer de su elección a partir de los 16 años, o antes si ya se ha independizado económica, social, psíquica y materialmente de sus padres.  
Una joven ciudadana de Drom puede casarse legalmente a partir de los 15 años, o antes si ya ha tenido su primer sangrado, significando que está lista para tener hijos"._

 _Página 169, subtítulo 2, párrafo 3  
"_ _ **Sobre situaciones de matrimonio ilegales  
**_ _Es ilegal concebir o pretender el matrimonio entre dos individuos del mismo género, puesto que, dado que de esta unión no puede darse la función primordial del matrimonio, que es tener hijos, entonces no se la puede considerar normal, natural o apropiada. Ninguna ley de Drom condona este tipo de matrimonios no naturales ni lo hará en el futuro"._

* * *

Rasaquan es una bella ciudad entre el sur y el centro de Drom. Apretujada en un valle gobernado por montes elevados que se ondulan a sus espaldas como un tsunami petrificado que nunca cayó, prospera lenta y gentilmente, aprovechándose de la extracción de carbón y otras piedras preciosas para subsistir. Los rasaquanes son también excelentes panaderos y hay entre sus calles uno que otro artista con media onza de talento.

Es la ciudad en la que Iida creció y, por lo tanto, le suele servir de base. Su hermano aún vive en la casa de sus padres y es el encargado del negocio familiar. A Tenya le encanta visitarles y ellos aún conservan su habitación en la casa, disponible para cuando pasa la noche en la ciudad.

Su hermano adora escuchar sus historias, principalmente las que tienen que ver con Izuku, porque a los dos les fascinan las costumbres y maneras del pequeño chico del bosque. Tensei ha dicho numerosas veces que le encantaría visitar Baraca, pero el negocio y la vida familiar lo mantienen demasiado ocupado como para ceder su tiempo a esas vagas aspiraciones. Así que se conforma con escuchar las historias y recibir los regalos que Tenya le trae de vez en cuando, provenientes de un sinfín de sitios, desde la Montaña de los Reyes hasta la ciudad costera de Ciranda. Esta vez, Tenya le ha traído un libro.

—Izuku se ha dirigido hacia Mangaio —le cuenta a su hermano con una sonrisa tranquila. Está sentado en una de las mesitas que pululan por fuera del establecimiento de su hermano, unos muebles muy cursis con tonos rosas y bordes ondulados. Tenya hace contraste con el entorno al portar su pesado traje de caballero. Tensei, por otro lado, lleva un delantal de tono verde limón. Acaba de abrir la panadería y el pan caliente que viene preparando desde la madrugada ha invadido con aromas intoxicantes a al menos diez metros a la redonda.

—¿A qué se ha ido ahí? —pregunta el mayor, sirviéndole un té a su hermanito. Tenya eleva la taza antes de responder. El sol se perfila detrás de las montañas, fresco.

—A hacer algunos pedidos. Le dieron el día libre y, en lugar de descansar, decidió hacer trabajo extra.

—Típico de él —comenta Tensei con una sonrisa, como si realmente conociera a Izuku más allá de las historias que Tenya le cuenta. El menor se ríe.

—Exacto.

—Supongo que es para poder comprarse esa espada, ¿verdad?

—Asumo lo mismo —confirma Tenya y olfatea el té. A su hermano le gusta que Tenya adivine el tipo de té que le sirve—. ¿Jengibre con miel y canela?

—Te ha faltado uno.

Tenya hace una mueca. Bebe un sorbo de la bebida hirviente. La saborea y asiente.

—Es demasiado sutil. Jazmín.

Tensei sonríe.

—Veo que no has perdido la práctica.

Tenya sonríe también.

Los días son tranquilos en Rasaquan, una ciudad próspera, productiva y trabajadora. Su gente se levanta temprano y trabaja hasta la tarde. Luego se relajan en compañía de sus vecinos o de sus amigos. Beben té, comen pasteles, hablan sobre las novedades de la región y después se van a sus casas para cenar y dormir con sus familias.

Tensei está casado con una bella mujer. Una chica castaña, alegre y de ojos verdes como el agua de las lagunas. Ahora está embarazada, por lo que algunos días se queda en casa, pues el bebé vendrá pronto. Tensei se dedica a atender la panadería. Sus padres viven con él en la misma casa, que es grande. Son viejos y dedican los días a fumar (su padre) y a tejer (su madre). Se aseguran de que la casa esté limpia y de preparar la comida de Tensei, quien funge como el proveedor de la familia junto con Tenya, quien les trae una aportación cada fin de ciclo.

Es una vida apacible y sin preocupaciones. Es el tipo de vida que Tenya quisiera conservar. Es por su familia que se ha unido a los Caballeros de los Pueblos, porque si él puede hacer algo para garantizar que este estilo de vida tan pacífico se mantenga, entonces podrá sentirse en paz.

—Tenya, ¿estarás aquí para el nacimiento del bebé? Debe venir en estos días —anuncia el hermano, mirándole con las manos en la cintura. Tenya sonríe.

—Tengo un par de días libres. Cuando se termina el Novaño las cosas suelen estar muy tranquilas así que no me requieren mucho.

Y Tensei responde a la sonrisa.

—Excelente. Ve a ver a mamá y a papá cuando termines de desayunar, entonces. Te mereces un descanso.

Es aquella una vida de paz. Y, cada vez que Tenya viene, tiene más claro que ha tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

—¡Treinta días sin sangre! ¡Sólo treinta! ¡Escuchen lo que les he venido a contar!

Un hombre de esos de salud mental dudosa grita a los cuatro vientos en el centro de la plaza de Rasaquan. Tenya, que se dirigía hacia su hogar después de desayunar, tuerce los labios de forma reprobatoria y se acerca a la pequeña plaza para escuchar lo que aquel individuo pretende decir. La gente, apenas verlo, le hace espacio, reconociendo su armadura.

El alborotador, de formas literales y figuradas, escupe sus palabras.

—¡En el treintavo día de la primavera nació el Señor de los Dragones Bakugou, dice el Tratado de los Dragones de Kronos! ¡Quien no me crea, que lo lea, tengo el libro aquí mismo! —y ostenta dicho artículo entre sus manos. Es una pieza muy vieja de cuero podrido y hojas llenas de humedad—. ¡El treintavo día de primavera del año 525 de la Segunda Luna! —rectifica—. ¡Hace exactamente quinientos años! En tan sólo veintidós días, todos caeremos bajo las sombras, la oscuridad y la sangre. El Señor Bakugou vendrá a devorarnos y no hay nada qué hacer al respecto.

Iida suspira.

Los alborotadores como éste son comunes y no le sorprende. Sabe perfectamente bien cómo lidiar con ellos. Muchas veces, basta la presencia de un caballero para amedrentarlos. Pero éste, cuando le ve acercándose entre la multitud, abre los ojos grandes, de forma cuasi demente, y eleva la voz.

—¡Aquí viene un caballero que ha jurado protegernos! —Tenya frunce el ceño—. ¡Caballeros de los Pueblos los llaman! ¡Protectores de cada raza! ¿Pero quién puede enfrentarse ante un Señor de los Dragones? Kronos lo ha dicho. Son seres magnánimos, devastadores y que leen los pensamientos. ¡Son criaturas de todas las épocas, dueños del fuego y del sol! ¡Son la plaga personificada! ¿Quién podría pararlos?

Tenya suspira. Se detiene a un lado de la fuente en la que el hombre está encaramado, con su ropa vieja y sucia que le quita autoridad, su barba espesa y revuelta, sus ojos perdidos.

—Señor, voy a tener que solicitarle que se baje de ahí…

—¡Bakugou va a devorarnos!

—… Las fuentes son propiedad pública y…

—¡Los días de sangre se aproximan!

—… está usted creando pánico entre los ciudadanos, y eso no lo puedo permitir…

—¡Ha llegado el día final para la mayoría de nosotros!

Tenya vuelve a suspirar.

—¡Gente, se ha acabado el espectáculo! —exclama el joven caballero, elevando la voz por encima de los griteríos del loco y alzando las manos. Con su altura, no es sencillo pasarlo por alto. Apenas habla, la gente se empieza a dispersar. Al menos hay algunos sitios en los que ser un Caballero de los Pueblos todavía tiene cierto peso y autoridad y la gente los respeta. Rasaquan es uno de ellos. Gracias a él, principalmente.

El alborotador se calla cuando ve que su público se retira y entonces finalmente se baja de la fuente, observando a Tenya.

—Chico, no lo hacía con mala intención —le dice tras un momento, parpadeando. Tenya frunce el ceño—. Mira, te regalo mi libro. Léetelo —y le extiende su libro putrefacto. Tenya hace una mueca suave con los labios, sintiendo casi pena por él.

—Tranquilo, sé que no quieres perjudicar a nadie, pero este tipo de espectáculos puede alterar a las personas sensibles. Vete a casa. Y no te preocupes por el libro, acabo de conseguirme una copia en Guántamo.

El hombre sonríe. Entonces, sin decir más, se da la vuelta y se va. Tenya le vigila mientras se aleja y, sólo cuando está seguro de que ya no causará problemas, al menos por hoy, retoma su camino a casa.

* * *

—¡Tenya! —el grito de Tensei resuena en la cocina. El señor y la señora Iida, la _nueva_ señora Iida y Tenya miran a Tensei, quien acaba de aparecerse repentinamente en el comedor de la casa familiar. Son ya las seis, por lo que no es raro que esté de regreso. Lo que es raro, es su urgencia al llamar a su hermano menor.

—¿Qué pasa, Tensei? —pregunta la esposa de su hermano, quien se acaricia el vientre engrandecido quizá de forma inconsciente. Tensei tiene el ceño fruncido.

—Alguien ha llegado.

Tenya arruga el entrecejo. Se pone rápidamente de pie.

—¿Alguien? ¿Qué quieres decir? —pero, aunque lo pregunta, Tenya ya se ha alejado de la mesa y está caminando hacia la puerta de la casa. Tensei se voltea y le sigue.

—Un grupo de personas. Al parecer están liderados por un Caballero de la Orden del Dragón…

—¡¿Qué?!

Justo lo que le faltaba. Como si la gente de la ciudad no estuviese lo suficientemente alterada por el espectáculo de la mañana, ahora llega alguien más a sumarse a sus preocupaciones. Tenya suspira por la vez número treinta del día y se dirige hacia la puerta. Ahí está su armadura desarmada en pedazos. La mira e, impaciente, decide que no tiene tiempo realmente para ponérsela, así que sale de la casa con su sencilla camiseta desmangada de algodón y unos pantalones cómodos grises. No porta ningún aire de autoridad así, pero de igual forma necesita encargarse de ese asunto lo más pronto posible.

Tensei se queda en la casa con su mujer y sus padres. Todos confían en que Tenya se encargará de la situación. De hecho, cuando la gente que está reunida cerca de donde un bizarro grupo ha arribado le ve aparecerse, aunque sea sin armadura, de inmediato empiezan a alejarse para darle espacio.

Iida ojea al grupo de aparecidos. Un sujeto con el cabello de tono bicolor y con una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la cara es quien porta el estandarte de la Orden del Dragón y monta un finísimo corcel de color nieve. Viene acompañado por varias personas, varias de las cuales Iida logra identificar como Sombras de las Montañas. Frunciendo el ceño, Iida se aproxima y se detiene cerca del otro caballero. Sus miradas se encuentran.

—Buenas tardes, Caballero —saluda, cortés pero serio. Y el otro le responde exactamente de la misma forma.

—Buenas tardes, ¿eres el Caballero de los Pueblos de quien la gente estaba hablando?

Iida asiente suavemente. Y entonces el otro parpadea, ojeándolo. Tiene las irises de distintos tonos. Una grisácea como el acero. La otra turquesa como los lagos al norte de Drom. Su cabello es la mitad albo y la mitad del tono de la sangre cuando se seca, o del vino. Su piel es blanca excepto por esa zona en su rostro marcada por la cicatriz. Es esbelto, un poco menos alto que él y despide el aura que uno se esperaría encontrar en alguien de su estirpe.

Tiene que ser un Caballero de la Orden del Dragón auténtico, no le cabe duda. Quién más podría expeler semejante autoridad con su simple presencia. El chico, tras contemplarle un instante, eleva la mirada hacia el frente. Hace una mueca con los labios y, luego, de forma ágil, desciende del animal. Las otras personas de su grupo que también iban montadas a caballo le imitan de inmediato. Eso deja claro que el líder es él. El chico, sosteniendo a su caballo por las correas, da un par de pasos para acercarse a Tenya. Tenya le ve directamente a los ojos. Los dos permanecen serios.

—No he venido a causar disturbios, Caballero. Tan sólo estoy de paso en esta ciudad. Estoy dirigiéndome hacia la capital —explica el chico con la voz tenue, pero eso, en vez de tranquilizar a Tenya, le alarma aún más.

—Disculpa, ¿qué motivos tiene tu grupo para ir a la capital? —cuestiona, lanzando una mirada rápida al resto de la tropa. El chico no tarda demasiado en responder.

—Queremos hablar con los encargados de la defensa del reino. Creemos que el Señor de los Dragones Bakugou ya está en movimiento y, por lo tanto, necesitamos organizarnos, si es que de verdad queremos proteger al reino de él.

Tenya vuelve a mirarle y eleva una ceja.

—¿Bakugou? —repite. El otro caballero arruga el entrecejo.

—Sí, Bakugou. Seguramente has oído hablar de él. Y, por lo que veo en tu expresión, pensabas que se trataba de una simple leyenda —explica, casi ofendido.

Tenya le observa sin responder.

—No es una leyenda —aclara el chico—. Y parece haber abandonado de forma repentina la montaña en la que ha habitado por los últimos 500 años, así que tenemos motivos muy fuertes para pensar que está a punto de iniciar su búsqueda. Según los registros, debería cumplir los 500 años en veintidós días. Eso nos da veintidós días únicamente para prepararnos.

Tenya sigue mirándole. A pesar de que escucha su explicación a detalle y de que la entiende sin problema, su cerebro no logra registrarla del todo.

Es decir… _¿qué?_ ¿Están diciéndole acaso que todas las leyendas viejas del reino son reales y que están a punto de enfrentarse a un Señor de los Dragones alborotado por sus hormonas?

Simplemente suena demasiado inverosímil.

—Disculpa, Caballero, ¿conocerás algún sitio en el que podamos dormir?

Tenya hace una mueca con la boca.

—Sí —musita, no muy convencido—. Hay una posada grande en la ciudad, debe tener espacio para todo tu grupo. Déjame guiarte hacia ahí.

Se da la vuelta y, con una clara mirada de desconfianza, le indica al chico que le siga.

* * *

La posada más grande de Rasaquan tiene dos pisos y nueve habitaciones. Ocupa un terreno amplio cerca de la plaza central y está justo frente al edificio gubernamental, donde vive el conde de la ciudad. En el primero de sus pisos hay una pequeña taberna y tres de las nueve habitaciones. Hay cinco habitaciones más en el segundo piso, al cual se accede por medio de unas escaleras de escalones avejentados, y la última habitación se encuentra instalada en el pequeño ático. En ella sólo cabe una persona.

Cuando el grupo de Todoroki llega, guiado por Iida, les informan que sólo hay cuatro habitaciones disponibles, las cuales, en su conjunto, pueden albergar hasta a siete personas.

El grupo de Todoroki está compuesto por ocho.

Iida hace una mueca con los labios al dueño de la taberna, el cual está secando un vaso de madera detrás de la barra de la taberna, muy cliché.

—¿No hay posibilidad de acomodar a una octava persona en una de las habitaciones?

—No, no, imposible —replica el tabernero y dueño. Aspira fuerte con la nariz y se aclara la garganta áspera antes de proseguir—. Tengo un prestigio y no puedo meter más gente en mis habitaciones de las que caben. Lo siento, pero tendrás que buscar otro sitio para el sujeto que sobra.

Iida eleva una mano y se rasca la cabeza. A su lado, Todoroki dirige los dedos a su bolsa de oro, planteándose la posibilidad de sobornar al hombre. Pero, antes de que lo haga, Iida se voltea hacia él y, con una mirada apenada, le dice:

—Bueno. No sería lo ideal, pero, si gustas, supongo que podrías quedarte en mi casa. Tenemos una habitación libre que ofrecemos a las visitas, porque tenemos algunos familiares en otros pueblos… así que, bueno, si no te incomoda, es una opción. No me tendrías que pagar nada. Y mi familia es tranquila —asegura, como si fuese natural para uno asumir que las familias ajenas son usualmente subnormales.

(Aunque, Todoroki piensa, en su caso si es así).

Los dedos de Todoroki se detienen, no llegando a tocar la bolsa de oro. Contempla los ojos azules y sinceros de Iida tras sus gafas y, encogiéndose de hombros, asiente y después sonríe.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no quisiera ser una molestia… —en realidad, ya ha aceptado y lo saben ambos. Pero los preceptos sociales determinan que debe disculparse por las molestias antes de que la oferta sea oficialmente aceptada.

—No, no, para nada. A mi familia le encantan las visitas —dice Iida, sonriendo. Todoroki vuelve a asentir.

—Está bien, sólo si estás seguro de que no causo ningún inconveniente.

—Seguro —aclara—. No te preocupes —y se voltea hacia el posadero—. Supongo que tomaremos todas las habitaciones. Gracias.

El posadero asiente con gran indiferencia y se va a buscar las llaves de los cuartos, dejando su vaso sobre la barra.

Todoroki deja a Aizawa "a cargo" del grupo antes de partir de la posada en dirección al hogar de Iida.

Hay algo respecto a Iida que a Todoroki le resulta bizarramente atrayente. No sabe si son los aproximadamente tres centímetros más de altura que ostenta o sus expresivos ojos azules. O será quizá la forma estilizada de su rostro, la seriedad en él o la amabilidad escondida tras sus facciones firmes que reposa ahí a pesar de que se trata de un Caballero de los Pueblos.

O, tal vez es eso. _Que sea un Caballero de los Pueblos,_ porque, por todo lo que Todoroki sabe, por lo que su padre habla y por los pocos que ha conocido, este tipo de caballeros suelen ser meros brutos. Tipos que van a todas partes con enormes mazos y hachas intimidando a la gente. Tipos que dejan que un poco de poder y autoridad les infle las neuronas. Tipos que no leerían la primera página de un libro ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello y que hacen la mitad de sus vigías estando borrachos.

Iida no parece ser nada de eso y, además, es extremadamente joven. Llegar a ser un Caballero de los Pueblos con tan poca edad es un logro en sí mismo. Una muestra de determinación y disciplina.

El sol empieza a desvanecerse tras el oleaje de montañas que bordea a la ciudad para cuando se plantan frente al que Iida señala como su hogar. Shouto le lanza una ojeada rápida a la morada. Es una casita sencilla de dos pisos, pintada de blanco, con unos rosales sembrados junto a la puerta que ya empiezan a sacar botones. Sus ventanas son redondas y están divididas en cuatro partes por traviesas de madera. Su cristal refleja al cielo nebuloso y deja ver lo que parece ser una acogedora sala.

Iida se aproxima e introduce la llave a la puerta, empujándola después.

—Adelante —dice a Shouto amablemente y éste ingresa de primero. Le recibe un pequeño vestíbulo que huele a cosas recién horneadas y a cera aromática que se quema. Tenya entra tras él, cierra la puerta y le guía hacia el comedor—. Familia, he traído a un invitado —avisa Tenya apenas entra a la cocina/comedor donde están sus padres, su hermano y su cuñada. Todos miran al recién llegado y, tras estudiarlo por la duración de medio segundo, probablemente percatándose del traje que trae, que le anuncia como miembro de la Orden del Dragón, le saludan con efusividad, tal como es cortés hacer—. ¿Está preparada la habitación de invitados? —inquiere el joven Caballero de los Pueblos después.

—Oh, no, no —dice su madre, dirigiéndose hacia ellos—. Déjame arreglarla. Pueden descansar en la sala mientras tanto —le indica y entonces, sonriéndoles a los dos, sale de la cocina para dirigirse hacia las escaleras y ascender al segundo piso.

Shouto y Tenya se sientan en la sala. Hay una vela en una de las mesitas que se quema, perfumando el cuarto. Shouto ve que sobre las paredes hay varios cuadros colgados, lo que indica que la familia de Iida debe ser una familia con cierto nivel de cultura, pues no son muchos en el mundo los que aprecian el arte visual.

Tenya le sonríe con algo de rigidez mientras esperan. Evidentemente, todo lo que hace lo hace porque _tiene qué,_ pero no parece muy contento con la presencia de Shouto y de su grupo en _su_ ciudad.

Shouto intenta romper el hielo.

—¿Hace cuánto que eres un Caballero de los Pueblos?

—Poco más de un año —responde el otro casi mecánicamente. Shouto asiente. No es necesario preguntar hace cuánto _él_ es caballero, porque es de conocimiento general que todo aquel que nace dentro de una familia de Caballeros de la Orden del Dragón, prácticamente nace con el destino sellado. Es como si se convirtieran en caballeros apenas nacer. Y a Iida le ha bastado con escuchar su nombre mientras se dirigían hacia la casa para saber que pertenece a la famosa línea de Caballeros del Dragón que vive en esas regiones.

—Vaya, has iniciado bastante joven, ¿te gusta ser un caballero?

Iida asiente.

—Claro. Es un honor y un privilegio poder servir al reino y a la gente.

Shouto se ríe un poco. Iida eleva una ceja. Shouto se aclara la garganta.

—Eh, lo siento, es que tu respuesta encaja tanto con el ideal de un caballero que… casi parece difícil de creer.

Iida parpadea. El otro se da cuenta entonces de que lo que ha dicho no ha sonado _demasiado_ bien. Suena como si estuviese diciéndole a Tenya que piensa que es un mentiroso.

—Es decir —dice pronto, intentando repararlo—. No es que dude de tu respuesta, es que… no es común encontrar a personas como tú. Eso es lo que quise decir. Lamento si no sonó muy bien… —desvía la mirada. Acostumbrado a lidiar únicamente con sirvientes, guerreros y otros caballeros, Shouto no es precisamente un experto en cómo socializar con la gente.

Iida se encoge un poquito de hombros y mira también hacia otro lado.

—Sí, bueno. Supongo. No te preocupes.

Y se introduce un silencio.

Mierda.

Shouto maldice en su mente, intentando hallar la forma de rescatar a la conversación. Piensa mucho hasta que finalmente se le ocurre algo.

—¿Eres casado?

Deberían darle un premio. Un premio de "Creador de las Mil Maneras de Iniciar Conversaciones Enteramente Incómodas" o algo así.

En serio.

Iida le mira, elevando un poco ambas cejas.

—No. No, viajo demasiado como para establecer una vida de familia, ¿y tú?

Oh, ¡bien! La conversación no se ha ido tan al demonio como pensaba…

—No, no, tampoco, mi padre quería elegir a una esposa para mí el año pasado, pero… bueno. Aún nada. ¿Viajas a menudo? ¿Hacia dónde?

—Ah, un montón de sitios —y parece haber dado en el clavo, porque Tenya se entusiasma apenas empieza a hablar de los pueblos que entran dentro de su jurisdicción, y sonríe, probablemente sin siquiera darse cuenta, tanto con los labios como con los ojos.

Shouto siente un inesperado e incomprensible mini ataque de celos cuando Tenya empieza a hablar sobre un tal Izuku, un gente del bosque que, al parecer, a Iida le agrada un montón.

—Y ahora estoy enseñándole a manejar la espada, ¿puedes creerlo? La gente del bosque es tan pacífica y poco curiosa por lo que ocurre a su alrededor, pero él es completamente diferente —dice, entrañablemente. Su cariño por ese Izuku es palpable en sus palabras.

—Oh, ese chico es… bastante especial para ti, ¿verdad? —inquiere Shouto. Iida asiente.

—Sí, claro, le conozco casi desde que empecé como caballero. Es un gran amigo para mí.

Es en ese momento que la madre de Tenya finalmente regresa, anunciando que la habitación de visitas está lista. Así que los dos muchachos ascienden. En el segundo piso no hay más que un pequeño rellano y las puertas de dos habitaciones. Una de ellas está abierta y es por ella que Iida guía a Todoroki. Ingresan y terminan en una habitación chiquita pero acogedora en la que ya hay una vela aromatizante encendida para dar calor y perfume. Las ventanas están semi abiertas, con las cortinas corridas, y por fuera se puede ver que el sol ya ha avanzado más en su viaje hacia el lejano horizonte. Iida, que había cargado la mochila de Todoroki, la deja sobre una silla de madera que hay frente a la cama, siendo el único mueble además de la propia cama y la mesita sobre la que se quema la vela, y se dirige hacia él.

—Espero que te parezca cómodo. Hay una regadera abajo, por si quieres bañarte, y la cena se sirve en la última hora de luz. Si necesitas algo, yo estoy en la habitación de junto.

Todoroki le mira, pensando en qué podría decirle para retenerlo más tiempo ahí. Opina que le gusta como los suaves rayos de sol que atraviesan la ventana iluminan la piel de Tenya, y que le gusta también que su camiseta carezca de mangas. Su cabello está cortado en un molde impecable y su rostro está vacío de cualquier vello facial.

Todoroki ha visto jóvenes atractivos antes. Cientos de veces. ¿Por qué Iida le llama tanto la atención?

—Muchas gracias, Tenya, eres muy amable —le dice, usando su primer nombre a propósito, en un afán de crear familiaridad. Iida parpadea, sin dejar de sonreír, y después asiente.

—Está bien, te dejo descansar entonces, Shouto. Llámame si necesitas algo.

Se da la vuelta y se retira.

A Shouto le gustaría decir que no bajó la mirada cuando Tenya se dio la vuelta, pero eso sería una terrible mentira.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _Aaaaaand llegó la hora de admitir que tengo un gusto culpable desde que lo vi como pareja secundaria en un fic y es el TodoIida o como sea que se llame :( alguien dígame que no soy la única que los considera adorables juntos (?)  
_

 _Gracias por estarme acompañando nuevamente en el día 6. Sé que probablemente ya quisieran ver a Katsuki e Izuku otra vez, pero esta es una historia amplia y necesito varios ángulos para contarla. Por otro lado, en el próximo capítulo regresamos a las andadas hacia Mangaio :D  
_

 _Muchas muchas gracias **Malew** ,_ ** _NaniMe, Layla Eucliffe_** _y **adilene miky** por los reviews! Me hace muy feliz sentir su apoyo y espero que la historia les siga gustando :) si no, siéntanse libres de lanzarme tomatazos HAHA :(_

 _Bueno, hoy tengo un par de notitas sobre el capítulo. Espero que no me queden muy largas. Nos vemos mañana! :)_

* * *

Notas y curiosidades sobre el capítulo:

 **1.** El nombre de "Rasaquan" lo saqué de un lugar que existe de verdad pero no tiene nada que ver con el Rasaquan de este fic (más que el nombre). Rasaquan es un lugar muy colorido y bizarro que fue construido por un hombre, quien asegura que su fuente de inspiración vino de gente del futuro. El lugar es una especie de templo con colores y figuras psicodélicas por todas partes.

 **2.** No sé si ya hayan notado que el año del mundo de MiSeDra no es igual a nuestro año. Como saben, la fiesta de Novaño que marca el inicio de un nuevo año se da en el primer día de primavera (es decir, lo que vendría a ser el 21 de marzo nuestro). Según la Wiki de BNH, Bakugou nació el 20 de abril. Entre el 21 de marzo y el 20 de abril hay 30 días, de modo que a eso se refieren cuando dicen que Bakugou nació en el treintavo día de la primavera (perdonen mis matemáticas del nabo, me pongo bien intensa cuando planeo los detalles de una historia haha).

Con esto termino, y nuevamente les agradezco por leer *corazón*

Hasta mañana!


	7. VII: Loco do merda

**MI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES**

* * *

 _Extracto del "Libro de las Razas" de Darwae.  
Página 77, párrafo 1  
"No se sabe mucho sobre los Señores de los Dragones. Son seres tan reservados, tan aislados, tan antiguos y a la vez tan peligrosos que estudiarlos prueba ser prácticamente imposible. Sólo se sabe sobre ellos lo que ellos han querido que se sepa. Los rumores que ha creado la gente a lo largo de las generaciones y las leyendas que los envuelven suelen ser la única fuente de información disponible. Es necesario explorarla toda y ser críticos con ella, para poder discernir qué podría ser cierto y qué no son más que meras fantasías inventadas por gente altamente impresionable"._

 _Párrafo 6  
"Una de las leyendas locales de los pueblos de la zona centro-sur de Drom indica que, así como esposas, los Señores de los Dragones también toman sirvientes de entre la gente común. Dicen que dichos sirvientes son marcados por los Señores de modo que se sepa que son de su propiedad. Los sirvientes son quizá mucho más importantes que las esposas en la vida personal del Señor puesto que, a diferencia de éstas, los sirvientes no están destinados a morir después de ser explotados como fábricas de crías. El sirviente debe quedarse a lado de su Señor por muchísimos años. Así que el Señor elegirá a sus sirvientes con tanto cuidado y esmero como elige a sus esposas, quizá más"._

* * *

Mangaio. Su mercado se extiende a lo largo de toda la extensa calle principal. Su suelo está polvoso y sus casas de piedra y barro son todas de varios pisos, con ventanas grandes y cuadradas en las que siempre hay tapices colgados o macetas con flores instaladas. Es un lugar lleno de energía y movimiento, y parece que todo el mundo tiene siempre algo que hacer ahí. Los niños corren a través de las calles con listones amarrados a ramitas de madera, sus piececitos desnudos y sucios palmeando la tierra naranja. Los adultos, grasosos y con ropa de tela tosca, discuten precios y ofertas frente a los puestos de los mercados. Vociferan. Mueven las manos. Pagan. Las ancianas contemplan desde las ventanas. Los ancianos se sientan en almohadones en cualquier lado y fuman pipas de opio dulce mientras fingen que cuidan a sus nietos.

Esa es Mangaio, ciudad desordenada y ruidosa. Izuku nota como Kacchan frunce pronunciadamente el ceño y mira frenéticamente de un lado a otro, como si no comprendiera por qué hay ahí tanto ruido o tanta gente, tanto movimiento o tanto todo. Pero no dice nada. Observa y observa, manteniéndose cautelosamente a lado de Izuku.

—Kacchan, eh… —murmura Izuku. Los destellos dorados del sol que se desliza fuera del cielo les cubren los rostros y los cuerpos, se derraman sobre las calles atestadas y espolvorean los cabellos desordenados de los infantes. Izuku saca su bolsita de dinero y considera su peso en una mano, intentando determinar cuántas monedas de plata y de bronce hay dentro. Ka le mira por el rabillo del ojo—. Voy a buscar algo para cenar. Y… ehm… bueno, ha sido agradable caminar contigo —sonríe un poco forzadamente y le mira—. Pero supongo que aquí nos separamos.

Ka frunce el ceño. Y después niega suavemente con la cabeza.

—Nei. No. No —eleva una mano, toma a Izuku por encima del codo y entonces empieza a caminar, obligándolo a avanzar con él. Se meten los dos al festín del mercado. Izuku, confundido, le sigue, sin entender exactamente hacia dónde se supone que van. Algunas personas empiezan a mirarles. Evidentemente, Kacchan llama muchísimo la atención. Y, por ende, ahora Izuku también, pues está siendo arrastrado por él.

—Euh, ¿Kacchan? ¿Hacia dónde vamos? ¿Necesitas algo?

—Comer. Dormir —suelta el otro simplemente. Izuku parpadea.

—¿Quieres cenar conmigo?

Kacchan se detiene. Cuando lo hace, Izuku, un par de pasos detrás de él, le ve solo la cabellera rubia. Unos niños se les atraviesan corriendo enfrente, mirándolos con interés y carcajeándose.

—Sí. Eso —dice Kacchan. Y retoma el camino. Izuku nuevamente se ve forzado a seguirle, porque Ka no ha relajado en lo más mínimo su agarre de él. Avanzan hasta que se topan con un puesto en el que están preparando unas tortitas hechas de papa sobre una superficie negra de metal. Kacchan se detiene, las mira intrigado y luego se inclina para olfatearlas. La mujer que las está haciendo, al verle, pone cara de enojo, toma una cuchara de metal y le lanza un golpe sobre la frente.

—¡Ah! ¡Quoi pasaite loca do merda! —grita Kacchan, elevando su mano libre con el puño cerrado con enojo. Izuku lanza una exclamación. Kacchan le mira. Se da cuenta de que también hizo fuerza con el otro puño y, básicamente, estaba a punto de quebrarle el brazo. Le suelta e Izuku se masajea de inmediato, adolorido. Kacchan parpadea—. Culpa do loca do merda, Deku. Nei miena.

Izuku le observa.

—Kacchan, estás hablando en tu idioma otra vez —dice con la voz constreñida. La mujer frente a ellos vocifera, exigiéndoles que se vayan. Kacchan le echa unos cuantos insultos más en su lenguaje y, entonces, tomando a Izuku de la camiseta, por encima del vientre, le jala para que le vuelva a seguir.

Izuku no tiene más remedio que avanzar tras Kacchan. Su brazo le duele bastante y sospecha que es probable que quede amoratado. La fuerza que Kacchan tiene en las manos es antinatural. Grotesca. Atemorizante. Izuku no entiende nada sobre él y cada vez se siente más nervioso en su compañía. Sin embargo, por algún motivo, Kacchan no parece dispuesto a separarse de él. Se lo ha buscado, supone, por tener un exceso de curiosidad. Baja la mirada y observa el suelo mientras caminan. Kacchan le hace girar en alguna esquina. Entonces otra vez se detienen. Kacchan se para frente a él e Izuku eleva la mirada. El jade se encuentra con el rubí. Están en una calle un poco más tranquila, con menos gente.

—Demasiada gente —dice Ka. Izuku parpadea.

—Pensé que era lo que buscabas, Kacchan.

El rubio hace una mueca con los labios.

—Hembrai —dice—. Quiero hembrai.

Izuku se queda mudo y estático un momento.

 _… ¿Qué?_

¿Acaso ha entendido bien? ¿Acaso Kacchan acaba de decir que… _"quiere hembras"?_

—Uh, eh… ah… —Izuku balbucea, intentando decir algo, pero sin lograrlo. Sospecha que la piel del rostro se le pone toda roja, porque siente como la sangre se acumula tras sus mejillas y las hace calentarse. Kacchan le observa y entonces da un paso hacia él.

Ah no. _No otra vez._ Izuku eleva la mano del brazo bueno para prevenir de inmediato que Kacchan se siga acercando. Éste ve la mano. Y en un instante ya levantó una mano propia, empujó el brazo de Izuku y se acercó más, empezando a acorralar a Izuku contra la pared del edificio que está detrás de él.

—¡Kacchan, para! —dice. Ka está a centímetros de él e Izuku sabe que son milímetros los que le separan de la pared. El más alto eleva una ceja, como si le pareciera ilógico lo que Izuku le pide.

—La sanguia… —empieza, pero Izuku le interrumpe.

—¡No pasa nada si está en mis mejillas!

Kacchan le ve. Frunce el ceño. Hace una mueca con la boca. Exhala. Voltea el rostro.

—No sé nada.

Izuku parpadea.

—¿Qué dices?

Kacchan se encoge de hombros. Luego eleva de pronto el rostro. Empieza a olfatear con atención. Algo parece interesarle porque, entonces, como si Izuku repentinamente hubiese dejado de existir, se voltea y se dirige en la dirección en la que parece haber encontrado algo. Izuku le observa alejarse. Se siente inmediatamente aliviado. Suspira y, tras un momento, Kacchan ya se ha perdido al final de la calle, adentrándose quién sabe en dónde.

Izuku se siente inesperadamente solo, no lo va a negar. Pero sabe que es mejor así. Su estómago parece haber renunciado al hambre y considera la posibilidad de irse directo a dormir. El sol ya ha terminado de ocultarse prácticamente en su totalidad. Hoy sólo se ven dos de las lunas en el cielo y por las calles empiezan a encenderse velas y lámparas de aceite. Izuku se voltea en la dirección opuesta a aquella por la que Kacchan se fue y, no resistiendo el impulso de mirar por encima de su hombro, termina por irse.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _Bueno, hoy tocó capítulo corto pero espero que igual les haya gustado :) hay un par de detalles importantes ahí, pero quizá no se noten por ahora. Les agradezco por leer._

 _¡Gracias a los anónimos, a **L00natic** y a **NaniMe** por los reviews! :D Gracias también por los nuevos follows a **Ztupii** y a **Lady Ozz**. (Por cierto, Ztupii, leí tu bio y me fascinó toda la cuestión sobre tu nick :D)._

 _Hoy no hay notas extra y ahora tengo que salir a una clase, así que me despido._

 _¡Nos leemos mañana!_


	8. VIII: Mapas

**MI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES  
**

* * *

 _Extracto de "Mi encuentro con el Señor de los Dragones" de Eneida.  
_ _ **(Libro prohibido, su distribución ha sido vetada y su autora ha fallecido de forma misteriosa. Los ejemplares sobrevivientes permanecen bajo custodia).  
**_ _Página 1, párrafo 1  
"Escribo este libro con la finalidad de revelar un secreto que ha sido ocultado de todos los pueblos de nuestro reino por generaciones. Es mi deseo revelar la verdad sobre los Señores de los Dragones. Porque ellos no son todo lo que nos han pintado, y los rumores que corren a su respecto son todos falsos. Los verdaderos culpables tras las masacres de este mundo se ocultan tras bambalinas"._

* * *

—Necesito una libra de esto —indica Izuku al vendedor tras el mostrador de madera, quien ya está preparándole una bolsita de semillas, las cuales fueron una de las peticiones de su madre. Izuku revisa el resto de hierbas y simientes que el hombre tiene en exhibición, preguntándose si debería llevar algunas cosas extra que pudiese vender después. Hace unas cuantas sumas mentales, para determinar hasta cuánto podría comprar. Izuku no nota que en algún momento el hombre se detiene en su tarea y se queda mirando hacia algún sitio a sus espaldas, con la boca abierta y el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

—¿Pero qué está haciendo ese imbécil? —dice de pronto el vendedor e Izuku le mira. Cuando se percata de que el tipo está viendo algo, Izuku se voltea para ver por encima de su hombro qué es lo que ha llamado su atención.

Y oh. _Oh._

A unos cuantos metros de ellos, un grupo de chicas jóvenes que parecían haber estado paseando juntas por el mercado están detenidas y empiezan a convertirse en el centro de atención de la calle. El motivo es que un tipo altísimo y de apariencia extraña y feroz está yéndoseles prácticamente encima, como una suerte de animal, mientras les dice quién sabe qué y se les acerca _demasiado_. Las muchachas parecen no saber si deben reírse o sentirse alarmadas, pero una de ellas retrocede con la cara asustada cuando Kacchan intenta olfatearla de cerca.

"Merda".

Izuku suspira.

—Uhm, señor, ahora regreso —le dice Izuku al hombre y éste le mira. Sin esperar respuesta, el joven chico se aleja del puesto y se dirige hacia su exacompañante. Kacchan le voltea a ver cuando está como a medio camino. Es raro. Fue como si se percatara de su presencia al instante.

Izuku, sintiéndose extraño y ya no muy seguro de que esto sea una buena idea, continúa avanzando. Se detiene solo cuando está a medio metro de Ka.

—Kacchan —dice y sonríe gentilmente—. ¿Quieres acompañarme a comprar?

Ka le ve. Frunce el ceño. Luego mira a las chicas.

—He truvado hembrai, Deku —anuncia. Izuku suspira.

—Son mujeres, no "hembras". Y se dice "encontrado" —corrige, mirándolo ya con menos intransigencia. Ka eleva una ceja. Le vuelve a ver. Entonces, sin decir nada, empieza a caminar en la que parece ser cualquier dirección, alejándose. Izuku suspira. Hace una reverencia de disculpa a las chicas y se va—. Kacchan, no puedes ir haciéndole eso a la gente, ¿lo sabías? —dice cuando alcanza al rubio. Éste parece ignorarle—. ¡Kacchan!

—Cállate, Deku —espeta Ka. Izuku se detiene en seco. Ka sigue avanzando. El chico del bosque no entiende qué es lo que se supone que ha hecho mal. Kacchan no puede estar enojado con él por haberle abandonado o algo así porque, en primer lugar, fue él quien se fue, no Izuku.

El chico siente el impulso de seguirle, pero se detiene. Kacchan sigue avanzando y, haciendo un mohín, Izuku asume que es mejor para él que Kacchan se vaya. Lentamente, se dirige de regreso a la tienda previa.

—¿Lo conoces? —pregunta el hombre cuando le ve regresar. Izuku se encoge de hombros.

—Me lo encontré en el camino, no lo conozco realmente.

—Vaya.

El tipo mira hacia un lado. Izuku asume que observa a Kacchan alejarse y se contiene de hacer lo mismo. Pasan unos cuantos minutos y entonces Izuku se aleja del puesto, ya con todas sus compras a salvo en su mochila.

Es hora de volver a Baraca.

Izuku se siente un poco extraño. No pasó con Kacchan más que un día, y el tipo ciertamente es muy raro, pero igual siente que extraña su presencia y que se han separado demasiado pronto. O tal vez lo que le genera un sabor agridulce, es que Kacchan se haya ido sin siquiera despedirse. Ni siquiera un "fue un gusto conocerte y estudiar idiomas contigo".

Suspira. Qué más da. Se dirige a paso lento hacia la salida de Mangaio, la misma por la que llegó el día anterior con Kacchan. Es muy temprano y, si inicia el trayecto de vuelta ahora, para la noche ya estará de regreso a su querida Baraca, pudiendo volver a sentir la tierra suave bajo sus pies.

Izuku está dirigiéndose al camino cuando, repentinamente, siente algo extraño sobre los hombros y el pecho. Se detiene y se mira inmediatamente, y lo que descubre entonces es… un collar.

Un collar de color rojo, cuyas cuentas se parecen mucho a las de los collares de nada más ni nada menos que…

Kacchan se aparece a un lado de él, sobresaltándolo. Izuku no le escuchó venir. Y Kacchan tuvo que haberse acercado mucho a él para ponerle ese collar. ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así sin que él se diera cuenta siquiera?

—Oh, ehm, hola, Kacchan —Kacchan logra ponerle demasiado nervioso la mayor parte del tiempo, aun cuando no hace nada raro, y no entiende el motivo—. ¿Este collar…? —empieza.

—Es tuyo —interrumpe Kacchan—. Para no quitártelo. Nunca. Llévame siguiente pueblo.

Ahí hay algo muy raro.

—¿Qué?

—Que llévame siguiente pueblo, Deku.

—…

Ahí hay algo MUY raro.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Yo tengo que regresar a Baraca.

Ka ladea la cabeza.

—Baraca, está bien.

Izuku abre los ojos como platos.

—¡No! —exclama sin querer. Kacchan le observa con una expresión cuestionadora. Izuku traga saliva—. Es decir… Baraca… eh, no creo que las mujeres del bosque sean tu tipo, Kacchan, y tú estás buscando mujeres, ¿cierto? —Izuku se siente enrojecer por hablar de las personas del sexo opuesto de esa manera, según él, tan soez. Kacchan le mira con seriedad.

—¿Dónde hay mujeres buenas? —inquiere tras unos instantes. Izuku desvía la mirada, completamente apenado y sin mucha idea de qué responder.

No puede llevar a Kacchan a Baraca, eso es definitivo. Sólo de pensar cómo su gente reaccionaría ante su presencia hace que se le erice la piel. Su pobre y bondadosa madre probablemente quedaría horrorizada. Además, Izuku aún no determina la verdadera naturaleza de Kacchan y, por lo poco que ha visto, él podría ser alguien peligroso.

Izuku, en la noche, mientras intentaba darle alguna clase de forma al extraño día que había tenido, había analizado detenidamente la información con la que contaba y había llegado a una escalofriante revelación: Kacchan podría ser en realidad aquel joven Señor de los Dragones del que todo mundo hablaba, Bakugou. Mientras más pensaba en ello, más sentido tenía. Estaba por un lado el hecho de que las características físicas del rubio no encajaban demasiado bien con las de ninguna otra raza conocida. También era de tomarse en cuenta su enorme fuerza y esos collares que llevaba a todas partes, los que, si Izuku teorizaba un poco, podrían estar hechos de nada más ni nada menos que pequeños dientes de dragones bebés pintados con distintas tinturas. Tenía sentido. Los Señores de los Dragones criaban a sus dragones desde que nacían y se decía que eran muy apegados a ellos.

Pero lo que había terminado de encauzar a Izuku hacia esa conclusión era el aparente interés de Kacchan por conseguirse una mujer. Si eso no era una señal… entonces no estaba seguro de qué lo sería.

Y si Kacchan es un Señor de los Dragones, entonces **definitivamente** no puede llevarlo a Baraca, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Pero eso le deja en una problemática encrucijada. ¿Qué puede hacer para mantener a Kacchan alejado de Baraca si este parece empeñado en seguirle a todas partes? Por otro lado, el hecho de simplemente llevarlo hacia otro sitio y dejarlo ahí, pasando el problema a otros con tal de proteger a su propia villa, le parece algo muy bajo de su parte. ¿Cómo podría salvar a su gente sólo para dejar a otro pueblo o ciudad en manos del rubio?

Piensa inmediatamente en Tenya. ¿Sabría Tenya qué hacer? Sin embargo, él se encuentra demasiado lejos, en una ciudad del este, mientras que ellos se encuentran en el oeste. El viaje a Rasaquan… para empezar no tiene la menor idea de cómo hacerlo y, por lo tanto, mucho menos sabe cuánto se tardaría.

Todos se preocuparán por él en Baraca si no regresa esa misma noche. Sin embargo, el asunto amerita medidas drásticas. Izuku le vuelve a mirar.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir a Rasaquan, Kacchan, pero se encuentra bastante lejos y no sé cómo llegar realmente.

El más alto frunce el ceño.

—Mapa —dice. Entonces mete la mano a un bolsillo. Izuku mira dicha mano y la nota extraer un pequeño pergamino doblado de apariencia vieja y desgastada, el cual Kacchan procede después a desdoblar. Cuando se lo entrega a Izuku, este se percata de que, efectivamente, se trata de un mapa. Izuku lo toma entre los dedos, con ambas manos, y lo estudia.

El mapa muestra a toda Drom con su forma vagamente circular, sus islas y sus islotes, su zona volcánica y las distintas áreas boscosas. Tiene marcadas las ubicaciones de muchos pueblos y ciudades, incluidos Mangaio y Rasaquan –aunque Baraca no figura por ninguna parte–, y también presenta la red de caminos de los pueblos que atraviesan el reino. Izuku jamás ha usado un mapa en su vida y no está muy seguro de cómo seguir uno, pero supone que, si pueden moverse a lo largo de los caminos de los pueblos mostrados en el mapa, entonces, en teoría, podrían llegar también a cualquiera de los sitios que aparecen ahí. No es difícil identificar el camino de los pueblos que él conoce, el que está al norte de Baraca y bordea su bosque. Pero Izuku siente cómo se le hace un vacío casi doloroso en el pecho cuando piensa en la perspectiva de no volver a casa y, en lugar de eso, irse hacia un sitio que jamás ha visitado.

La idea le aterroriza. Traga saliva y eleva los ojos verdes para mirar a Kacchan.

—Sí, está bien —dice apenas en un hilillo de voz—, te llevaré hacia Rasaquan.

Kacchan asiente. Entonces levanta una mano, la sumerge entre sus cabellos negros y le da el tipo de caricia que uno le daría a un niño pequeño que ha hecho algo bien.

O a un perro.

—Bien —dice. Luego, su mano se queda jugando un poco más con la cabellera azabache, como si descubriera repentinamente que es más suave de lo que pensaba. Finalmente le suelta e Izuku, intentando iniciar de una vez con esto, antes de terminarse arrepintiendo, se da la vuelta para dirigirse al camino. Tiene toda la piel erizada. Los dedos de Kacchan son inesperadamente gentiles y tremendamente cálidos.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _Bueno, para los que sufrieron por ella, la separación de Kacchan y Deku no duró mucho xD y ahora se nos van a una nueva aventura (?) ¿Y qué es lo que Eneida habrá querido revelar?_

 _GRACIAS por los reviews **Malew, Rocio Dearleben, Lady Ozz,** **NaniMe** y **dayechelon** *corazón* También gracias al nuevo fav/follow a **AyaEmett** :D ¡respondo a todos más tarde! Que ahora debo irme a trabajar como una mujer responsable (?)_

 _Por cierto, me pareció curioso que el capítulo más pequeño hasta ahora tuviera reviews más largos que los demás XD_

 _Gracias por seguir leyendo y nos vemos mañana!_

* * *

 _P.D.- Confesiones de AlmaVieja  
_

Confieso que el título del fic me parece malísimo, pero MALÍSIMO, pero en serio no se me ocurría nada más hahahaha :(


	9. IX: Vida familiar

**MI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES**

* * *

 _Extracto de "Mi encuentro con el Señor de los Dragones" de Eneida.  
_ _ **(Libro prohibido, su distribución ha sido vetada y su autora ha fallecido de forma misteriosa. Los ejemplares sobrevivientes permanecen bajo custodia).  
**_ _Página 3, párrafo 4  
"Esto es algo que ha de quedar sumamente claro. Los Todoroki son unos mentirosos. Son unos de los más grandes mentirosos de todas las épocas. No son los únicos, pero sí los peores". _

* * *

Todoroki se lo ha planteado toda la noche. Y, después, ha pasado la mañana entera intentando determinar cómo podría planteárselo también a Iida. Asume que debería tener el cuidado de no mencionarlo frente a su familia, ya que ellos parecen gente sencilla y amable que no gusta de lidiar con temáticas complicadas. Por lo tanto, supone que se lo dirá cuando le esté acompañando de vuelta a la posada. Iida es un chico responsable y sabe que no dejará a su grupo solo sino hasta que los vea alejarse efectivamente de su ciudad.

Y, sí, tal como predice, después del cálido y familiar desayuno en la cocina-comedor –uno al que Todoroki asiste como si fuese un evento completamente novedoso, pues jamás ha compartido una comida con una familia de esa forma tan… relajada y _normal_ –, Iida se monta el uniforme de caballero, luciendo, a su parecer, perfectamente espléndido en él, y se ofrece a acompañarlo a la posada.

Así que salen de la acogedora casita, Todoroki sintiendo que la extraña de inmediato, y se dirigen hacia dicho establecimiento. El joven Caballero del Dragón no puede evitar lanzar unas miradas de ligera añoranza por encima de su hombro cuando se alejan de la morada.

—Tengo que decir, Tenya —comenta, dirigiendo ahora la mirada a su acompañante—, que no sé qué te habrá llevado a querer distanciarte de eso.

Tenya le ve y parpadea.

—¿"Eso"? —pregunta. Todoroki sonríe.

—Me refiero a esa apacible vida familiar. Si hubiese estado en tu lugar, no estoy seguro de que hubiese podido resistirme a simplemente convertirme en panadero.

Tenya le sonríe de vuelta. Le agrada que su hogar y su familia sean apreciados.

—Shouto, es precisamente por eso que no tuve más opción que convertirme en caballero. Es indispensable que algunas personas tomemos el rol de garantizar que las otras personas puedan conservar esa vida, ¿no lo crees?

Shouto se le queda mirando. Con un demonio. Iida es _perfecto._

—Sí, claro —no le quita los ojos de encima—. Tienes toda la razón. Y, bueno, hablando de ello —finalmente desvía la mirada y decide introducir el tema que presiona—, Tenya, estuve pensando anoche, y me gustaría pedirte que nos acompañaras hasta la capital.

Tenya se para en seco. Shouto se detiene un paso por delante y se voltea para mirarle.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquiere el descendiente de los Todoroki. Sabe bien que no es una petición sencilla, pero tampoco piensa que sea una demasiado estrafalaria. Tenya le mira con atención, parpadeando.

—¿Por qué necesitas que los acompañe?

Shouto se encoge de hombros.

—Me gustaría tener a un hombre con tu experiencia en el camino. Debes haber hecho el viaje hacia la capital decenas de veces, mientras que yo sólo he ido un par cuando era más joven. Además, estoy seguro de que tener a un Caballero de los Pueblos con nosotros sería beneficioso. Podrías facilitarnos el modo de contactarnos con los asistentes del rey en Farinha. ¿Qué opinas, Tenya, podrás hacerlo?

La verdad es que Todoroki tiene muchas ganas de que Iida le diga que sí. Porque no quiere separarse de él tan pronto, aunque, si llegara a negarse, supone que podría volver a visitarlo en algún momento, ahora que sabe que su base se encuentra en Rasaquan. En realidad, con el equipo que tiene, el viaje no tendría por qué ser dificultoso y en la capital de Farinha basta con su nombre y con su estandarte para que cualquiera le guíe con la gente importante, de modo que la compañía de Iida no es indispensable. Pero él quiere que vaya.

Iida parece pensarlo un momento, desviando la mirada. Todoroki percibe que está a punto de dar sus argumentos en contra. Pero no hay problema, porque él ha preparado contrargumentos para neutralizar lo que sea que él diga.

—Tengo una patrulla ya definida, Shouto, y en un par de días debo dirigirme nuevamente al sur.

—Tenya —le dice con tranquilidad—, por lo que me has contado, la mayor parte de los territorios a tu cargo abarcan pequeñas aldeas de la gente del bosque, los dos grandes lagos sureños que suelen estar tranquilos y una que otra villa de caminantes de la tierra. ¿Realmente cualquiera de ellos causa problemas suficientes como para no poder prescindir de tu presencia por una semana?

Tenya hace un suave gesto con los labios y suspira.

—Sea como sea, Shouto, tengo responsabilidades, no puedo descuidarlas así como así tan sólo por decisión propia. Necesitaría una autorización de alguien superior…

—Escucha —Shouto prácticamente le interrumpe—, Bakugou podría estar en movimiento ahora mismo y eso pondría bajo amenaza a toda la gente que se supone que debes proteger, ¿realmente piensas que hay algo que sea más importante que evitar eso?

Iida frunce el ceño. Desvía la mirada un momento y, tras parecer tener un fuerte debate consigo mismo, finalmente devuelve la mirada al Caballero del Dragón.

—Está bien —acepta—, les acompañaré. En ese caso, debo preparar algunas cosas. Nos vemos en la posada en una hora.

Shouto sonríe.

—Excelente. Gracias, Tenya, te veo ahí —se da la vuelta y se aleja en dirección a la posada.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _Sí, yo sé que esto es bien corto :c pero ayer tomé la no muy sabia decisión de tener vida social y me atrasé con el trabajo HAHA (uno de mis trabajos es en línea así que tengo horarios esporádicos y deformes), así que hoy básicamente estoy muriendo bajo una montaña de pendientes :D yay me!_

 _Quiero decir que me alegró y me sorprendió bastante ver que a muchos les gustaba también el TodoIida, pensé que sería una pareja menos querida xD (me disculpo con aquellos a los que no les gusta, espero que no sea tan malo leerlos juntos :c). Tenía que decir algo más, pero de momento lo he olvidado, así que, como ando a las carreras, me despido y nos leemos mañana. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!_

 _Y agradezco como siempre reviews a **NaniMe, L00natic, Malew, Mindy, Petit Joker** y a los anónimos *corazón* Muchas muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escribirme algunas palabras, en verdad lo aprecio y me dan ánimos para seguir :D también agradezco el nuevo follow a **Solo una novata.**_

 _¡Nos seguimos leyendo mañana!  
_


	10. X: ¿Qué significa eso?

**MI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES**

* * *

 _Extracto de "Mi encuentro con el Señor de los Dragones" de Eneida.  
_ _ **(Libro prohibido, su distribución ha sido vetada y su autora ha fallecido de forma misteriosa. Los ejemplares sobrevivientes permanecen bajo custodia).  
**_ _Página 27, párrafo 4, línea 6  
"… él me dijo: '¿Sabías que el primer rey de Drom fue un Señor de los Dragones? Hay una parte de la historia que no se le ha contado a nadie'…"._

* * *

Izuku toca con las puntas de los dedos las cuentas de su collar. Su superficie es tan impecablemente lisa que sus dedos resbalan por ella. Brillan como si estuviesen recién pulidas y son bastante más pesadas de lo que parecen, lo ha comprobado antes cuando cargó en una mano la parte del collar que cuelga encima de su pecho. Sin embargo, lo que a Izuku de verdad le llama la atención es el hecho de que están _calientes._ Como si llevaran todo el día bajo el sol, mientras que éste apenas acaba de levantarse. Kacchan camina serio a su lado. Por ratos le mira con una suerte de curiosidad, como interesado en la forma en que Izuku explora su collar.

Izuku se ha planteado preguntarle de forma simple y directa si él es en realidad Bakugou, el Señor de los Dragones, y acabar por fin con todo ese misterio y secretismo. Izuku no _odia_ a Bakugou, ni lo considera un monstruo ni mucho menos. Los Señores de los Dragones, piensa, son una de las razas menos comprendidas del mundo entero, y él no considera correcto creer todo lo que se dice de ellos. ¿Cómo podría la gente saber cosas respecto a los Señores de los Dragones realmente, si estos son criaturas que se ocultan la mayor parte del tiempo y cada vez son más escasos, dando lugar a que la gente que alguna vez ha tenido contacto verdadero con ellos sea cada vez menos?

Kacchan le da un poco de pánico. Es decir, _sí,_ no lo va a negar, tiene la fuerza más grande que la de cualquier criatura que él haya conocido en su vida y ni siquiera parece tener control total sobre ésta, siendo que antes pareció lastimarlo por mero accidente. Su forma de ser, a decir verdad, asemeja más a la de un animal que a la de una persona, pues parece que lo hiciera todo por instinto. Incluso su capacidad de hablar está levemente limitada e Izuku no está completamente seguro de que eso se deba enteramente al hecho de que habla un idioma distinto.

Hay algo. Hay algo en él que va más allá de todas las leyendas y rumores que Izuku ha escuchado y lo sabe. Hay algo que no encaja.

Izuku le mira. Ve a las irises escarlata dispararse de inmediato en su dirección también. Como Izuku sigue mirándole, Kacchan finalmente gira el rostro por completo. Le observa.

—¿Quoi? —por algún motivo, aunque Kacchan logra memorizar casi todas las palabras que Izuku le ha enseñado, pareciera resistirse a dejar de decir "quoi". Izuku supone que es una palabra tan cotidiana y que uno dice tanto sin pensar que por eso le cuesta dejar de decirla mal. El de cabello negro le sonríe.

Intenta que su sonrisa sea amable. Que no se sienta forzada o falsa. Porque no está sonriéndole a Kacchan para hacerle creer que se siente cómodo. Le está sonriendo porque quiere que sea _Kacchan_ el que se sienta cómodo. Ka frunce el ceño, da unos pasos más y luego se detiene. Izuku, confundido, hace lo mismo. Los dos se contemplan. La sonrisa de Izuku se ha ido. Kacchan ladea la cabeza. Entonces empieza a elevar suavemente las manos. Izuku baja rápidamente los ojos, viéndolas, y Kacchan se detiene. Arrugando ahora él el entrecejo, el chico del bosque vuelve a mirar al otro a los ojos. Y, aprovechando que ya no le ve las manos, el rubio nuevamente empieza a elevarlas. Lo hace suave, como para que Izuku no se asuste. Izuku opta por quedarse quieto y ver qué es lo que quiere.

Las manos calientes se posan con suavidad a ambos lados de su rostro. Los jades siguen centelleando frente a los rubíes. Los pulgares de Kacchan viajan a las comisuras de sus labios y, entonces, las jalan un poco hacia arriba. Izuku eleva las cejas. Kacchan le observa los labios con atención.

Izuku no puede evitar soltar una risa al darse cuenta de _qué_ es lo que Kacchan parece estar haciendo.

—¡Kacchan! ¿Qué haces? —suelta divertido y lleva ambas manos a las manos del otro. Traga saliva cuando las toca. Fue un movimiento involuntario, inconsciente, pero ahora que sus manos están sobre las de Kacchan, la sensación que le recorre de los dedos al pecho está hecha de electricidad y de virutas de fuego. Tiembla. Ka le mira con atención, como intentando determinar qué es lo que pasa con él.

—Vuelve a hacer eso, Deku —indica en un murmuro. Izuku no está seguro de que habla. Parpadea, con las manos aún en las de Kacchan.

—¿Hacer… _qué,_ Kacchan? —pregunta. Ve a los párpados de Kacchan cerrarse una vez.

—Ese sonido que has hecho. Hazlo otra vez.

—¿Ese…? —Izuku cree entender de pronto.

Reírse. Lo que ha hecho es reírse. ¿Eso es lo que Kacchan quiere que vuelva a hacer? No lo entiende, ¿qué podría tener de fascinante una risa? ¿Sobre todo para alguien como él?

—Ah, Kacchan, es que… no puedo hacerlo así como así, necesito un motivo.

Ka frunce el ceño. Sus manos siguen sobre el rostro de Izuku, aunque ha dejado de tocarle los labios. Pero, entonces, como si se le ocurriera algo, Ka baja los ojos y vuelve a poner los dedos en las comisuras de sus labios, haciéndolas hacia arriba.

E Izuku se vuelve a reír. Ka mueve los pulgares por las comisuras de sus labios y a los costados de sus mejillas, intentando seguir produciendo el efecto, e Izuku no puede evitar reírse ante lo absurdo de la situación.

—¡Kacchan, ya basta! —dice, pero sigue riéndose—. ¡Esto es muy tonto!

Ka sonríe muy ligeramente.

—Tonto está bien —replica. Izuku, que reía con los ojos casi cerrados, los abre y le mira apenas, encontrándose con la sonrisa. No es como fuera la sonrisa del día anterior, es bien distinta, y, aunque es una sonrisa pequeña, a Izuku se le cruza el pensamiento de que le gusta mucho cómo Kacchan luce sonriendo de verdad.

Kacchan no puede ser realmente malo. ¿Cierto? Es increíblemente extraño y soberanamente incomprensible. Es brusco y le hace daño sin querer. Pero… _¿malo?_ ¿Devorador de viajeros? ¿Asesino de masas? ¿Destructor de pueblos y reinos?

No puede ser.

 _Es solo._

No sabe por qué de pronto piensa en aquellas palabras del otro, como si tomaran un nuevo sentido dentro de su cabeza. Izuku le observa con cuidado. Como ha dejado de reírse e incluso de sonreír, a pesar de que los dedos de Kacchan siguen insistiendo, el otro se vuelve a enseriar también, confuso, al parecer. Quizá no entiende por qué lo que hizo a Izuku reír antes ahora ya no funciona. Izuku frunce el ceño. Suavemente, Ka parece rendirse y termina por retirar las manos. Izuku le suelta y le permite hacerlo.

—Uhm, oye… —llama. Ka le mira—. Dime, ¿nunca habías visto a alguien reír?

El rubio se toma un momento en responder.

—¿Reír? —pregunta. Y luego, el corazón de Izuku se rompe—. ¿Qué significa eso?

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _¡Wow! Recién ahora voy viendo que hoy MiSeDra ya superó las 1,000 visitas. Estoooy anonadada! Nunca tuve una historia que tuviera tantas visitas en tan poco tiempo (aunque, siendo justos, nunca tuve una historia que actualizara todos los días XD así que supongo que es normal). Les agradezco muchísimo a todos por estar siguiendo esta historia y me pone muy contenta que les esté gustando :D_

 _Hoy les traje un capítulo lindo de viernes para endulzarles el corazón (?) ¿Hay algo más tiernito que Kacchan intentando poner una sonrisa en los labios de Izuku? Awww :3_

 _Agradezco mucho los reviews a **Layla Eucliffe, Taiga, NaniMe, Petit Joker y L00natic** *corazón* y agradezco también los nuevos favs y follows a **FlorLove152, TheBigTaco** (tu nick es lo máximo XD), **tailoi, Soy Anti Coral** y **vipi.**_

 _Taiga, muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Con respecto a lo que dices de publicar en wattpad, la verdad es que nunca he usado esa plataforma, pero lo podría intentar. Tan sólo que no prometo hacerlo pronto, porque por ahora apenas tengo tiempo para actualizar aquí, pero definitivamente lo probaré :) muchas gracias por la sugerencia.  
_

 _De verdad que aprecio mucho todo su apoyo y espero que este capi les haya gustado también. Nos leemos mañana!_


	11. XI: Historias del pasado

**MI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES  
**

* * *

 _Katsuki Bakugou, Señor de los Dragones  
100 años_

El padre de Bakugou, según Bakugou lo recordaba, era un muchacho alto, con el cabello igual al suyo y la piel efervescente. No recuerda su rostro. Siente que su rostro siempre estuvo oculto bajo los destellos del sol. Entre las sombras de las cuevas. Tras las hogueras que solía encender.

Pero su padre era cálido. _Caliente,_ más bien, igual que el fuego. Lo abrazaba y lo llevaba consigo a todas partes. Le había enseñado a caminar. A freír a las presas. A crear explosiones con sus pequeñas manos. A prender fuego. A su madre no la recuerda. Sabe que tuvo una, porque tuvo que haberla tenido, pero, después de 100 años, ella ya no estaba.

Bakugou apenas estaba empezando a hablar. Recuerda el idioma tosco y rápido de su padre. Recuerda su voz abismal. Recuerda su fuerza. Recuerda que, la mayor parte del tiempo, era demasiado callado.

Cuando cumplió 101 años, su padre se fue. No sabe a dónde ni sabe por qué.

Entonces llegó Ken Todoroki.

* * *

 _Shouto Todoroki, Caminante de la Tierra  
10 años_

Shouto vio a su padre bajar por la montaña. Había subido a ella cargando un carro de madera lleno de carne cruda, y había bajado con el mismo carro, pero vacío. Su padre hacía este viaje todos los días. "Alimentaba a las bestias", le decía él. Pero Shouto jamás había visto a ninguna bestia en las cercanías de la montaña.

Es decir, a ninguna además de su padre.

A los 9 años le había visto matar a un hombre. Un hombre que se dirigía a la montaña, por motivos y causas desconocidos. Quizá estaba perdido. Quizá tenía curiosidad. Quién sabe. Enji Todoroki no se había parado a preguntar. Había bajado a toda prisa de su castillo, se había acercado al tipo y, sin ninguna clase de advertencia, lo había ultimado. Partido a la mitad. La espada había mordido primero su brazo derecho, luego había atravesado el torso entero, llevándose a la columna a cuestas, y había resurgido por el otro lado.

Shouto lo había mirado desde lejos. Desde la ventana de la habitación empolvada del castillo. Había visto a la sangre encharcar todo rápidamente y a la carne despedazada desparramándose sobre el césped verde.

No entendía. No entendía por qué todos decían que era el Señor de los Dragones Bakugou quien se estaba comiendo a la gente, cuando, en realidad, quien se la comía era la espada de su padre.

* * *

 _Hisashi Midoriya, Gente del Bosque  
54 años_

Hisashi divisó el Monte de los Dragones. Miró su mapa, corroborando que se encontraba en el sitio correcto, y luego volvió a elevar la mirada. Cargaba una mochila grande y en los pies portaba unas botas que le habían costado bastante caras en una de las ciudades de los caminantes de la tierra. Tenía un sombrero de paja de ala ancha que le tapaba del sol.

Empezó a avanzar por la vereda disimulada que se extendía desde el borde del bosque hasta el monte. A su derecha, a poco menos de un kilómetro, se elevaba la afilada meseta sobre cuya superficie estaba construido el enorme y antiguo castillo de la familia Todoroki.

Un libro misterioso había caído en manos de Hisashi. Se lo había entregado un viajero, diciéndole que necesitaba que lo guardara y que lo mantuviera en secreto, prometiendo que en un tiempo le rastrearía y le volvería a pedir el libro. El hombre también le había dicho que era mejor si no leía el contenido del documento, puesto que era peligroso, pero que, si quería hacerlo, él tampoco iba a prohibírselo.

—El conocimiento —le había aleccionado—, viene con un precio. Piensa en cuánto estás dispuesto a pagar y actúa acordemente

Después se había ido, desvaneciéndose como niebla entre los árboles. Hisashi había mirado el libro entre sus manos.

 _"Mi encuentro con el Señor de los Dragones" por Eneida B._

Era ese libro lo que le había traído hasta aquí. Destino, lo llamaría él. Le había mentido a su esposa, diciéndole que se dirigía a volverse parte de los Caballeros de los Pueblos, pero la realidad era otra. Aunque la realidad tampoco era demasiado distante: Lo que él quería hacer realmente era proteger a su familia. A su pequeño Izuku, de apenas cinco años.

Hisashi había dejado su mochila a un lado del camino, igual que el mapa. Se había desarmado. Se había despojado de todo. Iría a hablar con él. Con el Señor de los Dragones Bakugou. A descubrir la verdad.

Sin embargo, cuando se encontraba a apenas la mitad del camino, Hisashi escuchó algo a sus espaldas. No tuvo siquiera tiempo de voltear antes de que una espada se introdujera en su cuerpo y le partiera a la mitad.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _Se me acaba de ocurrir que, dependiendo de la zona horaria en la que se encuentren, puede que hoy ya sea domingo y parezca que no he publicado a tiempo XD pero juro que en México aún no dan las 12.  
_

 _Sé que este es un capítulo mega microscópico, pero su contenido es muy importante. Estas pequeñas "historias" eventualmente se entrelazarán con historias más grandes. Prometo que el capi de mañana será un poco más largo que los anteriores :D_

 _Bueno, entre las cosas que quiero decir hoy, es que de verdad estoy completamentes sorprendida con el apoyo que esta historia está recibiendo. De ayer a hoy el fic pasó de 1,072 a 1,654 visitas, pasamos los 50 reviews y además es el fic con más follows que he tenido. Les agradezco muchísimo tanto apoyo y espero poder seguir construyendo una historia que les guste. De verdad, ¡muchísimas gracias a todos! (Y perdonen si me tardo un poco en contestar reviews, pero lo iré haciendo con el tiempo)._

 _Como siempre, agradezco reviews a **Layla, NaniMe, Kamilatancha, Lady Marina-chan, Solo una novata, MogeFlower, Sbeleeen, Cami Betancur y Malew** *mil corazones* y también agradezco nuevos favs/follows a **BreakMinds, Caarito, IgnisRomanov, KusoYuuko, Mikan Albarn, Nino6, Izidora, Keito ito, Natsumek y Val freya** c: ¡los quiero a todos! ¡Y nos seguimos leyendo mañana!_


	12. XII: Diferencias

**MI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES**

* * *

 _Extracto del "Libro de las Razas" de Darwae.  
Página 42, párrafo 1  
"Las Sombras de las Montañas manejan su propio idioma y viven bajo una estructura social muy rígida y dura. Quienes nacen en los estratos más bajos no podrían aspirar jamás a llegar al más alto, pues, si bien sí existe la movilidad social en su cultura, ésta requiere de tantos años y de tantos méritos, que una vida entera no les alcanzaría para ascender hasta la cima. Por otro lado, aquellos que nacen en el rango más alto pueden caer fácilmente en desgracia. Un solo error puede costarles caro y hacerles perderlo absolutamente todo. Ellos son seres de leyes, de dignidad y de honor. Aquel que le falte al respeto a cualquiera de estas cosas, se condena al escarnio social permanente"._

 _Página 43, párrafo 6  
"El tiempo de vida de una Sombra de la Montaña varía, pero éstas viven en promedio entre 200 y 250 años. Sin embargo, se ha sabido de Sombras que han llegado a vivir hasta los 300"._

* * *

Disturbio Rojo le da un codazo a Ojiro, con una sonrisita jocosa. Ojiro le mira.

—¿Qué?

—¿Has visto como el jefe observa al nuevo caballero? —musita con la risita aparcada en las comisuras de los labios. Ojiro eleva una ceja.

—Espera a que te escuche y convierta a tu cuerpo entero en una imitación barata de tu cabello —le responde Ojiro también en voz baja. Disturbio se le queda viendo.

—¿Qué?

Le toma un rato procesar la extraña analogía que Ojiro intentó hacer.

Es decir, su cabello es _rojo_ y alborotado, por lo que podría comparársele con una llama encendida.

Y Todoroki puede usar el fuego, según les ha mostrado.

 _Ah._

—Qué mal chiste —se queja.

—No tiene nada de malo —objeta el otro.

—Claro que sí. Un chiste que tengo que pensar más de treinta segundos para entenderlo, es por definición malo.

—Qué sabrás tú de definiciones, Señor Músculo —replica el otro y el guerrero le hace una mueca desaprobatoria. Mientras ellos discuten, las tres sombras del grupo van al final de éste. Aizawa monta su gigantesco semental y los otros dos viajan a pie, uno a cada lado de él. Aizawa es la sombra más vieja y por lo tanto los otros dos, aunque pertenecen a tribus diferentes, le respetan y le han adoptado como líder de su subgrupo de tres.

Por otro lado, el grupo es liderado por los dos caballeros que van por delante. Todoroki monta sobre su corcel e Iida camina a su lado. En medio van los tres guerreros jóvenes, incluyendo a Kaminari, y otro de los mercenarios contratados por Todoroki, un hombre alto y misterioso apodado Snipe que es famoso por utilizar unas extrañas y mortíferas armas diseñadas y fabricadas por él mismo. Snipe es bastante reservado, aunque no más que las tres sombras que avanzan tras él, y posee a su propio caballo, un bello animal café con las crines doradas.

La capital Farinha está a tres días de distancia y, en el tiempo que les tomará llegar, pasarán una noche en una de las ciudades del camino y otra probablemente acampando a la intemperie. Todoroki planea comprar algunos caballos en la ciudad por la que pasarán, de modo que puedan hacer el resto del camino mucho más rápido. Vender caballos en la capital es fácil, por lo que no debería haber problema para deshacerse de ellos y recuperar el dinero una vez que lleguen a ella.

Todoroki intenta ignorar un poco a los guerreros mientras entabla conversación con Iida. Porque los tres son jóvenes y reverendamente estúpidos.

(Está bien, quizá lo de 'reverendamente estúpidos' no incluya a Ojiro realmente).

—¿Y qué tan fuerte es esta cola tuya? —se escucha a Disturbio preguntar, habiéndose bajado hace un rato de su caballo y estando ahora caminando a la izquierda de Ojiro. Kaminari avanza a la derecha del gente del bosque.

—Lo suficiente —responde Ojiro, ni amable ni cortante. _Precavido,_ quizá, porque entiende que Disturbio es imprudente y tiene que irse con cuidado si no quiere terminar siendo víctima de alguna de sus bromas de pésimo gusto. Pero entonces… —. ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces?

Todoroki mira por encima de su hombro, igual que Iida. Ven a Ojiro alejándose un poco de Disturbio, como un gato erizado, mientras que el pelirrojo tiene la mano en el aire.

—¡No la toques! —pide Ojiro, incómodo.

Eso sólo enciende al otro.

—Oye, Kaminari, ¿escuchaste? A Ojiro le gusta que le toquen la cola.

—¿En serio?

Por supuesto que Kaminari sabe que no es en serio, pero decide seguirle el juego al pelirrojo y, atacando por el otro lado, toca la cola de Ojiro, que es demasiado grande como para que el pobre la pueda ocultar fácilmente.

Girando los ojos y negando con la cabeza, Shouto regresa la vista al frente, igual que Tenya, quien se ríe un poco.

—¡Ya basta!

—¿Pero qué tiene de malo? Es muy suavecita.

—¡Que ya! ¡Ambos!

—¡Es verdad! ¡Es suavecita!

Las risas de los dos caminantes se dejan oír hasta que, de pronto, se alcanza a escuchar el ruido del aire siendo cortado, un par de golpes secos y luego el sonido de lo que parecen ser dos masas cayendo sobre el suelo. Cuando Shouto y Tenya vuelven a mirar por encima de sus hombros, ven a Rojo y a Kaminari tirados sobre el suelo, mientras que Ojiro avanza firme con una mueca enojada en la cara.

—Se lo han buscado —declara Shouto al tiempo que vuelve a ver al frente. Detrás, las sombras esquivan a los caídos como si fuesen piedras en el camino, sin voltearlos a ver siquiera.

—¡Ojiro del averno!

—Esa cola sí que es fuerte…

—¡Esto es injusto! ¡Yo pensaba que la gente del bosque era muy amable!

Ojiro voltea a ver al pelirrojo, quien ya se ha recuperado y nuevamente está caminando a su derecha. Se soba la mejilla.

—Por supuesto que somos amables —replica el joven guerrero—. Pero es por personas como ustedes que yo tuve que aprender a defenderme —agrega, señalándolo acusadoramente. Disturbio hace una mueca de desgracia.

—Qué cosa tan terrible, hemos pervertido a este inocente chico —dice Kaminari al otro lado. Ojiro gira los ojos. Después, a una velocidad impresionante, mueve la cola y les da a ambos dos golpecitos relativamente fuertes sobre las cabezas.

—¡Auch! —reclaman los dos caminantes al mismo tiempo.

—Ya cállense —solicita Aizawa desde atrás. Los tres jóvenes le miran y, intimidados, por fin hacen algo de silencio.

Al menos por un rato.

Llegan a la siguiente ciudad, Sarkissian, después de que el sol se ha ocultado. Sarkissian no es una ciudad particularmente acogedora. Siendo una ciudad "de paso" entre el sur y la capital, está llena de muchos habitantes temporales, vagos, viajeros y ladrones oportunistas. Por lo tanto, llegar de noche no es la mejor idea del mundo. Sin embargo, para su grupo de caballeros, mercenarios y guerreros, sentirse amedrentados por una ciudad así sería básicamente risible.

A diferencia de las ciudades comerciales, como Mangaio, por ejemplo, Sarkissian está bastante muerta de noche. No hay gente ni luces en las calles. Las únicas luces provienen de las ventanas de las casas, posadas y otras construcciones, las cuales están fabricadas, en su mayoría, por fuerte y tosca piedra gris. El suelo está mugroso en la mayoría de los sitios y el aroma no es especialmente atrayente, pero a ellos esas cosas no podrían interesarles menos.

Bueno, quizá con la excepción de Ojiro, quien se la ha pasado haciendo muecas y frunciendo la nariz desde que se adentraran a la negra ciudad.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Demasiado sucio para usted, majestad? —bromea Disturbio. Ojiro le mira y entonces mueve la cola amenazantemente. Rojo se percata y mejor se voltea en otra dirección, optando por dejarlo en paz. Ojiro sonríe de lado.

—Bien, supongo que nos quedaremos ahí —indica Todoroki al divisar una posada relativamente grande que tiene un letrero afuera, el cual declara que tiene varias habitaciones disponibles—. Mañana temprano Tenya y yo iremos a adquirir algunos caballos al centro mientras ustedes desayunan y se preparan. Después partiremos de inmediato —les va explicando a los miembros del grupo, quienes asienten. Rojo sonríe con sorna y le da unos codazos a Kaminari, quien le entiende la nota y se ríe con disimulo. Todoroki no nota esto porque ya está bastante ocupado hablando con Tenya, poniéndose de acuerdo en la hora a la que deberían levantarse. El grupo ingresa unos momentos después a la posada.

La posada, al menos, no es tan desagradable como podría haberlo sido. Su taberna no está demasiado sucia y es ocupada por pocas personas. El dueño se les acerca de inmediato, apenas entran.

—Buenas noches, ¿cuántos son? —inquiere, alegre.

—Nueve —responde Shouto—. No necesitamos habitaciones individuales. Denos lo que tenga.

—Excelente, excelente, por aquí —el hombre los guía hacia su barra, la cual le sirve también como recepción y detrás de la cual tiene colgadas las llaves a los cuartos. Toma unas cuantas y se las extiende a Shouto—. Son tres habitaciones. En una de ellas dan cuatro, en otra tres y en la última dos. Si gustan, puede dormir una persona más en cada una de las habitaciones grandes y rentar solo dos. Les daré un precio más barato, pero las dos personas tendrán que dormir en el suelo.

—No —responde Shouto—. Las tres están bien —toma las llaves y, después de pagar por las habitaciones, se voltea al resto—. Supongo que las sombras irán juntas —le lanza a Aizawa una de las llaves—. Los guerreros pueden quedarse juntos también —y le lanza otra a Snipe—. Tenya, tú y yo podemos tomar la restante, si te parece bien.

De reojo, Shouto cree percatarse de que Kirishima, el guerrero pelirrojo, está golpeando a Kaminari con el codo, aunque no entiende del todo el porqué y lo pasa por alto. Tenya sonríe y se encoge levemente de hombros.

—Claro, por mí no hay problema.

—Bien.

Más tarde, después de haber llevado sus pertenencias a las habitaciones, bajan a cenar. Sarkissian está un poco fría esa noche, a pesar de que ya es primavera, por lo que casi todos piden vino para beber, con la intención de calentarse. El único que pide jugo en vez de vino es Ojiro.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Acaso no bebes? —pregunta Rojo. Ojiro le mira.

—No es que no beba. Pero si quisiera terminar durmiendo sobre la mesa y perdiéndome la salida mañana, entonces bebería.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquiere Kaminari.

—Oh, es que la gente del bosque se emborracha con facilidad —responde, pero no Ojiro, sino Iida. Los demás le miran. Están compartiendo una sola mesa redonda los tres guerreros jóvenes y los dos caballeros. Las sombras ocupan su propia mesa, una al fondo, y hablan silenciosamente en su rápido idioma. Snipe, por otro lado, se ha acomodado en un sillón junto a una de las ventanas y mira hacia fuera mientras fuma una pipa.

—¿Se emborrachan con facilidad? Háblame de eso —solicita Disturbio Rojo, viendo a Iida con atención. Ojiro voltea a verle con una ceja levantada.

—Bueno, no sé si sea el mismo caso con la gente del bosque del norte, pero la del sur es bastante sensible al alcohol. Un par de copas tiene en ellos el efecto que a nosotros nos requeriría al menos dos botellas enteras.

—Es verdad —dice Ojiro, dirigiéndose a Iida—. Aunque nosotros somos más resistentes que la gente del sur, pero no por mucho. Tú los conoces muy bien, ¿cierto, Iida? El hombre de la posada en Rasaquan nos dijo que tu zona de jurisdicción como caballero abarca muchas aldeas de gente del bosque sureñas.

Iida asiente.

—Sí, así es. Debo decir que ellos son muy diferentes a ti. Nunca vi a un gente del bosque tan alto, ni tampoco rubio.

Ojiro sonríe.

—Es verdad, ellos tienen el cabello oscuro y viven en la tierra, ¿verdad? Nosotros vivimos en las copas de los árboles. Por eso somos más grandes y más ágiles. Cuestión de adaptación, supongo.

—Ya veo —responde Iida y Todoroki nota con cierto desagrado que luce bastante interesado en escuchar todo lo que Ojiro tenga para decir, pues incluso se inclina un poco hacia él—. Es verdaderamente fascinante que dos grupos de la misma raza puedan ser tan diferentes, ¿ustedes también son vegetarianos?

—Bueno, sí —revela el chico el bosque—. Excepto que nosotros sí comemos huevo, a diferencia de ellos. Es fácil conseguirlos en los árboles y además criamos a nuestras propias aves.

—¡Vaya! ¡Sus aldeas deben ser increíbles!

Ojiro sonríe. Quizá de forma inconsciente, mueve gentilmente la cola de lado a lado, como si estuviera emocionado o contento.

—Son hermosas —confirma—. Mi propia casa está construida en un árbol frutal, así que puedes levantarte todas las mañanas durante primavera y verano y tomar una fruta directamente de la ventana. Las flores y las hojas perfuman todo, las aves cantan junto a ti. El cielo está cerca y todos sus colores se ven tan próximos que casi sientes como si pudieses tocarlos. Por eso hay muchos artistas entre nuestra gente que se dedican a inventar colores.

—¿Inventar colores? Eso suena maravilloso.

Y la cola de Ojiro se mueve con más ánimo mientras le sigue hablando a Iida de su aldea.

Todoroki no parece _nada_ contento.

Pero, a decir verdad, nota Kaminari, Disturbio Rojo tampoco es que se vea muy feliz…

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _Bueno, hoy quiero agradecer a la página **KatsuDeku Traducciones** por haber compartido el fic, y agradezco también un montón los reviews, favs y follows a las siguientes personitas:_

 ** _YukoSama, Cami, Sbeleen, Kazehayakudo, NaniMe, Solo una novata, TookAndersen, Lady Marina-chan, KusoYuuko, Layla, Daenerys, Antaro, BlackSeraphine, Figueroitai, Gadriela, Ichiby, Korisiano, Kamilatancha, Magu, Andy Bakugou, ExplosiveLemonade_** _(en serio, estoy amando algunos nicks XD), **Haciettls, Sraket** y **Aniyan.**_

 _Muero de amor con todos sus comentarios, en serio *10008000 corazones* gracias por seguir apoyando a esta historia y darme tantos ánimos para escribir (:  
_

 _Me despido por ahora y nos leemos mañana!_

* * *

Zona de Publicidad:

Ayer leí el fic _"Diferente en eso también"_ de **NaniMe** y quedé enamorada no sólo de su historia sino de su forma de escribir. Es un KatsuDeku, un giro bastante interesante a los Omegaverse usuales, con redacción y caracterizaciones preciosas. Les recomiendo que lo lean y que le metan presión social a NaniMe para que escriba otra historia sobre ellos :D ¡Juntos hacemos la fuerza! XD


	13. XIII: ¿Qué hay en el cielo, Deku?

**MI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES  
**

* * *

 _Extracto del "Libro de las Razas" de Darwae.  
Página 99, párrafos 1 y 2  
"Como se sabe, los miembros de dos razas diferentes no pueden generar descendencia. Se han dado casos de matrimonios entre razas diferentes, por ejemplo, Sombras de las Montañas que se casan con Caminantes de la Tierra, o Criaturas del Agua que deciden unir sus vidas a la Gente del Bosque. Pero de estas uniones no surge ningún hijo. En el mundo no existen seres que sean mitad de una raza y mitad de otra, jamás ha sido así._

 _Los únicos seres que parecen ser capaces de reproducirse con cualquier especie son los Señores de los Dragones. Esto genera muchas preguntas interesantes. ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Qué significa aquello? Dado que aquí hacemos un estudio biológico y descriptivo, no ahondaremos en esos temas. Pero, sin embargo, son preguntas que incluso los hombres de ciencia de todas las épocas se han venido haciendo y aún no son capaces de responder"._

* * *

Izuku, sentado sobre la tierra, bajo la sombra de un frondoso y enorme sauce llorón, va envolviendo una baya en unas hojitas verdes de bordes dentados. Junto a él hay un montoncito de tallos cortados con las puntas llenas de espigas. Toma uno, le remueve las espigas y luego lo divide a la mitad, usando una de las partes resultantes para amarrar su bultito de baya, y luego la otra también, atravesándola de forma perpendicular con la primera. Entonces toma el bultito y lo deja al otro lado, donde ya hay varios bultitos armados.

Kacchan se ha encargado de traer un poquito de leña, para hacer fuego y cocinar lo que Izuku prepara, según éste le ha indicado. Ahora, el rubio observa con atención lo que Izuku hace. Sin embargo, tras un rato de hacer aquello, parece aburrirse. Se pone de pie y entonces se dirige quién sabe a dónde, sin decir nada. Izuku le lanza apenas una mirada pero luego prosigue con su tarea. Al final ha creado más de treinta bultitos, suficiente para llenarse. Está acomodando la madera de la fogata cuando Kacchan regresa. Izuku detecta un aroma extraño y voltea a verlo de inmediato.

…

Kacchan trae en cada mano al menos tres aves muertas. La sangre de algunas de ellas suelta gotitas por el suelo. Izuku hace una mueca.

—No gustas de la muerte —declara Kacchan, al tiempo que arroja a las aves a un costado, lejos de Izuku. Él observa los cadáveres y luego vuelve a mirar al rubio.

—No. Pero está bien si tú eres diferente a mí, Kacchan. No me enoja. Ni tampoco tengo intenciones de cambiarte.

Izuku entonces toma dos piedritas que recogió antes cuando fue en búsqueda de las bayas. Están detenidos en una sección junto al camino de los pueblos que es rodeada por un bosque pequeño, del que han extraído todas las cosas que tienen intenciones de comer. Izuku se acerca a la fogata y empieza a golpear las piedras con la intención de hacer fuego. Kacchan se agacha junto a él, observando sus manos.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta.

—Intento hacer fuego —responde Izuku, mirándole. Kacchan le responde la mirada.

—Esa forma es lenta —dice. Entonces levanta una mano, la acerca a una de las maderas, la toca con el dedo y, en un instante, una pequeña llama surge de ahí donde toca. Izuku observa la acción asombrado. En instantes, la fogata ya crepita de manera saludable, uniéndose al calor del sol que les ilumina por encima.

—¡Vaya, Kacchan! ¡No sabía que podías hacer magia! —exclama el chico del bosque, mientras va a recoger sus bultitos para insertarlos en unas varas y luego poner estas al fuego. Ka no comenta nada. Se pone de pie y se dirige a sus aves para empezar a prepararlas para poder comérselas.

Cuando Kacchan regresa a la fogata, sus aves también están insertadas en varas, desplumadas de forma descuidada y sin la mayoría de sus órganos internos. Ka las coloca alrededor de la fogata, acompañando a las bayas de Izuku. El chico del bosque ya ha retirado algunas de las brochetas de las llamas, acomodándolas con cuidado sobre unas hojas grandes, y ha puesto las siguientes. Los bultitos ya cocinados desprenden un aroma dulzón y vegetal. Están tostados y sueltan un poco de jugo. Ka los mira interesado y, notándolo, Izuku le ofrece una de las brochetas.

—También hice para ti, Kacchan. Come todas las que quieras.

Kacchan le mira.

—¿Y tú comerás mis aves?

Izuku sonríe apenado.

—No, Kacchan, te lo agradezco, pero yo no podría comer aves.

—¿Por qué no?

—Me enfermaría —explica el chico mientras toma una de sus brochetas y se mete el primer bultito a la boca, retirándolo de la rama y masticándolo. Murmura un "mmm" que insta a Kacchan a probar también el suyo.

—¿Por qué te enfermarías?

—Porque nunca he comido carne. Mi cuerpo no puede manejarla.

—Hmmm.

—¿Te ha gustado la brocheta?

Ka asiente.

—Pero mejor con carne —dice, y entonces toma una de sus propias ramas y se la lleva a la boca, arrancando un pedazo de ave que aún ni siquiera terminaba de cocinarse. Después toma otra baya. Y luego más carne. Va alternando el proceso, luciendo bastante satisfecho con la combinación. Izuku le observa tranquilamente, feliz de que Kacchan reciba con tanto gusto lo que él le da. Sabe que hay personas que se burlan de lo que la gente del bosque come por el hecho de que no contiene nada de carne. "Conejos del bosque", les llaman de vez en cuando, de forma despectiva, no sólo por su alimentación sino también porque son considerados la raza más débil, más vulnerable y más sumisa de todas.

Kacchan es brusco. Pero trata a Izuku igual que al resto. No lo trata como si fuera menos ni rechaza nada con respecto a él. Kacchan, diría Izuku, es muy honesto. _Bueno,_ no tanto, pero un poco. Si bien le oculta muchas cosas, si se deja eso de lado, el resto del tiempo parece actuar en total concordancia con sus pensamientos y emociones. Es decir, si Kacchan está tranquilo y si está intranquilo, lo demuestra. No intenta disimular nada de lo que pasa por su cabeza.

A Izuku eso le gusta, pero le gustaría más que Kacchan fuese más abierto en relación con quién es y qué es lo que busca.

Bueno, lo segundo lo ha dejado _más o menos_ claro, pero lo primero no…

¿Ka? Izuku se pregunta de dónde viene ese Ka. Bakugou no tiene ningún 'ka'. ¿Será un apodo? ¿La forma en que alguien más le llamaba?

Ambas cosas parecen un poco improbables.

 _Es solo._

Lo que Izuku ha empezado a entender sobre Kacchan es que probablemente ha pasado gran parte de su vida completamente solo. Y por eso no sabe tratar a la gente. Por eso le cuesta tanto comunicarse. Por eso le sorprenden cosas como que alguien se sonroje o que alguien se ría. Porque no sabe cómo se supone que la gente deba ser o funcionar.

Y eso es… horrible.

Si Ka realmente es Bakugou, entonces eso significa que no ha estado solo por diez o cincuenta años.

Ha estado solo por quinientos.

—Kacchan.

El rubio le mira. Va por la cuarta ave.

—¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo?

Ka frunce el ceño. Ladea un poco la cabeza, con las fauces sumergidas en la carne. Entonces suelta lo que iba a morder, clava los ojos en Izuku y le señala con un dedo.

—Tú eres mío —dice. Izuku mira al dedo y después a Kacchan. Intenta entender qué se supone que es lo que quiere decir.

—Eh… ¿es decir… que soy tu amigo?

—Mío —repite Kacchan, sin dejarlo de señalar. Después baja la mano, se voltea y regresa a comer. Izuku parpadea.

—¿Por eso me regalaste este collar, Kacchan? —pregunta Izuku, aún no muy seguro de a qué se refiere el otro exactamente. Ka le mira de reojo y, tras un momento, asiente. Izuku sonríe—. Ya veo. Entonces yo también debo hacerte un regalo.

Ka le ve un momento, se encoge de hombros y luego sigue comiendo.

Pasan algunos minutos más y entonces ya no queda rastro ni de las aves ni de las bayas. Kacchan se ha comido hasta los huesos, los cuales crujían ruidosamente entre su mandíbula. Izuku, tras terminar de comer, se estira y busca un espacio en el suelo en el que la tierra luzca más limpia. Tras retirar algunas piedritas y ramitas, se echa sobre ella y, pellizcando con los dedos de los pies desnudos la tierra, se dispone a relajarse un rato mientras observa las nubes.

Kacchan le mira. Estudia cada parte de su diminuto ser. El cabello oscuro y espeso como las copas de los árboles que ahora se aplasta sobre la tierra. La piel pálida, las pequitas que se hacen sitio por todas partes. El cuerpo delgado y menudo, los pequeños pies blancos que se sumergen muy a gusto en la tierra. Izuku tiene una expresión tranquila. Kacchan mira hacia arriba. ¿Qué tiene de interesante el cielo?

Tras no encontrar arriba nada que le interese especialmente, el rubio se pone de pie y camina hacia Izuku, rodeándolo. Se detiene a su lado y después se agacha junto a él.

Izuku ve al rostro de Kacchan aparecerse repentinamente en su campo de visión.

—¿Qué haces? —Izuku le mira. Va a responder pero entonces Kacchan se mueve. Pasa un brazo por encima de él y apoya esa mano sobre la tierra a un lado de su cabeza. Su otra mano aterriza en el otro lado. Y el rostro de Kacchan queda directamente encima de él. La luz de arriba se filtra alrededor de Kacchan. Sus ojos rojizos le estudian. Sus collares se balancean entre ellos y parte de la capa de Kacchan ha quedado encima de Izuku.

Izuku le contempla unos segundos antes de elevar tímidamente una mano, sin estar completamente seguro de por qué. Su mano asciende hasta que sus dedos tocan la mejilla de Kacchan, reposando sobre ella y quedándose rápidamente impregnados de las altas temperaturas que emanan de ahí. Ka frunce lo más levemente el ceño. Entonces levanta una mano y la pone también sobre la mejilla de Izuku. Pasa sus dedos sobre ella y después los aleja y pone solo el dedo índice en el centro del pómulo. Empieza a dibujar circulitos sobre la epidermis. Izuku sonríe. Kacchan se detiene en el momento en el que Izuku sonríe. Le observa.

Cuando Izuku sonríe, se aparecen unos huequitos a ambos lados de sus labios. Cuando sonríe, su rostro entero se contagia de aquello que pasa en su boca. El color verde de sus ojos es inaudito, luminoso y extraordinario. Como el plumaje de ciertas aves que Kacchan ha visto. Como el musgo que se pega a las cortezas de los árboles. Como las hojas que se balancean en silencio cuando les cae la lluvia. Como ciertas piedras preciosas.

Los puntitos en su cara le confunden. ¿Qué significan? ¿Izuku está enfermo? ¿Nació con ellos? No lo sabe, pero le gustan. Son únicos. Está seguro de que nadie más los tiene. Ka mueve la mano hacia adelante y entonces la sumerge en su cabello oscuro. Es suave, esponjoso y abundante. Izuku suelta una risita cuando Kacchan hace eso y él le ve de inmediato. Ese sonido que Izuku hace a veces – _reírse_ , lo ha llamado él–, le revuelve las entrañas de una forma agradable. Le rompe y le deshace y después vuelve a armarlo. No sabe por qué o cómo.

Kacchan baja la mano, pasándola por todo su rostro. Su frente, su mejilla, el costado de su barbilla. La baja hasta su cuello. Izuku se mueve un poco cuando la mano de Kacchan desciende hasta su clavícula y éste nota que la epidermis se le ha erizado. Pero Kacchan no está satisfecho. De pronto se le ha ocurrido que queda mucha piel de Izuku por descubrir. Muchas reacciones con las que no ha experimentado. Baja la mirada y hala de la tela blanca que rodea su cuello, pero ésta no cede mucho. Frunciendo el ceño, baja aún más la mirada y llega al borde inferior de la camisa. Hace a su mano descender y explora dicho borde. Lo retira un poco. Escucha y siente a Izuku dar un respingo. Pero, no pudiendo resistirse a ello, pone la mano sobre la piel recién expuesta y entonces la desliza por ella, subiendo por el torso de Izuku.

—K-Ka… Ka —tiembla Izuku, metiendo los dedos de las manos en la tierra y moviendo nerviosamente las piernas. Pero Kacchan no se siente satisfecho y mete la otra mano también bajo la camisa, subiéndola hasta llegar al pecho. Siente al cuerpo de Izuku estremecerse bajo sus manos. Siente a su corazón acelerarse—. Kacch… —por algún motivo, Izuku no logra formular palabras completas. Ka finalmente eleva la mirada para verle al rostro. Izuku le mira desconcertado, confundido, con las mejillas y la punta de la nariz rojas. Kacchan se relame los labios. Siente algo extraño dentro de él. Es un poco parecido a lo que siente cuando piensa en su futura esposa o cuando piensa en un manjar especialmente suculento.

Deseo. Anhelo.

No sabe qué hacer con eso. Izuku es su sirviente y, ¿qué se hace con los sirvientes a los que se desea? Bakugou ni siquiera sabe por qué es que tocar de esa forma a Deku le ha hecho sentir aquello. Como está confundido, decide que lo mejor será detenerse. Necesita analizar esto y determinar qué es lo que debe hacer, así que saca las manos de la ropa de Deku y, tras un momento, decide simplemente echarse junto a él. Se recuesta a su lado y eleva la mirada para ver el cielo. Izuku voltea el rostro, viéndolo, completamente confundido y azorado.

—¿Qué hay en el cielo, Deku? —inquiere Kacchan.

Deku sospecha que el pecho le va a explotar.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _KatsuDeku por montones porque ustedes se lo merecen :D_

 _Quiero abrazarlos a todos por dejar sus lindos reviews *corazón* agradezco a **Ichiby, IgnisRomanov, Petit Joker, L00natic, Malew, Kazehayakudo, Joane25, Lady Ozz, Solo una novata, Dayechelon, The last dream, zDaenerys, Lady Marina-chan, Sbeleeen, giby chan** y **NatsumeRin** por sus reviews!_

 _También agradezco a **Bellysmii, Mnika, florc250, kaciao1, Marian, Tamara** y **Potusnani98** por los nuevos favs y follows. Me hace feliz que tanta gente esté disfrutando de esta historia :D los dejo con notitas y nos leemos mañana!_

* * *

Notas y curiosidades sobre el capítulo:  


Cuando Deku dice que no puede comer carne porque le hace mal, me he basado en una de mis mejores amigas que es vegetariana desde su nacimiento debido a la religión de sus papás (igual que Deku, no consume huevo pero sí consume lácteos). En una ocasión, mi amiga, sin saberlo, comió algo que tenía un poco de huevo y enseguida le vinieron vómitos :( los estómagos de las personas que nunca han comido carne no tienen la capacidad de procesarla adecuadamente y por ello comerla les puede hacer muy mal. También la gente que se vuelve vegetariana por mucho tiempo suele tener dificultades si más adelante quiere volver a comer carne.

* * *

Confesiones de AlmaVieja: 

Tengo que admitirles que estaba algo nerviosa después de haber introducido el KiriJiro del capítulo pasado. ¿Recuerdan que dije que tenía ciertos motivos para publicar este fic de los que quizá hablaría después? Bueno, les cuento que uno de los motivos es que estuve un tiempo escribiendo un longfic en un fandom en el que la gente tendía atacarme por cosas como no poner lemon o poner parejas que no les gustaban. Incluso me escribían para amenazarme con que me iban a dejar de leer XD si bien no soy el tipo de persona a la que eso le afecte demasiado, la verdad es que sí sentía que había mucha mala vibra y quería huir de ahí. Ahora, aquí, creo que me he encontrado con uno de los fandoms más bonitos del mundo. Me sorprende que todos hayan estado abiertos a esta nueva pareja a pesar de lo rara que es y en serio que se los agradezco. Estaba viendo una publicación de KatsuDeku Traducciones en la que la admin agradecía a los seguidores por no hacer bashing a las publicaciones de parejas que no les gustaban y estoy completamente de acuerdo con ella. Este es un fandom precioso :D gracias por ser algodones de azúcar! *los abraza*

Ahora sí, perdonen el testamento y nos leemos mañana!


	14. XIV: No lo digas

**MI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES**

* * *

 _Extracto de cuaderno de notas anónimo  
Página 12, línea 6  
"… los hijos de Drom [parte ilegible] crearon a la Orden del Dragón para su propia protección…"._

* * *

Izuku pretende que nada raro ha pasado entre él y Kacchan, aunque por momentos se encuentra a sí mismo mirando al rubio, deseoso por preguntarle cuál es el significado de lo que ha pasado. Pero Kacchan, mientras tanto, actúa tan natural, como si nada en el mundo estuviese fuera de lugar, que el chico del bosque siempre termina desistiendo.

Izuku observa el mapa entre sus manos en un momento en el que se detienen en medio del camino. Los pies le duelen muchísimo. Nota, entonces, que si en aquel momento se introducen por un sendero que acaban de encontrarse, es probable que terminen atravesando una aldea de la Gente del Bosque. La de Paico, para ser exactos. Izuku siente ánimos al pensar en la posibilidad de llegar a la aldea y hacerse un masaje con aceite y miel, además de poder descansar un rato los pies y caminar por la tierra suave.

Sin embargo, analiza la posibilidad de llevar a Kacchan a un sitio con personas. ¿Y si Kacchan quiere elegir a una esposa de entre las muchachas que estén ahí? Izuku se sentiría culpable. Suspira. Ka se le aproxima.

—¿Por qué respiras así? —le pregunta a su lado. Su calor le invade de inmediato. Izuku piensa, de forma completamente tonta y aleatoria, que tener a Kacchan cerca sería muy conveniente durante el invierno.

—Ah, nada, es que… Kacchan, ¿podríamos hablar de un tema importante?

Kacchan ladea la cabeza. Izuku traga saliva. Mira un poco a su alrededor y, encontrando un lugarcito junto a un árbol, va ahí y se sienta sobre la tierra. Señala frente a él, para indicarle a Kacchan que le imite. El rubio camina hacia el sitio señalado y se sienta también. Se miran un momento. Los árboles que les rodean ya están reverdeciendo, dejando nacer hojas verdes, formando botones de colores y preparándose para dar sus frutos. Las ramas se balancean suavemente bajo la brisa. El sol se infiltra entre ellas y provoca sombras de distintos tonos en las pieles de Izuku y de Kacchan.

Izuku se juega los dedos con nerviosismo. Ka desciende la mirada para ver lo que hace con los dedos.

—Kacchan… —Izuku vuelve a tragar saliva. Hace un silencio. Ka vuelve a mirarle. El chico del bosque se inclina un poco hacia adelante—. Necesito que me digas la verdad.

—¿Verdad?

Izuku asiente.

—Sobre quién eres tú. Y sobre lo que estás buscando. Es que yo no puedo… ser tu amigo o ayudarte, a menos que tú seas honesto conmigo, ¿me entiendes?

Ka frunce el ceño.

—Es… es decir, Kacchan, tú ya sabes todo sobre mí. Sabes de dónde vengo, sabes a qué me dedico, sabes por qué estaba en el bosque… yo no sé nada sobre ti.

Kacchan exhala profundo.

—No entiendo.

—…

Izuku se da cuenta de que simplemente debe ser directo. No hay otra opción. Kacchan quizá no logra entender lo que está diciendo por cuestiones de lenguaje, o porque simplemente no comprende cuáles son sus intenciones al preguntar aquello.

—¿Tú eres el Señor de los Dragones Ba…? —lo suelta así, franco, pero es interrumpido cuando Kacchan le avienta la mano sobre la boca, callándole de forma repentina. Izuku parpadea. La mano de Kacchan le calienta el rostro, los labios, incluso su propia respiración parece aumentar de temperatura.

—No lo digas. No lo digas, Deku —dice Kacchan y empieza a mirar de forma cautelosa hacia los alrededores. Después retira la mano. Izuku tiembla un poco, sintiéndose nervioso él mismo al ver como aquello había alterado a Kacchan. No sabe cómo reaccionar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta quedito, inclinándose un poco hacia el rubio. Ka le mira.

—Nei. Ellos no gustan de que yo esté libre. Ellos me quieren en la montaña. Yo he escapado.

—¿Esca…?

—Enji Todoroki —pronuncia Kacchan ácidamente con sombras y vapor en los labios—. Él. Él no me quería libre. Quería destrucción. Necesito una esposa.

Izuku parpadea, no logrando conectar adecuadamente las ideas que Kacchan está soltando.

¿Montaña? ¿Escapar? ¿Enji Todoroki? ¿Destrucción?

—Ka… Kacchan, creo que no comprendo. Pero, eres tú, ¿verdad? Ese… uhm… ¿esa persona cuyo nombre empieza con Ba?

Kacchan junta y separa los párpados. Asiente.

—Y necesitas una esposa.

Bakugou vuelve a asentir.

—¿Y es necesario que destruyas todo y mates gente para encontrarla?

Bakugou niega con la cabeza. Y eso a Izuku le cae como balde de agua fría encima, porque, _entonces,_ eso significa que todo lo que se ha dicho sobre los Señores de los Dragones por generaciones es una completa mentira.

—Destrucción y muerte —dice Bakugou—, es Enji Todoroki. No yo, Deku.

Izuku inhala y exhala profundamente.

—Yo sabía que no eras malo, Kacchan —dice suave, clavando los ojos verdes en los rubíes y sonriendo con gentileza.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _Hola, queridos míos, como podrán darse cuenta me atrasé :( tuve que hacer unas cuantas correcciones a este capítulo y por eso no pude publicar a tiempo. Sé que es un capítulo cortito y tengo que admitir que no me convence del todo, pero era un capítulo necesario. Al menos estoy emocionada con respecto a lo que viene ahora, pero no les diré por qué, para mantener la incógnita :D_

 _Ustedes saben que les agradezco muchísimo los reviews y que me gusta poner sus nicks aquí de forma individual, pero literalmente estoy quedándome dormida en la silla, así que espero me perdonen por no hacerlo en esta ocasión. Dejo un par de avisos parroquiales (?) y nos leemos otra vez en unas cuantas horas :D_

* * *

AVISOS PARROQUIALES:

1\. Por fin me aceptaron en el grupo de FB de KatsuDeku :'( pedí membresía desde hace como tres días y como no me aceptaban ya estaba pensando que había hecho algo mal XD estoy pensando que podría poner pequeños avances y cosillas del fic ahí o no sé... les agradezco los comentarios que me dejaron ahí *corazón* Me siento completamente abrumada por el apoyo que tiene esta historia y ya no sé ni cómo agradecerles. Los adoro, algodones :D

2\. Es probable que el día jueves no publique. Tengo un examen de acreditación de francés en la mañana, el cual me va a atrasar con el trabajo que tendré que hacer en la tarde, y en la noche mi vida social contraataca. PERO, quiero que sepan que soy fiel al reto y que si no publico el jueves, entonces extenderé las actualizaciones diarias hasta el 1° de Diciembre. Ya saben, yo me apego a la ley (?)

Por ahora es todo y perdonen si algo de lo que escribí no tiene sentido. DE VERDAD me estoy durmiendo sobre la silla.

Nos leemos!


	15. XV: Los dragones no son malos

**MI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES  
**

* * *

 _Extracto de "Mi encuentro con el Señor de los Dragones" de Eneida.  
_ _ **(Libro prohibido, su distribución ha sido vetada y su autora ha fallecido de forma misteriosa. Los ejemplares sobrevivientes permanecen bajo custodia).  
**_ _Página 32, párrafo 3, línea 2  
"… entonces él susurró: 'Yo no quiero renunciar a mis hijos, Eneida. Quiero criarlos yo. Crecerlos yo. ¿No es el derecho de todo padre?'"._

* * *

—¿Y para qué nos han llamado aquí? —inquiere un hombre alto y delgado que está sentado sobre una de las elegantes sillas, justo frente a los ventanales, y reposando las piernas sobre la mesa de fina caoba. Frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa larguísima, otro hombre, de complexión más bien esbelta, está sentado de manera mucho más elegante, erguido y con los brazos cruzados. Su camisa, azul marino, tiene un cuello alto que le cubre hasta por debajo de la nariz. Su acompañante, por otro lado, viste completamente de negro. Usa unas gafas con los cristales ahumados y su largo cabello parece desafiar a la gravedad, peinado de tal forma que se levanta en el aire como la cresta de un ave.

El de azul se encoge de hombros.

—No sabría decir. ¿Qué has estado haciendo, Hizashi?

El otro le mira por encima de las gafas.

—Componiendo canciones y recolectando instrumentos, ¿y tú?

—Creando diseños de vestuarios —replica, moviendo una mano en el aire—. He estado reuniendo distintos tipos de plantas y fibras y he creado unos cuantos nuevos tipos de telas —luce entusiasmado al explicarlo, pero el otro le deja de mirar y cierra los ojos, como si se fuese a dormir.

—Aburrido —responde. El otro le mira con seriedad.

—Eres tan maleducado como siempre.

—Bueno, 400 años no son suficiente para cambiar a un Señor testarudo.

El de azul desvía el rostro.

—¿Supones que esto tendrá algo que ver con Katsuki? —inquiere.

—Supongo, sí. ¿Qué crees que haya pasado con el pobre chico? —responde el otro, y finalmente abre los ojos para volverle a mirar. El de azul suspira.

—Cumple 500 en veinte días, ¿no es así?

Hizashi asiente.

—Supongo que querrán hacerle lo mismo que a nosotros… —el sujeto prácticamente se eriza al decirlo. Hizashi pone una expresión de que tampoco ha recordado nada bonito y mira hacia el techo. Ambos guardan silencio un momento hasta que Hizashi vuelve a bajar la mirada.

—¿En dónde crees que estén tus crías, Tsunagu? ¿Crees que sigan vivas?

Tsunagu le mira.

—No lo sé. Supongo que ya no importa. Yo los abandoné.

Hizashi suspira.

—Sabes que es lo normal. Es lo que todos hacemos. Es lo que hemos hecho por generaciones…

Y, _sin embargo,_ piensan los dos, eso nunca hizo que dejara de sentirse espantosamente mal.

Los dos pasan la mayor parte del tiempo siguiente en silencio, cada cual con sus propios pensamientos y culpas, hasta que repentinamente ingresa alguien a la habitación.

El cuarto es un salón amplio y largo, con el techo alto, ventanales de un lado, una gran y preciosa chimenea esculpida al fondo y cuadros de distintos herederos de la familia Todoroki colgados en la pared opuesta a los ventanales.

Quien ingresa es un enorme hombre de cabello rojo y ojos fríos que ambos conocen muy bien. De la espalda, el rostro, el pecho y las muñecas del tipo surgen llamas que danzan suavemente, controladas y peligrosas, dándole un aire todavía más amenazante e impresionante. Hizashi abandona inmediatamente su pose relajada cuando el hombre llega y tanto él como Tsunagu se ponen de pie en señal de respeto.

En señal de _miedo._ Aunque no haya nadie para presenciarlo ni decirlo en voz alta, estos dos hombres están completamente aterrorizados de aquel individuo de fuego frío. A pesar de las llamas, su presencia les congela las venas.

Enji Todoroki se aproxima y ocupa su sitio, justo en la cabeza de la mesa, sobre la enorme silla de cojines finos y madera pulida que le confiere autoridad. Cuando él se sienta, los otros dos se sientan también.

Son muchas las cicatrices en los cuerpos de ambos hombres que hablan de todo el tiempo que han vivido bajo el yugo de los Todoroki. El poder de cada descendiente de la familia sobre ellos ha sido siempre completamente absoluto y cruel. Tsunagu, con el cuello de la camisa elevado, intenta ocultar una cicatriz en particular que abarca desde su nuca hasta la parte baja de su mejilla derecha. Hizashi, por otro lado, tiene uno de los ojos dañados, y las gafas le ayudan a disimularlo.

Dos formidables Señores de los Dragones reducidos a las patéticas mascotas de una familia. Lo peor es que ninguno de los dos concibe un estilo de vida diferente. Cuando los Todoroki ordenan, ellos obedecen.

—Buenos días, Gran Señor, ¿a qué nos ha llamado? —inquiere Hizashi, viendo al hombre por encima de la mesa. El caballero deposita sus ojos congelantes sobre él.

—¿Cuántas veces he de decirte, Hizashi, que cierres la boca a menos que se te solicite hablar?

Hizashi se encoge en su sitio.

—Lo lamento, Gran Señor.

El caballero le ignora y entonces se dirige a ambos.

—Se ha cometido un error. _Un error garrafal._

Los dos Señores se ponen inmediatamente en alerta, preguntándose preocupados si ha sido uno de ellos el que ha cometido el error. No dicen nada, sino que dejan a Todoroki proseguir.

—Este error fue cometido por un miembro de mi propia familia hace más de 500 años. Todo parece indicar que el sello que mantenía a Bakugou dentro de su montaña fue puesto antes de tiempo. Eso ha hecho que el sello, como consecuencia, se debilitara también antes de tiempo, y por lo tanto Bakugou se ha marchado. ¡Y esto es completamente inaceptable! —grita lo último con furia, aporreando un puño sobre la mesa. Los dos Señores se sobresaltan. Se miran mutuamente antes de devolver la mirada al caballero—. Bakugou no debe estar libre antes de que sea el momento adecuado. Y tampoco debe encontrar a su esposa antes de cumplir los 500 años, así que, ustedes dos —mira a cada uno y su mirada es tan venenosa y filosa que casi pareciera que son ellos los que se tienen la culpa de algo—, van a encargarse de encontrarlo, traerlo de vuelta y mantenerlo encerrado hasta que sea su momento de salir. Háganlo o se las verán conmigo.

Tsunagu y Hizashi se vuelven a mirar.

—¡Largo!

Los dos se ponen velozmente de pie y, haciendo reverencias al caballero, salen casi corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

—Mi olfato me dice —señala Hizashi levantando un dedo en el aire como para remarcar un punto—, que esas tortitas de patata deben estar pero muy buenas.

Tsunagu le mira. Le golpearía, pero es demasiado decente para ese tipo de actos bárbaros. Lanza una mirada a la mujer regordeta que está detrás del puesto de dichas patatas, vigilándolos con sospecha. Después, el alto hombre devuelve la mirada a su compañero. Éste da un paso hacia el puesto y se inclina para olfatear las patatas. Tsunagu nota como la mujer frunce el ceño.

—Su aroma… —empieza Hizashi, pero en ese instante un cucharón de metal es dirigido a su cabeza. Hizashi tiene unos reflejos de miedo y evita el arma rápidamente, interrumpiéndose y dejando de sonreír—. ¡Pero qué le ocurre a esta mujer!

—Probablemente ibas a infectar sus bellas tortitas con tu poco grata presencia.

—¿Poco grato quién? —reclama el más bajo (más bajo por apenas cinco centímetros, sigue siendo mucho más alto que la mayoría de la gente de aquella ciudad), viendo al otro por encima de las gafas. Tsunagu, que tenía los brazos cruzados, los descruza para llevar la mano a uno de sus bolsillos y sacar una bolsita de dinero.

—Deme dos, por favor —le pide a la mujer. Le paga las piezas de bronce correspondientes. El precio lo conoce porque está escrito en una pequeña pancarta a un lado del puestecillo.

La mujer le trata con mucha más amabilidad de lo que uno se esperaría de su parte y Hizashi frunce el ceño, molesto ante el favoritismo.

—¡Qué falta de respeto! —se queja mientras se alejan, tortita en mano, justo antes de darle un mordisco.

Los dos Señores se deslizan hasta el final de la calle, donde el calor alborota la tierra y la gente suda a montones. Apenas son los primeros días de la primavera pero en el sur el calor llega primero y a estas regiones las ha mordido con fuerza. A ambos costados suyos se levantan edificios de piedra con la pintura descascarada. El aroma del opio dulce llega hasta sus narices, proveniente de un anciano sentado cerca sobre su almohadón, observándoles.

—Oye, Tsu, ¿percibes algo?

Tsunagu le entrega la segunda tortita de papa, que Hizashi acepta gustoso.

—Hay tantos aromas aquí —dice el más alto—. Es difícil distinguir el de Katsuki.

—Las tortitas de patata no ayudan —dice Hizashi con la boca llena. Tsunagu le lanza una mirada de reprimenda, pero el otro la pasa por alto—. Su aroma estaba fuerte en el camino hacia Mangaio pero aquí está demasiado diluido. Debe haberse ido hace ya varios días.

Tsunagu frunce el ceño.

—Si el aroma en el camino de los pueblos era tan fuerte… tiene que ser que pasó por ahí dos veces —ve a su compañero—. Quizá se regresó por él.

—¿Qué hay de ese otro aroma que sentimos? ¿Qué opinas de él?

Tsunagu se encoge de hombros.

—¿Quizá encontró un sirviente?

El de gafas hace una mueca con los labios, al tiempo que termina de masticar su último bocado de tortita.

—Qué anticuado —suelta. Tsunagu junta las cejas.

—¿Quieres hacerme el favor de dejar de hablar con la boca llena? Vamos. Tenemos que volver por el camino. Si llueve el rastro desaparecerá por completo.

—¡Pero si jamás llueve en primavera!

Empiezan a avanzar los dos para salirse del pueblo.

El camino de Mangaio a Rasaquan toma dos días y medio a pie. Día y medio a carreta o en caballo.

Medio día si se va montado en un gigantesco dragón.

Los señores han dejado a sus dragones ocultos en el bosque, a la espera de sus órdenes. Estos dormitan tranquilos entre la tierra, derribando árboles y devorándose jabalíes incinerados. Los dragones no son criaturas malas por naturaleza. Pero tampoco es que sean "buenas". Simplemente son criaturas, con instinto y con vejez, con simplicidad. Harán todo lo que un Señor les pida, pero, en ausencia de un Señor, actuarán como más se les antoje.

No les parece incorrecto devorarse gente. Ni tampoco avanzar en medio del bosque como un basilisco monumental, buscando ríos o arroyos, o buscando fuentes de alimento. Si se toparan con una pequeña villa del bosque por accidente, la verían como ven a cualquier otra cosa. Como carne y cosas para quemar.

Cuando Hizashi y Tsunagu retornan al bosque esa tarde, el primero de los Señores mete los dedos entre sus labios y suelta un silbido que no se escucha realmente, excepto para los finos oídos de los dragones. A sus bestias les toma casi una hora llegar hasta ellos, por lo que, mientras esperan, se instalan entre los árboles para hacer tiempo. Hizashi escucha con interés a unas aves que cantan cerca y Tsunagu explora una enorme telaraña que se encuentra ahí, tan gruesa y resistente que examina la posibilidad de que pudiera usarse para crear fibras. Luego se dedica a buscar a la araña autora y, cuando la encuentra, intenta atraparla, pero fracasa.

Aunque ha tratado con insectos antes, como los gusanos de seda, la veloz araña prueba ser un reto completamente diferente y, al final, lo único que logra es tener a Hizashi riéndose de él a sus espaldas.

Mic Mic y Jeanist, los dragones favoritos de Hizashi y de Tsunagu, respectivamente, arriban poco después del mediodía, provocando sombras descomunales sobre la tierra con sus amplias alas y haciendo al aire rugir. Las bestias aterrizan cerca, tirando árboles jóvenes y viejos por igual, lanzando aire, piedras y tierra por todas partes. Liberando calor y un aroma extraño pero familiar.

Hizashi frunce la nariz.

—¿Pero qué hicieron? ¿Un ritual de sacrificio? —dice, levantándose para mirar a los recién llegados. Mic Mic, un gigantesco dragón color verde jade con dos grandes ojos amarillos y una cresta en la parte posterior de la cabeza, la cual es limitada a ambos lados por dos cuernos pequeños y de un tono verde metálico, mira a su Señor inocentemente, con los ojos grandes como ventanas. Sus patas delanteras, una de sus alas y la mitad de su cuello están llenos de sangre fresca. No _su_ sangre, evidentemente. Hizashi se cruza de brazos—. ¿Cómo me vienes a ver sin haberte bañado antes, Mic Mic? Me parece una falta de respeto.

El dragón parpadea. Después aspira fuertemente, atrayendo hojas, piedras y tierra hacia su nariz. Tras un momento, gira el formidable cuello y levanta una de las patas delanteras, empezando a lamérsela con la intención de limpiarla.

—Mejor así —aprueba Hizashi.

Mientras tanto, Jeanist, un dragón largo y elegante como una serpiente marina, cubierto por bellas escamas pulidas y brillantes que asemejan a trozos de zafiro y dueño de dos ojos negros como los fondos de las cuevas y de garras y cuernos de diamante, no está tan sucio como Mic Mic, pero ciertamente hay algo anormal en él.

El dragón tiene el estilizado hocico entreabierto y respira agitado. Tsunagu ladea la cabeza.

—Jeanist… ¿qué traes en la boca?

Como si el dragón tan sólo hubiese estado esperando la pregunta de su amo, acerca la cabeza a él y abre la mandíbula, soltando su contenido sobre la tierra, frente al Señor. Caen ahí un montón de cosas, pero entre ellas destacan las que parecen ser varas rotas de bambú llenas de enredaderas revueltas y el elemento más lamentable: Una cabra hembra con el vientre inflado que respira con dificultad, lanzando soniditos lastimeros. Hay sangre cerca de su cuello, en su espalda y en una de sus patas. Tsunagu mira al pobre animal y suspira. Después mira a su dragón. Mientras hace aquello, da un par de pasos, levanta una pierna y entonces la aplasta contra el cuello de la cabra, terminando con su sufrimiento al sonar de huesos rompiéndose.

—¿De dónde has sacado esto, Jeanist? —inquiere.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _Tenía MUCHAS ganas de llegar a este momento en el fic, ¡por fin empezamos a conocer a otros Señores! Me surgió la duda de si, hasta ahora, alguien se había preguntado por la existencia de otros Señores además de Kacchan :D_

 _Ahora sí quiero agradecer a las personas que dejaron review a los dos últimos capítulos: **Lady Marina-chan, Malew, Kamilatancha, Lady Ozz, Val, Sólo una novata, the last dream, zDaenerys, Joane, NaniMe, Petit Joker, Layla Eucliffe, KusoYuuko, Kazehayakudo, Sbeleen, Chico Anónimo, L00natic, Karyu, IgnisRomanov, NatsumeRin** y al anónimo *corazón* espero que les haya gustado el capi y nos leemos nuevamente mañana! :)_

 _PS.- Perdonen por estar tan atrasada con las respuestas a reviews, haré lo posible por ponerme al día durante el fin de semana._


	16. XVI: Chizochan

**MI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES**

* * *

 _Extracto del "Libro de las Razas" de Darwae.  
Página 79, párrafo 2, línea 1  
"En cuanto al ciclo de vida de los Señores de los Dragones, no se tiene un dato exacto. Pero se cree que podrían llegar a vivir hasta 3,000 años"._

 _Página 93, párrafo 1, línea 2  
"… la Gente del Bosque vive un promedio de 150 años. Los más longevos llegan a acercarse a los 200…"._

* * *

Izuku tiene sueños que implican a Kacchan encima de él, mirándole a los ojos bajo la luz de las tres lunas y calentado por el fuego de una fogata y por el que sale de sus poros. Sueña que el joven Señor eleva la mano y le dedica caricias suaves y cariñosas en el rostro, en el cabello, en el cuello, que baja la cabeza para acurrucarse junto a él y susurrarle cosas al oído. Secretos y misterios. Historias que sólo él puede contar. Y sus dedos se mueven para unirse con los de Izuku, y de pronto Izuku siente que el mundo entero se vuelve pequeño.

Porque si Ka le sostiene la mano, ¿qué peligro podría haber en el mundo? ¿Quién podría hacerle daño?

Se despierta a media noche. Está encogido en el suelo, en un huequito de tierra que se formó con las manos desnudas. Usa su mochila de almohada y están a oscuras con excepción de la luz lunar plata que resbala entre las hojas de los árboles que les cubren. Sin embargo, Izuku, al abrir los ojos, nota a Kacchan sentado con la espalda contra un árbol. Levanta la cabeza y Kacchan voltea a verle.

—¿Qué pasa, Kacchan? ¿No puedes dormir?

Katsuki niega suavemente con la cabeza.

—Pienso en mi esposa. Y un poco en mi padre —murmura. Después baja la mirada y luego desvía el rostro. Las lunas le bañan la epidermis y le confieren un brillo fantasmal, como el que empapa a la neblina en las mañanas. Izuku se incorpora. Da unos pasos hacia Kacchan y se sienta a su lado.

—¿Recuerdas a tu padre?

Katsuki asiente.

—Un poco. Él muy callado. Muy caliente.

Izuku sonríe.

—Entonces se parecía un montón a ti —bosteza. Katsuki le mira. Entonces, Izuku siente como una mano se atraviesa por sus espaldas y le atrapa por la cintura. El calor de Kacchan le envuelve y no logra resistirse a pegarse un poco más a él. Pone la cabeza contra su pecho y empieza a escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

En medio del silencio de la noche, son casi guturales.

Izuku traga saliva y después cierra los ojos. Se siente rodeado de paz. Los latidos le arrullan. Teme volver a dormirse ahí. El pecho de Kacchan se eleva despacio cuando respira e Izuku se aferra a todas esas señales melódicas de vida. Siente algo repentinamente en su cabellera y vuelve a abrir los ojos. No le toma mucho darse cuenta de que Kacchan tiene la cara metida entre su cabello y suelta una risita. Katsuki gruñe cuando le escucha reír y el reverberar de su voz vibra dentro de su pecho. E Izuku vuelve a reír.

—Siempre —escucha que musita Kacchan. Mueve el rostro con cuidado hacia arriba para voltear a verle pero sin empujarle de forma brusca. Kacchan quita la cara de su cabello y se lo permite. Se miran.

—¿Siempre?

Los dedos en su cintura le aprietan un poco. Los labios ajenos no se mueven pero los ojos rubíes le contemplan con atención. Izuku piensa que tal vez se lo ha imaginado. Tal vez Kacchan no ha dicho nada. No se da cuenta de cuándo va quedándose dormido otra vez. Se olvida de todo.

* * *

Las hojas verdes danzaban en el aire, creando mosaicos eternamente cambiantes. Trozos de cielo azul se infiltraban entre sus resquicios. A ratos, volaban las mariposas entre ellos. A ratos, pasaban aves surcando rápidamente, comiéndose a las mariposas. Abajo, al pie de los altísimos árboles, las catarinas, los saltamontes y los escarabajos se paseaban de un lado a otro y se pegaban a las cortezas de los árboles. Las grandes y regordetas abejas del bosque zumbaban, danzando entre las flores, llevando la vida de lado a lado.

Izuku, con una sonrisa tamaño sol, acercó el dedito a un gran escarabajo toro. Éste tenía dos enormes cuernos y un caparazón color azul brillante. Izuku le tocó una, dos veces, hasta que alguien le tomó del hombro.

—Iichan, no molestes al señor escarabajo, podría morderte.

Izuku elevó la mirada por encima de su hombro. Detrás de él, su padre le sonreía benevolentemente.

—Sólo estaba acariciándolo, papá. ¿A los escarabajos no les gustan las caricias?

El hombre negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No, no tanto. Los escarabajos no son como los niños, pequeño. No son como tú.

Viaje rápido. Cuatro años después.

Izuku se detuvo junto a un árbol, observando el entorno familiar. Delante de él, un chico mayor le esperaba.

—¿Qué pasa, Izuchan?

Izuku reconocía perfectamente este árbol. Reconocía perfectamente los arbustos que le rodeaban y las flores que crecían ahí. Vio a un escarabajo toro andando por el suelo y, por un momento, se cuestionó si sería descendiente del mismo señor escarabajo de hacía cuatro años.

—Nada, Bugochan. Es que pasé una vez aquí antes, cuando era más pequeño —explica. Después se voltea. Sonríe. Pretende que lo que ha tenido ha sido un buen recuerdo y no el recuerdo de uno de los últimos paseos que hiciera con su padre.

Retroceso. Cuatro años antes.

Izuku y su padre se detuvieron. El mayor parpadeó y entornó los ojos. Izuku, después de verle, hizo lo mismo, mirando al frente.

Detectó aquello que había llamado la atención de su progenitor. Una figura humana que se movía a varios metros de ellos.

—¿Hola? ¿Está usted perdido? —inquirió su padre, elevando un poco la voz para que aquel otro individuo le escuchara. El sujeto se detuvo. Se volteó hacia ellos. Empezó a caminar en su dirección.

Cuando se apareció ante ellos, Izuku ladeó el rostro, confundido. Nunca había visto a un hombre como él. La verdad era que el sujeto lucía tan maltrecho que, si se hubiese encontrado en una ciudad de caminantes de la tierra, probablemente ya lo habrían sacado de ella, tachándolo de vago, de criminal, de cualquier cosa mala.

Pero ni el padre de Izuku ni Izuku sintieron cualquier clase de sentimiento negativo hacia él. El tipo miró primero a Hisashi y después al pequeño Izuku. Le lanzó al menor una sonrisa torcida y luego volvió a levantar la mirada.

—¿Eres Gente del Bosque? —le preguntó al padre. El hombre asintió. El otro movió también el rostro para asentir, pero a una lenta velocidad. Izuku le observaba con curiosidad, intentando comprender por qué era tan diferente. Tenía el pelo negro y revuelto, la espalda ligeramente encorvada, los ojos pequeños, la barbilla puntiaguda, los dientes rotos y la mitad del rostro cubierta con un vendaje blanco que, ahí donde debía estar la protuberancia que indicara su nariz, estaba en su lugar plano, como si no hubiese nada debajo de él. Tenía la ropa negra y desarreglada, una bufanda roja maltrecha y, a los costados de su torso, varios cuchillos y navajas enfundados en una práctica bandolera—. Me alegro —confesó tras un momento en un tono como… _aliviado—._ Sé que no lo parezco, pero yo también lo soy. Vengo de muy al sur, cerca de la costa. Castero.

Hisashi sonrió tras escuchar aquello.

—Estás muy lejos de casa, ¿quieres venir a nuestra villa a descansar? Esta tarde mi esposa está preparando nueces pecanas con jarabe de maple y mantequilla. Son su especialidad, te van a encantar.

Izuku se entusiasmó al escuchar aquello, porque nunca habían tenido un invitado de otra villa. Y, la forma en que aquel hombre sonrió… había tal _añoranza_ en su expresión, como si pudiera sentir ya el aroma de la mantequilla cocinándose en casa de Izuku, como si sus pies ya estuviesen hundidos en la tierra, como si ya le hubiesen servido un gran vaso de leche de cabra fresca y las flores perfumaran su cabello. Sin embargo, él negó suavemente.

—No puedo. _De verdad_ me encantaría _,_ pero no puedo. Yo… tengo… —metió una mano entre su ropaje. Entonces, sacó de él lo que parecía ser un cuaderno muy fino, de pasta dura de color negro con grabados en dorado. No era demasiado grueso, si bien sus páginas sí parecían medir por lo menos un palmo y medio de largo. El individuo se lo entregó a Hisashi. El padre de Izuku miró el libro, extrañado, y después al otro. Elevó una mano para tomar el ofrecimiento, parpadeando.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es… —pausó. Parecía costarle demasiado hablar de aquello. Desvió el rostro—. Lo escribió mi hermana. Y… y yo tengo tanto por hacer… tengo que… —volvió a pausar y nuevamente miró a Hisashi—. Necesito que cuides de él, por favor. Resguárdalo en el sitio más seguro que tengas. Y yo un día volveré por él. Esto es muy importante.

La sonrisa de Hisashi se había ido. Izuku se acercó y levantó las manos, intentando acceder al libro, pero su padre no se lo dio.

—Eso… ¿eso es todo lo que necesitas? ¿Qué yo cuide de este libro por ti?

El otro asintió.

—Sí, pero también… —bajó la mirada. Hizo silencio un momento. Frunció el ceño. Luego volvió a hablar, pero aún mirando hacia el suelo—. Es un libro con un contenido que no puede leer cualquiera. Escucha —elevó la mirada—. No puedes dejarlo en manos de nadie, ni siquiera de tu esposa, mucho menos de tu hijo. Nadie puede leerlo. Es peligroso. El conocimiento que contiene podría poner a cualquiera en riesgo. Necesito que seas en extremo cuidadoso.

Hisashi presionó los dedos sobre la pasta negra del libro, enseriándose. Frunció levemente el ceño. Y asintió.

—Si tú me lo pides, que perteneces a mi gente, yo no me puedo negar, aunque sea peligroso.

El otro calló un momento, mirándolo. Evidentemente, sabía que si él hacía una petición tal a un gente del bosque, por muy rara y amenazante que sonara, el gente del bosque aceptaría. Porque su afán por ayudar a otros siempre superaba a cualquier otra cosa, y más aún cuando se trataba de alguien de su misma raza.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Hisashi. Hisashi Midoriya. Y este es mi hijo Izuku.

El tipo asintió.

—Hisaro, el conocimiento en este libro es algo que un día ayudará a salvar a nuestro reino, yo creo en ello. Por eso es tan importante. Y aunque sé que si te lo pido, no lo leerás, tampoco quiero prohibírtelo. Sin embargo, si has de leerlo, ten esto en cuenta, Hisaro: El conocimiento viene con un precio. Piensa en cuánto estás dispuesto a pagar y actúa acordemente.

El hombre, que dijo llamarse Chizome, se fue no mucho después de eso, prometiendo un día volver.

* * *

Izuku se detiene repentinamente. Mueve suavemente los labios, murmurando algo. Sin embargo, no produce sonido realmente, por lo que, aunque Katsuki volteó a verle apenas se detuvo, no sabe qué es lo que ha dicho.

—¿Quoi? —inquiere. Izuku eleva los ojos. Ve a Kacchan atentamente antes de responder.

—Ah, nada, es que… recordé algo… como ayer mencionaste a tu padre, hoy me puse a pensar en el mío y… recordé algo…

Kacchan eleva una ceja.

—Pero eso no dijiste —reclama—. ¿Qué dijiste?

Izuku le ve.

—Ah, ¿quieres decir…? Ah, sí, dije "Eneida", es que recordé que vi ese nombre en… ¿Ka-Kacchan?

Katsuki había abierto enormemente los ojos apenas escuchar el nombre. Como si el nombre causara en él _algo,_ algo grave, algo _grande._

—¿Eneida? —repite. Calla. Baja la mirada, y entonces él también murmura el nombre. Mueve el rostro a un lado, como si estuviese esforzándose por recordar algo. Izuku parpadea. Mueve un poco los labios. Kacchan parece perturbado por algo y se siente un poco responsable por ello.

—No es nada, Kacchan, sólo es un recuerdo que tuve sobre mi padre, nada importante —desvía los ojos al decir lo último, porque no está siendo completamente honesto. En realidad, piensa que sí que podría haber algo importante en aquello. Izuku, si bien nunca exploró el contenido del libro, porque su padre se lo prohibió, sí había explorado su portada, sus bordes, los bonitos grabados dorados en su superficie negra. Y recuerda muy bien lo que decía: _Mi encuentro con el Señor de los Dragones por Eneida B._

Hay algo ahí… algo en lo que no termina de poner el dedo, pero que sabe que es importante. El contenido de ese libro podría tener muchas respuestas. Sin embargo, la reacción de Kacchan ante el nombre de su autora era algo que Izuku no se esperaba precisamente. ¿Acaso Kacchan podría haber conocido a aquella mujer? Sin embargo… Kacchan no parecía haber tenido contacto con absolutamente nadie por al menos unos cuantos siglos. Por otro lado, Chizochan había dicho que Eneida era su hermana. Y, dado que Chizochan era gente del bosque y se lo habían encontrado hacía 10 años, entonces Eneida no podía haber vivido hacía demasiado tiempo. A menos, claro, que Chizochan hubiese mentido.

Pero… Izuku recuerda algo.

Chizome A… Aka… Aka- _algo._ No logra rememorar bien el apellido de Chizochan, pero lo que sí recuerda es que, en definitiva, su apellido no empezaba con B.

Y el de Eneida sí.

Si Eneida realmente era su hermana… ¿eso significaría que ella se había casado?

… ¿Con alguien cuyo apellido empezaba con _B_?

 _… ¿Como Bakugou?_

Pero no. No tiene ningún sentido. Dos más dos no están sumando cuatro, lo vea por donde lo vea. Izuku vuelve a mirar a Kacchan.

—¿Habías escuchado ese nombre antes? —cuestiona. Katsuki le mira. Tiene el ceño fruncido.

—No sé —confiesa—. Es familiar, pero… —se encoge de hombros—. Yo sólo conozco a mi padre. A los Todoroki. Y a ti.

Izuku siente inmediatamente un agujero en el pecho.

Por todo lo que el chico del bosque entiende, los Todoroki no fungían como nada más que una especie de carceleros para Bakugou.

De modo que eso significa que es verdad.

Es verdad…

Es verdad que Kacchan ha pasado los últimos siglos de su vida completamente solo…

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _CHAN... CHAN... CHAAAAAAAN._

 _Se revelan algunos misterios, mientras que surgen otros :D ¿quién, por qué o cómo? Btw, me encanta que compartan sus dudas y teorías en los comentarios, me ayuda a tener una idea de si estoy logrando transmitir lo que quiero transmitir (y también me ayudan a darme cuenta de si estoy pasando algo por alto).  
_

 _Así que gracias por los reviews, mis pequeños algodones *corazón*_

 ** _Kamilatancha, Val, Bet, Kazehayakudo, Layla, TookAndersen, L00natic, Mindy, Malew, Izidora, NaniMe, Lady Marina-chan_** _y_ ** _Vorono! x)_**

 _Y gracias por nuevos favs y follows:  
_

 ** _Daphor, DekuKatsu, Karus Luppy, Agustina, Dattyhk, DAST Crush, Formin_** _y_ ** _Nethany :)_**

 _Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Mañana... nos vamos a la playa!  
_

* * *

Notas y curiosidades del capítulo:

"Castero" es parte del nombre de un vino italiano. ¿Que por qué? Era lo que tenía más a la mano cuando escribí esa parte y me puse a buscar inspiración para el nombre de la villa HAHA.


	17. XVII: Bakuro

**MI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES**

* * *

 _Extracto de "Geografía de Drom" de Diágoras.  
Página 25, párrafo 2  
"Las costas son, probablemente, nuestro territorio más salvaje. Cuando se dice que alguien vive en la costa, en realidad significa que vive a por lo menos un kilómetro de ella. Es imposible vivir directamente en la costa, puesto que las olas nocturnas son tan violentas y destructivas que arrasarían con cualquier cosa que ahí se encontrara. La marea se eleva enormemente y el mar entra en demasía. Ahí tan sólo prospera la vida más fuerte, más impetuosa y con más voluntad"._

* * *

Eneida Akaguro. Tenía el cabello negro, largo y ondulado, los ojos grandes y expresivos, los labios delgados, los pómulos pronunciados, la nariz respingada, el cuello estilizado. Era preciosa, decían todos, mientras la veían crecer. Algún día, haría a un hombre del bosque muy feliz. Su hermano, Chizome, estaba muy orgulloso de ella. Y también la celaba, puesto que no estaba dispuesto a que nadie más que _el mejor_ fuese quien llegara a desposar a su hermana. Tendrían que pasar por él primero y probarle su valor, antes de aspirar a cortejarla. Era como tenía que ser. Él era mayor y, por lo tanto, era su responsabilidad protegerla.

Chizome era pescador, igual que casi todos los chicos de su aldea. Salía en la primera hora de luz todas las mañanas, apenas las olas se tranquilizaban y el mar retrocedía, y retornaba por las tardes, antes de que las lunas salieran otra vez. También era considerado un chico guapo en su aldea, pero su padre había fallecido antes de que entrara a la adolescencia y, convirtiéndose inmediatamente en el principal proveedor de su familia, no había tenido tiempo para pensar en formar una nueva. Cuando Eneida se casara y se fuera a otra casa y entonces tan sólo tuviera que proveer a su madre, entonces podría pensar en formar a su propia familia. Antes no.

Pero estaba bien. Él no tenía ninguna prisa. Apenas tenía 17 años. Podía casarse después.

El día del cumpleaños número catorce de Eneida, se hizo una gran celebración en la aldea. En un año más tendría 15 y sería apta para casarse, por lo que todos los muchachos de la aldea que la pretendían habían asistido con excelentes regalos y habían contribuido con algo a la celebración. Era una forma de demostrar lo que podían producir con su trabajo y que, en un futuro, podrían darle la vida que se merecía.

Por supuesto, el espectáculo no era sólo para ella. Todos le pasaron detalles a Chizome de cuánto habían gastado en lo que habían comprado, o qué tan difícil había sido de conseguir. Como hombre de la casa, Chizome tenía injerencia sobre si su hermana se casaba o no y con quién, así que él también fue objeto de halagos.

En esa fiesta, Chizome tachó a algunos de forma definitiva de su lista de posibles pretendientes y a otros empezó a tenerlos en mayor consideración.

Sin embargo, fue también el día del cumpleaños número catorce de Eneida, cuando llegó él.

Él.

Como traído por las olas de la noche, el primero en encontrárselo fue Chizome, cuando estaba yendo a la playa a tirar cáscaras de frutas y restos de plantas que se habían desechado de la fiesta, con la intención de que las olas nocturnas se los llevaran. Lo vio ahí de pie sobre la arena, contemplando el inmenso mar de la media tarde. Sus pies estaban desnudos y sumergidos dentro de la arena mojada, las olas dormidas cubriéndolos cada vez que entraban. Los colores dorados y rojizos del cielo pintarrajeaban las nubes, la superficie calma del mar y la piel blanca del desconocido.

Tenía el cabello rubio, casi platino, corto y alborotado. Era alto y de apariencia fuerte. Debía tener aproximadamente su edad, Chizome calculaba.

El chico del bosque se acercó al individuo. Le saludó.

—Hola, ¿quién eres?

Él le miró. Sus ojos eran rojos como el carbón que se quema. Como el cielo del atardecer después de que ha llovido.

—Bakugou.

—Ah, es un placer, Bakuro. ¿Eres un viajero? ¿Tienes hambre? Estamos haciendo una fiesta y hay un montón de comida.

Chizome le sonrió. Bakugou parpadeó.

—Bakugou, nei Bakuro —corrigió. Chizome ladeó la cabeza. Después sonrió divertido.

—Vamos. Es el cumpleaños de la chica más bonita de la aldea y todos han traído cosas espléndidas. Te gustarán.

Bakugou entonces volteó el cuerpo hacia él por completo.

Si Chizome hubiese estado mejor informado, entonces habría sabido que lo que llamó la atención de Bakugou en su oración no había sido el ofrecimiento de las "cosas espléndidas".

Para nada.

Fue así que Chizome, sin querer, guio a su futuro cuñado hacia Eneida.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _El capítulo 17 tiene exactamente 777 palabras :D es un capítulo de la suerte (?)_

 _Y bueno... CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAN otra vez. Yo sé que Mitsuki Bakugou es genial, pero espero que dispensen que en este fic haya algunos OC's para favorecer a la trama. Y bien, este es otro capítulo cortito pero necesario. Tenía muchas ganas de introducir el paisaje de las playas de Drom. Como bien saben, la marea es influenciada por la fuerza de gravedad de la luna, así que imagínense cómo afectaría esto a un mundo con tres lunas. Pequeños tsunamis todas las noches :D_

 _Mañana volveremos a reunirnos con cierto grupo de personajes que se dirigen hacia la capital :) por si los habían extrañado._

 _Gracias **NaniMe, Princesa Blanca, Malew, Lady Marina-chan, Kazehayakudo, Bet, Kami, Isidora** y al anónimo por los reviews! Nos leemos mañana *corazón*_

* * *

Zona de Curiosidades de los Reviews:

Sé que soy lenta para responder los reviews, pero siempre los leo todos :D quería mencionar algunas de mis cosas favoritas de reviews recientes:

 **Ichiby** dijo: "Debo sumar también que puse al Chente Fernandez en la segunda parte del cap, y me reído un montón. Ay mi pobre niño bicolor esta bien obvio, bueno se supone de un tipo tan transparente, de imaginarme su cara me sigo riendo~ *estos celos me hacen daño me enloqueceeeen*"

 _AV dice: XD morí demasiado con la canción HAHAHA._

 **NatsumeRin** dijo: "Por cierto, la hija que, segun izuku, heredo los poderes de su padre y vuela... será ochako?"

 _AV dice: *Sonido de campanas de victoria* Me da gusto que te hayas fijado en ese detalle tan pequeñito que era fácil de obviar :D_

Y dijo también: "Btw, sere la unica que se preocupa por los vendedores que recibieron las monedas de oro que ya no valen nada? xdddd"

 _AV dice: HAHAHA no sé si seas la única, pero yo también me quedé pensando en los pobres XD pero no te preocupes, como viste, hay cosas que pueden hacer con las monedas aunque no puedan usarlas como moneda corriente._

 **NaniMe** dijo: "Bakugou ya declaró a Deku de su propiedad (al menos verbalmente ya que ese collar -cofcorreacof- significaba algo)"

 _AV dice: Correa XD_

 **Anónimo** dijo: "No sé pero me imagino a Kacchan como un cavernícola jajajaja"

 _AV dice:_ _HAHAHA pobrecito xD_

 **KusoYuuko** dijo: "ya sabemos quién será el encargado de los asados y quien se hará cargo de las ensaladas en esta relación"

 _AV dice: XD amé el comentario porque me los imaginé en su vida familiar invitando a los amigos a un asado en la casa, y cada uno encargándose de su parte de la comida, awww._

 **Malew** dijo: "¿Me pregunto si Todos los Señores de los Dragones son rubios o sólo es casualidad?"

 _AV dice: Huhuhu... HUHUHU._

¡Hasta mañana, algodones!


	18. XVIII: ¿Por qué eres un guerrero?

**MI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES  
**

* * *

 _Extracto de "Colección de Poemas" de Poen.  
Página 20, poema 9, estrofas 1 y 2  
"¿El amor de a poco te parecería bien,  
oh, dueño de mis desgracias?  
Un amor de lluvia, de nata y miel,  
que no nos dejara con estas ansias._

 _Si te comes a las estrellas y te tragas a los ríos  
me dejas en el vacío de ese par de pupilas tuyas.  
Guárdame en la mañana un poquillo de rocío.  
Cántame al oído que con la voz de polvo arrullas"._

* * *

Todoroki entrega varias monedas de oro al hombre del establo en el que se encuentran. El establo está bastante decrépito y la verdad es que hay algunas bestias ahí que dan demasiada pena. Shouto ha notado como Tenya ha mirado con tristeza a los animales, con la expresión de quien quisiera poder hacer algo por ellos. Sin embargo, no hay ley en Drom que obligue a los dueños de animales de trabajo a tener a estos en buenas condiciones, por lo que ni la autoridad de Tenya como Caballero de los Pueblos serviría para mucho. Así que Shouto intenta distraerle.

—Tenya, ¿cuál de los caballos te gustaría? —le dice con una sonrisa suave, refiriéndose a los que han comprado, que son los que tenían mejor aspecto, puesto que de nada serviría comprar a los débiles y que estos terminaran desfalleciendo a medio camino.

Tenya le mira.

—Ah… bueno, no me importa mucho, la verdad. Nunca he tenido un caballo. Cualquiera está bien —se encoge de hombros y, sin cambiar mucho de expresión, vuelve a mirar de reojo a un animal particularmente flacucho y de pinta enclenque. Shouto se acerca a él y le pone la mano sobre el hombro, empujándole con gentileza para que se voltee.

—Vamos. Es hora de volver a la posada.

Tenya le sonríe tristemente.

—Sí, vamos.

Cada uno toma dos riendas y se encaminan. Han comprado únicamente cuatro caballos porque Ojiro les ha dicho que no desea montar uno. Al parecer, para él sería irrespetuoso y raro. Por otro lado, ha asegurado poder mantenerles el paso aún si los caballos corren.

Claro que a Todoroki no le fascinó mucho el interés inmediato de Iida en saber sobre las capacidades físicas que Ojiro tenía tras escuchar aquellas palabras, puesto que, según Iida decía "aquello era tan diferente a la Gente del Bosque del sur. Izuku nunca podría mantenerle el paso a un caballo".

Todoroki ya no sabe si sentir más celos de Ojiro o de Izuku, a quien ni siquiera conoce. Y la parte racional que todavía queda en su cerebro le espeta que sentir celos por cualquiera de los dos es igualmente imbécil. Por todo lo que sabe, Tenya podría llevar años enamorado de alguna muchacha de su ciudad y planear casarse pronto, y Todoroki de ninguna manera iba a figurar en nada importante en su vida.

Suspira con aquel pensamiento. Tenya le parece una persona maravillosa y le gusta tenerlo cerca, pero tiene que aceptar que en la vida las cosas no salen siempre como uno quiere sólo porque uno así lo quiere. ¿Y qué motivos tenía Tenya para fijarse repentinamente en él, un bastardo presumido y autoritario con la cara desfigurada?

Además, incluso aunque Tenya en alguna especie de mundo alternativo realmente llegara a sentir algo por él, la realidad era que ellos simplemente nunca podrían estar juntos. No según las leyes de Drom. Y, si su padre se llegaba a enterar…

No quiere ni pensar en eso.

Iida ha volteado a verlo.

—¿Está todo bien, Shouto?

El otro le mira. Por un momento, se enfoca simplemente en esos amables ojos azules, en ese rostro estético, en el cabello tan pulcramente arreglado. Shouto se fuerza a sonreír y asiente.

—Sí, claro. Pensaba únicamente en que mi padre probablemente esté enojado porque me he ido de casa sin decirle nada.

Tenya parpadea.

—¿Tu padre no sabe que te diriges a la capital?

Shouto niega con la cabeza.

—Mi padre opina que a los Señores hay que dejarlos ser y que si destruyen medio reino es lo natural y no hay nada que hacer. Por eso nunca nos hemos llevado bien —comenta y desvía el rostro. No sabe por qué ha dicho eso último. No quiere quedar ante Tenya como un hijo rebelde o como un tipo complicado que carga relaciones maltrechas con su familia. Pero la verdad es que jamás ha tenido a nadie con quien hablar de esas cosas. A nadie a quien decirle todo lo que le frustra y le molesta. Todo lo que su padre le ha hecho.

Y Tenya es tan paciente para escuchar a las personas que…

—Suena a que tu padre es una persona un poco difícil —dice Tenya, mirándole con atención. Shouto suspira otra vez, con desánimo.

—Difícil es decir demasiado poco. Es… es una persona… ah, no sé, Tenya, no quiero molestarte con mis problemas personales —termina por decir, avergonzado. El caballero de Rasaquan sonríe tenuemente.

—No es molestia para mí escucharte, Shouto —le dice—. Realmente admiro mucho que estés haciendo lo que estás haciendo, sobre todo si dices que tu padre opina de forma completamente opuesta a la tuya. No debió ser fácil. Cualquier otro se habría quedado en la comodidad de su hogar a disfrutar de su vida privilegiada mientras el reino era destruido.

Shouto le mira.

Es la primera vez que alguien le dice que admira algo de lo que él hace. Es la primera vez que a alguien le parece que sus acciones son las correctas.

Se siente muy bien. ¿Así es como se siente tener amigos?

Mierda. _Mierda,_ piensa. Tiene que ser muy patético para que palabras tan simples causen tanto efecto en él.

—Eres muy amable, Tenya, pero no creo ser digno de esas palabras.

—No digas tonterías, por supuesto que lo eres —Iida sonríe con más amplitud—. Vamos, anímate. El grupo tiene que verte fuerte y firme.

Shouto traga saliva.

—Sí, tienes razón. Lo lamento.

—No lo hagas.

Shouto se siente enloquecer por dentro. Mientras más amable es Tenya con él, más ganas tiene de simplemente voltearse y arrancarle un beso de los labios. Y mierda, ¿qué es lo que está pasando con él? ¿Cómo puede sentirse así por alguien a quien no ha conocido por más que un par de días? En ese momento, se pregunta de forma desesperada si es que acaso no existe ni la más remota posibilidad de que Tenya sienta algo por él. Porque, _por favor,_ él se va a morir en el momento que tenga que decirle adiós.

Voltea a verle y le esboza una sonrisa, intentando que luzca lo más sincera posible.

—Tú… eh, Tenya… eres… eres realmente amable.

Por las Divinidades. Eso ha sido lamentable. Intentó decirle algo agradable, _lo que fuera,_ y lo único que se le ocurrió fue repetir lo mismo que ya había dicho antes.

Todoroki Shouto, Caminante de la Tierra, 19 años. Habilidades: Manejo de espada y otras armas, dominio sobre dos magias opuestas y es un genio estratega.

Inhabilidades: Coquetear con alguien.

Voltea el rostro, completamente azorado.

—Tú también, Shouto. ¿Sabes? Al principio tengo que admitir que no te tenía mucha confianza debido a tu afiliación. Lo lamento, te juzgué mal. Eres realmente diferente a lo que esperaba.

Shouto le ve de reojo. Sonríe de lado. Después regresa la vista al frente.

—Espero ser digno de tu opinión de mí, Tenya. Porque tu opinión es muy importante para mí.

No se percata de que Iida se le queda mirando un momento después de que dice esas palabras. No tardan mucho más en llegar a la posada, donde el resto del grupo ya les espera afuera.

* * *

Los ocho caballos y Ojiro parten velozmente de Sarkissian, yéndose no por el camino principal, sino por las praderas que le bordean, las cuales pasan por granjas y pequeños asentamientos. Este camino es mucho más rápido que el camino de los pueblos y, ciertamente, también mucho más bello, según lo que cuenta Tenya.

Ojiro, tal como prometió, mantiene sin problema el ritmo de los equinos. Y, tras una media hora de ir avanzando por el camino, Kirishima dirige a su gran bestia negra y pelirroja hacia un costado, acercándose al chico del bosque rubio. Ojiro, que corre con el pecho hacia el frente y moviendo la cola gentilmente de lado a lado, en un espectáculo por demás llamativo, voltea el rostro para ver al Disturbio Rojo.

—¿Quieres hacer carreras? —exclama Disturbio por encima del corcel. Ojiro sonríe de lado y regresa la vista al frente, haciendo como que le ignora.

Pero entonces, inclinándose todavía más hacia el frente, moviendo las piernas con más velocidad y bajando la cola, de modo que ésta se ondula por el aire tal como lo haría el cuerpo de una anaconda deslizándose por la tierra, Ojiro aumenta considerablemente la velocidad, dejando a los dos pelirrojos detrás. Disturbio lanza una risotada y da dos pataditas a los costados de su galante corcel para que apresure el paso. Corre hasta llegar a Ojiro pero luego éste vuelve a dejarlo atrás.

Jugando como dos tontos, los dos se adelantan bastante del grupo, desviándose en la amplitud de la pradera verde y de pasto crecido que les acoge en ese momento. A los alrededores hay varias colinas con la hierba inclinándose sobre ellas como si se tratara del pelaje de animales gigantes, y algunas cabras corren y saltan por ahí, observándoles mientras mastican algo y con los cuernos grandes envueltos en las cabezas.

Todoroki gira los ojos al ver el espectáculo que se montan aquellos dos. Iida mira divertido.

—Hay que ser joven —se queja el caballero con el pelo de dos tonos. Iida eleva una ceja curiosamente.

—Lo dices como si fueses un anciano —le responde. Todoroki le mira. Le diría que a veces se siente como uno, pero no quiere sonar patético.

—Bueno —dice—, soy por lo menos mayor que ellos.

—Ojiro no debería estar forzándose tanto —dice Aizawa desde la retaguardia—. Corre el riesgo de cansarse y no poder seguir avanzando.

Shouto le ve por encima de su hombro.

—Confío en que Ojiro es lo suficientemente prudente como para no sobreexcederse.

Aizawa hace una mueca con la boca y mira a aquellos dos.

—Tienes razón en lo que dijiste antes. Son jóvenes. Y por lo tanto estúpidos. Detenlos.

Aunque Shouto no está muy seguro de qué es exactamente lo que hace que Aizawa le pida aquello, decide escucharle, porque le considera un hombre sabio. Voltea hacia los otros y entonces acelera un poco el paso para aproximarse más a ellos y no tener que gritar tanto.

—¡Eh, ustedes dos! ¡Es suficiente! —exclama. Y sí, _se siente como un verdadero anciano,_ sobre todo cuando Rojo voltea a verle con cara de niño de cinco años al que acaban de cortarle el juego por su padre. Sin embargo, los dos obedecen sin rechistar y, en momentos, ya han regresado a lado del grupo. Ojiro suda y respira agitado, evidentemente cansado. Rojo le ve con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa bastante _extraña._

—Eh, Ojiro, ¿quieres montarte a Red un rato? Él es muy fuerte y puede cargarnos a los dos.

Ojiro le mira de reojo con el entrecejo lo más levemente fruncido.

—No, gracias.

—¿Eh? Pero te ves can…

—No, gracias —repite el otro, esta vez un poco más fuerte, como si se hubiese exasperado. Disturbio le mira extrañado.

—¿Qué te ocurre? Tan sólo intentaba ser amable.

Ojiro desvía la mirada y luego suspira, pareciendo intentar calmarse.

—No me parece bien montarme sobre otra criatura como si yo fuese superior a ella. Nosotros… la Gente del Bosque no cree en eso. En el dominio sobre las otras especies. ¿Tú conoces…? —pero pausa y no termina su oración. Disturbio se le queda mirando. Confundido.

La Gente del Bosque es considerada débil por naturaleza. Mansa. _Sumisa,_ incluso. En el pasado, durante muchas épocas antes de que el reino fuese unificado, las otras razas, principalmente los Caminantes de la Tierra, abusaron de la Gente del Bosque de forma grotesca y sistemática. Convertían a sus hombres en esclavos, a sus mujeres en sirvientas y… "consortes" de los hombres de otras razas.

Aquello ocurrió por muchísimo tiempo, sin que la Gente del Bosque pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo. La historia contaba que había sido el primer rey de Drom quien finalmente había puesto un alto a aquello. Él había acabado con las guerras. Había creado leyes que protegieran a los más débiles. Había traído la paz.

Disturbio mira a Ojiro. Hay muchas cosas sobre su raza que desconoce. Jamás antes había conocido a un Gente del Bosque. Hay muchas cosas que no entiende. Supone que ha ofendido a Ojiro sin querer. Y se siente bastante mal por ello.

—Oye —le dice después de un rato. Ojiro le mira de reojo—. Red no es inferior a mí. Es mi amigo, ¿sabes?

Ojiro sigue mirándole, sin responderle. Disturbio decide proseguir.

—Lo tengo desde que era un potrillo. Era el potrillo más miserable de todos y lo iban a sacrificar porque creyeron que no se vendería, así que decidí comprarlo. Él ha sido mi compañero por todos estos años. Si algo le pasara, creo que me dolería tanto como si algo le pasara a alguno de mis familiares… —pausa un momento y desvía los ojos, como si algo se le ocurriera—. Probablemente hasta más… —admite en voz baja.

Ojiro parpadea un par de veces, mirándole. Después sonríe un poco. Regresa la vista al frente.

—Ya veo —dice—. Me alegro.

Disturbio suspira. Ojiro avanza para correr un poquito por delante de él, de modo que, por el siguiente rato, el pelirrojo se dedica a ver la forma en que se mueve su hipnótica cola.

—Oye, Disturbio —llama Kaminari quedamente cabalgando a su lado. El pelirrojo le mira—. Ya no sé quién cayó más fuerte, si tú o el jefe.

—¡Cállate, rayito!

Ni siquiera se lo va a negar.

* * *

Cuando se detienen aquella noche, la última noche antes de llegar a la capital, en medio de una explanada descampada con las estrellas invadiendo el firmamento, las colinas negras ondulándose a la distancia y kilómetros de vides aún vacías rodeándoles, la paz que les asalta es tan dulce, tan silenciosa, tan calma, que no logran sentir como si hubiese amenaza alguna en el mundo.

El cielo está de un azul profundo. Las tres lunas duermen, círculos ennegrecidos en el cielo. Las estrellas brillan por montones, creando trazos artísticos en el lienzo celeste. En la tierra, ellos han instalado una fogata. Las tres sombras han mantenido su distancia apenas el fuego se ha encendido –por mano de Shouto– y Snipe se ha ido a echar por ahí, fumando su pipa y mirando hacia arriba. Los guerreros jóvenes y los caballeros se reúnen en torno a la pira, cuyo fuego cálido va comiéndose la leña.

Hablan de nada. Kirishima molesta a Ojiro, quien balancea la cola amenazante, y Kaminari forma figuritas de electricidad con las manos para mostrárselas a Iida, quien ha expresado su admiración por la magia después de ver como Todoroki encendía fácilmente las llamas con una mano. Todoroki no habla mucho. Observa. No sabe qué decir. Se siente fuera de lugar. Sabe que cada uno de los miembros de su grupo ha tenido una vida diferente. Que no puede decir que uno haya tenido una vida más fácil que el otro. Pero hay algo que le queda claro: Él tiene que ser el único que ha pasado la mitad de su vida encerrado en un castillo y la otra mitad persiguiendo a su padre por los caminos. Él tiene que ser el único que no tiene la menor idea de cómo sostener una conversación normal.

Observa el rostro de ilusión de Tenya y se sumerge en él por un rato. La luz caliente baila por la piel del caballero y la luminiscencia eléctrica de Kaminari se le zambulle a los ojos azules. Sopla una brisa fresca que se pasea por el pequeño campamento hasta que Kaminari termina con el espectáculo y decide que es momento de empezar a molestar a Disturbio Rojo con absolutamente lo que sea.

—Oye, así que, ¿Ojiro te ganó en la carrera de hace rato? —suelta el rubio frescamente, sin siquiera estar seguro de quién ganó realmente o si hubo siquiera un ganador. Era sólo para hacer conversación. Disturbio le mira cuasi ofendido.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Por supuesto que no. Si el jefe no nos hubiese detenido, Red y yo habríamos derrotado a este hablador en un instante —dice al tiempo que señala a Ojiro, quien se limita a girar los ojos. Kaminari se ríe y después se dirige hacia el gente del bosque.

—Oye, Ojiro, hay una duda que yo tengo —dice, con ese mismo aire simplón que hiciera parecer como si Kaminari no fuese jamás capaz de comenzar o sostener conversaciones complicadas. Sin embargo, entonces deja salir—. ¿Qué es lo que hace que un gente del bosque termine convirtiéndose en guerrero? —y tras sus palabras se instala un breve silencio, al tiempo que todos dirigen la mirada a Ojiro, como si repentinamente descubrieran que ellos también han tenido la misma duda.

La expresión de Ojiro es de desconcierto. Como si, de todas las personas, jamás hubiese esperado que fuese Kaminari quien le hiciese una pregunta como aquella.

Como si no estuviese precisamente muy deseoso de tener que responderla.

Sus ojos, por un instante, se desvían en una dirección indefinida.

Pero… Todoroki ha de ser el único que se ha percatado de que la dirección en la que Ojiro ha parecido mirar, es aquella en la que, a algunos metros de distancia, Snipe reposa sobre el pasto, con los brazos bajo la cabeza y mirando hacia la bóveda celeste.

Cuando Ojiro devuelve la mirada a Kaminari, Todoroki es asaltado por un recuerdo repentino.

Recuerda ese momento en el que los miembros del grupo arribaron a las afueras del castillo de los Todoroki para participar en su misión, después de que se los convocara por medio de mensajeros secretos.

Ojiro había llegado prácticamente junto con Snipe. Es decir, Ojiro había venido de primero, avanzando por varios metros por delante del otro y sin dar señal alguna de tener algún tipo de relación con el hombre. De hecho, en todo este tiempo, Todoroki podría jurar que jamás les había visto dirigirse la palabra el uno al otro.

(Aunque, en general, no había visto a Snipe hablar con nadie más que con él mismo o con Aizawa).

¿Quizá aquello no tenía significado alguno? ¿Quizá Ojiro simplemente había mirado en la dirección de Snipe por mera casualidad?

—Ah, bueno… —empieza a decir Ojiro. Encoge de pronto la cola, enrollándola en una especie de espiral tras su espalda con lo que parece un signo de timidez. Después prosigue—. Kaminari, ¿sabes de cuántas formas la Gente del Bosque ha sido usada por las otras razas a lo largo de la historia?

Las respuestas a esa pregunta son variadas:

Como animales de carga.

Como sirvientes.

Como consortes.

Como mascotas.

Como fuente de entretenimiento.

Como animales de pelea.

La lista podría seguir.

Y, de pronto, todos tienen la certeza de que no van a escuchar algo bonito.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _Gracias a sus comentarios en relación a la aparición de Ojiro en capis pasados, me di cuenta de que varias personas compartían mi opinión con respecto a este personaje: Es un personaje secundario que sencillamente necesita más amors *corazón*. Así que intentaré irlo desarrollando dentro de la historia junto al resto :D_

 _Muchas gracias por los reviews! **Layla, Vorono, NaniMe, Karyu, zDaenerys, Kazehayakudo, Layla** y **Joane!**_

 _Sé que tienen muchas dudas, pero les aseguro que todas se irán respondiendo poco a poco.  
_

 _Por cierto, he notado que algunos reviews parecen salir cortados y creo saber el motivo. FF net no se lleva muy bien con el símbolo de "menor que" que solemos usar para hacer un dibujito de corazón. Es por eso que siempre me ven escribiendo *corazón* en lugar de poner el símbolo xD sería bueno que lo evitaran para que los revs no lleguen cortados :c  
_

 _Gracias por seguir leyendo. No puedo creer que ya estemos casi en el día 20 del reto. ¿Soy yo o el tiempo está pasando volando?  
_

 _Nos leemos mañana!_


	19. XIX: Determinación

**MI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES  
**

* * *

 _Extracto de "Historia del Reino de Drom", de Dragostei.  
Página 94, párrafo 7  
"Debido a todos estos sucesos, se tuvieron que crear infinidad de leyes que buscaban proteger y preservar la vida pacífica de la Gente del Bosque. Sin embargo, a pesar de estos esfuerzos, incluso ahora, milenios después de que el primer rey de Drom prohibiera su esclavización, todavía se encuentran casos de abuso a los miembros de esta raza"._

* * *

El pasto alto se movió. El hombre apuntó en esa dirección con una de sus armas. Entonces empezó a caminar cautelosamente alrededor de los arbustos, escuchando con atención.

Cuando rodeó las cuchillas largas y afiladas del pasto, se encontró con algo repentinamente. Y, parpadeando tras su máscara, no muy seguro de por qué lo hacía, hizo bajar su arma, quedándose indefenso y expuesto.

Pero.

Aquellos pequeños ojos negros le miraban con cierta… _determinación._ Pero no con violencia. No con ira, con enojo, o con _odio,_ todas esas cosas que él se esperaba encontrar ahí.

¿Y por qué? Se hacía aquella pregunta todo el tiempo.

¿Por qué ese niño no le odiaba?

—¿Tú otra vez? —preguntó. La pequeña cola se movía de lado a lado, no de forma alegre ni entusiasmada. Era un movimiento suave, prudente, de alerta. Un movimiento que indicaba que el niño estaba listo para salir huyendo en cualquier momento. Estaba agachado sobre la tierra, con las piernas flexionadas y las puntas de los deditos de las manos tocando el suelo—. ¿Acaso vas a quedarte en este lugar para siempre?

El niño tenía una apariencia penosa. La cara enlodada, la ropita sucia y rota. La cola raspada. Pero portaba esa expresión de determinación que nunca dejaba de impresionar a Snipe. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía ese niño seguir manteniendo la cabeza en alto?

—¿Vas a seguirme hasta matarme? ¿Es eso? ¿Buscas tu venganza, pequeño?

Cuestionaba aquello aún a pesar de tener casi la certeza de que ninguna de esas cosas era cierta. El niño le seguía mirando. Snipe suspiró.

—¿Tienes hambre? —se agachó y sacó de su bolsillo unas galletas de avena envueltas en un pedazo de tela. Se las ofreció al niño y él las tomó. Abrió el paquete y empezó a comérselas con aire hambriento. Snipe le observó en silencio, dejándole terminar.

Una vez que Ojiro se acabó las galletas, sus ojos negros volvieron a posarse en Snipe.

—Deberías volver a casa, Mashirao. Aquí es tan sólo cuestión de tiempo para que vuelvan a encontrarte. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué te vuelvan a encerrar?

Ojiro no cambiaba de expresión.

Determinación. Determinación. _Determinación._

Pero, ¿determinado a qué?

—No sé volver a casa —confesó el niño finalmente. Lanzó entonces una mirada amplia a los alrededores. No estaban cerca de un bosque sino en una zona de praderas y colinas. El sentido de orientación del niño debía estar completamente desubicado en ese entorno. Por otro lado, estaban tan lejos de su hogar que probablemente no tenía siquiera la menor idea de en qué dirección debería moverse para llegar a él.

Snipe suspiró.

—¿Entonces quieres un mapa? ¿Si te consigo un mapa te irás de aquí y regresarás a tu hogar?

Ojiro devolvió la mirada a él rápidamente. Su cola seguía balanceándose de lado a lado. Negó suave con la cabeza. El mercenario frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, niño?

—¿Para qué regresaría a casa? —cuestionó él—. No queda nada ahí.

Snipe frunció el ceño.

—Eso no es verdad. ¿No están ustedes muy orgullosos de sus villas entre los árboles? ¿No quieres volver a ese mundo entre las hojas? ¿A balancearte de rama a rama y dormir cerca del cielo?

No había Gente del Bosque del norte a quien no le brillaran los ojos al escuchar semejantes descripciones de su hogar.

Pero los ojos de Ojiro estaban vacíos. Muertos. No había en ellos ninguna clase de ilusión.

—¿Realmente no quieres volver?

—¿A qué?

—No lo sé. ¿Tus abuelos no viven ahí? ¿Tus tíos? ¿Algún amigo?

Ojiro no dejaba de mirarle y Snipe estaba empezando a exasperarse.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Mashirao? —vuelve a cuestionar. El pequeño rubio finalmente se levanta de la tierra, incorporándose. En ese tiempo, desde que había escapado, había crecido un poco a lo alto pero, por otro lado, su cuerpo se había demacrado. Se le veía extremadamente flaco, los pómulos y las clavículas un poco más pronunciados de lo que deberían y la cola con mucho menos volumen del que tuviera antes. Era una visión lamentable y Snipe no podía evitar sentirse culpable. El hombre también se incorporó.

—Entréname —dijo el niño entonces.

Snipe, tras la máscara, elevó las cejas.

—¿Qué?

—Entréname.

Snipe tragó saliva. Le contempló un largo instante.

Determinación. Determinación. _Determinación._

—¿Yo? ¿De entre toda la gente del mundo quieres que te entrene _yo?_ —pausó un segundo. Después agregó—. ¿Es esa tu forma de torturarme, Mashirao? ¿De hacerme pagar por lo que te he hecho?

Ojiro frunció el ceño.

—Entréname —repitió, pero esta vez la voz se le quebró un poco.

Snipe bajó la mirada.

En el cielo, nubes grises empezaban a arremolinarse alrededor de sus cabezas.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _Sí, capítulo cortito, yo sé :c pero he ahí un poquillo del pasado de Mashirao. Ya pueden surgir nuevas teorías xD (y ya pueden detestarme más por el hecho de que me gusta ser tan ambigua hahaha)._

 _Gracias mis adorados algodones por los reviews! **TookAndersen, Layla, Lady Marina-chan, Aureoli, Sbeleeen, NaniMe, Kazehayakudo, Karyu, L00natic, AleKProject** y al anónimo :D_

 _Gracias también por nuevos favs y follows a **Akumu-Nightly, Kurobane, Odnoliub, Pan Sullivan, Sophitia13** y **Starfaall** :D_

 _Mañana vamos a tener a un personaje nuevo, PERO su aparición probablemente ayude a resolver algunas incógnitas. Ojalá el capi les haya gustado y nos seguimos leyendo mañana :D_

 _\- Oops, se me estaba olvidando, quería comentar algo que NaniMe escribió en su último review. Su pregunta fue: "_ _¿Si va a entrar tu historia bien en el tiempo que queda?"_

 _Quiero decirles que esto es algo que yo ya me planteé también. Realmente sólo quedan 11 días del reto, o sea 11 actualizaciones diarias más. Pero estoy consciente de que es muy poco probable que logre meter todo lo que le queda a la historia en tan sólo 11 capítulos más, de modo que la respuesta es que probablemente no me a dar el tiempo. Pero esto es algo que tuve contemplado desde el inicio, sabía que la historia podría llegar a alargarse más allá de los 30 capítulos de noviembre. Por ello, si la historia no se termina el 1° de diciembre, que no cunda el pánico, seguiré con ella, el único detalle es que, claro, ya no haría actualizaciones diarias. Sé que eso probablemente resulte raro para ustedes que ya se acostumbraron a ellas, y seguramente también será raro para mí actualizar este fic al ritmo de un fic normal xD pero bueno, es lo que creo que pasará.  
_

 _Les agradezco mucho por seguir leyendo, y ahora sí, nos leemos mañana! *corazón*_


	20. XX: Volcán

**MI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES**

* * *

 _Extracto de diario  
Página 9  
"El sol sale todas las mañanas. Yo sé que el sol sale todas las mañanas. En algún sitio. Lo recuerdo apenas. Cómo luce. Grande, alto, amarillo, brillante. Me recuerda al pequeño Sol.  
¿Qué si me gustaría volver a verlo?  
Supongo.  
¿A quién no?  
Pero yo tengo que estar aquí. Me dijeron que es sólo por un tiempo. Que la libertad existe. Que un día voy a tenerla.  
Sol caza lagartijas. A mí me gustan particularmente las que son oscuras. Su carne sabe mejor cuando se las tuesta". _

* * *

Lo siente en las venas. Es una sensación inexplicable, pero lo tiene rascándose la piel todo el tiempo, a pesar de que _no_ es comezón y de que sabe que rascarse no va a aliviarle en nada. Pero es que _necesita_ hacer algo. _Lo siente en las venas._ Su sangre hierve y corre más rápido de lo normal, su sangre explota por dentro, sobre sí misma, le lleva pensamientos caóticos a la cabeza.

Necesita salir. Necesita salir. Necesita abandonar este lugar.

Pero, por más que lo intenta, no puede. La montaña le encierra. No importa cuánto recorra los túneles, no importa cuánto cree túneles nuevos, no localiza una salida. Es como si viviera en un hormiguero sin fin. Sin embargo, sabe que tiene que haber una salida, _tiene que_ haber un sitio por medio del cual los Chisaki siempre han entrado.

Dónde, dónde.

Ha pasado sus manos por cada pared. Se ha desgastado los dedos. Les ha pedido a sus dragones que lo lleven hasta la salida. Éstos no hacen más que rodar sobre sus espaldas para solicitar que les rasque los vientres, o mirarlo largamente como si no entendieran lo que les pide y proceder después a dormirse.

No lo entiende. Sus dragones siempre han hecho todo lo que él les ha pedido. Pero, lo más grave de todo esto, es que ellos _sí pueden_ salir.

Mirio les ha visto traerle cabras, vacas, osos, tigres y otros animales que sabe que no existen dentro de la montaña, sino que los han traído de _afuera._ Pero Mirio no puede salir, sin importar cuánto lo intente, y esto ya está empezando a volverle loco.

Su piel está roja y rasguñada. Incluso sangra en algunas zonas. Sol, su dragón más pequeño, un reptil de tres metros de largo que acaba de cumplir los doce años y tiene las escamas doradas, se acerca tiernamente y le lame las heridas, llenándolas de su saliva caliente y reconfortante. Mirio le observa. Le sonríe y le toma la cabeza que es ya más grande que su propio torso para abrazarle.

—Sol, sácame de aquí —pide con la voz temblorosa. Con la desesperación contenida. Sol se aleja un poco para mirarle y después le da otro lengüetazo en la cara. Mirio ríe, pero su risa es vacía y triste. Siente que está enloqueciendo.

Los pensamientos en su cabeza le atormentan mientras se mueve entre los túneles, como una serpiente silenciosa. Le gritan cosas que no entiende, pero el pensamiento principal es uno y uno solo: Necesita una esposa. _Necesita_ encontrar una esposa, pero, ¿cómo va a encontrarla en esta red de túneles interminable en la que nunca ha habido nadie más que él, sus dragones y los Chisaki?

Mirio vomita el desayuno de la mañana –lo que él llama mañana, contando horas en su cabeza, pues lleva 400 años sin ver el sol–, y la peste le enferma.

Sol, que anda tras él, lo empuja y se devora el desecho.

—Oh, Sol —se queja Mirio con la voz débil—, eso es asqueroso.

El dragón le mira. Abre la boca. Mirio separa los párpados con impresión y sale huyendo.

—¡No! ¡No me lamas con esa lengua!

Sol le persigue, intentando cumplir con su cometido.

Los dragones se lamen entre sí cuando están enfermos, o tristes, o lastimados. Sus salivas tienen propiedades curativas, desinfectantes, aliviadoras y más. Son salivas _mágicas._ Sus sangres, por otro lado, consideradas por muchos como agentes de magia suprema, no son más que sangres comunes y corrientes, si acaso un poco inflamables, que se derraman y se coagulan como cualquier otra sangre.

Mirio se pone a llorar. En el día número 364 desde que esos pensamientos y sensaciones aparecieran por cada milímetro de su cuerpo, se pone a llorar. Se sienta en flor de loto en una de sus tantas y oscuras cuevas, se cubre el rostro con las manos y comienza a llorar.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo mantienen encerrado aquí, cuando él necesita salir y encontrar a su esposa?

¿Por qué no es capaz de localizar la salida?

¿Por qué duele todo tanto?

Llora largamente y todos sus dragones, atraídos por su llanto y su tristeza, se van reuniendo en la cueva que ha elegido. Los dragones le acechan desde los orificios de los distintos túneles que desembocan en aquella cámara. Todos esperan.

Es entonces que Lemillion hace su aparición. Sesenta metros de largo y más de ciento veinte toneladas de peso. Escamas hechas de oro puro y cuernos y garras del color del mercurio. Los ojos rojos. El fuego azul. Es el dragón más grande y formidable de la manada de Mirio. También el más fiel.

Lemillion, antiguo pero impetuoso, se acerca a su Señor suavemente y le pone el enorme hocico cerca, viéndole con atención.

—Lemi, viejo amigo —hipa Mirio, intentando ver a su dragón a través de sus lágrimas y volteándose hacia él—. Sácame de aquí, por favor. Sácame de aquí. Si tú no puedes hacerlo, entonces nadie más podrá.

Lemillion le contempla. Cierra una vez los párpados de reptil. Entonces baja un poco la cabeza, en un gesto que indica a su Señor que debe montarse en él. Mirio obedece. Escalando por las firmes y poderosas escamas de oro, asciende hasta la base del cuello de su dragón sirviente y, de pronto, una vez que está ahí, siente como si supiese exactamente qué es lo que sigue…

La Montaña de la Mañana, una de las montañas más grandes de las regiones del norte de Drom, estalla repentinamente, transformándose inesperadamente en un salvaje volcán.

Y el fuego y la lava y la muerte se extienden rápidamente por todas las regiones circundantes.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _¡Bebé Mirio hace su aparición! ** Amo a este personaje mil. Para los que no estén al día con el manga y no lo conozcan, Mirio es uno de los estudiantes de tercer año de la UA y es extremadamente genial *corazón*. Y bueno, ya veremos qué papel le toca jugar. Perdonen por hacerlo sufrir._

 _Para los que extrañen a Kacchan y a Deku, mañana hacen su retorno triunfal x)_

 _Graaaacias por los revs: **Lady Marina-chan, .dream, AleKProject, Vorono, Kazehayakudo, Pan Sullivan, Malew, Bet, NaniMe, Karyu, L00natic** y a los anónimos :D tardo un poco en responder, pero sepan que siempre los leo y agradezco mucho que se tomen un momento para comentar._

 _Gracias por seguir leyendo y nos leemos mañana!_

* * *

Aviso coqueto:

Para los que lo hayan notado, estamos estrenando una bonita portada *milcorazones*. Esta portada fue hecha por Karyu, que hace unos dibujos extremadamente preciosos de Kacchan y Deku. Los que estén en el grupo de FB seguro que la ubican :D síganla, hace cosas preciosas y yo me muero de amor y así. Muchas gracias, linda, por dejarme usar la foto como portada! **


	21. XXI: Perdóname

**MI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES**

* * *

 _Extracto de "Mi encuentro con el Señor de los Dragones" de Eneida.  
_ _ **(Libro prohibido, su distribución ha sido vetada y su autora ha fallecido de forma misteriosa. Los ejemplares sobrevivientes permanecen bajo custodia).  
**_ _Página 47, párrafo 3  
"Le pregunté por los collares. Le pregunté quién le había enseñado a hacerlos. 'No lo sé'. Me dijo. Le pregunté, entonces, por qué los hacía. 'No lo sé', respondió"._

* * *

Bakugou se baja una de las mangas de cuero que se aprietan en torno a sus brazos y mira la piel recién expuesta.

Hay restitos de sangre seca. Se acerca la parte interna del codo a la boca y empieza a lamer para limpiarse. Hace una mueca y frunce la nariz. Sabe horrible. Pero se vuelve a lamer para seguirse limpiando. No se detiene hasta que ha terminado. Luego vuelve a cubrirse y repite el procedimiento con la otra manga. La desabrocha, la baja, lame, frunce el rostro, la vuelve a poner en su lugar. Gruñe. Luego se lleva una mano a la espalda, ahí por encima del omóplato, debajo de la capa, y se empieza a rascar con mucha fuerza. Su piel está ya de por sí llagada y siente que le arde. La sangre fresca se incrusta en sus uñas cortas y la piel se rompe más. Pero se sigue rascando. De hecho, lo hace hasta con más fuerza. Gruñe. Y vuelve a gruñir.

¿Cuándo piensa Deku volver?

Le dijo que le esperara aquí. A Bakugou no le parecía buena idea, pero como Deku dijo que conseguiría a alguien que podría ayudarle a encontrar una esposa sin problema, decidió hacerle caso.

Se guardó entre los árboles que rodean a Rasaquan. Observa la ciudad desde ahí. Hay una pared de montañas detrás de ella, lisa, negra y elevada, ondulándose contra un horizonte dorado. Gran parte de las calles centrales están completamente adoquinadas y las casitas tienen techos de tejas de colores que forman distintos dibujos y motivos. Es una ciudad extensa, más grande que Mangaio. Más grande que cualquier cosa que Bakugou haya visto antes.

También es el lugar más grande en el que Deku ha estado en su vida, pero eso no lo sabe él. No sabe que el pequeño chico del bosque está a partes iguales completamente aterrorizado y enteramente emocionado ante la idea de estar en la ciudad natal de su gran amigo Tenya. Claro, Izuku no ha mencionado a Tenya. Así como no ha mencionado tampoco el dolor insoportable en sus piernas y pies ni su añoranza por volver a su hogar.

Bakugou aprieta los dientes. Se pone de pie. Coloca una mano inadvertidamente sobre la superficie de un árbol, pero, al tocarlo, le mira repentinamente y después le roza suavemente con los dedos. La superficie es dura y porosa. Katsuki frunce el ceño. Se acerca. Después pone la mejilla contra la corteza y empieza a embarrarla sobre la madera, raspándose la mejilla debido a la fuerza, pero ignorando ese hecho en particular.

No le gusta. No le gusta lo que siente. Porque no lo entiende. El cuerpo entero le fastidia. Cada estúpida célula en su organismo está determinada a quemarle, a agitarse en una especie de fiebre que se lo carcome. Katsuki gira el rostro y empieza a raspar la otra mejilla, molesto. Aprieta los ojos y los dientes y se raspa entre las grietas de la dura madera. Desde que Deku se fuera, como si el hecho de no tener alguna distracción en la cual pensar empeorara sus síntomas, ha vuelto a sentirse tan mal como se sentía en la montaña.

Si Bakugou no hubiese encontrado la forma de abandonar esa montaña de mierda, sospecha que habría perdido la razón. Sospecha que quizá se habría arrancado los propios brazos. Sospecha que quizá le habría pedido a sus dragones que se lo comieran vivo para acabar con su sufrimiento.

Pero merda y merda y MERDA.

¿A qué hora piensa volver Deku?

Quizá ha pasado… ¿cuánto? ¿Media hora?

Media hora y ya no se halla en su propia piel. Media hora y está a punto de empezar a despellejarse contra la corteza de los árboles.

Se detiene.

Mira hacia la ciudad.

Olfatea.

El aroma de Deku es claro y directo. Fácil de seguir. Muy fácil. Bakugou se endereza. Mueve la nariz. Las mejillas le sangran. Frunce el ceño. Levanta una mano para lamérsela y pasársela después sobre la cara y empieza a caminar.

* * *

—¿Y este… cuesta media kot de plata? —pregunta Izuku, sosteniendo entre las manos un collar de hilo negro del que cuelgan tres cuentas de color azul que se parecen un poco a las de los collares de Kacchan, excepto que no desprenden ninguna clase de calor antinatural ni son tan puntiagudas. El vendedor y dueño del lugar le confirma el precio con un asentimiento.

Izuku mira el collar. Le gusta. Pero media kot de plata es _muchísimo_ dinero y él no lo tiene. Gastó la mayor parte de lo que llevaba consigo en Mangaio y, lamentablemente, algunas de las cosas que compró ni siquiera llegarán en buen estado a Baraca.

Izuku baja el collar, volviendo a depositarlo sobre la vitrina. Está en una joyería que se encontró en el centro de Rasaquan. Sabe que debería estar buscando a Tenya, pero cuando vio la joyería, esta lucía tan linda y brillante desde afuera, con su gran ventanal de cristal tras el cual, sobre exhibidores de madera, se mostraba orfebrería de todo tipo, que no pudo aguantarse las ganas de entrar.

El establecimiento está tapizado de anillos y collares, pulseras, tiaras, cinturones, prendedores y mil cosas más, las cuales cuelgan de las paredes o se exhiben en vitrinas de madera y cristal que pululan por todo el lugar. Son tantas y tantas cosas, de tantos y tantos materiales, que a Izuku le ha costado intentar apreciarlo todo. Pero, finalmente, cuando sus ojos recayeron en _ese_ collar, algo le hizo sentir que era el regalo perfecto para Kacchan.

Pero el regalo perfecto es demasiado _caro._ Mira la pieza con pena, llevándose una mano al cabello abundante. Detrás del mostrador, el dueño le observa con atención. Como Izuku tiene la vista enfocada en las tres cuentas azules, no se percata de qué es lo que el hombre está mirando.

—¿No te alcanza? —pregunta el orfebre. Izuku le mira y se ruboriza.

—No, no realmente —dice. Sonríe tímidamente. El orfebre, tras unas gafas de media luna, le observa y asiente.

—Te podría hacer un descuento… —empieza a plantear con un tono como desinteresado y entonces sus ojos se dirigen a algún sitio sobre el pecho de Izuku. Izuku se pregunta tan sólo por un instante _qué_ podría estar viendo, pero entonces se vuelve demasiado obvio.

El collar de Kacchan.

De forma inconsciente, Izuku se lleva los dedos de una mano rápidamente a la joya, tocándola con suavidad como si sólo para asegurarse de que sigue ahí. El hombre parpadea.

—… Con la única condición —prosigue y le vuelve a mirar a los ojos—, de que me cuentes en dónde adquiriste ese collar.

Izuku pestañea con confusión. Después baja la mirada para ver las cuentas rojas del collar que Kacchan le dio. Luego vuelve a mirar al hombre.

—Uhm… ¿en serio me haría un descuento sólo por eso? Pero, no lo entiendo… —¿por qué le haría un descuento por algo así? Se contiene de preguntar, pero observa al hombre inquisitivamente. Éste le sonríe de una forma casi benevolente. Entonces se inclina a un lado de la vitrina, desapareciendo por un momento del campo de visión de Izuku y, cuando vuelve a enderezarse, tiene en las manos una pieza de tela de color negro y un hilo dorado.

—Mi familia se ha dedicado a la orfebrería por numerosas generaciones, ¿sabes? —empieza a explicar el hombre, tomando entonces el collar de las cuentas azules con mucho cuidado y depositándolo justo en el centro del pedazo de tela extendido. Izuku contempla sus acciones—. Lo sabemos todo sobre la joyería de Drom. Todos los materiales que pueden ser usados, lo que los distintos diseños significan, de dónde proviene cada mineral y metal… tenemos libros con información que pasamos de generación en generación y cada uno de los descendientes que decide convertirse en orfebre debe leer todos esos libros a detalle y memorizar lo que dice ahí.

Para cuando termina de decir aquello, ya ha doblado los pliegues de la tela sobre el collar, creando una especie de bultito, y luego toma el hilo dorado para amarrarlo.

—Así que, a decir verdad, tengo mucho interés en saber la proveniencia de esa pieza que traes, porque es muy extraña y nunca había visto una así.

El hombre empuja el bultito hacia Izuku, mirando al menor con los ojos casi brillando de emoción.

—Treinta kots de bronce. Te daré ese precio si me dices todo lo que sabes sobre ese collar —el hombre entonces sonríe. Izuku le mira sorprendido.

—¡¿Treinta kots de bronce?! —no puede contenerse de exclamar, porque el precio es muchísimo más bajo que el anterior. Es un descuento bastante importante. Sin embargo, Izuku traga saliva.

No puede realmente decirle _todo_ lo que sabe sobre el collar, porque el detalle de su proveniencia tiene que mantenerlo en secreto. Debido a ello, tendrá que declinar la oferta.

—Uhm, lo siento, señor —replica en un hilillo de voz, desviando la mirada apenado—. Es usted muy amable en ofrecerme ese descuento, pero… eh… uhm… es un tema un poco… complicado… y yo…

—¡Vamos, vamos! —le interrumpe el hombre, levantando las palmas de las manos en el aire—. Tranquilo, chico, si hay algo que no puedas decirme, no lo hagas. Pero, ¿qué _sí_ puedes decirme?

Izuku le vuelve a mirar. Traga saliva. Sus dedos siguen sobre el collar, como si temiera que este desapareciera fuese él a soltarlo.

—Ah, bueno, puedo decirle que está bastante caliente, ¿sabe? —sonríe un poco. Por un momento piensa en retirarse la pieza para mostrársela al hombre y que éste pueda examinarla más de cerca, pero cuando la idea de _quitarse_ el collar y _separarse_ de él es estudiada por su cabeza, inmediatamente se siente a la defensiva, no sabe por qué. Una parte extraña de él decide que _de ninguna manera_ quiere separarse de ese collar, ni siquiera por un momento, y menos para que alguien más lo tome y lo toque.

Vuelve a tragar saliva. No sabe por qué la idea le resulta tan repentinamente insoportable. No es como si este orfebre fuese a robarle. Sin embargo, decide cambiar de enfoque.

—Si quiere, puede tocarlo —ofrece, acercándose un poco más a la vitrina y levantando con los dedos la parte larga del collar, la cual el hombre observa con interés.

No tiene que decirlo dos veces. Una mano del orfebre se dispara hacia él e inmediatamente acaricia las cuentas rojas. Izuku baja la mirada para ver cómo su collar es profanado, pero intenta contener las ganas de arrancárselo de los dedos, frunciendo un poquito los labios. El hombre asiente y vuelve a bajar la mano.

—Ya veo. Muy interesante. Y, este collar, ¿lo adquiriste en alguna tienda o alguien te lo regaló?

—Ah, fue un regalo —dice Deku de inmediato, pero arrepintiéndose al instante, pues debería hacer todo lo posible por mantener la existencia de Kacchan tan en secreto como fuese posible. Sin embargo, supone, al menos no ha dicho nada realmente delicado…

—Ya veo, ya veo. Y dime, ¿has estado en Enmedo recientemente?

Izuku hace silencio un momento.

Enmedo.

 _Enmedo._

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué este hombre ha mencionado a Enmedo?

 _Vastari._ Piensa. _Las monedas de Vastari._ Se siente inmediatamente intimidado. Siente ansias de irse de ahí e ir a refugiarse con Kacchan. Este hombre no tenía _ningún_ motivo para mencionar a Enmedo. Izuku no le ha dicho de dónde viene ni por qué está aquí. No le ha dado ninguna clase de información.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha mencionado a Enmedo? ¿Acaso el rumor del Gran Señor que estaba usando monedas antiguas ya ha llegado hasta aquí? ¿Acaso los han denunciado? ¿Los oficiales les están buscando?

—Uh… —el quejido diminuto que sale de su boca no tiene tiempo de convertirse en algo más porque, repentinamente, escuchan un ruido a sus espaldas. Es un ruido en la puerta. Un ruido que simula unos golpes no muy fuertes sobre ella. Tanto el orfebre como Izuku fruncen el ceño y voltean a ver, hasta que entonces…

La puerta se viene abajo con un sonoro escándalo, saliéndose directamente de sus goznes y partiéndose antes de llegar al suelo, al tiempo que un Kacchan con expresión fastidiada aparece tras ella. Izuku siente que toda la sangre y todos los colores se le salen de la cara mientras ve a Kacchan pisotear la madera para entrar a la tienda y dirigirse hacia él.

El más alto se detiene a su lado e Izuku le mira. Parpadea alarmado, mirando los raspones enrojecidos que hay en sus mejillas.

—Ka-Kacchan, ¿qué te ha…?

—¡Mi puerta! —exclama el orfebre, dirigiéndose hacia la víctima del Señor. Ambos muchachos le miran agacharse a su lado, intentando evaluar los daños. Algo que no es realmente necesario… la puerta simplemente ha pasado a mejor vida.

—Kacchan… destruiste esa puerta… tendremos que pagar por ella…

—No se movía la puerta. No podía entrar. Tú tardas mucho.

Izuku vuelve a mirar al rubio.

—Pero Kacchan, sólo me he tardado una media hora —replica, subiendo una mano a su cabello para rascarse la cabeza.

—Mucho —confirma Bakugou observándolo. Izuku suspira un poco y luego eleva los dedos, dirigiéndolos con timidez a una de las mejillas heridas del rubio. Antes de que sus dedos lleguen, Katsuki inclina un poco el rostro para que el contacto ocurra antes. Su pómulo magullado choca con los pequeños y gentiles dedos e Izuku le dedica unas suaves caricias, como si supiera que eso es lo que el otro quiere.

El orfebre se les vuelve a aproximar e Izuku retira instantáneamente la mano de Kacchan, apenado. Entonces el rubio lanza una mirada al hombre, como molesto de ver al causante de que su caricia se termine.

—Jovencito, estás consciente de lo que le has hecho a mi puerta, ¿verdad? —reclama el dueño del lugar con las manos en la cintura, observando al joven Señor a los ojos. Kacchan parpadea.

—Puerta do merda —responde. Izuku siente que se va a desmayar de la vergüenza.

Bakugou: 1  
Modales: –30.

El hombre levanta una ceja.

—Tienes que pagarme por ella. Pero tú tienes mucho oro, ¿no es así? —el hombre sonríe de una forma cuasi maliciosa—. Por una moneda de oro, te perdono lo de la puerta y puedes llevarte ese collar que tu amigo quería.

—¡¿Qué?! No, no, no —dice Izuku, negando rápidamente con ambas manos levantadas. Sin embargo, para ese momento Kacchan ya está sacando su bolsa de dinero y, en instantes, el hombre recibe la moneda pactada y Bakugou se voltea. Da una mirada a la vitrina y ve la bolsita de tela envuelta. Parece decidir que es _eso_ lo que Izuku quería, así que lo toma y, sin decir más, se dirige hacia la salida del establecimiento.

—Vamos, Deku —ordena, como queriendo asegurarse de que al otro no se le ocurra demorarse en seguirlo.

Izuku le hace un montón de reverencias al hombre y le pide un montón de disculpas antes de salir apresurado.

Cuando salen, les atrapa enseguida una brisa fresca que ha de venir de las montañas y que enfría un poco el ambiente. Del sol ya sólo se ve la mitad tras las montañas y su luz está moribunda. Katsuki se detiene a mitad de la plaza y entonces observa la bolsita en sus manos. Izuku se detiene a su lado y ve dicho paquetito también, apenado.

—Ah, Kacchan, yo quería regalarte eso, pero ahora has pagado tú por ello y… bueno, así no cuenta mucho, lo lamento —suena verdaderamente arrepentido, como si en realidad hubiese hecho algo malo. Bakugou le mira. Percibe de reojo que algunas personas entran alarmadas a la orfebrería. A los alrededores, ambos atraen varias miradas.

—¿Es mío? —pregunta Kacchan. Como si no fuese evidente que algo que ha pagado él tendría que ser suyo. Izuku le ve un momento.

—Sí, claro que es tuyo, Kacchan —responde. Katsuki entonces mira prontamente el paquetito y, con el poco cuidado que se esperaría de él, arranca el hilo dorado a la fuerza, haciendo que el bultito se deshaga inmediatamente y deje a la vista su contenido. Bakugou lo mira. Parpadea. Entonces, con la mano libre, toma el collar de una punta y lo levanta en el aire, admirándolo—. No sé… —empieza a decir Izuku—. Es decir, lo había elegido para ti, y pensé que te gustaría, pero, ahora es raro, porque lo pagaste tú, así que no te lo regalé yo y…

—Cállate, Deku —dice Katsuki con una extraña gentileza y el chico del bosque detiene su perorata. Katsuki deja caer la tela y, extendiendo el hilo del collar con las dos manos, se lo pasa encima de la cabeza para colocárselo. Éste yace entonces en su pecho, junto con los otros tres, quedando más largo que los demás. Tanto Izuku como él le miran un momento, estudiando sus propiedades en contraste con la piel firme y tostada.

—Oh —dice Deku tras un instante—. Kacchan, ¿qué te ha pasado en las mejillas? ¿Estás bien?

El Señor de los Dragones se encoge de hombros y se pasa una mano instintivamente por una mejilla.

—Pasa nada —responde. Izuku le mira. No le gusta verle herido. Quisiera hacer algo, _lo que sea_ , para hacer que esas heridas desaparezcan de ahí.

—Cuando encuentre a mi amigo le pediré un ungüento para ponerte, ¿está bien? —ofrece el de cabello negro, sonriéndole. Pero Katsuki no responde. En vez de ello, frunce el ceño un poco más de lo normal y mira hacia alguna dirección. Después hacia otra. Y luego otra. Como si…

Cuando Izuku se da cuenta, nota lo que está ocurriendo. La gente se está reuniendo en la plaza. Y lo está haciendo _alrededor_ de ellos, específicamente. Cuando vuelve a dirigir el rostro hacia donde está la joyería, ve que el dueño del lugar está hablando de forma apresurada con un grupo de hombres que le escuchan muy serios.

—Kacchan… Kacchan… creo que hay que…

—Irse —responde Katsuki antes de que Izuku termine con su oración y entonces se inclina un poco para tomarle de una muñeca y empezar a arrastrarlo en alguna dirección.

Bakugou lanza miradas de advertencia a todos los que le rodean. La gente está viéndoles y cada vez llegan más.

Y entonces…

—¡Eh, alto ahí! —exclama alguien cuando estaban por llegar a una de las orillas de la plaza, donde la gente ahí reunida ya les había abierto el paso, probablemente sin tener el valor suficiente para enfrentarles.

Cuando Izuku y Katsuki miran por encima de sus hombros, ven a algunos metros a un hombre alto y corpulento de cabello lacio y largo que llega a la mitad de su cuello, una barba bien cortada y ropajes que evidencian que tiene que ser alguien de alta estirpe. Detrás de él, cuatro guardias equipados con lanzas y espadas le custodian. Empieza a haber alguna suerte de movimiento de más entre la gente, así como susurros y exclamaciones apresuradas.

—Señor de los Dragones Bakugou, sabemos que eres tú —el hombre, conde de Rasaquan, frunce el ceño—. Y no vamos a permitir que le hagas daño a nuestra ciudad. Retírense ahora o serán atacados.

Izuku siente una flecha fría atravesándole el pecho.

¿Cómo es esto posible?

Se lleva la mano casi instintivamente al collar.

Ha sido su culpa. Se da cuenta de que ha sido su culpa. Aquel orfebre, aunque le dijo que nunca había visto un collar como el suyo y le hizo creer que no sabía nada sobre él, en realidad era probable que los registros de su familia tuviesen bien identificados a los collares de los Señores de los Dragones.

Le había engañado. Y, después, con el oro de Vastari… lo único que el hombre había tenido que hacer era unir los puntos. Bakugou tampoco había ayudado en demasía derribando su puerta, con lo que había demostrado una fuerza descomunal, pero, eminentemente, esto era _su_ culpa, no de Kacchan.

Escucha a Kacchan gruñir a su lado y siente a la mano que le sostiene apretarse con un poco de fuerza. Izuku traga saliva.

—Kacchan, vámonos de aquí —pide el gente del bosque, viendo al Señor de los Dragones. Katsuki le ve. Pero, en ese instante, Bakugou vuelve a desviar la mirada, suelta a Izuku y se pone delante de él, elevando las manos a ambos lados y gruñendo con más fuerza. Para cuando Izuku se percata de qué es lo que le hizo reaccionar así, se da cuenta de que los cuatro guardias están acercándose con las lanzas dirigidas hacia ellos.

El corazón se le detiene un segundo.

No.

No quiere que lastimen a Kacchan. A los alrededores, empiezan a aparecerse sonidos metálicos, mientras los murmullos aumentan y, cuando Izuku lanza una mirada a la gente más cercana, ve que ésta se está armando con espadas, palas, tridentes y todo tipo de herramientas que puedan usarse para lastimar, las cuales se van pasando de unos a otros con las caras serias y furiosas.

No.

—Ka-Kacchan… —gime asustado. Katsuki se pone en la posición de una bestia que se prepara para atestar el primer golpe. Los cuatro guardias se han detenido frente a él con las lanzas apuntadas en su dirección.

Sin embargo, cuando Bakugou siente la espalda de Izuku chocando con la suya, voltea el rostro de inmediato. Y los guardias aprovechan ese instante de distracción para írseles encima.

Lo que ocurre después es demasiado confuso para Izuku. Hay unas explosiones, las cuales cimbran en su cabeza y le dejan un poco sordo y desorientado. Algo muy caliente empapa una de sus manos. Entonces siente que sus pies se elevan del suelo y, cuando se da cuenta, lo que entra en su rango de visión son los pisos adoquinados de Rasaquan y la capa roja de Kacchan que se ondea mientras avanzan con velocidad sobre ellos. Se distrae por un rato con cómo las puntas maltratadas vuelan en el aire y cómo los adoquines pasan con velocidad debajo de ellos. Les persiguen gritos y exclamaciones. A sus alrededores hay movimiento constante. Kacchan se mueve con rapidez.

¿Qué pasa entonces?

Cuando Izuku eleva la mirada, ve a Rasaquan alejándose, con sus olas de piedra por detrás y el sol a punto de irse. Con sus calles de guijarro y sus techos de tejas de colores.

Tenchan no estaba por ninguna parte, piensa Izuku. Porque seguro que, si algo como lo que acababa de pasar hubiese pasado mientras Tenchan estaba ahí, él habría sido el primero en aparecerse.

Así que él no estaba y ahora, Izuku cavila mientras huyen, se ha quedado sin ideas.

—Perdóname, Kacchan.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _Hola a todos! Como algunos habrán notado, ayer no hubo actualización :( la verdad es que ya tenía el capítulo listo y tan sólo me faltaba darle la revisión final y subirlo, pero entre la semana pasada que estuve estudiando para el examen y esta semana que me tocó dar clases algunos días (con lo que me levanto a las 5:30 de la mañana), pues bueno, morí, ayer me acosté un rato pensando que me levantaría después para actualizar, y no desperté sino hasta hoy en la mañana xD así que bueno, he ahí el motivo._

 _Por lo menos el capítulo quedó de casi 4,000 palabras así que espero que eso compense un poco c:_

 _Agradezco sus lindos reviews a **Lady Marina-chan, TookAndersen, AleKProject, Malew, NaniMe, Kazehayakudo, Ichiby, Sbeleeen, Karyu, L00natic y Pan Sullivan *corazón***_

 _Gracias a todos por más de 220 reviews, y también por los 20 reviews en "Razones para matarte" :D los quiero!  
_

 _Les dejo algunas notitas y nos leemos mañana :)_

* * *

Notas y curiosidades del capítulo:

1\. A Rasaquan la hice basada en un lugar que vi una vez. Estaba viajando en tren y de pronto se apareció a un lado una pequeña ciudad que se extendía junto a las vías del tren. Por el otro lado, la ciudad era delimitada por lo que parecía una pared de montañas. Pasé justo al atardecer y es una de las cosas más bonitas que he visto. Lamentablemente, no pude ver el nombre de la ciudad, así que no sé como se llame.

2\. En relación a las "tejas de colores" de Rasaquan, me he basado en las tejas que tienen algunos edificios antiguos de la región de la Borgoña, en Francia. Si pueden, busquen en las imágenes de Google "bourgogne tuiles" y verán de que hablo :D

P.D.- ¿Alguien había notado que a Kacchan le faltaba un collar? :)


	22. XXII: Qué terrible es la destrucción

**MI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES**

* * *

 _Extracto de diario  
Página 37  
"El nuevo Chisaki no es bueno. Viene y me golpea con una vara de metal afilada. Los dragones dicen que se llama "épée". Me causa heridas. Cuando yo lo detengo, él me grita que, si me opongo, entonces se asegurará de que yo jamás sea libre.  
He intentado seguirle cuando se va. Siempre desaparece"._

* * *

Qué terrible, qué terrible es la destrucción. La sangre corre y forma arroyos, ríos, lagunas. Las aves caen por montones al suelo. Los árboles se queman. Las respiraciones desfallecen. El cielo se torna de colores macabros, el humo se lo come.

Qué terrible, qué terrible es aquella destrucción.

Los dragones engullen, engullen lo que se encuentran. Empujan lo que les estorba y rostizan lo que se mueve, por mera diversión. Juegan a tirarse vacas a las bocas de uno a otro. Juegan a jalar anacondas de extremo a extremo y partirlas por la mitad, bañándose las caras de su sangre ponzoñosa. Se revuelcan entre las cenizas. Quedan hechos un lodazar. El único que no participa en los juegos es Lemillion, quien va orgulloso al frente, llevando a su Señor en la espalda. Sus escamas doradas relucen y ciegan a cualquiera que intente mirarle. Su fuego azul quema más rápido que el anaranjado de sus congéneres. El dragón va al frente como una suerte de general, a veces en el suelo y otras sobrevolando encima de las copas de los árboles y las puntas de las colinas y montañas.

Mirio y él parecieran estar conectados. El dragón sabe cuando Mirio quiere bajar. Sabe cuando Mirio quiere subir. Sabe cuando Mirio ha decidido que no encontrará lo que busca ahí donde están.

Se topan con un río. Lemillion sopla su aliento abrasador por encima de él, haciendo al agua hervir. La vida marina dentro de él muere. Aquellos que logran escapar, salen desesperados a la superficie, mirando horrorizados a sus espaldas. Las pieles en ebullición.

Mirio observa a una chica con un largo cabello azul cielo emerger de esa superficie humeante. Su piel está roja y frunce la vista en una clara expresión de dolor. Respira agitada y está completamente desnuda. Su piel entera es lisa y uniforme, maravillosa, y Mirio opina que jamás vio a un ser tan divino. Quiere bajar por ella, pero, en ese momento, ella agita una mano en su dirección y una grandísima ola de agua hirviendo se echa encima de Mirio y Lemillion.

—¡Agh! —exclama el joven Señor, que, si bien tiene cierta resistencia a las altas temperaturas, igual se quema un poco. Lemillion recibe el ataque de forma indiferente, como si le hubiesen echado simple agua fresca.

Mirio mira a la mujer con el ceño fruncido. Ésta inclina el pecho hacia adelante, las manos hacia atrás, en una pose que deja en claro que está a punto de volver a atacar. Sus senos grandes están rojos y llenos de agua. Su intimidad se ampolla. Es hermosa, pero está destruida. Mirio le lanza una mirada que mezcla un poco la pena y un poco más la indiferencia.

Lemillion lanza una mordida y, en cuestión de segundos, los huesos de la bella mujer ya están crujiendo dentro de su mandíbula.

Lemillion vuelve a alzar el vuelo.

* * *

Los puños del hombre se clavan en su cintura, cerrados. Las alas blancas de su dragón se mueven de arriba abajo en el aire, dispuesta la bestia ahí frente al horizonte moribundo.

El ejército de dragones comandado por Mirio y Lemillion se aproxima rauda y salvajemente, sin control. El hombre, empero todo, observa la llegada de sus enemigos con una amplia sonrisa. Es un hombre gigantesco, más de dos metros de altura, más de 250 kilogramos de peso, la mayor parte músculo puro. Sus dientes son blancos y rectos, su mirada ligeramente amenazante, su cabello rubio, lacio y corto.

Mirio y Lemillion, por supuesto, no tardan en notar a su adversario. _Y cómo._ Si no es sólo el hombre que es gigantesco, sino también el ciclópeo dragón de diamante blanco sobre el cual monta. Incluso Lemillion, un dragón tan antiguo y magnánimo, es un poco más pequeño que esa escalofriante bestia que permanece suspendida en el aire con el poder de sus grandes alas, lanzando vientos huracanados sobre la tierra y produciendo una sombra que se extiende por varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Lemillion se detiene frente al Un-per-alles, uno de los dragones más arcaicos de todo Drom. Un dragón de escamas blancas del material más duro conocido, brillantes y preciosas, que lanzan destellos tales bajo los rayos del sol que, bajo ciertos ángulos, el dragón pareciera estar hecho de pura luz.

Qué bestia tan magnífica. El ejército de Mirio y Lemillion se detiene. El gran dragón dorado vuela hasta quedar a alrededor de medio kilómetro del otro dragón. Los dos enormes reptiles se miran, se saludan en silencio. Los dos Señores se observan también el uno al otro, Mirio con expresión enfurecida, el otro sin desaparecer su sonrisa.

—Ahí estás, pequeño —exclama el hombre gigante, viendo a Mirio. El chico frunce aún más el ceño—. Lo lamento, pero he venido a detenerte. No puedo permitir que sigas causando esta destrucción sobre Drom. Así que deberás matarme o deberás morir, pero esto se termina aquí, muchacho.

Sus palabras se sumergen en el viento y se queman con el calor del sol amarillento. Los dos Señores se contemplan por unos momentos antes de que haya cualquier otro tipo de reacción.

Entonces, Mirio lanza un grito desolador y su dragón se lanza contra el gargantúa blanco. Unperalles y su Señor esperan el ataque con tranquilidad.

* * *

Mirio tose sangre. Debe tener varias costillas rotas atravesándole diversos órganos del cuerpo. Tiene un brazo completamente destrozado y la mitad del rostro feamente amoratada. Junto a él, enorme y terriblemente lamentable, Lemillion yace también, sangrando en distintos sitios e inconsciente. Varios de los otros dragones, quienes se han mantenido al margen de la pelea descomunal, ya están lamiendo sus heridas para ayudarle. Otros, en cambio, se dirigen hacia donde el dragón blanco espera, para irse con él ahora que su Señor ha sido derrotado.

Toshinori se detiene a un lado de Mirio. Su sonrisa ilógica sigue plasmada en su rostro, como si fuese alguna clase de monstruo que disfruta de la muerte ajena.

—Lo lamento, pequeño, pero era necesario —dice, tapando al sol con su cuerpo—. Mi función es proteger a Drom. Y tú no te habrías detenido de ninguna otra forma… —suspira y su sonrisa se deshace. Se convierte en una mueca seria e infeliz.

El pequeño Sol se acerca para intentar animar a su amo, viendo al Señor enemigo nerviosamente y agachando la cabeza, como si pidiera permiso para aproximarse sin que lo mataran. El hombre le mira y vuelve a sonreír.

—Lame sus heridas si quieres, pequeñuelo, pero no va a servir de mucho, lamento decírtelo —Toshinori mira a Mirio—. Tu Señor va a morir.

Y se endereza. Se da la vuelta y camina para alejarse. Sol se apresura a acercarse y empezar a lamer las heridas de Mirio. La sangre baña la lengua del pequeño dragón y entonces sus grandes ojos se llenan de agua.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _My dear and beloved algodones, tengo que decir que este capítulo lo escribí ANTES de leer el último capítulo del manga (que salió hoy o ayer o no sé cuando), y bueh, no sabía que el manga tendría al fandom tan angsty hoy, así que no pude prevenir antes de escribir un capítulo igual de angsty haha :( perdónenme por jugar con sus sentimientos (?) y abracemos todos a Sol_

 _Gracias **Marina-chan, Karyu, KusoYuuko, Pan, Malew, NaniMe, Solo una novata** y **AleKProject** por comentar el capi pasado! _

_Les quiero contar que la belleza de Karyu está ilustrando un par de escenas del capi pasado con sus maravillosos dotes artísticos y yo estoy muy emocionada ** espero que estén en el grupo para poder verlo. Si no, también pueden seguirle en FB o Instagram (sale en FB como Karyu's Art, denle mucho amor *corazón*)._

 _Por ahora es todo. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo :) hasta mañana!_

* * *

Notas y curiosidades sobre el capítulo:

Hoy no es mucho. Sólo quería aclarar que "un" en francés significa "uno" y "alles" en alemán significa "todos". "Épée" significa "espada" en francés. Mi teoría es que en Drom se hablaban varias variaciones de las lenguas romance, hasta que una fue elegida como "estándar" y se convirtió en la Lengua Común. Esto sería un caso similar al italiano. ¿Sabían que el italiano actual era en realidad uno de los dialectos hablados en el territorio italiano -el tuscano, si no me equivoco-, el cual fue elegido para ser el idioma oficial del país debido a que era considerado el más bello?

Bueno, ahora sí, c'est tout. Nos leemos mañana :D


	23. XXIII: Festival

**MI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES**

* * *

 _Extracto de "Datos culturales de Drom", del Gobierno de Drom.  
Página 19, puntos 1 y 2  
"_ _ **Celebración de Novaño.**_ _Esta es la celebración realizada por los pueblos de la Gente del Bosque durante los primeros seis días del año. La celebración de Novaño consiste en honrar al inicio de la primavera y agradecer por el nuevo año que empieza. Usualmente, Novaño consistirá en mucho baile, en comer y beber hasta el amanecer y en compartir historias. El séptimo día después de Novaño es un día de descanso. Es el único día de reposo total existente entre la Gente del Bosque, que es una raza altamente laboriosa. Para leer información más detallada sobre la Celebración de Novaño, consultar página 29._

 _ **Festival de los Diez Días.**_ _Este es el festival más grande de Drom. Se lleva a cabo los días 9, 10 y 11 del año y es un festival tradicional de los Caminantes de la Tierra, aunque también es celebrado en las tres ciudades multi-raza del reino: La capital Farinha, la ciudad protectora Marcelle y la ciudad comercial Maresca. La finalidad del Festival de los Diez Días es agradecer a las Divinidades Creadoras por el décimo día del año, puesto que el número diez tiene un significado místico dentro de la religión principal de Drom"._

* * *

—¡Pregunta rápida! ¿Qué harías con diez mil monedas de Vastari?

Tsunagu voltea a ver a Hizashi. Ambos sobrevuelan una zona próxima al camino de los pueblos, sentados encima de sus dragones.

Aunque Hizashi nunca se está quieto. Sólo estuvo sentado inmóvil por la primera hora, y a continuación se ha puesto a andar, rodar, recostarse y volverse a levantar sobre Mic Mic, quien soporta pacientemente todo el alboroto de su Señor.

Justo ahora, Hizashi acaba de volver a sentarse, después de estar un rato acostado. Y mira a Tsunagu.

—¿Para qué quiero diez mil monedas de Vastari? —replica el más alto. Hizashi frunce el ceño.

—¡Ese no es el punto del juego! ¡Tienes que decirme qué harías con ellas!

Tsunagu parpadea. Se encoge de hombros.

—Fundirlas, supongo —dice—, y usarlas para crear botones, hilos, adornos para los zapatos… cosas así.

—¡Por las Grandes Divinidades de la Creación! ¡Eres el Señor de los Dragones más aburrido de todo el mundo!

Tsunagu frunce un poco el ceño, levemente ofendido.

—¿Y para qué las usarías tú? —pregunta de vuelta, de brazos cruzados, mirándole con expresión de que le reta a darle una respuesta que sea mucho mejor que la suya.

Hizashi voltea a verle con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Haría un enorme concierto! ¡El concierto más grande de todo Drom! ¡Traería músicos de cada raza, de cada ciudad, todos cantarían y bailarían! ¿No es una idea fenomenal?

Hizashi luce tan contento con su ensoñación que Tsunagu ni siquiera es capaz de bajarlo de su nube. Suspira, devolviendo la mirada al frente.

—Sí, claro, es genial —le responde, y eso tan sólo le da cuerda al otro para empezar a relatarle los detalles de este su gran concierto hipotético. El cual, para no ser más que una mera ensoñación, Tsunagu nota que Hizashi lo tiene planeado de forma en extremo minuciosa.

Tampoco es que ellos tengan demasiado en qué ocupar el tiempo libre cuando no están haciendo los mandados de los Todoroki, supone. Él también dedica el tiempo a cosas bastante inútiles de vez en cuando.

—¿Y en dónde sería? —inquiere tras un momento, medianamente interesado en el tema. Su mente formula que, si algo así se fuere a hacer, él podría vestir a todos los artistas y asistentes… ¿por qué no?

—Bueno, calculo que tendría que ser en Farinha o cerca de Farinha. Pero ningún sitio es lo bastante grande. Tal vez tendría que ser en muchos lugares al mismo tiempo.

—Como un gran festival —dice Tsunagu—. Sería una nueva clase de festival.

—¡Exacto!

—Y se celebraría todos los años…

—¡Tú me entiendes!

Tsunagu mira al frente, imaginándose las posibilidades.

Sin embargo, no pasa mucho para que sus ensoñaciones se desinflen.

Jamás podrían hacer algo así.

Enji no lo aprobaría nunca.

Baja el rostro, sintiéndose decepcionado. Y entonces maldice un poco mentalmente a Hizashi, porque él estaba tranquilo antes, sin pensar en ese famoso festival que jamás podrían organizar.

—No sé para qué piensas en ese tipo de cosas, Hizashi —dice entonces. Hizashi le mira. Entiende bien por qué de pronto el otro se ha puesto de mal humor. Pero intenta aferrarse a la esperanza.

—Oye, cuando hagamos todo lo que ellos quieren de nosotros, seremos libres, ¿no es así? Podremos hacer lo que queramos, ¿no es eso lo que han dicho? Aún nos quedan 2100 años de vida. Estoy seguro de que es tiempo suficiente.

Tsunagu le mira de reojo.

—Tal vez…

Y, como no hay mucho más que hacer, realmente, tras un momento Hizashi vuelve a empezar a hablar de todos los pormenores del gran concierto-festival.

Tsunagu no se resiste a las ganas de hacer aportes al gran plan.

* * *

Cuando Tsunagu y Hizashi se plantan al final del camino de los pueblos, a orillas de la ciudad de Rasaquan, no les toma demasiado tiempo darse cuenta de toda la información que la ciudad desprende. Sus olfatos sienten el orden de sucesos como mapas que se despliegan frente a ellos.

El aroma de Katsuki entre los árboles.

El perfume del otro chico en la plaza.

Katsuki persiguiendo al chico.

La joyería.

La gente conglomerándose en la plaza. Los artículos metálicos siendo reunidos.

La sangre de Katsuki.

—Katsuki ha sangrado —dice Tsunagu, serio. A su lado, Hizashi no responde—. También ha matado.

—Deberíamos destruir la ciudad —dice el otro Señor repentinamente. Tsunagu le voltea a ver con alarma.

—¿Qué?

Hizashi le mira, un ojo rojo divisándole por encima de las gafas.

—Han herido a Katsuki. Deberíamos destruir la ciudad.

—… ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que _por qué_?

Hizashi frunce el ceño. Pero Tsunagu lo hace también.

—Después de lo que nosotros mismos hemos hecho… ¿y tú quieres destruir una ciudad sólo porque le han hecho una pequeña herida a Katsuki?

—¡No sabemos si es pequeña! —responde el otro energéticamente, pero aun así… aun así nada de esto tiene sentido.

¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Hizashi por la cabeza?

—Yo no voy a destruir esta ciudad —replica Tsunagu firmemente—. Pero tú haz lo que quieras.

Hizashi deja de verlo. Vuelve a clavar los ojos rojos en la ciudad. Entonces eleva una mano, se mete dos dedos a la boca y lanza un chiflido mudo.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _My queridos, hoy vengo muy flash a actualizar porque tengo el día a full. Quiero agradecerles por seguir leyendo, disculparme de nuevo por los traumas generados xD y arrojarles corazones a la cara *los arroja*. Agradezco los reviews y esos nuevos favs y follows que se van apareciendo :D bienvenidos nuevos lectores!_ **  
**

 _Este capi es breve pero quizá nos deja adentrarnos un poco más en la vida triste de estos Señores... se vienen capis un poco más interesantes._

 _Los quiero :*_

* * *

Confesiones de AlmaVieja:  


Tengo el sueño guajiro de que MiSeDra llegue a los 100 favs/follows xD me faltan 18 para los follows hahaha. Yo sé que esto a nadie interesa pero sólo quería decirlo (?)

Nos leemos!


	24. XXIV: Morir

**MI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES**

* * *

 _Extracto de cuaderno de notas anónimo  
Página 33, línea 3  
"… pareciera ser que, mientras menos Señores de los Dragones hay, más fuertes son los que quedan. Me pregunto por qué…"._

* * *

Morir.

La respiración se ralentiza. Los colores desaparecen. La luz se vuelve demasiado fuerte. El aire se vuelve liviano y ya no puedes respirarlo.

Morir.

Es suave y pacífico, si bien no placentero. Duele un poco, aquí y allá. Arde. Y luego calma. Alborota. Y luego tranquiliza.

Morir.

Despacio.

Las voces… ¿de quiénes son esas voces? _¿Y qué dicen? ¿Qué repiten? ¿Qué gritan?_

No se ve nada. Sólo blanco. Pero las voces se precipitan encima de él, remolinos sobre su piel, prácticamente puede tocarlas.

Voces que se sienten.

Luces que se escuchan.

Tristezas que se saborean.

Todo está revuelto.

Hay caricias suaves sobre su piel que no vienen de las voces. Hay algo más… algo más ahí. Hay un aroma, un aroma muy fuerte, un olor a las montañas, a la tierra y a las oscuridades.

Es lo mismo a lo que olió su montaña por tanto tiempo.

Pero un poco diferente.

Un poco más vivo.

Con un poco más de personalidad.

 _—_ _Dar, calmează-te, dragon_ —oye a una voz aterciopelada decir. Se desliza suave entre sus oídos y a través de sus neuronas. Le toca fibras desconocidas. Voz serena, voz oscura, voz lejana.

Y cercana. Voz que huele a montaña.

Cuando Mirio abre los ojos, no sabe nada. No sabe absolutamente nada.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿En dónde está? ¿Y por qué? ¿Acaso ya es libre? ¿A dónde se fue todo lo demás, las voces y los aromas y el olor a montaña?

No, no, no. Lo último sigue aquí. La montaña tranquila sigue junto a él. Mirio, que alcanza a ver el techo de piedra iluminado vagamente por luz natural, mueve suavemente el rostro para mirar hacia un lado.

Qué hay. En dónde está. Por qué.

Un lengüetazo repentino le saca de todo. Se voltea hacia el otro lado y sonríe cuando ve a Sol ahí.

—¡Hey! —dice. Sol mueve la enorme cola, aunque Mirio no lo ve. Le vuelve a lamer. Mirio sonríe y ríe. Es una risa menos vacía que la que tuviera antes, encerrado en la Montaña de la Mañana. Se sienta sobre la piedra. Nota que tiene el torso desnudo, envuelto en trapos, en hojas, en ungüentos de perfumes extraños. Pero lo que más nota es ese olor sobre su piel. Ese olor a montaña que no es _su_ montaña.

Detecta movimiento. Voltea a ver. Y un par de ojos oscuros y alargados le devuelven la mirada.

Es esa. Es esa la _otra_ montaña. Mirio vuelve a sonreír.

—Hola, Montaña —saluda. El otro ladea la cabeza.

—Sí, hola… ¿cum te simtes?

Ahora es Mirio quien ladea la cabeza.

—Bien.

Hace el amago de ponerse de pie. La otra montaña le observa. Lleva puesta una capa de viaje negra que le cubre hasta la cabeza. Y está agachado junto a un pequeño fuego, sobre el que se cocina un artefacto de metal.

Todo es muy interesante, piensa Mirio, a pesar de que no entiende nada.

—¿Quién eres, Montaña? ¿Qué Montaña eres?

El otro eleva una ceja.

—No soy un montaña… soy un Sombra…

El chico parpadea. Pero no deja de sonreír. Eso confunde un poco al otro, que nunca en su vida ha encontrado suficientes razones como para sonreír por _tanto_ tiempo seguido. Y que mucho menos esperaría que el otro las tuviera, dada la vida miserable y solitaria que ha tenido…

Pero Mirio sonríe. Sonríe y, de pronto, a la sombra no le sorprende que a este Señor se le haya dado la Montaña de la Mañana ni al gran dragón Lemillion. Es _luz._ Él es luz y nada podría haber encajado mejor con él.

El Señor empieza a aproximarse. A paso suave. Algunas de sus heridas todavía deben dolerle. Y sonríe. Sonríe a pesar de ello.

Y se acerca. La sombra le vigila.

—¿Tienes hambre, Togata?

El Señor se detiene. La sonrisa se desvanece, siendo reemplazada por una expresión de sorpresa.

—Sabes mi nombre, Sombra.

El otro sonríe un poco. De lado. Muy apenas.

—Da, sé tu nombre.

—Hablas raro.

La sombra desvía la mirada.

—No soy foarte bueno… con Lengua Común… más bueno con Lengua de Sombras.

—Oh.

Mirio vuelve a sonreír.

—¿Y por qué sabes mi nombre?

Mirio se acerca a él. Se agacha a su lado. La sombra le mira. Los ojos oscuros de la sombra se encuentran con los rojos del Señor.

—Uh… —pero la sombra ve como una de las manos de Mirio se eleva y le toma del antebrazo.

Es un agarre suave, sutil, al menos desde el punto de vista del Señor.

Pero, desde el punto de vista de cualquier otra criatura, el agarre de un Señor siempre se siente como si fueran dedos de piedra los que acabasen de endurecerse alrededor de uno. Es un agarre del cual es imposible escapar. Mirio inclina la cabeza hacia el frente y, pareciendo no requerir realmente de ninguna clase de respuesta, se pone a olfatear. Huele cerca del cuello de la sombra, metiéndose por debajo de la capa. Su mejilla. Su cabello. El otro suelta un gemido suave de incomodidad, pero no hace nada por detenerle.

El aroma es familiar. Sí. Es aquello que estuvo acompañándolo mientras estaba perdido. Mientras estaba siendo atosigado por las voces y las luces cegadoras.

Es esto lo que estaba con él. Mirio lo sabe. Lo identifica tan fácil como identificaría el aroma de su propia mano, la textura de las escamas de Sol o el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón.

Esto es _suyo._ No sabe desde cuándo le pertenece, pero _le pertenece,_ y eso es lo importante.

La sombra abre grandes los ojos cuando Mirio le empuja hacia atrás, colocándose él encima, creando de pronto una imagen terriblemente comprometedora. La sombra debajo del Señor, incapaz de moverse, a la merced de lo que sea que el otro pretenda hacer. Y éste encima, observándola.

Mirio sonríe. Sonríe tan tranquilizadora y sinceramente que uno no podría pensar que planea absolutamente nada malo.

No hay mucho que la víctima pueda hacer para resistirse cuando las poderosas manos del Señor empiezan a arrancarle la ropa a grandes tajos. El rostro de Mirio se hunde en su cuello y no pasa mucho antes de que la espalda del salvador esté siendo empujada dolorosamente contra la piedra por el cuerpo desnudo del Señor.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _¡Ja! Ustedes pensaban que yo estaba llena de maldad y había matado a Mirio :D y no es que no lo esté (?), pero no lo maté. Todo lo contrario. Mírenlo ponerse en modo conejo (?) okya._

 _Gracias por sus reviews a los dos capis pasados **TookAndersen, Layla, Pan, NaniMe, Bet, Josseline, Karyu, Novata, Ichiby** y al anónimo *corazón*_

 _El capítulo de mañana será más larguito :D les dejo con una notita y nos leemos mañana!_

* * *

Notas y curiosidades del capítulo:

Decidí que el idioma de las sombras sería el rumano. ¿Sabían que el rumano también es una lengua romance que deriva del latín? Eso quiere decir que comparte muchas similitudes con el español, el francés, italiano, etcétera. El rumano no me parece un idioma "rápido" y "fuerte" como se supone que es el de las sombras, pero igual quería usarlo. Asumamos que hablan rumano con un acento rápido y fuerte xD el rumano es un poco más parecido al latín que las otras lenguas romance, por eso quería usarlo, eso le da un airecillo a más antigüedad, según yo.

Por cierto, según Google Translate, parece ser que en rumano no existe una palabra para decir "mejor" sino que simplemente uno dice "más bueno" cuando quiere decir "mejor". Por eso la Sombra dice que es "más buena".

Y... yo supongo que ya deberían saber quién es esa Sombra xD

Nos leemos!


	25. XXV: A menos que quieras seguir

**MI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES**

* * *

 _Extracto del "Libro de las Razas" de Darwae.  
Página 97, párrafo 3  
"Las Gentes del Bosque de las zonas más al norte del Drom difieren de forma considerable con las Gentes del Bosque de las zonas centro y sur. Su característica más llamativa es la enorme cola que surge de la parte baja de sus espaldas. Es una cola resistente y con una fuerza considerable; un gente del bosque del norte enojado puede hacer un daño importante usando esta extremidad adicional. Sin embargo, las colas suelen ser usadas como herramientas para moverse entre los árboles, puesto que esta variación de la raza suele vivir en las copas de los árboles y no sobre el suelo como sus contrapartes centrales y sureñas"._

 _Párrafos 7 y 8  
"Se sabe que las colas de la Gente del Bosque del norte son extremadamente sensibles. Están infestadas de transmisores de sensación, lo que supone que pueden sentir con ellas variaciones en la temperatura y la presión, el estado de salud de sus congéneres, estados de ánimo y otros cambios importantes en su entorno. Esta adaptación permite su supervivencia, pero también implica que las colas son imanes para el dolor: Cualquier pequeño golpe o rasguño sobre ellas les genera un sufrimiento intenso.  
Por otro lado, las colas son también consideradas un elemento erótico para esta raza. Dada su alta sensibilidad, forman parte importante de todos los juegos sexuales y de seducción que se dan entre ellos. Por este mismo motivo, la cola les genera mucho pudor. No permitirán que otra persona además de su pareja las toque directamente"._

* * *

Llegar a Farinha a mitad de Festival de los Diez Días y no unirse a él para Kirishima es como… como que tu madre te prepare tu postre favorito y te niegues tercamente a comerlo. El Festival de los Diez Días es la celebración más grande de todo Drom y en ningún lugar se vive tan intensamente como en Farinha. Bailes, obras de teatro, gastronomía de todos los rincones del reino, disfraces, fiesta, ¡alcohol por montones!

Todoroki no había sumado a sus cálculos el hecho de que iban a llegar a Farinha justamente durante el festival y había lucido bastante irritado ante el hecho. Al final, habían tenido que conformarse con buscar un lugar para dormir y decidir partir al día siguiente hacia el Castillo del Rey, pues hoy había tanta actividad que contactar a cualquier oficial parecía una tarea sencillamente imposible.

Terminaron dividiéndose. Las posadas, como era de esperarse, estaban a rebosar, y de ninguna forma iban a caber todos juntos en una sola.

Kitishima ni siquiera sabe cómo pasó. _Golpe de buena suerte,_ lo llamaría él, pero, de un momento a otro, estaba andando tras Ojiro, buscando la siguiente posada que tuviera un letrero que indicara vacantes por fuera. Kirishima intentó hacerse al indiferente –para parecer interesante–. Pero no le funcionó mucho.

La habilidad de Ojiro de hacerse al indiferente es como del _triple_ que la suya, así que al final Kirishima concluyó que, si no era él el que le hablaba al otro, entonces simplemente se pasarían el resto de la tarde hundidos en un ridículo e incómodo silencio autoimpuesto.

Chasquea la lengua. Al final han hallado un sitio. Un edificio de piedra angosto de cuatro pisos, con un pequeño ático instalado, el cual ha sido adaptado para servir también como habitación. Se accede a éste por medio de una trampilla. El ático tiene dos camas individuales y una sola ventanita al fondo. Dicha ventana, si bien es pequeña, la verdad es que tiene una vista bastante privilegiada. Frente a ella se extiende una larga calle escalonada por la que en aquel momento reptan las que bien podrían ser cientos de personas, al tiempo que lámparas de papel y puestecillos de absolutamente todo lo imaginable adornan cada espacio disponible. Y, al fondo del paisaje visible desde la ventana, el majestuoso Castillo del Rey se levanta como un centinela silencioso, velando por la vida pacífica de la ciudad.

Ojiro mira por la ventana, sereno. Kirishima le observa, sentado sobre su cama. Se enfoca particularmente en la forma en que la ropa blanca de Ojiro descansa sobre su cuerpo, suave y delgada. En como su cola se mueve de lado a lado, casi barriendo el suelo.

Se le ocurre hacer una broma. Algo relacionado a cómo podrían usar la cola de Ojiro como una escoba para limpiar la habitación. Incluso sonríe ante su propia "graciosidad", pero, sin embargo, no llega a decir nada.

Es que hay que ser imbécil. Como siga tratando a Ojiro a base de puras bromas de mal gusto, el otro pensará que es lo único en lo que su capacidad de razonamiento le permite pensar, y Kirishima ya podría servirse de que Ojiro le vea con otros ojos. No es mucho pedir, ¿no?

Ojiro es como un volcán esperando a hacer erupción, diría Kirishima si tuviese que describirlo. Es decir… es como el mar unos instantes antes de que la primera luna haga su aparición. Es como el viento templado antes de que se desate la tormenta.

Puede simular esa apariencia de parsimonia, pero Kirishima ve a través de eso.

 _"_ _Me gustaría evitar que más gente de mi raza siga sufriendo"._

Es todo lo que Ojiro dijo después de la pregunta que Kaminari le hiciera. No les ha contado ninguna historia triste ni ha relatado alguna especie de pasado traumático. Sólo eso. Y a todos les quedó claro que era mucho lo que ocultaba, y que no lo iba a soltar tan fácil.

Es un vaso esperando a rebosar. Una olla cuya agua hirviendo va a hacer que la tapa tiemble y caiga.

Mierda, Ojiro podrá engañarlos a todos, pero no a él. Él sabe que ahí hay algo más.

—¿Quieres salir? —propone de pronto Rojo, mirando aún al otro. Ojiro voltea el rostro para verlo. Pero niega con la cabeza.

—No, no, hay demasiada gente… no quiero… em… es incómodo tocar a tanta gente con… —pausa y señala con el pulgar por encima de su hombro, hacia abajo. Ah, Disturbio entiende de inmediato a qué se refiere. Claro. Su cola es tan grande que no puede mantenerla aislada en medio de todo el gentío y no ha de ser nada cómodo que un montón de gente extraña le esté tocando, aún si es por accidente. Ojiro parece ser particularmente celoso de su cola, por lo que era de esperarse una actitud así.

Kirishima traga saliva. Mueve nervioso los dedos de una mano sobre una rodilla. Recuerda lo extremadamente suave y _cálida_ que es aquella extremidad de Ojiro, y… ¿será así también el resto de su piel? Tan dócil… tan caliente…

Ojiro frunce repentinamente el ceño.

—¿Puedes dejar de mirarme de esa forma?

Kirishima regresa de pronto a la realidad.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué forma? ¿De qué hablas?

Ojiro agita la cola a un lado y otro. Kirishima sabe que es una señal de advertencia.

—De _esa_ forma —responde, con un poquito de acidez—. Como si estuvieses a punto de saltarme encima y violarme.

Oh.

 _Oh…_

Mierda.

—¿Qu-qué? No sé de que mierda estás hablando —balbucea rápidamente, aunque no hay nada de verdad en eso, y Ojiro gira los ojos.

—Ajá… —dice el gente del bosque y termina dándose la vuelta para dirigirse hacia su cama. Kirishima le observa con incredulidad.

—Ah, Ojiro, no te pongas así, no fue a propósito —pide, intentando evitar que su de por sí casi inexistente relación se vaya por la cloaca. Se pone de pie. Las luces coloridas y cálidas de afuera le lamen la epidermis bronceada. Ojiro le mira de lado desde su propia cama—. No es mi culpa —agrega el pelirrojo. Ojiro eleva una ceja.

—¿Cómo no va a ser tu culpa?

—No es mi culpa que me gustes. Hasta donde yo sé, uno no decide en estas cosas.

Ah. Si era Ojiro quien estaba en control de la situación, Kirishima acaba de darle la vuelta por completo. Ve como el color rojizo invade las mejillas del rubio y se siente extremadamente satisfecho con el efecto de sus palabras. Sonríe.

—Eh, ¿quieres que te traiga algo para cenar?

Ojiro le mira un momento, aún ofuscado, y después asiente despacio. Kirishima no quiere darles la oportunidad de arruinar el momento, por lo que decide cortarlo de tajo. Así que va a tomar su bolsa y luego camina hacia la trampilla.

—Ahora vuelvo —avisa y desciende por la escalerilla de madera.

Todoroki les dijo que se reunirían hasta la mañana siguiente. Llegar justo a mitad de las festividades ha hecho un desastre con sus planes e intentar hacer cualquier cosa en ese momento raya en lo imposible. Las calles enlosadas de piedra blanca están atestadas de gente disfrazada con máscaras y ropajes de colores vistosos. En el aire cuelgan banderines cosidos a lo largo de cuerdas que se extienden de un edificio a otro. La gran mayoría de los edificios de Farinha es de piedra grisácea clara, con tan sólo una que otra estructura de madera viéndose aquí y allá. La ciudad se expande por un valle muy grande y en su centro es coronada por una colina en cuya cima se planta el Castillo del Rey. La rodean murallas gigantescas y torres de centinelas. Fuera de las murallas crece un bosque viejo.

A Kirishima no le incomoda en nada hundirse entre el alboroto y el gentío. La actividad, el movimiento y el ruido son las cosas que más le gustan. Se introduce a las calles vigilando los puestecillos de comida para encontrar algo que Ojiro pueda comer. No tarda mucho en encontrar unos huevos sumergidos en salsa de cerezas –suena bizarro, pero bueno–, y los compra. Mientras tanto, él se compra dos enormes salchichas metidas en pan y, dudando un poco, vacía una de sus cantimploras de agua y hace que se la rellenen de cerveza. Traga saliva. No va a negarle a nadie que la idea de volver a Ojiro _un poquito_ más amigable a base de alcohol se le ha pasado más de una vez por la cabeza. Sin embargo, el mero proceso de convencerle de siquiera beber un trago, y peor aún, _con él,_ parece una tarea enteramente imposible.

Sobre todo ahora que Ojiro ha dejado muy en claro que está perfectamente consciente de que Kirisihima se siente atraído hacia él.

Y Kirishima, para colmo, no ha hecho más que confirmarlo.

 _Genio._

Tarda algunos minutos en devolverse a la posada. Le gusta la fiesta, sí, pero tiene una habitación solo con Ojiro y eso le parece todavía más interesante. Segundas intenciones de lado, tan sólo le gustaría platicar con él. Conocerle un poco más. Saber cómo ha terminado siendo así como es. Ojiro, a pesar de su aparente sencillez, a él le parece un personaje complejo, y quizá es ese contraste una de las cosas que más le llaman la atención.

Asciende por las escalinatas de piedra hasta llegar a la escalerilla de madera que guía al último piso de la posada. Trepa por ella.

Cuando ingresa al ático desde el agujero cuadrado en su suelo, se encuentra a Ojiro sentado sobre su cama en posición de loto, con las manos sobre las rodillas y los ojos cerrados. La luz opaca entra por la ventana abierta, bañándole sólo la mitad del cuerpo. Kirishima entra y se sienta sobre su propia cama para empezar a sacar las cosas de su bolsa, sin perturbar al otro. Debe estar haciendo alguna especie de oración. No sabe bien a qué divinidades adore la Gente del Bosque, pero interrumpir una oración es siempre de mala educación. Cuando Ojiro finaliza, le voltea a ver. Mueve la cola en el aire en un gesto relajado. A Kirishima le gusta mirar a dicha extremidad e intentar adivinar lo que sus ritmos y movimientos implican.

—Te conseguí unos huevos con salsa de cereza, ¿los has probado? —pregunta, haciendo una mueca un poco insegura. Recién se le ha ocurrido que sí que son demasiado _raros_ y que si a Ojiro no le gustan se va a sentir bastante imbécil.

Pero, para su sorpresa, la cola se mueve con cierto ánimo. Nota entonces que la expresión de Ojiro parece ciertamente entusiasmada.

—¿Huevos en salsa de cereza? ¿En serio? Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no los comía —se levanta de la cama y se acerca—. ¿Cuánto costaron? —pregunta. Kirishima se encoge de hombros.

—Olvídalo. Yo invito.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Pero quiero hacerlo, olvídalo, me alegra haber comprado algo que te guste —le entrega la canastita de mimbre en la que le han dado los huevos y Ojiro los acepta. Entones se queda de pie un momento, canastita en manos, mirando a Disturbio con algo de duda. El pelirrojo le ve de vuelta. Pero antes de que cuestione qué es lo que ocurre, Ojiro va y se sienta a su lado. Kirishima sonríe, sin querer, y extrae sus dos salchichas.

—No deberías comer tanta carne. Es mala para el cuerpo —le dice Ojiro, dándole un golpecito con la cola sobre la espalda. Kirishima se ríe y, de forma instintiva, lanza una mano hacia atrás en dirección a la cola, como si quisiera alejarla de él. Pero, cuando su mano se posa sobre ella, el corazón le da un brinco. Es tan estúpidamente _suave_ y _calientita._ Entonces, aprovechando el momento, no retira la mano y en vez de ello recorre un poco la suave piel, sin mirar al otro, como si fuese aquello algo involuntario, algo no planeado. Pero nota que Ojiro reacciona a su lado y, cuando lo voltea a ver, le ve completamente sonrojado _otra vez_ , y mirando hacia otro lado como si buscara desesperadamente una forma de huir. Kirishima sonríe. Le suelta. No quiere tentar a su suerte.

—La carne me hace crecer grande y fuerte, pequeño Ojiro —le responde y entonces se mete un enorme bocado de salchicha a la boca. Ojiro le mira, azorado.

—No te veo ni grande ni fuerte —responde, aún rojísimo, pero intentando mantener algo de dignidad.

—¡¿Ah sí?! ¡¿Quieres apostar?! —exclama el otro y Ojiro no ve venir el momento en el que las dos manos se liberan de lo que estaban sosteniendo y se dirigen rápidamente hacia sus costillas.

Cosquillas.

El ENDEMONIADO de Kirishima se pone a hacerle cosquillas.

Y, aunque Ojiro está seguro de que no queda nadie en el mundo que lo sepa, él es extremadamente sensible a esas cosas.

Mierda.

Se hace hacia atrás, intentando alejarse, pero intentando al mismo tiempo salvar a sus huevos con cereza. Empieza a reírse sin poder evitarlo y no sabe si usar la cola para defenderse o para mantener el equilibrio, dado que sus manos están ocupadas. Termina optando por lo primero así que, al perder su sostén, cae hacia atrás, pero empuja a Kirishima de forma gentil con su extremidad extra. Kirishima entonces combate con la cola mientras intenta que sus manos vuelvan a llegar a sus costados.

—¡Ya! ¡Ya basta! —dice Ojiro entre carcajadas—. ¡Mis huevos, maldita sea! ¡Te mataré si se caen!

—¡Te compro otros si se caen!

—¡Detente, bastardo! —y se sigue carcajeando. En algún momento se siente tan relajado que deja a su cola caer a un lado, permitiéndole a Kirishima libre acceso hacia él. Pero, cuando hace eso, en lugar de volver a ser atacado, detecta una pausa por parte del otro.

Le mira, extrañado. Kirishima está mirándolo también. Serio. Ojiro se vuelve a sonrojar. _Maldita sea, Disturbio._

Entonces el pelirrojo sonríe un poco y se inclina hacia adelante, reposando ambas manos a los lados del rostro de Ojiro. El rubio, mientras tanto, tiene aún las manos en el aire, las que intentaban mantener a sus huevos a salvo. Kirishima baja. Baja. Baja…

—No te atrevas a besarme con la boca llena de carne —espeta Ojiro y, volviendo a mover la cola, la introduce entre sus cuerpos e impide que Kirishima logre su cometido. El otro le mira confundido, como si no entendiera qué se supone que acaba de pasar.

—¿Eh?

—Acabas de comer salchichas.

—… ¿Y?

—¿Quieres… quieres darme asco por el resto de tu vida?

Ojiro está ruborizado como un niño pequeño, como si no pudiese evitar que la sangre se le fuera a todos los sitios equivocados en presencia del otro. El pelirrojo sonríe.

—No me la vas a dejar tan fácil, ¿verdad?

Ojiro desvía el rostro.

—Está bien.

Kirishima se endereza un poco, pero entonces le toma la cola con una mano y, antes de que Ojiro logre reaccionar, la eleva y se la lleva al rostro, depositando un beso suave y rápido sobre ella.

Ojiro…

Ojiro es que ya no está de color rojo sino color _volcán._

Si tan sólo el inútil de Disturbio Rojo supiera que la cola es una de las zonas más sensibles e _íntimas_ para la Gente del Bosque del norte…

* * *

Después de que anochece, Ojiro reposa tranquilamente sobre su cama, de lado, con la punta de su cola moviéndose arriba y abajo en momentos aleatorios. Intenta dormir. Frente a él, la vela que ilumina el cuarto se consume sobre la mesita de noche, a un lado de la ventana. La cama de Disturbio en el otro extremo está vacía. El caminante se ha ido a las duchas a bañarse. Lo hizo después de que Ojiro le hiciera el comentario de que ya apestaba _bastante_ a sudor.

Por la ventana entra la luz plata proveniente de la luna y media que han decidido hacer su aparición en el cielo esta noche. También se alcanza a escuchar un poco del rumor del festejo que se desenvuelve varios pisos abajo. Ojiro… Ojiro ha estado antes en Farinha. Y ha estado antes también en el Festival de los Diez Días.

No son recuerdos bonitos.

Lo único en lo que puede pensar al ver a toda la gente sonriente y alegre ahí abajo es en cómo esa misma gente solía arrojarle piedras, reírse de su llanto, picotearle con palos, pagar por verle siendo abusado.

Las risas de los niños le dan escalofríos. Y se siente patético. ¿Por qué no puede borrar esos recuerdos de su memoria?

La trampilla se abre. Ojiro desliza un poco la cabeza sobre su almohada para ver a Disturbio emerger del agujero en el suelo. Kirishima le sonríe. Termina de ascender, cierra la trampilla, arroja su ropa sucia a la única silla que tienen y luego se voltea hacia Ojiro. Éste le devuelve la mirada, sin moverse. Kirishima se acerca y después se agacha junto a la cama, de modo que sus rostros quedan muy cerca el uno del otro.

—Oye —susurra el pelirrojo, luciendo feliz por algo que Ojiro no alcanza a identificar—. Me he lavado la boca. Ya no tengo carne en ella.

Ojiro deja de mover la cola de improvisto. Le ve, frunciendo un poquito el ceño.

—Mmm —murmulla, como si aquello fuese la cosa menos relevante del mundo entero. Ve a la felicidad simplona de Disturbio desaparecer instantáneamente de su rostro.

—¿Mmm? —increpa el otro, con tono de reclamo. Ojiro parpadea.

—¿Y qué pasa con ello? —pregunta—. Todos deberían lavarse la boca antes de acostarse. Es lo normal.

Kirishima luce algo… frustrado.

Quizá un poquito… lo más mínimo… _enojado._

—Ya, no juegues conmigo —exige el pelirrojo con el tono un poco rasposo y entonces lleva una mano detrás de la cabeza de Ojiro, metiendo los dedos en el corto cabello rubio. El chico del bosque separa grande los párpados. El movimiento es simultáneo.

Kirishima intenta besarlo a la fuerza. Ojiro lanza al instante un golpe con la cola tan innecesariamente fuerte que Kirishima termina siendo arrojado contra el suelo con ímpetu y, por el ruido tremendo que hace, Ojiro adivina que probablemente le ha hecho daño.

No quiso reaccionar así. _Fue instintivo._ El rubio se sienta rápidamente sobre la cama y observa a Disturbio en el suelo, quien se incorpora con dificultad y se lleva una mano inmediatamente a la cabeza.

—Ow, ow, auch… —se queja Kirishima, sosteniéndose un costado de la frente. Ojiro traga saliva.

—No, no, discúlpame, Disturbio, no quise… —se queda sin palabras. No sabe cómo explicarse. No sabe de qué forma… Kirishima abre los ojos rojos y le mira.

—Está bien, está bien, entendí el mensaje…

Se quedan un momento en silencio, ambos sin atreverse a mirarse. Kirishima ve hacia la ventana, aun masajeándose las sienes, y Ojiro hacia el suelo, hacia la parte oscura donde la poca luz que tienen no llega. Tras un momento, Ojiro vuelve a mirar al pelirrojo.

—No es que me desagrades… —murmura, despacio. Rojo le mira—. Es que… intentaste hacerlo a la fuerza… y…

Kirishima luce sorprendido.

—Oh, lo siento —baja el rostro—, creo que me dejé llevar. Qué imbécil, je.

Pone una sonrisita muy forzada y muy poco alegre. Ojiro vuelve a desviar el rostro. Finalmente, Disturbio se pone de pie.

—No sé con qué cosas estés cargando, Ojiro —dice, mientras pretende desempolvarse, dándose algunas palmadas en los pantalones—. Supongo que no voy a entenderte hasta que lo sepa.

Se queda así un momento, de pie y sin decir nada, mirando a cualquier lado. Después, devuelve los ojos escarlata al gente del bosque.

—¿Alguien te hizo daño?

Ojiro le mira. Vulnerable y arrepentido. Kirishima recién nota que… tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

—Hey, hey, no llores —da un paso hacia él y lleva ambas manos a su rostro, limpiando los ojos con los pulgares. Ojiro traga saliva, sintiendo los dedos callosos bajo sus párpados. Tras un momento, eleva una mano temblorosa. La posa sobre una de las manos firmes de Kirishima y desvía los ojos.

Kirishima le contempla un momento. Entonces, de repente, sin pensarlo, se inclina hacia el frente y le deja un beso ligero como el aleteo de una mariposa sobre la mejilla.

Ah, Ojiro huele a hierba. A hierba recién cortada. Y un poco como a miel. Qué delicia. Kirishima le vuelve a besar. Y otra vez. En el mismo sitio. Una de sus manos baja para aferrarse a la cintura del rubio. La otra mano acaricia su cuello. Le besa otra vez, un poco más abajo. Ojiro prácticamente no se mueve. _Casi_ ni respira, dejándole actuar con libertad. Cuando Kirishima llega a sus labios, le lame un poquito en la comisura. Siente a Ojiro estremecerse y sonríe.

—Yo no te haría daño —murmura, su aliento caliente chocando contra la piel blanca y suave. Entonces, baja la otra mano hacia el hombro de Ojiro y le empuja gentilmente hacia atrás. Ojiro obedece, hasta que queda recostado sobre la cama y Kirishima se posiciona encima de él. El pelirrojo le mira un momento a los ojos antes de zambullirse, adueñándose rápidamente de sus labios. Ojiro tiembla, mueve un poquito la cola, pero no le rechaza. Cierra los ojos, suspira, e intenta responder. Kirishima le acaricia el rostro y el vientre por encima de la ropa, mientras con la boca succiona, muerde y lame.

Ojiro aprieta las sábanas, agitando un poco la cola sobre ellas de forma involuntaria. Kirishima, tras un momento, gimiendo con la voz grave sobre sus labios, levanta una rodilla, que estaba junto a la cadera de Ojiro, y la coloca entre sus piernas. Después, ayudándose con una mano, hace lo mismo con la otra, empujando el muslo de Ojiro para que le dé paso. Ojiro suspira nervioso entre sus labios, pero no le detiene. Una vez que se han acomodado, Kirishima espera un momento más, aun besándolo, y luego baja un poco el cuerpo. Ojiro abre los ojos y vuelve a estremecerse cuando… Kirishima empieza a… _frotarse_ contra él. Y Ojiro puede sentir _perfectamente_ que Kirishima _realmente_ disfruta de esto.

Queda rojísimo. Y Kirishima deja de besarle para verle a la cara y observar su reacción. El pelirrojo se muerde los labios y entonces extiende una mano hacia la cola que se mueve nerviosamente sobre el cubrecama blanco. La acaricia un poco antes de tomarla y jalarla de modo que ésta se envuelva alrededor de sus caderas. Ojiro traga saliva, pero accede y abraza al pelirrojo tanto con aquella extremidad como con los brazos. Deja al pelirrojo seguir con lo que está haciendo, escuchándole suspirar evidentemente extasiado. Kirishima empieza a mordisquearle una de las orejas. Entonces, con una voz abismal susurra:

—¿Harías algo por mí? —tan suave y tan sensual que Ojiro tan sólo atina a asentir, sintiendo que su respiración se agita, que su corazón late a mil por hora dentro de su pecho. Kirishima deja de moverse. Entonces se incorpora, liberándose de sus brazos. Su rostro, cubierto por las luces de las lunas y de la vela, expresa un deseo _tan_ pesado que Ojiro no entiende cómo es que es él quien es capaz de despertar semejante sentimiento. Kirishima se lleva las manos a los pantalones. Se los baja. Ojiro abre los ojos grandes. Luego, las palmas calientes del caminante se dirigen a la camisa del rubio y la levantan hasta llegar bajo sus clavículas. Entonces, una de las fuertes manos del pelirrojo toma una de las del rubio y la guía hacia su entrepierna.

Ojiro le toca. Es muy caliente. Y muy firme. Y palpita una vez cuando sus dedos delgados se ciernen en torno a ella. La mano del gente del bosque empieza a moverse suavemente, rítmicamente, gentilmente. Kirishima tira la cabeza hacia atrás y se entrega al vaivén. La cola de Ojiro le abraza y el pelirrojo aprovecha la libertad de sus manos para tocarla y acariciarla. Suspira. Exhala fuerte. Ojiro, sonrojado, continúa con su tarea, y prosigue hasta que, creyendo que es lo que el otro quiere, aumenta más el ritmo por unos instantes y…

Las manos de Kirishima se hunden a ambos lados de su rostro. El otro le mira, ofuscado, respirando pesado. Sonríe. Ojiro traga saliva sintiendo la sustancia caliente que se ha regado por su abdomen y su pecho. Su sensible nariz detecta cada gramo de placer, sudor y todo lo demás que emana del cuerpo del caminante. Su corazón late despiadado en su caja torácica.

—A-ahora… ahora te traigo algo para… para que te limpies… —dice Kirishima y, entonces, acomodándose los pantalones, se levanta de la cama. Da un par de pasos hacia la trampilla, pero entonces se detiene. Mira a Ojiro por encima de su hombro—. A menos que quieras seguir… —suelta.

Ojiro se ruboriza violentamente.

—¡No! ¡Apresúrate! —exige y, riéndose, Disturbio Rojo desciende por la trampilla.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _Yisus Craist! Disturbio ha corrompido a nuestro Ojiro bebé D: *se desmaya*  
_

 _Intenté hacer esa última escena lo menos explícita posible por dos motivos:  
1\. Sé que no a todos les gusta leer cosas así.  
2\. No creo que MiSeDra sea un fic apto para escenas demasiaaado explícitas._

 _So, si no tienen problema con cosas así, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Si sí, espero que les haya pasado leve. En todo caso, gracias por seguir leyendo, my dear algodones *corazón*_

 _Gracias por los reviews! **TookAndersen, Miky, Vorono, Ichiby, Layla, Aureoli, Karyu, Pan, NaniMe, Cami, Yuuko y L00natic :D**_

* * *

Sección de Avisos Parroquiales

-¡Estamos en el capítulo 25! Eso quiere decir que quedan sólo 5 capítulos para finalizar el reto de los 30 días. Confirmo que el fic no se va a terminar en 30 capítulos. Sería imposible.  
-He decidido que me gustaría que el capítulo 30 fuese una especie de "cierre de temporada", por lo que intentaré que sea un capítulo largo y que pasen muchas cosas importantes en él :D  
-Después de publicar el capítulo 30, debo decir que necesito una etapa de descanso y desintoxicación de MiSeDra, para retornar con nuevas ideas e inspiración, así que no aseguro actualizar muy muy pronto después de eso.  
-La semana pasada suplí tres clases y eso me descontroló un poco mis tiempos. Esta semana voy a suplir DOCE. Eso además de mis otros trabajos regulares así que, bueno... haré lo posible por no saltarme ningún día, pero creo que podría no publicar mañana o el miércoles.  
- **AVISO IMPORTANTÍSIMO:** Si les gusta este fic, entonces TIENEN que entrar a la página de Karyu (Karyu's Art en FB) y ver las preciosísimas ilustraciones que hizo del capítulo 21 ;_; si no mueren de amor al verlas es que no tienen alma (?) [Dejaré el link a su página en mi bio para que no se pierdan].

Y bueno, mañana veremos a nuestros niños consentidos de regreso y la aparición de un nuevo personaje inesperado :D the plot thickens (?)

Nos leemos!


	26. XXVI: Esposa

**MI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES**

* * *

 _Extracto de "Mi encuentro con el Señor de los Dragones" de Eneida.  
_ _ **(Libro prohibido, su distribución ha sido vetada y su autora ha fallecido de forma misteriosa. Los ejemplares sobrevivientes permanecen bajo custodia).  
**_ _Página 50, párrafos 1, 2 y 3  
"Y, tras todo este tiempo en su compañía, he llegado a una inevitable conclusión: Yo no entiendo a los Señores de los Dragones. Pero, lo más curioso de esto, es que creo que ellos tampoco se entienden a sí mismos.  
Los Señores actúan por instinto. Todo lo que hacen, lo hacen porque _sienten _que deben hacerlo. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué es lo que define lo que un Señor debe o no debe hacer?  
Pero esto no es todo. Debe haber habido algo en algún momento que haya sido verdadero y real para los Señores. Por otro lado, lo que les queda ahora, son vidas de mentiras"._

* * *

La sangre había empapado ya un montón de las hojas absorbentes que Izuku había colocado diligentemente sobre la herida. Era un corte profundo a un costado del vientre de Kacchan. Una de las lanzas se le había enterrado ahí. Izuku recuerda que Kacchan ni siquiera gritó en aquel momento. No hizo ninguna suerte de exclamación. Es más, incluso mientras Izuku le toca, intentando curarle, Kacchan permanece con cierta serenidad. Aunque, percibe el chico del bosque, también tiene una expresión desalentada.

Como si no entendiera qué es lo que se supone que ha hecho mal. ¿Qué le hizo a toda esa gente para que se le fuera irracionalmente encima?

Izuku se queda sentado a su lado por ratos largos. Le unta un ungüento que ha confeccionado él mismo, el cual tiene propiedades anestésicas y desinfectantes y que ha preparado usando incluso parte de los ingredientes que se supone que llevaría a Baraca. Luego le coloca las hojas absorbentes, las cuales ha recolectado en los alrededores. Pertenecen a una variedad de arbusto que es muy común al sur de Drom. Cuando termina con el ritual, se queda sentado a su lado, en silencio, sin saber cómo empezar a decir nada.

¿Cómo se disculpa? ¿Cómo le admite que todo esto ha sido por él?

Mira por ratos el rostro serio del Señor. Los raspones en sus mejillas prácticamente se han desvanecido, con lo que Izuku nota que sus heridas sanan mucho más rápido de lo normal. Eso le da algo de esperanza. Efectivamente, un par de horas después de que se detuviera el sangrado, Izuku está bastante seguro de que la herida en su costado luce menos grave que al inicio. El aroma de la sangre se acumula a un lado, entre las hojas empapadas y descartadas. Kacchan prácticamente ni se mueve ni dice nada mientras Izuku trabaja sobre él. Le permite hacer y deshacer. Se deja tratar por sus pequeñas y gentiles manos. Le contempla por ratos. En otros momentos desvía la mirada y la dirige hacia los árboles, como si buscara algo en ellos.

Llega la noche.

—Deku —llama la voz grave del Señor. Está sentado con la espalda desnuda sobre un árbol. Han descartado la capa para que no se manche. Deku la ha doblado con mucho cuidado y la ha dejado encima de su mochila. El chico del bosque le mira al escuchar su nombre. Estaba preparando una fogata para encenderla—. No fuego. Llamarás la atención. Duerme junto a mí y te mantienes caliente.

Izuku traga saliva. Hoy hay una luna y media en el cielo, así que tienen un poco de luz. Los ojos sobrenaturales de Bakugou se percatan fácilmente del color sonrosado en las mejillas ajenas. Ha aprendido que eso no significa que Deku se sienta mal o esté enfermo. Es algo que le pasa a veces, quién sabe por qué.

Deku asiente. Deja la fogata a medias. Se pone de pie y en un par de pasos ha llegado junto al rubio. Se hinca a su lado.

—¿Tienes hambre, Kacchan? Debería haber ido por comida, lo siento…

Pero, en realidad, Katsuki nota, es el estómago de Deku el que ha estado rugiendo desde hacía rato. Ahora no lo hace más. Pero es Deku el que ha estado hambriento. Sin embargo, se ha ocupado tanto tratando su herida que ha hecho caso omiso a su propia necesidad.

—Nei. Sólo ven —alarga un brazo e Izuku, casi como si anhelara en demasía sentir la seguridad proveída por el cuerpo de Bakugou, se apresura a ir a acurrucarse a su lado. Lo hace del lado opuesto a la herida. El brazo de Bakugou se cierra en torno a él, aferrándose sus dedos fuertes a su cintura. Izuku reposa el rostro sobre su hombro, cerca de su cuello. Su respiración recae sobre la piel desnuda. Bakugou está… _casi_ tan caliente como siempre. Pero no enteramente. Y eso asusta a Izuku. ¿Es por toda la sangre que ha perdido? ¿Bakugou está enfermo? ¿Y si sus cuidados no han sido suficiente y ha desarrollado una infección?

Traga saliva. El corazón le palpita fuerte. Entonces, la mano libre de Bakugou se eleva y se posa sobre su pecho, encima de aquel órgano alterado. Izuku respira suave, sintiéndose tranquilizar lentamente.

—Gracias, Kacchan —susurra. Se acomoda bien. Cierra los ojos. No quiere dormirse aún, además de que no sabe si esa posición es realmente cómoda para Katsuki.

Pero está tan cansado. Tiene tanto sueño. Tantas ganas de dormir y de convertir a todo esto en una mera pesadilla.

Sí, que cuando despierte, todas esas heridas se hayan ido. Eso sería lo mejor. Extiende una mano para abrazarse de Bakugou pero, recordando que no puede tomarlo de la cintura, termina depositándola al inicio de su muslo. Se mueve un poco, intentando generar toda la cercanía posible con la piel y el cuerpo del otro. Siente a la cabeza de Katsuki explorando su cabellera oscura y sonríe. Eventualmente, los dos caen así en un sueño intranquilo pero fatigado.

Se despiertan con el sol.

Con el sol… y con un ruido.

Bakugou abre los ojos de golpe, mirando frente a él, apretando inconscientemente a Izuku con más fuerza, quien en ese momento también se despierta de improvisto. Izuku no tarda en notar que hay algo inusual ahí y, cuando voltea, se encuentra con… con que una _persona_ se ha aparecido ahí…

Está a unos metros de ellos. Y les observa en completo silencio.

Se trata de una mujer. Una mujer muy bella. Alta. Esbelta. Bonita. Tiene un largo cabello negro amarrado en una coleta. Sus ojos oscuros los sondean a ambos. Su vestimenta no deja demasiado a la imaginación: Lleva puesto lo que parece ser un sostén de metal, el cual se conecta a unas hombreras y una gargantilla del mismo material y deja ver un escote bastante pronunciado, inevitable dada la voluptuosidad de sus pechos. De sus caderas cuelga un cinturón de metal del que recaen telas rojas, haciendo las veces de una especie de falda. Lleva unas altas medias negras y unas botas muy similares a aquellas que Tenya usa.

¿Podría ser… una mujer Caballero de los Pueblos? ¿Una mujer guerrera? ¿Una mujer mercenaria? Izuku sabe que ninguna de esas cosas es común, pero, por lo que Tenya le ha contado, hay ciudades del norte, ahí donde la gente parece ser un poco más fiera, que producen a ese tipo de mujeres guerreras y fuertes que toman los puestos normalmente reservados sólo para los hombres en el sur.

El chico del bosque traga saliva, dejando de abrazar a Bakugou y haciendo el más mínimo amago de ir a separarse de él, pero Katsuki le mete los dedos a las costillas tan fuerte para impedírselo que prácticamente le hace daño. Izuku intenta contener el quejido que amenaza con salir de su boca y no deja de mirar nervioso a la mujer. Ella porta una espada. Una espada larga y amenazante. Izuku no quiere… no quiere que nadie más le haga daño a Kacchan.

—¿Quién sei? —inquiere Katsuki de pronto, mirando a la muchacha con seriedad. Ella le observa por un instante antes de contestar.

—Mi nombre es Momo Yaoyorozu. Soy una mujer guerrera. Me he entrenado por mucho tiempo y me he preparado para este momento, mi Señor de los Dragones. Yo he venido a convertirme en su esposa —dicho esto, la muchacha, Momo, se inclina en el suelo, depositando una rodilla sobre él y bajando la cabeza a modo de profunda reverencia.

Y hay un instante de silencio. Tanto Izuku como Kacchan se quedan mirando a la supuesta guerrera no muy seguros de qué es lo que se supone que acaba de decir.

¿Qué?

 _¿Qué?_

¿Hay mujeres en el mundo que se prepararan para convertirse en las esposas de los Señores? Se pregunta Izuku. O será que es sólo Momo Yaoyorozu quien ha tenido la iniciativa.

O…

Qué.

Repentinamente, Katsuki suelta a Izuku y se pone de pie. Su herida ya no parece afectarle y el Señor se aproxima rápidamente a la muchacha agachada. Sin ninguna suerte de gentileza, se inclina, le toma de un brazo y la hace levantarse. Cuando ésta queda de pie, evidenciando que no es más que algunos centímetros más baja que Kacchan –es incluso más alta que Izuku–, el Señor la mira un momento a los ojos antes de acercarse a olfatearle el rostro.

Le huele la mejilla. El cuello. Un hombro. Después empieza a rodearla. La observa, la estudia, la analiza y la contempla. _Cada_ parte. Izuku se ve forzado a desviar la mirada, completamente avergonzado, cuando Katsuki introduce la mano sin ninguna clase de pudor por debajo de la falda, entre las piernas de la muchacha, acariciándola quien sabe con qué finalidad. Katsuki la rodea una, dos veces. La mira. Se acerca a olerla. Se vuelve a alejar. La toca. Le pasa la mano sobre los senos, entre el escote, en la cintura desnuda. Se agacha y toma con las dos manos uno de sus muslos.

Momo no se mueve. Le deja hacer, moverse, tocarla. Permanece con la mirada al frente.

Cuando Katsuki está agachado, vuelve a olfatear a la muchacha, cerca de la cadera. Entonces mira por encima de su hombro. A Izuku. Aún sentado junto al árbol, mirando hacia otro lado y ruborizado. Katsuki se vuelve a levantar. Deposita la mirada entre los senos de Yaoyorozu. Después, vuelve a mirar hacia atrás. Y hace aquello unas cuantas veces más, explorando distintas áreas de Yaoyorozu y mirando aleatoriamente hacia Izuku.

Por fin parece terminar. De pie frente a la mujer, da algunos pasos hacia atrás y la mira a los ojos.

—Nei —suelta—. Tú no eres mi esposa.

Oh, la expresión de desilusión que aparece en su rostro.

Izuku se pone rápidamente de pie, mirando al rubio.

—¡Ka-Kacchan! ¿Estás seguro? Ella es… ella es muy bonita y… y además… yo creo que tiene muchas ganas de ser tu esposa —dice Izuku entrecortadamente. Porque… no quiere. Algo dentro de él repentinamente le dice que no quiere que Kacchan se consiga una esposa, pero… pero eso es lo que Kacchan quiere y lo que Kacchan probablemente necesita para ser feliz, e Izuku no va a ser quien se interponga en eso. Su felicidad es lo que le interesa por encima de todo. Así que no importa… no importa que Kacchan se vaya con alguien más. No importa que…

—¡Nei! —Katsuki lo grita casi como si le enojara que cuestionaran su decisión, sobresaltando a los otros dos, quienes sueltan a la vez un respingo.

—P-pero… mi Señor… —Yaoyorozu cae de rodillas frente a él—. Yo me he preparado para usted… para su llegada… todo este tiempo… no hay nada que desee más que convertirme en su esposa y ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio de este reino. Por favor, permítamelo.

Katsuki frunce el ceño.

—Nei.

—Ka…

—¡Nei, Izuku!

Izuku se estremece.

¿Kacchan acaba de llamarle _Izuku_?

El Señor le mira enfurecido. Izuku traga saliva. Asiente despacio.

—Como tú digas, Kacchan. Será como tú quieras. Si… si quieres, seguiremos buscando por tu esposa… —Izuku mira con pena a la muchacha, quien tiene los ojos clavados en Katsuki. Después, ella le mira de vuelta a él. Tras un instante, termina por ponerse de pie.

—Si no quiere que yo sea su esposa, entonces por lo menos déjeme permanecer a su lado, Señor. Yo voy a cuidarlo y protegerlo por el resto de mi vida. Es lo único que deseo.

Katsuki la mira. Parece más calmado ahora que todos parecen haber aceptado su decisión. Le ve sólo un momento antes de asentir.

—Sí. Con tu _épée_ protegerás a mi esposa. A Deku —indica.

La mujer parpadea.

—¿Deku? ¿Eso que significa?

Momo no nota la mirada de entera incredulidad que Izuku le echa al Señor mientras éste se voltea, ignorándolos a los dos para ir a buscar su capa y ponérsela.

—¿… Qué significa Deku? —vuelve a preguntar Momo. Bakugou, terminando de acomodarse la capa, la mira por encima de su hombro.

—Es una palabra antigua —responde tranquilamente.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _Bebés de luz, quería poner algunas cosas aquí pero literalmente sólo vine a actualizar bien flash. Los adoro, gracias por los reviews, gracias por los 90 follows! Disculpen por no haber podido actualizar ayer y nos leemos mañana! :D_


	27. XXVII: Momochan

**MI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES  
**

* * *

 _Extracto de cuaderno de notas anónimo  
Página 8, línea 2  
"… Drom vino del otro lado del mar…"._

* * *

Avanzan por el bosque. Deku no sabe ni siquiera a dónde van. No sabe qué pensar. No ha dicho nada respecto a lo que Kacchan dijera antes. Momo avanza detrás de ellos, tomándose su papel muy en serio. Vigila todos los alrededores como si intentara asegurarse de que no hay nada ahí que pudiese amenazar la vida de su Señor. La guerrera aún no se entera de _quién_ es Deku. Aunque, si tiene que ser honesto, Izuku piensa que quizá Kacchan no se haya referido a él. Es decir, aún no comprende en un cien por ciento el idioma nativo de Kacchan y él podría haberse referido a muchas cosas con aquello que dijo.

Sin embargo, tras largo rato de caminar, la tensión en él es tanta que decide hacer algo al respecto.

—Kacchan —llama, deteniéndose. El Señor le mira y se detiene también—. Podemos… ehm… ¿hablar?

Izuku mira apenas de reojo a Momo, pero ésta entiende el mensaje de inmediato.

—Ah, iré a ver si no hay ningún animal raro por delante —dice. Sonríe un poco y procede a hacer lo que ha dicho, dejando a los otros dos detrás.

Izuku espera hasta que Momo desaparece efectivamente de vista antes de volver a dirigirse a Kacchan.

—Kacchan… antes has dicho… eh… uhm… bueno, primero que nada, ¿a dónde se supone que estamos yendo? —inquiere, no atreviéndose a hacer de inmediato _aquella_ otra pregunta. Katsuki desvía la mirada, viendo al bosque.

—Buscamos territorio nuevo —dice—. Para mis dragones y para ti. Seguro. Lejos de Todoroki.

 _Para mis dragones y para ti._

Izuku se eriza entero.

Entonces… ¿ha entendido bien?

¿Kacchan está pensando en él como…?

—Kacchan, eh… tú… tú sabes que yo soy un chico, ¿cierto? Y los… hombres… no podemos tener hijos…

Katsuki le mira.

—Deku es hombre —dice.

—Sí —responde Izuku.

—Y es mi esposa.

—…

Katsuki se inclina de repente y le pega la nariz a la mejilla, olfateando. Izuku sonríe un poquito, porque le hace cosquillas.

—Pero, Kacchan… —el Señor le toma por la cintura—. Yo no… tú necesitas hijos y yo… es decir… —Kacchan sumerge el rostro en su cuello, le hace estremecerse—. Yo no puedo… dártelos —dice finalmente en un hilillo de voz mientras siente la nariz y labios de Kacchan rozando su piel expuesta. Katsuki vuelve a subir a su rostro y le lame ampliamente la mejilla—. ¡Kacchan!

—Mío.

Los brazos de Katsuki le atrapan, rodeándole la cintura y pegándolo a su cuerpo. Izuku nada puede hacer cuando Kacchan le jala o hace cualquier otra cosa. La fuerza del cuerpo del Señor es absoluta y ciclópea cuando se la compara con la completa fragilidad del de Izuku.

—Tú eres mío, Deku —vuelve a decir el Señor, susurrándolo sobre su piel. Izuku asiente con dificultad.

—Sí, sí, yo soy… soy de Kacchan —Izuku se ruboriza, mientras sigue sintiendo a los labios de Katsuki que se van moviendo sobre su mejilla y la parte alta del cuello, bajo la oreja. Katsuki lame y chupa e Izuku se estremece entre sus brazos—. Pero…

—¡Nada pero! —exclama el otro, separándose de él para verle a la cara. Izuku le devuelve la mirada.

Pero. Pero _claro_ que hay muchos peros. ¿Kacchan entiende realmente lo que está diciendo? Hay tantas cosas que el Señor de los Dragones ignora que Izuku teme que él esté enteramente confundido. Que no se dé cuenta de la clase de decisión que está tomando.

Katsuki le ve a los ojos. Se aproxima. Izuku se deshace por dentro y sabe que, aunque quiere hacer a Kacchan entrar en razón…

Las posibilidades de que se resista a él…

Son diminutas…

Los labios hirvientes del Señor de los Dragones se posan en los labios pequeños del gente del bosque. Les acarician. Les lamen. Les succionan. Izuku se aferra con las manos a los hombros del más alto, a la tela roja que ahí reposa. Frunce el ceño. Responde al beso como puede. Es el primer beso que ha dado en su vida. Probablemente el primero de Kacchan también. Así que improvisan, lo improvisan todo, pero se siente muy bien, se siente muy bien cuando la lengua de Kacchan entra en él, separándole los labios y arrancándole pequeños gemidos. Kacchan lo empuja contra un árbol y le besa cada vez con más ahínco, con más ganas, con más anhelo.

Es Izuku el que tiene que pararlo.

—Mhmchan… Kmmm… Kacchan… —alcanza a decir Izuku separándose con dificultad de él—. Momochan nos está esperando, tenemos que ir con ella.

Katsuki parpadea. Le observa un momento.

— _Momochan —_ repite. Y sonríe. Divertido, le parece a Izuku—. Momochan —vuelve a decir. Suelta a Izuku y, como si nada, empieza a caminar hacia ahí a donde Momo se ha ido—. Momochan —vuelve a decir en el camino e Izuku le mira con cierto reclamo.

—Kacchan, no te burles de mí…

El bosque se los traga, el sol está en lo alto y es el onceavo día de la primavera.

Y Katsuki Bakugou ya no está solo.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _ÑAY. Fui muy feliz escribiendo esa última línea en particular, y ojalá que ustedes igual hayan sido felices leyéndola :D que Kacchan se lo merece, después de 399 años, ¡ya no está solo!_

 _Gracias por sus reviews **Karyu, Dayechelon, Layla, Joane, Yuuko, Vorono, DAST Crush** (bienvenida!) **, Ichiby, Chico Anónimo** (sal del anonimato pronto XD) **, Pan, NaniMe, TookAndersen, the last dream y Layla!** *corazón*_

 _También agradezco todos los favs y follows recientes y me disculpo por no haberlos estado mencionando, es la falta de tiempo :c_

 _BTW, quiero que sepan que desde hace varios capítulos que venía pensando que probablemente era muy molesto que siempre dejara mis notas kilométricas al final, pero ahora algunas personas me han mencionado que de hecho les gustan, así que gracias xD ya no me siento tan mal. Y hoy hay notitas, muchas notitas D:!_

* * *

Notas y cuestiones que vale la pena discutir:

1\. He notado que muchas personas dan por sentado que toda la información dada sobre los Señores de los Dragones en los libros es real. Por eso pensé que sería bueno recordar que mucha de esta información está basada en suposiciones, teorías y rumores que no necesariamente son ciertos. Recuerden que no se sabe mucho sobre los Señores y que al parecer _alguien_ ha manipulado adrede la información para que sea lo más confusa posible. PERO, hay dos libros en específico que sí tienen información verdadera. Uno debería ser obvio. Del otro aún no hemos visto mucho.

2\. Alguien me preguntaba que por qué Todoroki no se cuestiona sus sentimientos por Iida a pesar de que viven en una sociedad que no aprueba los matrimonios entre personas del mismo género. En cuanto a esto, hay un par de cosas que quiero comentar. Primero, recordemos que Todoroki ha mencionado que "había visto chicos atractivos antes". Eso implica que su atracción por los hombres no es algo nuevo, es algo que probablemente tiene asumido desde hace un tiempo, así que sus cuestionamientos morales y etcétera probablemente los tuvo en otro momento. Por otro lado, yo me imagino a la mentalidad de las sociedades de Drom un poco como por ejemplo la griega clásica o la china antigua. No estoy muy informada de la primera, pero por lo que entiendo en Grecia era común y aceptado que los hombres mayores mantuvieran relaciones con muchachos, ya que éstos eran vistos como algo más puro y bueno que una mujer. Por otro lado, en China, en la época de la invasión de los mongoles, algunos viajeros (entre los cuales creo que está Marco Polo), describieron sociedades que si bien eran machistas (igual que las sociedades de Drom lo son hasta cierto punto), veían a la sodomía como algo normal. En las calles había chicos que se prostituían y esto no le parecía raro a nadie, ni era mal visto que los hombres se acostaran con esos muchachos. Y esto es sólo por mencionar algunos ejemplos... me parece que los vikingos también tenían relaciones así a veces, e incluso los egipcios tienen un mito que habla de dos dioses hombres que mantienen relaciones sexuales XD so, lo que quiero decir es que, si bien en Drom dos hombres no pueden casarse legalmente, que dos hombres estén juntos no es algo TAN raro.

Espero que con esto la cosa tenga un poco más de sentido (por cierto, **Karimi,** mil gracias por el review grandote y bienvenida por aquí *corazón*). Ahora le corto porque creo que ya me extendí demasiado xD

Gracias como siempre por seguir leyendo. Nos leemos nuevamente mañana :D


	28. XXVIII: Festival de los Diez Días

**MI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES  
**

* * *

 _Extracto de "Un estudio de las religiones de Drom" de Dragostei.  
Página 5, párrafo 1  
"Las Divinidades Creadoras no tienen número, pero a la vez son una sola. Son tan incontables como las estrellas en el cielo o los granos de arena en el mar. Pero se mueven todas en base a una sola voluntad. Las Divinidades Creadoras están en todas partes y rigen cada aspecto del mundo y de nuestras vidas. Ellas deciden en qué nos irá bien, y en qué nos irá mal"._

* * *

Shouto contempla como Tenya toca con las puntas de los dedos las flores que están instaladas en el alféizar de la ventana de su habitación. Dicha ventana tiene las puertas abiertas y entra por ella la brisa tibia del atardecer capitalino, con sus rayos de luz tostados y brillantes y su alboroto rutinario.

 _Estúpido Festival de los Diez Días_ , piensa Todoroki, suspirando, y concentrado aún en la forma en que los dedos largos de Iida tocan los pétalos con tanta delicadeza.

Todo en Tenya es suave y gentil. Todo es recatado y tranquilo. Todo es como nubes en el cielo y lloviznas por la tarde. Tenya es todo lo opuesto a absolutamente todas las cosas que Shouto ha conocido en la vida y no sabe si será esa una de las características que tanto hacen que se sienta estúpida e irremediablemente atraído hacia él. Su calma… quiere _tocarla._ Su paz, quiere _saborearla._ Sus sonrisas se las quiere devorar y sus dedos suaves quiere tenerlos en la espalda y en la cintura y en cualquier otro sitio en el que quieran ponerse.

Maldita sea.

Desvía el rostro. Se pregunta qué clase de cosas fascinarán a Tenya en un sentido "romántico". Es decir, ¿le gustarán las chicas delicadas o las chicas firmes? ¿Le gustará un Izuku pequeño e indefenso o un Ojiro fuerte y decidido? ¿Le gustará cualquier cosa que se asemeje a Shouto Todoroki?

Presiona un poco las sábanas de la cama y después se pone de pie.

—Tenya, vamos al centro.

El más alto le mira por encima del hombro con cierto desconcierto.

—¿Al festival? Creí que no te gustaba.

Shouto hace una mueca leve con los labios.

No es que no le guste. Es sólo que ha arruinado sus planes. En cuanto a que si debiera gustarle o no, ¿cómo saberlo? Jamás ha participado en un Festival de los Diez Días en forma. Creciendo en el castillo, su familia hacía una suerte de ceremonia en el décimo día del año, pero eso era todo. Nunca habían bajado a los pueblos o ciudades para experimentar la celebración de primera mano. Su padre decía que era una pérdida de tiempo, un entretenimiento del ciudadano común, que no era lo mismo que un caballero con una misión importante como ellos.

—¿A ti te gusta? —inquiere Shouto, intentando que el tema se desvíe en una dirección menos embarazosa. Tenya sonríe y asiente un poco.

—Bueno, la verdad es que nunca lo he celebrado aquí, en Rasaquan sólo se celebra el décimo día por la noche con algunas obras de teatro y un brindis en la plaza principal, y después todas las familias se reúnen para hacer una cena especial en casa. Es muy diferente a lo que hacen aquí —Tenya mira nuevamente por la ventana. Shouto no deja de contemplarle.

—Entonces vamos —insiste y Tenya vuelve a mirarle. El Caballero de los Pueblos tan sólo sonríe y asiente. Shouto se da la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Cuando salen por el portón de la posada, aparecen de inmediato en una calle embaldosada irregular que se extiende de forma serpenteante hacia ambos costados. Por la derecha la calle desciende y por la izquierda asciende. Los bloques de piedra gris se apretujan unos contra otros, tallados y prolijos. Su posada se encuentra un poco lejos del centro así que aquí no hay tanto movimiento. Ambos se encaminan de inmediato hacia el lado que va subiendo.

Farinha es muy bonita, festival o no. La ciudad está organizada en varios niveles que se conectan entre sí por medio de escalinatas. Aquí y allá se aparecen placillas diminutas que usualmente están compuestas por una fuente de agua en el centro, bancas a los costados, unos cuantos árboles protegidos por barditas de piedra y un altar dedicado a algunas de las Divinidades de la Creación. Todo es de piedra y todo, por lo general, está limpio. El centro justo ahora se encuentra un poco más caótico que de costumbre debido al Festival, pero ensuciar las calles está penado con fuertes multas en Farinha, por lo que la gran mayoría de la gente está educada para no hacerlo.

—Shouto —llama Tenya mientras ascienden por la calle en un relativo silencio y el de los ojos desiguales le mira.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te molestaría detenernos en alguno de los altares a las Divinidades? Me gustaría hacer una pequeña oración para Izuku y para mi familia. Estoy seguro de que están bien, pero… siento que debería hacerlo.

Shouto le sonríe.

—No, por supuesto que no. Me parece bien. Yo también debería orar, probablemente…

La verdad es que Shouto no es una persona muy religiosa. Su padre no le ha inculcado la adoración por nada más que por el poder y la ambición. Normalmente, ese poder y esa ambición han bastado para mantener a su familia en relativa seguridad, por lo que nunca se ha sentido verdaderamente tentado a pedirles nada a las Divinidades. Pero sabe bien que entre la gente común eso es muy normal. Y espera no verse como un ignorante. Él no tiene la menor idea de cómo es que se hacen apropiadamente ese tipo de peticiones.

Tenya no tarda en guiarle por un callejón angosto cuando detecta una placilla al otro lado. Llegan a ella y se detienen ahí, entre la fuente del centro y el altar que está tallado en uno de los costados de la plaza. El altar es flanqueado por dos paredes largas, a cuyos costados ascienden dos escaleras que van al siguiente nivel de la ciudad.

Los dos chicos se plantan frente al altar y Tenya no tarda en persignarse, lo cual consiste en poner la palma derecha sobre el corazón primero, después cerrar todos los dedos con excepción del índice y darse un toque con éste sobre el pecho, y finalmente flexionar también el dedo índice y tocarse nuevamente el corazón, pero esta vez con el puño cerrado.

Shouto imita los tres movimientos, viéndole de reojo y esperando que Tenya no se dé cuenta de que tan sólo está copiándole. Pero Tenya está demasiado absorto en su oración como para prestarle realmente atención. Tras persignarse, el más alto extiende ambas palmas y las une frente a su rostro, con sólo las puntas de los dedos tocándose, de modo que éstas parecen formar una flecha que apunta hacia el cielo. Finalmente se agacha, colocando la rodilla izquierda sobre el suelo.

Shouto copia los movimientos.

Tenya cierra los ojos.

Shouto ignora qué fórmulas deben seguirse para dirigir una oración a las Divinidades. Así que, una vez que Tenya ha cerrado los ojos, el otro caballero se limita a observarlo con disimulo. Tenya mueve los labios pero no produce ningún sonido. A Shouto le gusta cómo es que luce tan concentrado.

Pasan así un momento hasta que Tenya termina, abre los ojos y se vuelve a incorporar. Se persigna otra vez y después se dirige a Shouto, quien también se ha puesto de pie.

—Gracias —dice—. Les dejaré una ofrenda cuando estemos regresando. ¿Vamos?

Shouto asiente y se voltea hacia una de las escaleras que están junto a la pared para dirigirse hacia ellas.

Ascienden por un par de niveles más, hasta que eventualmente son conscientes de que han llegado al centro porque las calles empiezan a estar sitiadas por puestos de comida y artesanías y los adornos de lámparas de papel y banderines de colores infestan los espacios sobre sus cabezas. En el centro las plazas son mucho más grandes y, en aquellos días, con motivo del festival, todas son animadas constantemente por diversos espectáculos y están atestadas de aglomeraciones masivas de gente.

Hay personas ahí de cada rincón del reino. Sombras de las Montañas pasando junto a Gente del Bosque del norte, quienes ondean sus colas largas alegremente. Criaturas del Agua, raras de ver puesto que la mayoría de los miembros de esta raza no pueden sobrevivir fuera del agua por períodos prolongados de tiempo; se las distingue por las agallas cerradas que se pliegan a ambos costados de sus cuellos. Y, por supuesto, los Caminantes de la Tierra son los más abundantes. Andan normalmente con sus familias o entre grupos de amigos, lanzando risotadas y bebiendo cerveza a raudales.

Las calles están entintadas por colores líquidos. Las luces cálidas de las lámparas inundan las pieles y las mercancías en exhibición. Hay tanto ruido, tanto movimiento y tanta variedad que, por un momento, Tenya y Shouto se quedan de pie al inicio de una calle, ligeramente abrumados, intentando adaptarse al ambiente alegre y relajado.

Shouto le pone una mano a Iida en la espalda baja.

—Ven, ¿quieres una cerveza?

Iida se estremece al sentir el contacto extraño, pero lo disimula. Asiente y deja que la mano de Shouto le inste a avanzar. Shouto sólo retira dicha extremidad después de que se detienen frente a un hombre que está plantado detrás de una mesita sobre la cual se conglomeran tarros de madera. Detrás de él, varios barriles de cerveza esperan a ser vaciados.

—7 kots por tarro, 5 kots de seguridad por el tarro —dice el hombre en un fuerte acento citadino al verles detenerse. Shouto extrae su bolsita de dinero. Tenya intenta hacer lo mismo, pero el otro caballero le detiene con una mano sobre la muñeca.

—Yo invito —dice. Tenya sonríe un poco y asiente. Shouto paga 24 kots de bronce y, tras recibir su compra, se alejan del puesto. Más tarde devolverán los tarros para recuperar sus diez kots de seguridad.

La cerveza está fresca y aromática y es de un color cobrizo, un punto intermedio entre la cerveza clara y la oscura que es típico de Farinha. Tenya bebe un par de sorbos antes de que algo le llame la atención. Se trata de un puesto de ofrendas, el cual es, básicamente, un lugar en el que venden distintas ofrendas que se pueden hacer a las Divinidades. Hay entre ellas flores, semillas, velas, frutas y dulces tradicionales. Tenya le pide a Shouto detenerse ahí para comprar de una vez lo que dejará más tarde en el altar.

El joven caballero adquiere algunas semillas y dulces. Se las entregan en una bolsita de tela tosca. Shouto observa un momento los artículos en exhibición, antes de pedir algo él también.

Shouto compra algunas flores muy bonitas y una vela alta de color blanco que está decorada con pintura dorada. Era uno de los artículos más caros. Shouto piensa que dedicará todo esto a la familia de Tenya también, porque, si estas cosas funcionan en lo más mínimo… a él le gustaría contribuir a que la familia de Tenya esté bien, sana y salva. Sobre todo en tiempos tan peligrosos.

Pagan y se alejan de ahí, decidiendo recorrer un poco el nivel de la ciudad en el que se encuentran antes de ir a visitar el siguiente. Así que se introducen a una calle aledaña, aun saboreando la cerveza de color ambarino.

Pasando entre múltiples puestos de artesanías, amuletos y otras curiosidades, eventualmente se encuentran con una nueva plaza. Esta es mucho más grande que aquella en la que se detuvieran antes. Es tan amplia que tiene espacio no sólo para una sino para cinco fuentes, siendo la del centro una bastante grande que está decorada con las esculturas de piedra de tres mujeres que tienen las palmas levantadas hacia el cielo. Del centro de sus palmas y de sus bocas brota agua cristalina. Alrededor de la fuente central hay otras cuatro más pequeñas, que son redondas y simplonas y tan sólo se dedican a tirar agua pura y fría.

Al fondo de la plaza hay un altar de un tamaño bastante más considerable que aquel en el que Tenya oró. Está adornado con flores y figuras de papel de colores y a sus pies reposan ofrendas abundantes. Todos los puestos instalados en esa plaza han dejado un espacio respetuoso alrededor del altar, el cual sirve para que las personas, de vez en vez, se acerquen y hagan sus oraciones.

La plaza huele a flores y velas aromáticas gracias a las rebosantes ofrendas en el altar. Pero su ambiente está lejos de ser tranquilo y silencioso como el de la otra plaza. El aire está saturado de constantes exclamaciones de victoria y gritos de desilusión, dado que la mayoría de los puestos instalados ahí se dedican a los juegos de apuestas y las competencias, al parecer. Cada uno tiene un pequeño público a su alrededor, el cual observa, vitorea, abuchea y apuesta por los competidores que se van enfrentando a cada momento. Shouto y Tenya exploran un poco el espacio con la mirada, no muy interesados realmente en lo que hay ahí, hasta que notan algo que sí les llama la atención. Alcanzan a ver cerca de una de las fuentes pequeñas a un gente del bosque del norte que tiene su propio puesto instalado, si es que se puede llamar puesto a una simple mesita de madera con dos sillas. El tipo, alto y rubio igual que Ojiro, permanece de espaldas a una mesa y, al parecer, está usando su cola para jugar a "las justas". El reto parece consistir en intentar derrotar a su cola, para lo cual se pueden usar ambas manos e incluso sus competidores tienen permitido ponerse de pie. Empero, hay una bandeja llena de cobre y plata a su lado que parecería indicar que permanece invicto.

Pero lo que llama particularmente la atención de los dos caballeros es la cola desnuda que, por la naturaleza de la actividad, está siendo constantemente tocada por un montón de extraños. Después de ver lo celoso que Ojiro es con su propia extremidad, aquello pareciera un poco raro. Mientras miran, notan de pronto a una familia de la misma raza que el hombre que pasa cerca de él. Los dos niños pequeños de la familia no tardan en señalar al sujeto, curiosos. Pero sus padres, al notarlo, ponen una expresión escandalizada y les tapan inmediatamente las caras a sus hijos con las colas, alejándose después rápidamente de ahí.

Tenya y Shouto se miran.

—Oye, Shouto… —llama el más alto, viendo aún con disimulo a la familia que se va—. ¿Has notado algo raro con respecto a la Gente del Bosque del norte?

Shouto también mira un instante a la familia antes de ver al otro caballero.

—He notado que todos llevan las colas cubiertas, a diferencia de Ojiro —responde—. El sujeto en el juego de justas es el primero que veo con la cola desnuda en todo este tiempo.

Tenya asiente. Incluso los miembros de aquella familia que había pasado tenían las colas cubiertas por vendajes. Los adultos usaban vendajes blancos y los niños vendajes de colores, pero no había un solo milímetro de la piel de sus colas a la vista.

—¿Crees que eso signifique algo? —vuelve a preguntar Tenya, al tiempo que se voltea ligeramente hacia el extremo de la plaza opuesto a aquel por el cual llegaron, haciendo el amago de empezar a caminar. Shouto parpadea un par de veces y, siguiéndole, se encoge de hombros.

—No estoy seguro. ¿Quizá la mayoría de ellos son más recatados que Ojiro? ¿O tal vez tener la cola tapada dificulta ciertas tareas y por eso Ojiro que es un guerrero y ese sujeto que juega a las justas no se las tapan?

Tenya hace una leve mueca con los labios.

—Sí, supongo que ha de ser algo así… —accede.

—¿Estás preocupado por él? —pregunta el Todoroki, mirando al de ojos azules mientras siguen avanzando. Tenya baja la mirada.

—Sigo haciéndome la misma pregunta que Kaminari. Realmente, la respuesta que Ojiro nos dio no es una respuesta.

Shouto exhala.

—¿Qué sabes de él, Shouto?

El mayor niega con la cabeza.

—No mucho —dice—. Yo mandé a mis mensajeros secretos solicitando guerreros y mercenarios de prestigio para una misión importante. A algunos les mandé mensajeros personales, como a Aizawa y a Disturbio Rojo, porque había oído hablar de ellos. Pero los otros mensajeros sólo tenían la tarea de entregar el mensaje a alguien que ameritara recibirlo. Así que debe haber sido alguno de mis mensajeros el que eligió a Ojiro como recipiente de mi mensaje.

—Oh, ya veo —dice Tenya, asintiendo—. Me pregunto cómo habrá sido elegido.

Shouto se encoge otra vez de hombros.

—El mensajero pudo haber preguntado a sus contactos y alguien se lo recomendó. Eso o le vio realizando alguna hazaña impresionante.

Tenya vuelve a asentir, al tiempo que atraviesan el otro costado de la plaza y salen finalmente de ésta, adentrándose a una nueva callejuela zigzagueante igual de infestada de gente que todas las anteriores.

Iida no sabe por qué, pero hay algo que le deja intranquilo respecto a aquello. Respecto al hombre y a Ojiro. Es como… si ninguno de los dos se comportara de la forma natural en que debían hacerlo.

Como si alguien les hubiese quitado una parte de su instinto.

Pero decide hacer el tema a un lado, al menos de momento. Aquel hombre no lucía como si estuviese sufriendo y Ojiro tampoco parece estarlo haciendo. Tenya supone que deben estar bien. Que quizá son todo imaginaciones suyas.

La calle les lleva hasta un área en la que deben estar vendiendo comida, porque el aroma fuerte de distintos ingredientes entremezclándose se revuelca en el aire. Efectivamente, tras avanzar un poco más, se encuentran con otra plaza, igual de amplia que la anterior pero que, en lugar de las cinco fuentes repartidas en el medio, tiene sólo dos fuentes pequeñas a los costados del gran altar del fondo, con lo que todo el medio queda libre. Así que, opuesto al altar, está instalado un gran escenario con las cortinas corridas, y detrás del escenario, así como a ambos costados, pululan numerosos puestecillos de comida y bebida. Hay gente sentada en el centro de la plaza, comiendo, bebiendo, platicando y, al parecer, esperando a que el espectáculo dé inicio. Shouto y Tenya contemplan un momento la particular composición de la plaza antes de que el mayor repita aquel gesto previo de posarle una mano a Tenya en la base de la espalda, dando después un paso al frente.

—¿Rellenamos las cervezas y buscamos algo para comer?

Tenya le mira y asiente suavemente. Se le cruza un tono rojizo en las mejillas y Shouto se siente un poco avergonzado. ¿A Tenya le incomodará que le toque de esa forma? No lo sabe, pero le agrada ese matiz rojo sutil que se desliza por sus mejillas. Y, aunque Shouto piensa que quizá debería retirar la mano, por educación, no logra convencer a su extremidad de realizar dicha acción. La espalda de Tenya es firme y tibia. Es la espalda de un caballero que entrena todos los días y no tiene un solo gramo de grasa innecesaria en el cuerpo.

Ese pensamiento lleva a su mente en direcciones poco seguras e indecentes así que, intentando distraerse, desvía la mirada y empuja a Tenya un poco con la mano para que avance con él y se dirijan a los puestos de comida. Lo primero que hacen es rellenar sus cervezas en un puesto bastante parecido a aquel en el que adquirieron las primeras (aunque éste es más caro y rellenar las cervezas les cuesta 9 kots a cada uno, precio que Tenya le pide a Shouto que le deje pagar), y después se decantan por un puesto de salchichas que está en una esquina y en el que hay un montón de gente, por lo que ambos asumen que tiene que ser bueno. El puesto en cuestión tiene tres variedades distintas de salchichas así que los dos se pasan un momento pensando en qué salchicha pedir, hasta que Shouto propone que pidan una de cada una y las compartan. Tenya coincide en que es buena idea, así que, tras un rato de luchar contra una marea de gente y una fila desorganizada y hacer malabares con sus dos cervezas, sus tres salchichas, el dinero y sus ofrendas, por fin se encuentran un hueco entre la gente en el centro de la plaza, que ahora es más, y se sientan sobre la piedra fría para ver el espectáculo.

Ya ha anochecido, de modo que todas las lámparas y fuegos han sido encendidos. Las luces múltiples les bailan en las pieles y alumbran el gran altar a sus espaldas.

Pasan unos minutos antes de que las cortinas del escenario se corran y la obra empiece.

Es una obra cómica que trata sobre los Señores de los Dragones. Un Señor de los Dragones quería robar a la prometida de un Caminante de la Tierra, y éste reunió a un equipo formado por una Criatura del Agua, un Gente del Bosque y una Sombra de las Montañas para combatir al Señor.

A pesar de la temática "dramática", los actores se las arreglan para arrancar un montón de risas a su público. Tenya se ríe alegremente de varias de las escenas. Shouto ríe también, si bien mucho más recatadamente. Aunque la verdad es que, en algún momento, el mayor deja de prestar atención a la obra para prestársela en su lugar al Caballero de los Pueblos.

Tenya riéndose es la cosa más alegre que considera haber visto en su vida. Es puro. Es algo que no tiene pretensiones ni medios tonos ni malos sabores. Es bello. Shouto y Tenya se acaban la segunda cerveza antes del intermedio de la obra, así que, cuando éste llega, el Todoroki se ofrece a ir a rellenar los tarros, de modo que Tenya se queda a cuidar de su sitio. Cuando Todoroki regresa, lleva dos tarros en cada mano. Tenya eleva las cejas.

—¿Qué… qué es eso? —pregunta. Shouto le mira.

—Para que nos duren hasta el final.

—Oh —Tenya sonríe—. Buena idea.

—Pedí una cerveza oscura y una clara, por si querías probarlas —agrega el de ojos dicromáticos, depositando los tarros sobre el suelo y sentándose.

—Buena idea también —comenta Tenya y toma uno de ellos. El de cerveza oscura. Lo levanta—. Nasdrovia —dice, mirando a Shouto a los ojos. El otro caballero toma el tarro de cerveza clara.

—Nasdrovia, Tenya —responde, devolviendo la mirada y dando un toque leve al tarro del otro con el suyo. Beben un sorbo, sin dejar de mirarse. Después, regresan la vista al escenario cuando uno de los actores anuncia que la obra ya va a retomarse. La gente retorna en masa a sus sitios en el suelo para ver el desenlace de la historia.

El desenlace debería haber sido previsible. El equipo de héroes debería haber derrotado al Señor de los Dragones y el Caminante debería haber recuperado a su prometida. Sin embargo, todo lo contrario ocurre. El Señor asesina al equipo del Caminante y luego se burla de éste mientras se aleja con la mujer, montado en su dragón. Lo peor es que la prometida también parece preferir al Señor…

El público abuchea al final, pero de buen humor y, cuando los artistas pasan a dar sus agradecimientos, todos les aplauden (excepto al Señor de los Dragones, a cuyos pies lanzan retos de pan, salchichas, papas, pastelitos y otras numerosas cosas, a lo cual él sólo hace gestos burlescos). Cuando una persona pasa recolectando propinas entre el público en una canasta de mimbre, la mayoría de la gente aporta algo. Shouto y Tenya dejan diez kots de bronce cada uno.

Una vez que la obra se ha acabado y la gente empieza a levantarse, los dos caballeros se quedan un rato más sentados. Ya se han acabado las cervezas, y el alcohol les hace un par de jugarretas a sus sentidos.

—Vaya, eso no fue muy alentador —dice Tenya tras un momento, mirando a Shouto con media sonrisa. Éste le mira de vuelta.

—Al menos fue original. No me esperaba ese final.

—Sí, yo tampoco —Tenya lleva la vista al frente y luego se estira, un poco cansado de estar sentado en el suelo. Shouto le mira. Se encuentra en ese estado en el que se siente _a punto_ de hacer cualquier estupidez, pero aún le queda un poquito de lucidez como para no hacerlo.

—¿Quieres regresar ya?

—Supongo que deberíamos. No podemos quedarnos tan tarde, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

—Sí, y si Aizawa se da cuenta de que hemos salido, probablemente nos asesine.

Tenya ríe.

—Creí que tú eras el jefe.

—Por supuesto que lo soy. Pero Aizawa es Aizawa.

—Buen punto. ¿Vamos, entonces? —Tenya toma dos de los tarros y sus ofrendas con una mano y se pone de pie. Después, usando la mano que tiene libre, le ofrece a Shouto ayuda para levantarse. Éste acepta. Se pone de pie y luego se sueltan pero, apenas lo hacen, Shouto vuelve a extender la mano y la pone en la espalda de Tenya. Le empuja gentilmente para que avance con él. Tenya traga saliva pero permite que la mano de Shouto permanezca ahí.

Esta vez, Shouto no retira la mano después de un rato. Ni cuando van a devolver los dos tarros que adquirieron ahí para recuperar su seguridad, ni cuando salen de la plaza, encaminándose por la misma ruta que siguieron para llegar hasta ahí.

Llegan a la plaza de las apuestas. Mientras la cruzan, buscan al gente del bosque con la mirada y lo encuentran por ahí bebiendo cerveza y, al parecer, coqueteando con una chica Criatura del Agua que parece igualmente interesada. La cola de éste se mueve muy despacio, cerca de ella.

Siguen atravesando las calles y callejuelas. Regresan al primer puestecillo de cerveza y devuelven los últimos dos tarros, recuperando los diez kots. Entonces emprenden el descenso para llegar a la primera plaza que visitaran, aquella en la que Tenya hizo sus oraciones. Para ese entonces, Shouto prácticamente está abrazando al otro, rodeándole con el brazo, con los dedos en su cintura y el cuerpo cerca. Tenya siente las mejillas calientes y se le eriza la piel, pero ni le dice nada ni hace gesto alguno de que le incomode. Shouto únicamente le suelta cuando se detienen ante el altar, como si se sintiera repentinamente avergonzado de lo que está haciendo. Tenya, fingiendo que nada raro ha pasado, se persigna y se agacha para dejar sus ofrendas. Las acomoda con cuidado, anexándolas a las ofrendas no tan numerosas que ya hay ahí. La mayoría de las ofrendas se están concentrando en las plazas del centro, motivo por el que las plazas que están un poco alejadas como ésta tienen menos. En teoría y, según algunas creencias, orar y hacer dedicaciones en un altar al que va menos gente tiene más valor, puesto que las Divinidades que atienden al altar se sienten más alentadas a escuchar a los pocos fieles que les hacen homenaje.

A lado de Tenya, Shouto se persigna también y se agacha igualmente para dejar lo que compró antes. Lo acomoda todo con el mismo cuidado que el otro caballero, pero duda un momento antes de encender la vela.

—Tenya, ¿debería encenderla? —pregunta, ya no demasiado preocupado por quedar como un iletrado en ese tema. Tenya le ve y asiente suavemente.

—Yo diría que sí. En Rasaquan creemos que las velas indican poner en movimiento todo lo que has pedido. Al encenderlas, el fuego les da energía a las Divinidades y entonces ellas cumplen con lo que les pides.

Shouto asiente. Entonces, mira a la vela y lleva dos dedos, índice y pulgar, a su mecha, encendiéndola.

Un aroma cítrico inunda prontamente el ambiente. Finalmente, ambos se ponen de pie y vuelven a persignarse antes de retirarse, descendiendo por la calle embaldosada.

Ya debe ser la segunda o tercera hora de sombra para cuando están bajando por la calle. El ambiente está un poco fresco. No hay prácticamente nadie más que ellos ahí a esas horas y el silencio es profundo pero ligero, digerible y amigable. Son iluminados por dos lunas y por antorchas encendidas aquí y allá. En el camino no ven a más que algunos oficiales de la ciudad, quienes les saludan con la cabeza, un par de personas en distintos estados de ebriedad e incluso una pareja que se devora a besos en un rincón oscuro.

Intentando omitir aquello último, siguen avanzando hasta llegar a la posada. Shouto ya no ha vuelto a tener el valor de tocar a Tenya. Lo único de lo que está realmente consciente en ese momento es del frescor en sus mejillas y de las ganas impresionantes que tiene de ir al baño.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, están de vuelta en su habitación y se preparan para acostarse a dormir. Shouto se arroja sobre su cama y ve a Tenya de pie junto a la ventana. El menor toca con los dedos los pétalos en el florero del alféizar. ¿Por qué le gustará tanto hacer eso? Se cuestiona el Todoroki.

—Tenya, ha sido un honor celebrar este Festival de los Diez Días contigo —se le ocurre soltar porque no hay mucho más que decir y no le parece que aquella afirmación peque de ser comprometedora o incómoda. Tenya le mira por encima de su hombro.

—Lo mismo digo. Gracias por todo. Ha sido muy divertido.

Shouto desvía la mirada, mirando hacia el techo.

—Buenas noches —agrega finalmente.

—Buenas noches, Shouto.

Pero, antes de que realmente se vayan a dormir… unos golpes en la puerta les interrumpen.

* * *

Shouto parpadea, confundido. El pasillo está a oscuras. Tenya está detenido un par de pasos detrás de él, con una expresión igual de extrañada. Aizawa está del otro lado de la puerta, serio.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que Amajiki se ha ido? —inquiere el Todoroki en un tono entre irritado y sorprendido y recriminador. Porque él sabe cómo funcionan las cosas entre las Sombras de las Montañas. Hay una familia de esta raza que pertenece a la Orden del Dragón en el norte, de modo que su padre le ha instruido mucho sobre su cultura y la forma en que sus sociedades funcionan.

Todoroki sabe que, si Amajiki se fue, o lo hizo con completa autorización de Aizawa o, por otro lado, lo hizo _bajo órdenes_ de la Sombra mayor.

—Quiero decir exactamente eso. Que Amajiki se ha ido. Al parecer era un asunto importante.

Shouto frunce el ceño.

—¿Más importante que proteger a Drom de Bakugou?

Si la boca de Aizawa no estuviese siendo cubierta en ese momento por su bufanda, Shouto habría visto la mueca fastidiada que hizo con los labios.

—Tranquilo. Amajiki no ha abandonado la misión. Regresará con nosotros cuando el momento sea oportuno.

Shouto frunce el ceño.

—De qué me sirve la promesa de que va a regresar. Lo que yo necesito es gente aquí y ahora. ¿Hay algún otro plan que tengas en mente del que no me hayas dicho? ¿También vas a mandar a Tokoyami a alguna misión secreta por ahí?

Está muy irritado y se nota a leguas. Lo nota Aizawa, lo nota Tenya… Al primero parece darle bastante igual.

—Shouto, esto no es una traición —eleva una mano en un gesto explicativo. Su expresión, con todo, no se deshace nunca del gesto moderadamente aburrido que porta siempre—. Amajiki regresará. Claro, siempre y cuando no se muera.

—¡¿Qué?! —es Iida el que lo exclama, dando un paso hacia el frente y frunciendo fuertemente el ceño—. ¿Cómo que siempre y cuando no se muera? ¿Qué se supone que ha ido a hacer?

Aizawa suspira. Los dos caballeros le miran.

—Es hora de dormir. Mañana debemos ir temprano al castillo si no queremos que el Rey se ocupe con las oraciones de clausura del festival.

Dicho esto, se da la vuelta y se aleja silentemente por el pasillo oscuro, desvaneciéndose pronto entre las sombras como si fuera parte de ellas.

Shouto ni siquiera intenta detenerlo.

Porque sabe que, cuando una sombra ha decidido callar algo, entonces no hay fuerza en el mundo conocido que vaya a ser capaz de hacerle revelarlo.

—Mierda —se queja, cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras de sí. Una vez dentro, suspira, mirando hacia el suelo pensativo—. No tengo la menor idea de lo que pasa por la cabeza de ese hombre. Malditas Sombras —de pronto se siente un poco ridículo. Lamentarse como un niño pequeño no va con él—. Bueno, supongo que es como tiene que ser, no hay nada que hacer al respecto. Espero que Amajiki se encuentre bien —se dirige hacia su cama. Está tan ensimismado pensando en aquel tema que ni siquiera ha vuelto a mirar a Iida. El de ojos azules le mira un poco contrariado y se va a sentar también a su cama, frente a él.

—Tú confías en Aizawa, ¿no es así?

Shouto por fin vuelve a mirarle, como si recién recordara que sigue teniendo compañía.

—Confío en su juicio —responde rápidamente—. Y confío en que es un hombre de integridad. Las Sombras no son dadas a mentir, porque les da igual contrariar a los demás, pero cuando esconden algo, lo esconden hasta las últimas consecuencias. Supongo que Aizawa no me ha mentido, pero tampoco sé qué es lo que no me está diciendo.

—Supongo que asume que es mejor que no lo sepamos por ahora —responde el más alto. Shouto asiente.

—Lo que significa que Aizawa sabe algo muy importante que nosotros no. Y si eso es verdad… —frunce el ceño. Pero no sabe si decir en voz alta lo que se le está ocurriendo. No sabe si tiene algún sentido y siente que, de exteriorizarlo, repentinamente podría sonar como una completa locura.

¿Sería posible que Aizawa hubiese estado planeando todo este tiempo hacer algo respecto a Bakugou igual que él? ¿Y que Shouto no haya sido más que un factor aleatorio en su plan? ¿Podría ser que el encuentro con Tokoyami no hubiese sido fortuito? ¿O que la elección de sus guerreros y mercenarios hubiese tenido alguna influencia externa de la que él no está al tanto?

¿Podría ser que Aizawa esté moviendo hilos invisibles que él no puede ver con intenciones completamente desconocidas?

Aizawa es escalofriantemente poderoso. Shouto lo sabe porque lo vio trabajar una vez antes, para su padre.

Aizawa-es-escalofriantemente-poderoso.

Y le está ocultando algo.

Eso no es bueno…

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _Nopubliquéayeramsori, el capítulo ya estaba, pero me quedé dormida xD PERO, yo quiero publicar el capítulo 30 mañana (con eso de que es 3 de diciembre y el 3 es mi número favorito, me parece muy adecuado (?)). Así que decidí que hoy publicaría éste y el 29 :) no sé a qué hora termine el 29, pero en teoría no será un capítulo largo, así que quizá esté en la tarde._

 _GRACIAS BELLEZAS POR SUS REVIEWS, no puedo creer que haya tantos, y ya casi llegamos a los 100 follows *c muere de felizidad* Los quiero, algodones! *corazón*_

 _Hoy no quiero alargarme mucho más porque hay varias notillas, les dejo con ellas._

* * *

Notas y curiosidades del capítulo:

1\. Para Farinha me he basado un poquito en Granada, España. Esta ciudad tiene una colina cuya cima está coronada por una ciudadela/fortaleza (la Alhambra). Cuando se asciende por los costados de la colina, las calles son todas adoquinadas y hay aquí y allá algunas placitas aleatorias rodeadas de escaleras que las conectan con los distintos niveles.

2\. Lo de dejar un pago de seguridad es algo que observé en algunas ferias navideñas, donde te servían el vino caliente y otras bebidas en unas bonitas tazas decorativas, pero tenías que dejar un depósito de 2-3 euros por ellas, el cual sólo podías recuperar si regresabas las tazas (también podías quedarte con ellas y no recuperarlo, y era como que te hubieses comprado la taza).

3\. "Nasdrovia" es la forma de brindar en Polonia. En realidad se escribe "na zdrowie", pero suena a Nasdrovia y significa "a tu salud". Ya sé que no tiene sentido que usen una palabra polaca, pero no me pude resistir a usarla xD por otro lado, tomando en cuenta que Bakugou usa una palabra que tampoco tiene origen en una lengua romance (Deku), pues bueno, podemos asumir que la Lengua Común de Drom tiene vestigios de idiomas todavía más antiguos. Por otro lado, hay lugares en los que se supone que si no miras a los ojos a la persona con la que estás brindando, te condenas a varios años de mal sexo xD así que el motivo por el que Tenya y Shouto se miraron al brindar podría ser algo similar.

4\. Esto no es relacionado al capítulo, sino a una pregunta que muchas personas me han estado haciendo en estos días. Sé que todos quieren saber si Deku y Bakugou podrán tener bebés o no, pero responderles esto implicaría hacerles spoilers D: la verdad es que no quiero hacerles spoilers y espero que ustedes tampoco los quieran xD así que les pido tengan un poquillo más de paciencia con ese tema.

Gracias como siempre por seguir leyendo y seguimos en sintonía (?) al rato.

Do widzenia!


	29. XXIX:El Señor de los Dragones del Centro

**MI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES  
**

* * *

 _Extracto de "Mi encuentro con el Señor de los Dragones" de Eneida.  
_ _ **(Libro prohibido, su distribución ha sido vetada y su autora ha fallecido de forma misteriosa. Los ejemplares sobrevivientes permanecen bajo custodia).  
**_ _Página 10, párrafos 3, 4 y 5  
_ _"¿Qué por qué a él le tocó ese tipo de vida? Él no lo sabía. Pero tomó las maletas (que no es que tuviera muchas cosas más que sus collares, una capa vieja y un montón de oro), y partió de ahí. Tenía 400 años. Es decir, en términos del ciclo de vida de los Señores de los Dragones, era apenas un muchacho. Iniciaba la adolescencia.  
Bakugou es su nombre. Un Señor de los Dragones silencioso y distante. Serio, pero extremadamente curioso. Cuando le dijeron que podía partir de viaje, no lo dudó ningún instante.  
Él jamás se imaginó todas las cosas con las que terminaría encontrándose…"._

* * *

Viajar.

¡Qué amplio es el mundo!

Cuántos amaneceres y anocheceres diferentes vio. Cuántos tipos de montañas. Cuántos ríos y lagunas. Cuántos diferentes tipos de lagartijas se comió. En cuántos lugares distintos preparó sus fogatas.

Cuánta gente variada conoció.

Viajar, viajar como forma de respirar. Viajar, viajar como forma de ver.

 _Ver_ , de verdad.

Ah, recordaba todos aquellos primeros encuentros.

El primer encuentro con el pequeño y ruidoso Hizashi, guardado en su Montaña de la Canción.

El primer encuentro con el delgado y serio Tsunagu, joven Señor de la Montaña de la Seda.

Cuántas cosas aprendió.

Cuántas cosas le enseñaron.

Fue Chizome el que le enseñó a pescar con una lanza. Los pies desnudos sumergidos en el agua cristalina. Los peces nadando cerca de la orilla, atraídos por la carnada que flotaba a sus alrededores.

Eneida le enseñó a leer y a escribir, su paciencia era remarcable. Ella, en vez de exigirle que aprendiera la lengua corriente, como solían hacer los demás, aprendió a hablar como lo hacía él. Aprendió a traducir su lenguaje para los demás.

Tsunagu le enseñó a coser.

Hizashi le enseñó a contar historias cantando.

 _Un día,_ pensaba él, _cantaré para mis hijos._

Tenía 400 años cuando le ordenaron marcharse. Él no sabía ni a dónde ir ni por qué. Había estado siempre en esa montaña, _su_ montaña, con sus dragones, generalmente solo, hablando el idioma que le enseñara su padre hacía siglos.

Tomó la capa roída de viaje que había heredado de su progenitor, un mapa, el oro que le proveyeron y su colección de collares.

Los collares estaban hechos con los colmillos que sus dragones bebés fueron tirando conforme fueron creciendo. Él usaba materiales distintos para pintarlos. Combinaciones de flores, aceites, minerales y más. Algunos los conseguía dentro de la montaña. Otros se los traían sus dragones de afuera.

Lo primero que hizo al salir de su montaña fue mirar al mapa y, tras un rato, concluir que, en realidad, no tenía la menor idea de en dónde se encontraba. Había dos montañas más cerca de la suya, a un costado se desplegaba un valle cubierto por un bosque salvaje y dentro de él se levantaba una meseta sobre la cual reposaba un viejo e imponente castillo.

Bakugou decidió que buscaría a alguien que le dijera en dónde se encontraba. Pero no los Todoroki, porque los Todoroki no le agradaban, así que le dio la espalda al castillo y se fue en otra dirección.

El primer ser que se encontró, apenas algunos minutos después de haber emprendido su viaje, fue a una chica que estaba sentada a orillas de un río, el cual crecía en el bosque aledaño a su montaña. La chica, de piel blanca iluminada por el sol, tenía las piernas remojadas en el agua y estaba completamente desnuda. Tenía el cabello largo, lacio y negro, los ojos grandes y seis extrañas marcas a ambos lados de su cuello. Bakugou había ladeado la cabeza al verla.

—¿Dónde estamon? —le cuestionó apenas acercarse, ignorante de cómo era que se iniciaban las conversaciones normales o cómo se trataba a alguien a quien se veía por primera vez.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, moviendo los pies en el agua.

—¿Mmm? Estamos en el mejor río de todo Drom. El Río Nastrondu.

—Nastrondu… —repitió él. Y después sacudió la cabeza, como para azuzar a sus recuerdos. ¿En dónde estaba Nastrondu? Sacó su mapa y no tardó en ubicarlo. Después, elevó la mirada nuevamente y señaló con una mano hacia el frente.

—¿Quoi fay par là?

La chica ladeó la cabeza, confundida. Se llevó un dedo a los labios.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Par là —insistió él, señalando con un poco más de intención. Ella parpadeó.

—Mmm, ahí, en esa dirección en la que señalas… está el mar. Este río desemboca en el mar. Y si te vas al norte —ella señaló en dicha dirección—, llegarás a la Montaña de la Canción. Dicen que ahí vive un Señor Dragón. Si te vas al sur —volvió a señalar en la dirección indicada—. Entonces estarás en alguna de las villas costeras de la Gente del Bosque. Tú eres un Caminante de la Tierra, ¿verdad?

Él la observó. Después miró en las tres direcciones que le había indicado. Miró su mapa y luego le dio la vuelta, con la intención de que quedara en la orientación correcta.

Ahora sabía en dónde estaba y qué era lo que le rodeaba. Asintió.

—Grazie.

Y se fue.

Su siguiente parada fue la Montaña de la Canción, porque la chica desnuda había dicho que ahí vivía un Señor Dragón, y Bakugou, por lo que sabía, era un Segnor do Dragonei él mismo. Quizá eran la misma cosa. Quizá el Señor Dragón sabría algo sobre… lo que fuera.

Así que avanzó entre bosques y selvas, entre ríos y lagos, entre villas y pueblos a los cuales evitó diligentemente, hasta llegar a la Montaña de la Canción.

La Montaña de la Canción no parecía tener nada de especial. Era sólo una montaña como cualquier otra, alta, oscura, ondulada, con la punta llena de nieve y adornada por nubes delgadas. Dominaba una selva salvaje y violenta en la que Bakugou se encontró variedades de lagartijas y otros animales mucho más grandes que los que había visto antes. Entre aquella selva desordenada tan sólo se encontró un asentamiento de personas que no le parecían ser iguales a las que había hallado en las pequeñas villas más al sur. Los del sur eran pequeños, de cabelleras oscuras y olían a hierbas y flores. Estos eran más grandes, más fuertes, y olían a distintos tipos de animales. En su asentamiento criaban gallinas y pavorreales, cabras, perros fieros y cerdos grises.

Igual que a todos los anteriores, Bakugou los evitó.

Cuando llegó a las faldas de la Montaña de la Canción, que era un monte monumental y bastante escarpado, empezó a escalarlo fácilmente y sin dificultad con las manos desnudas. Se detuvo tan sólo cuando encontró una entrada. Una cueva oscura y con olor a tierra, igual a las que había en su propia montaña.

Bakugou entró.

La montaña despedía igualmente un fuerte olor a dragones. Un perfume antiguo y perezoso, magnánimo y penetrante. Bakugou no avanzó demasiado antes de encontrarse con una pequeña figura que se le plantó enfrente.

Hizashi. Pelo rubio y corto, igual que el suyo. Ojos rojos, igual que los suyos. Vestía una especie de bata maltrecha de color negro. Era muy delgado. A Bakugou le daba la impresión de ser un poco enclenque. Un poco… débil.

—¿Quién sei?

—¡'So devria questionar yo! ¿Quién sei _te?_ ¡T'assassinaré!

Oh, era muy ruidoso. Bakugou hizo una mueca contrariada, ¿por qué gritaba tanto y por qué amenazaba con matarle?

—Ah, calmadte. Sólo fe venido à conocerte…

—¡Et merda faz venido a conocermem! ¡T'assassinaré!

Era muy pequeño. Es decir, Bakugou probablemente no era demasiados años mayor que él, pero el chico simplemente era demasiado pequeño. Bakugou se acercó y le puso la mano en la cabeza, acariciándole con tranquilidad. Después, pasándole de largo, empezó a encaminarse hacia el corazón de la montaña.

—¡Eh! ¡¿Facia dónde vai?! ¡Alejadte de mes Dragonei!

A Bakugou le había tomado un día entero calmar a Hizashi. Convencerle de que no había venido a robarle a sus dragones y de que le dejara quedarse ahí algunos días.

Eventualmente, Hizashi tuvo que acceder, aunque fue más porque se dio cuenta de que Bakugou era en realidad más fuerte que él que por otra cosa.

No le convenía que sus dragones vieran un enfrentamiento entre ambos, pues entonces elegirían a Bakugou como su nuevo Señor.

Pero Bakugou se quedó ahí un tiempo largo. La primera vez se quedó tan sólo por un año. Enseñó a Hizashi a pelear y Hizashi le enseñó a cantar historias.

Cuando Bakugou se fue, Hizashi casi le rogó que no lo hiciera.

—Voi volver, Hizashi —había dicho Bakugou al niño que se colgaba de su cintura—. Soltadme. Sei molesto.

—¡Me' porquoi te vai! ¿Fice algo malo? ¡Perdonadme! ¡Resta ici!

—Voi truver más Segnores do Dragonei. Calmadte.

Se fue.

Después de abandonar la Montaña de la Canción, Bakugou se sumergió por primera vez en uno de los caminos de los pueblos que aparecían en su mapa. Uno que supuestamente atravesaba un montón de pueblos y ciudades. Bakugou sabía que, si había de encontrar a más Señores, necesitaba gente que le dijera en dónde se encontraban.

Bakugou atraía algunas miradas entre los caminos. Se daba cuenta de ello. Andando con su rota capa negra, el pecho desnudo y sus desgastadas botas de cuero, uno no podía determinar bien si se trataba de un indigente o qué. A pesar de todo, su presencia imponía, y quizá era ese contraste lo que hacía que la gente con la que se cruzaba no pudiera evitar mirarle.

Fue a mitad de ese camino que se encontró por vez primera con el tipo de gente más raro que había visto hasta entonces. Se trataba de unos niños de cuyas espaldas surgían unas extrañas colas que eran casi tan largas como ellos mismos. Había cinco de ellos. Tenían el pelo rubio, cobrizo o castaño claro y estaban metidos todos en una jaula, con las caritas sucias y tristes. A su alrededor había un campamento instalado, compuesto en su mayoría por hombres, de esos que olían fuertemente a animales, así como un par de mujeres de una apariencia que a Bakugou se le antojó bastante… grosera. No sabía cómo más explicarlo. Sus ropas mal acomodadas mostraban demasiada piel, olían mal y sus caras estaban pintarrajeadas en colores fuertes. Se colgaban de los hombres, quienes bebían un líquido de color dorado en mucha abundancia.

Cuando uno de los tipos le vio ahí de pie, observándoles, elevó el tarro de su bebida hacia él.

—¡Eh, enano! ¿Eres un viajero? ¿O un vago muerto de hambre?

Los otros, al mirarle y escuchar las palabras del primero, soltaron sendas risotadas. Bakugou ladeó la cabeza, observando con ojos ávidos toda la carne que estaba cocinándose en su fogata.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¡Ven, ven, hay mucho, hay para todos! ¡Bueno, menos para los conejitos!

Más risotadas estridentes. Las mujeres sonaban especialmente mal. Bakugou se les acercó.

Terminó siendo convidado a un tarro de aquella sustancia dorada y fresca y una enorme pieza de carne. Se sentó entre los hombres, escuchándoles bromear y soltar una cantidad impresionante de palabras que él jamás había escuchado, pero que algo le decía que también eran palabras groseras.

Los hombres, en general, igual que sus mujeres, su campamento y sus risas, eran todos groseros.

—Entonces, ¿te llamas Bakugou?

El joven Señor había asentido.

—Y dime, Bakugou, ¿alguna vez has estado con una mujer?

—¿Mujer?

El hombre había sonreído, dejando ver unos dientes bastante chuecos. Y había señalado a una de las chicas.

—¿Hembra?

Risas estridentes.

—¡Hembra! ¡El chico no se está con rodeos, las llama hembras!

—Ese si es un hombre de verdad. Deberíamos invitarle una.

Y una de aquellas féminas había extendido entonces una mano para tocar la pierna de Bakugou, pasándola sobre su muslo hasta llegar casi a su entrepierna. Él había observado el gesto sin especial interés. Y después, como si aquello no hubiese significado nada, había dirigido el rostro hacia la jaula que estaba a un par de metros de ellos, y había cuestionado:

—¿Quoi sont eses?

—Qué raro hablas, chiquillo.

—Creo que quiere saber sobre los conejos —dijo otro hombre. Este era flacucho, tenía una barba mal rasurada y el rostro asimétrico. Se puso de pie, se dirigió a la jaula y, tomando una vara que estaba a un lado, hizo pasar ésta sobre los barrotes, asustando a los niños quienes, de por sí, desde verle acercarse, se habían encogido hacia un lado, abrazándose unos a otros—. Son conejos, Bakugou. Los estamos entrenando para ser buenos esclavos. Este es el primer paso, mira —dicho eso, introdujo la mano libre entre los barrotes y tomó la cola de uno de los niños, jalándola y moviéndola de lado a lado. El niño observó impotente la acción y lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

Bakugou no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Pero había algo que no se sentía bien. La mano de la mujer seguía acariciándole, acercándose cada vez más a su entrepierna. Los niños parecían aterrorizados.

—¿Quoi facei?

—¿Ñe?

—Qué haces, yo digo que pregunta que qué haces —explicó otro.

—¡Ah! Pues verás, esta es la forma más fácil de domesticar a estos chicos. Para ellos estas colas son casi sagradas. En su entorno natural, las cubren siempre y no dejan que absolutamente nadie las toque. Es más, cuando son pequeños, ni siquiera sus padres pueden tocarlas, ¿ves? Entonces, de esta forma les creamos un trauma importante y ellos aprenden quién manda —se rio, apretando la cola, lo que hizo al niño soltar un quejidito de dolor, y después la soltó, sacando finalmente la mano de la jaula y poniéndose de pie para regresar a su lugar previo—. Aquí en el sur podemos venderlos muy caros, Bakugou, porque son considerados exóticos. Pueden servir para un montón de cosas: Esclavos, animales de carga, animales de pelea… incluso hay gente extraña que tiene fetiches con sus colas, ¿sabes? No sé por qué, a mí me parecen asquerosas, pero bueno, mientras paguen por ellos no me importa lo que les guste —otra risa.

Bakugou miró al hombre. Luego a los niños. El niño atacado seguía llorando. Los demás le abrazaban e intentaban consolarlo. Sus pequeñas colas, Bakugou recién notaba, tenían varias heridas aquí y allá. Moretones y raspones, cortadas e hinchazones.

Tras un momento, cuando la mano de la mujer finalmente se atrevía a tocarle _allá,_ Bakugou gruñó y se la retiró de un manotazo.

—Nei gusto —dijo. La mujer le miró, evidentemente ofendida. Pero Bakugou ni la miraba a ella, sino que seguía viendo hacia la jaula.

—Creo que todavía no se le para —dijo vulgarmente la mujer y todos se soltaron a reír otra vez. Bakugou no prestaba atención.

—Sí serás idiota, mujer, a los hombres se nos para desde que nacemos.

—¡Qué mentira!

—¿Quieres probarlo? Te haré un hijo para que lo veas.

Los diálogos seguían deteriorándose y Bakugou no podía dejar de mirar a esos pequeños que lloraban amargamente.

Se puso de pie.

—Nei gusto.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó el flacucho.

Ese fue el primero al que Bakugou hizo estallar en pedazos.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Bakugou había roto la puerta de la jaula y la había abierto.

—Liberados —había indicado. Pero los niños seguían apretujados todos contra la jaula, viéndole con miedo. Bakugou, cubierto de sangre que goteaba y apestaba, se había agachado frente a ellos—. Liberados, bebei.

Con cierta timidez, uno de ellos había empezado a acercarse, viéndole con cautela. Salió silenciosamente de la jaula, sin dejar de mirarle. Se paró a su lado, la colita moviéndose despacio. Después de que el primero saliera, los otros cuatro se animaron pronto y salieron también. Tras un momento, los cinco niños estaban de pie alrededor de Bakugou, mirándolo expectantes.

Bakugou, olvidándose temporalmente de su misión de buscar Señores, cuidó de aquellos niños por seis meses, hasta que logró entregarlos a un grupo peregrino de su raza, quienes le aseguraron que los regresarían a su hogar.

No fue sino hasta tres años después que Bakugou finalmente se plantó a los pies de la Montaña de la Seda. La Montaña de la Seda era enteramente diferente a la Montaña de la Canción. No estaba emplazada a mitad de una selva cuasi inhóspita ni era lo bastante alta como para que nevara en su cima. Además, era atravesada por una red de caminos que eran frecuentados por viajeros y mercaderes.

Y, como su más grande diferencia, estaba el hecho de que la Montaña de la Seda estaba establecida justo al lado de una pequeña ciudad. O, más bien, la pequeña ciudad se había instalado tranquilamente a sus pies, creciendo a su alrededor con sus casitas de colores y su gente que se dedicaba principalmente a la confección de telas finas, las cuales vendían en masa a los comerciantes que llegaban de todas partes del reino a comprarlas.

Muchas de esas telas llegaban incluso a las tres grandes ciudades de Drom, Farinha, Marcelle y Maresca, donde eran entonces usadas para confeccionar distintos tipos de indumentarias que luego eran vendidas por cantidades estúpidamente exorbitantes.

La gente de esa ciudad hablaba de una Divinidad protectora que vivía en aquella montaña. La montaña estaba llena de cuevas y, según se decía, uno no debía entrar a ellas porque entonces perturbaría a la Divinidad y eso causaría una mala racha para el comercio de la ciudad. A los pies de la montaña había templos y altares muy numerosos donde la gente iba a dejar ofrendas todo el tiempo y a levantar oraciones, las cuales, según su creencia, eran las que garantizaban que la ciudad siguiera prosperando.

Bakugou no sabía nada de las Divinidades, pero "montaña con cuevas" había sido lo que le había llamado la atención. Efectivamente, cuando se acercó a la Montaña de la Seda, supo que no se había equivocado por el aroma distintivo a bestias antiguas que emanaba de los agujeros fortuitos que se abrían en la piel del gigante de piedra.

Tsunagu era diferente a Hizashi en todos los aspectos posibles. Para empezar, el pequeño Señor no había ido a enfrentar a Bakugou apenas éste se había introducido a su montaña. Y, cuando Bakugou le había encontrado sentadito en el medio de una cámara a la que le entraba un poco de luz natural por medio de un agujero en el techo, con un dragón joven de color azul observándolo a un lado, el pequeño no había reaccionado con violencia ni había empezado a soltar amenazas rimbombantes.

Se había limitado a mirarlo y saludar.

—Saludos, Segnor do Dragonei —había dicho—. Bienvenuto.

Y había proseguido con su tarea, la cual consistía en introducir y sacar una pequeña pieza de metal a un trozo de tela. Bakugou se había agachado frente a él, estudiando su labor. La ropa del pequeño niño era bastante extraña. Lucía como si se hubiese vestido con retazos de telas que se había encontrado por casualidad. Uno de sus brazos estaba forrado en listones de distintos grosores y colores que se entrecruzaban unos con otros. El otro brazo era tapizado por piezas de tela de diferentes texturas. Su torso era tapado por una tela blanca holgada que pasaba de uno de sus hombros a uno de sus costados, y en la que había más de esas pequeñas piezas de metal metidas entre los pliegues. A sus caderas las rodeaba otra tela grande, que en un costado tenía también algunos listones adheridos, en los cuales figuraban pequeñas piezas redondas y cuadradas de metal de distintas tonalidades y diseños.

Qué Segnor do Dragonei tan curioso. Viendo lo que el pequeño hacía con la tela, Bakugou había hecho una petición.

—Ensenadme a facer esso.

Tsunagu le había mirado.

Y, después, Bakugou se había quedado por cuatro años. En ese tiempo había aprendido a tejer y, usando una piel de lobo blanco y una tela larga de seda roja adquiridas en Silky, la ciudad de Tsunagu, se había fabricado una nueva capa para sí mismo.

Silky, Bakugou la llamaba la ciudad de Tsunagu porque _Tsunagu mismo_ había declarado que la ciudad le pertenecía.

Resultaba que Tsunagu, a diferencia de Hizashi que jamás abandonaba su montaña –los Todoroki se lo habían prohibido, le había contado–, bajaba de manera frecuente a la ciudad de Silky.

Tsunagu incluso afirmaba que era su padre quien había fundado y bautizado esa ciudad.

El joven Señor, que convivía de forma cotidiana con la gente de Silky, hablaba por tanto la Lengua Común, la cual también intentó enseñarle a Bakugou. Pero éste se resistió, alegando que su idioma sonaba mejor.

—C'el idioma de me Patre —le explicaba Bakugou.

—¿Et quoi idioma ensennarás a tes filei? —preguntaba Tsunagu, que, si bien prefería la Lengua Común, era lo suficientemente respetuoso como para hablar con Bakugou en el idioma que él prefería.

Bakugou le confirmó que tenía toda intención de enseñar a sus crías su propio idioma y Tsunagu le respondió que aquello era lamentable.

—Tes filei ne se podrán comuniquer con les otrei.

Bakugou se había encogido de hombros, ignorando la cuestión.

Bakugou acompañó a Tsunagu en varios de sus viajes a la ciudad de Silky. Tsunagu siempre visitaba todos los talleres, enseñándoles a sus dueños las nuevas formas de tejer que había aprendido, nuevas técnicas para teñir las telas y formas de crear fibras nuevas.

La gente de la ciudad, al parecer, consideraba a Tsunagu un pequeño viajero que recorría todo el mundo y venía después a enseñarles lo que había aprendido en él. Jamás lo relacionaron con la montaña ni con la Divinidad que se suponía que habitaba ahí. Cuando lo veían en las proximidades de ésta, simplemente asumían que había ido a orar o que partía en alguno de sus numerosos viajes.

Tampoco se le hizo a alguien muy rara la repentina aparición de Bakugou. Pensaron que el pequeño Tsunagu lo habría conocido en algún viaje. Que era un niño súper dotado igual que él. Que debía venir de muy lejos, por el idioma raro que hablaba.

Nadie sospechaba nada extraño.

—Yo no puedo abandonar Silky ni la Montaña de la Seda —le había dicho Tsunagu un día mientras regresaban a la montaña, usando inadvertidamente la Lengua Común. Cosa que, a decir verdad, no molestaba demasiado al otro—. De hecho, me sorprendió mucho descubrir que tú podías hacerlo y que viajas por el mundo. Creo que los Todoroki tienen misiones diferentes reservadas para cada uno de nosotros. Tú viajas, ese Hizashi de quien me hablaste se queda en su montaña y yo cuido de mi ciudad.

Bakugou había asentido, sin agregar mucho más. Él no entendía mejor las intenciones de los Todoroki de lo que lo hacía Tsunagu. El pequeño le había mirado.

—¿A dónde irás después?

—Norte.

—Cuando regreses al sur, ¿puedes venir a verme otra vez y contarme lo que has visto?

Bakugou había asentido y había partido de Silky y de la Montaña de la Seda no mucho después de eso.

Su viaje, así, le había llevado por múltiples lugares. Visitó Manannan, una de las villas de la Gente del Bosque del norte, donde repentinamente cinco adolescentes se habían lanzado desde los árboles y habían aterrizado a su alrededor de una forma amenazante… pero procediendo después a llamarlo "Bakunna" y abrazarlo alegremente. Los cinco tenían las colas cubiertas con vendas negras y le invitaron a comer a sus casas entre las ramas.

Ahí Bakugou vio los amaneceres más bonitos. Le regalaron un collar hecho de plumas. Durmió en una cama de hojas perfumadas a cincuenta metros sobre el suelo. Se despertó con el rocío de la mañana.

Bakugou regresó numerosas veces a la Montaña de la Canción y a la Montaña de la Seda. Siempre traía nuevas historias y relatos para los niños, los cuales Hizashi convertía en canciones y Tsunagu transformaba en escenas tejidas sobre sus telas.

El Señor de los Dragones del Oeste, Hizashi.

El Señor de los Dragones del Centro, Bakugou.

El Señor de los Dragones del Este, Tsunagu.

Fue no demasiado lejos de Manannan, la cual también visitaba de vez en cuando, que Bakugou se encontró finalmente con el Señor de los Dragones del Norte.

O al menos uno de ellos. Bakugou había escuchado muchas historias, pero los Señores de los Dragones del norte parecían ser mucho más escurridizos que los del sur. Eran controlados por otra familia, una familia de Sombras de las Montañas que se apellidaba Chisaki. Pertenecían a la misma orden que los Todoroki y, al parecer, tenían un acuerdo con ellos. Ellos se encargaban del norte mientras que los Todoroki velaban por el sur.

El Señor de los Dragones del norte que Bakugou encontró era un Señor de mucha mayor edad que él y que los otros dos. De hecho, incluso se le podría haber considerado un anciano. Efectivamente, éste estaba cerca de los 3,000 años y, al parecer, había tenido toda su vida la labor de cuidar de un castillo derruido que se encontraba ahí entre montañas y bosques llenos de neblina, ecos y silencios. Era él altísimo, imponente a pesar de su vejez, de palabras sabias y hablaba un idioma incluso más arcaico que el que hablaba Bakugou.

Era también muy miserable.

Bakugou había logrado empezar a comunicarse con él después de un tiempo, y el hombre le había dicho que su labor de 3,000 años era proteger secretos. Que quizá cuando él muriera, su cría, o la cría de ésta, sería traída a cumplir con la misma labor que él.

—Dadme tes secretei —había solicitado Bakugou, a lo que el otro había respondido casi con una carcajada. Su cabello rubio estaba muy delgado. Portaba una barba larga. Vestía una amplia túnica gris.

—Nie, nie, nie…

Sin embargo… eventualmente el Señor había accedido a entregarle uno, sólo uno de los tesoros que protegía.

—Salv'za Lumen —le había dicho y Bakugou no le había entendido. Pero entonces había tomado el cuaderno que el otro le había entregado.

Un cuaderno de notas de autor desconocido.

* * *

Cuando Bakugou llegó a Castero, mirando finalmente hacia el mar, hacia ese gigante devorador que se suponía que era imposible atravesar –no había nada lo suficientemente cerca como para llegar antes de que llegara la noche y las olas violentas se dispararan–, tuvo mil pensamientos en la cabeza.

El viejo Señor de los Dragones le había contado que Drom, el primer rey de aquel reino, el primer Señor de los Dragones, había llegado del otro lado del mar. Montado en un dragón y trayendo consigo una pequeña manada. Al parecer, volando era la única forma en que el mar podía ser atravesado.

Los Señores de los Dragones eran los únicos que podían llegar al otro lado.

Bakugou consideró la posibilidad de irse. ¿Estaría su esposa ahí? De un tiempo para acá, el pensamiento asfixiante de que necesitaba conseguir una esposa se le había instalado en la mente. Sin embargo, cuando Chizome le encontró y le guio hacia su hermana… Bakugou tomó su decisión prácticamente al instante.

* * *

En 50 años, Bakugou no visitó a Hizashi, ni a Tsunagu, ni a Manannan, ni a aquel viejo Señor de los Dragones.

Bakugou tenía una esposa y tenía también tres crías de las cuales cuidar.

Eneida le había enseñado a leer y a escribir. Y había sido sólo entonces que Bakugou había podido leer el cuaderno que el anciano le había dado.

Ahí estaba aquella misma información que el Señor le había dado.

Pero también había más.

Mucha más.

 _Demasaida…_

Eneida le había dicho que debían hacer algo. Que debían revelar la verdad al mundo. Que las cosas no se podían quedar así. Bakugou le había dicho a ella que lo único que él quería era cuidar de sus tres hijos.

—¿Me' ne te dai cuenta? —inquirió ella que, con el paso de los años, había aprendido a hablar el idioma de él a un nivel casi perfecto—. Elios ne te dejarán…

Y fue verdad. Eventualmente, Bakugou tuvo que aceptar que su esposa tenía razón.

* * *

Los siguientes años fueron terribles y tormentosos. Tsunagu y Hizashi eran alrededor de cien años menores que Bakugou. Pero, a diferencia de a él, a ellos no se les había permitido buscar por sus esposas libremente. Cuando Bakugou se dirigió al este para encontrarse con el sensible Tsunagu, se horrorizó al descubrir…

Que Silky se había ido.

No quedaba de ella más que un gigantesco y escabroso cadáver carbonizado. Un paisaje deplorable y terrorífico ahí donde alguna vez estuvo la vibrante y alegre ciudad. A Tsunagu lo encontró dentro de su montaña, miserable y en sufrimiento. Sosteniendo a un pequeño bebé y con el olor a muerte impregnado en todo su ser. Cicatrices nuevas que Bakugou no había visto antes habían aparecido en su cuerpo.

—Tsunagu…

—Vete. Vete, por favor.

Con Hizashi no había sido mucho mejor. Aún en su etapa de descontrol, el Señor se acostaba con la mujer que tenía en su montaña todos los días y, cuando Bakugou había llegado, Hizashi le había lanzado a por lo menos tres dragones encima. En las regiones circundantes, un montón de pueblos y villas habían sido completamente acabados, incluyendo a aquel viejo asentamiento en la selva que, para ese entonces, ya había crecido de forma considerable.

Pero lo peor fue cuando Bakugou regresó a casa después de aquel sombrío viaje.

Sus dos crías mayores habían fallecido. Eneida, resquebrajada por dentro, le contó que una calentura terrible se había apoderado de los dos pequeños. Que ella, no teniendo lugar más próximo al cual acudir, había ido al castillo de los Todoroki. Ellos le habían asegurado que el médico de cabecera de la familia se ocuparía de ellos y sin duda les curaría.

Pero no. Los habían enterrado quien sabe dónde, sin siquiera decirle nada a ella sobre su fallecimiento.

La ira, la ira y el dolor que se apoderaron de Bakugou fueron tan terribles, tan ahogantes, tan abrumadores. Tan más grande que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese conocido antes.

Se sintió culpable. Y enojado. Enojado con los Todoroki, consigo mismo, incluso con Eneida. No podía, no lo soportaba, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué las cosas habían resultado así?

Y él había expulsado a Eneida de su montaña.

—Bakugou, por favor, por favor… te imploro… ¡te imploro!

Pero él no había escuchado, no había podido hacerlo, tan grande e iracundo era el dolor en su alma, su corazón y su mente. Tan venenoso.

Los odiaba a todos. A todos excepto a su pequeño Katsuki.

* * *

Cuando Tsunagu y Hizashi llegaron al Monte de los Dragones, una mañana neblinosa y con el sol sin ganas de iluminar, ya eran dos formidables Señores, distintos a aquellos chiquillos enclenques que Bakugou se había encontrado alguna vez al este y al oeste.

Bakugou sabía perfectamente bien por qué estaban ahí.

Ese día, Katsuki cumplía 101 años.

El Señor mayor salió de su cueva, deteniéndose frente a los otros dos.

Eneida había publicado su libro. Un libro basado en todo lo que había aprendido de él y en todo lo que habían aprendido del cuaderno. En todo lo que ambos habían experimentado. Sus ganancias y sus dolorosas pérdidas. La habían asesinado y habían recolectado sus libros desde todo el reino para destruirlos.

También aquel Señor que le había dado el cuaderno había fallecido. Bakugou no sabía si de causas naturales o no.

Y, ahora, aquellos dos estaban ahí.

Bakugou les había enseñado a pelear. Conocía sus habilidades. Sabía lo fuertes que eran. Si él oponía resistencia, quizá, _quizá_ podría derrotarles. Pero sólo era un quizá. En todo caso, ¿cómo sería capaz él de hacerles daño? Tampoco quería sumar más cicatrices a sus cuerpos de las que ya tenían.

Ni quería poner a Katsuki en peligro.

—Me filo tene apellido —les había dicho lo primero, caminando después para pasar entre ellos y empezar a alejarse por el camino que bajaba por la montaña. Los otros dos le miraron, se miraron, y le siguieron—. Bakugou. Katsuki Bakugou.

—¿Podei facer esso?

—Puedo facer lo que quierom.

Siguieron descendiendo. Se adentraron al bosque de pinos. Entonces, Bakugou se retiró uno de los collares que portaba: El de las plumas que fue el primero que le regalaron en Manannan. Desde entonces le dieron muchos más, pero ese era el primero. Se lo extendió a Tsunagu.

—Sé que te gustas d'este coliar. Conservadlo —le dijo. Tsunagu lo recibió. Sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. A Hizashi le entregó un pequeño cuaderno. Ahí donde había escrito todas las canciones que había inventado. Canciones para sus hijos.

Por fin llegaron a un sitio en el que Bakugou se detuvo.

Era uno de sus lugares favoritos de aquel bosque. Desde ahí se veían la Montaña de los Reyes, el Monte de los Dragones y el Monte de los Caballeros, pero no se veía el castillo de los Todoroki. Desde ahí él casi podía engañarse a sí mismo pensando que alguna vez había sido libre de verdad. Frunció el ceño, pensando en todos los errores que había cometido.

Había alejado a Katsuki de su madre. Había abandonado a Eneida y la había dejado morir sola. Sí, había cometido muchos errores, y también había hecho cosas para enmendarlos, pero este era el final de todo ello.

Con 603 años, este era el final de su vida.

Miró a los dos Señores más jóvenes. Aunque Hizashi se cubría los ojos con unas gafas oscuras, Bakugou sabía que también estaba llorando.

—Ne lloren. Facer lo qu'an venido à facer. Ne voi pelear. Me', prometedme una cosa, una cosa solo. Prometedme qu'un día, cuidarán de Katsuki come y'e cuidado d'ustedes.

Tsunagu cayó de rodillas, el collar de plumas reposando entre las hojas y su rostro bañado en llanto. Hizashi tragó saliva, intentando no ceder a sus emociones.

—Lo prometemons…

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _Holi. Yo sé que no cumplí con publicar el 29 ayer. Resultó que fue un capítulo mucho más largo de lo que predije y no me dio tiempo. De hecho, es el segundo capi más largo de MiSeDra (el más largo hasta ahora fue el 28)._

 _Y bien, aunque en este capi no vemos mucho a los personajes consentidos, la verdad es que igual me ha encantado escribirlo. Aunque también he sufrido con él xD ¿por qué soy tan angst?_

 _Gracias por reviews a los dos capis pasados: **Layla, Vorono, Yuuko, Novata, Karyu** (ÑAY, te hiciste una cuenta **), **Malew, Pan, NaniMe, Kamilatancha, Chico Anónimo** (tendrás que salir del anonimato hoy XD), **AleKProject, Aline, Lyra Lupa** (j'aimerais pouvouir traduire le fic en francais pour toi :( merci pour lire et tu peux écrire en francais si tu veux :D), **L00natic, the last dream, ShinAhmoru, Aureoli** y a los anónimos :D por cierto, quiero decirles que en algún momento iré respondiendo los reviews anónimos dentro de los capítulos (después del capi 30). Les agradezco muchísimo por tomarse el tiempo de escribir *corazón*_

 _Como les había dicho, quiero publicar el capítulo 30 hoy, aún tengo esa intención. Quizá lo publique muy tarde pero de verdad haré todo lo posible por que sea hoy (tengo una reunión familiar y debo preparar un pastel, así que eso podría dificultar las cosas un poco haha)._

 _Así que bueno, espero que nos leamos al rato... uff, y gracias por estar aquí leyéndome 33 días después de iniciara esta historia, no puedo creer lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo ;_;_

* * *

Pequeño Baku-glosario

Là - Allá (viene del francés)  
Me' - Pero (también viene del francés, que se escribe "mais" pero se pronuncia "me")  
Resta - Quédate (del francés "rester = quedarse")  
Ici - Aquí (sí... también del francés XD)  
Truver - Encontrar (de nuevo, del francés "trouver")  
Filei - Hijos (del francés "fils")  
Filo - Hijo

Por otro lado, la terminación 'i' en los sustantivos suele hacer referencia a un plural (como en Dragonei, bebei o filei), eso lo saqué del italiano.

Y las letras 'gn' juntas se leen como 'ñ' en algunos idiomas.

Ciao !


	30. XXX: Hermanos

**MI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES  
**

* * *

 _Extracto de "Mi encuentro con el Señor de los Dragones" de Eneida.  
_ _ **(Libro prohibido, su distribución ha sido vetada y su autora ha fallecido de forma misteriosa. Los ejemplares sobrevivientes permanecen bajo custodia).  
**_ _Página 113, último párrafo  
_ _"Si alguna de las personas que han leído este libro se encuentra alguna vez con Bakugou, por favor díganle que, al final, le he perdonado. Y si se encuentran con Katsuki Bakugou Akaguro, díganle que su madre le ama, y que estaré esperándole ahí donde las Divinidades viven, a lado de sus hermanos"._

* * *

Los vinos se sirven por montones, frescos e iluminados por la luz dorada de las velas. Las copas de metal navegan por el enorme salón hexagonal y por sus habitaciones conexas, separadas de éste por cortinas de terciopelo rojo. Preciosos cuadros decoran las paredes. Dos chimeneas del trabajo más fino reposan en extremos opuestos del salón, diseños exquisitos en sus acabados. Los muebles, dorados y forrados en terciopelo carmín, acomodan a los diversos invitados al evento.

Es una compañía variada. Está el equipo de investigadores del castillo, los que llegaron muy probablemente obligados al lugar; las cortesanas, que llevan sus costosos vestidos de suave seda traídos desde Maresca; hay también algunos hijos de nobles y unos cuantos caballeros. La mayoría de los invitados son Caminantes de la Tierra, excepto por unas cuantas Sombras del norte que pululan tranquilamente en los rincones menos iluminados y un trío de Criaturas del Agua que vienen vestidas con ropas demasiado provocativas, siendo su raza en exceso indiferente a la desnudez.

Las risas disimuladas, las sonrisas, las miradas sugestivas, todo abunda en ese salón silencioso y ruidoso al mismo tiempo. Dina Todoroki fue el organizador de semejante velada. Empezaron por la tarde, en la penúltima hora de luz, y es ahora la tercera hora de sombra. Ya se ha acabado un montón de vino. Ya muchos han usado las habitaciones contiguas para tener un poco más de privacidad con acompañantes diversos. Ya Dina se ha dado el gusto de conocer a las tres Criaturas del Agua.

Al mismo tiempo.

Y, para hacer las cosas más interesantes (o peores), su hermano, Mita Todoroki, le había acompañado en la hazaña.

Ahora los dos platican amenamente con el grupo de investigadores del castillo, tocando al azar temas serios y luego cambiándolos por tonterías sin importancia. El reloj de péndulo suena, marcando el paso de una nueva hora. La cuarta hora de sombra.

¡Qué maravillosa reunión!

Algunos se han quedado dormidos en los muebles. O en las habitaciones. Por tomar demasiado vino o porque están demasiado cansados. Pero nadie abandonará la fiesta hasta que Dina mismo se retire, y éste no parece ir a hartarse pronto de su pequeño convivio.

—Dina, quería preguntarte algo —cuestiona uno de los investigadores. Un joven de ojos grisáceos, el cabello rubio platinado y la mirada calma. Revuelve su copa de vino rosa en una mano, y unas uvas que hay dentro se golpean entre sí, haciendo al líquido saltar—. ¿En dónde está el joven Shouto? —prosigue—. No lo he visto últimamente por ningún sitio.

—Ah —Dina se encoge de hombros, como si fuese esa la última cosa por la que alguien debiera preocuparse—. Parece que al final se ha rebelado contra mi padre. Es muy gracioso, a decir verdad. Mita y yo hemos apostado a ver cuánto tiempo aguanta fuera del castillo.

—Yo escuché que reunió un grupo de guerreros y mercenarios, y entre ellos están Aizawa e incluso ese chico del centro al que llaman Disturbio Rojo. Así que espero que hayas apostado a su favor, mi Señor —suelta otro de los investigadores, un hombre de ojeras amoratadas alrededor de los ojos y cabello abundante de un color opaco. El tono pálido de su piel le hace lucir siempre un poco enfermizo. Como líder del equipo de investigaciones, siempre trabaja de más, a un nivel casi obsesivo que resulta igualmente perturbador y admirable.

Dina suelta una risita. Se toma un buen sorbo de su copa antes de decir algo más.

—De hecho, lo hice, sólo para obligar a Mita a apostar en su contra. Ya saben que él es un sensiblero —dice el mayor de los hermanos Todoroki, echándole una mirada de reojo a su hermanito, quien le ve con molestia fingida y luego voltea el rostro.

—Es que no hay que ir por la vida apostando a que un hermano se nos muere. ¿Qué somos? ¿Bestias?

—Bueno —replica Dina—, hace rato sí que fuiste una bestia con las chicas del agua, ¿no?

Mita se pone completamente rojo, lanzándole una mirada de incredulidad a su hermano. Se aguanta por poco las ganas de tirarle su copa de vino tinto encima y arruinar por completo su bella camisa gris.

—Vete a comer caca de dragón —le espeta y se da la vuelta para alejarse de ahí cuanto antes. Dina suelta otra risa mientras se voltea nuevamente hacia los investigadores, para proseguir con su conversación.

Pero Dina no había contado con un importante detalle.

Enji Todoroki, que había salido por un par de días para reunirse en un lugar secreto con el líder de los Chisaki, había regresado a casa más pronto de lo esperado.

La primera señal aparece cuando la puerta que da hacia el pasillo que conecta a aquel salón con el resto del piso inferior del castillo se abre de golpe. Todos los que siguen despiertos o conscientes voltean a ver en aquella dirección. Dina abre los ojos como platos al tiempo que un pequeño canapé de camarones de río se queda atrapado entre sus dientes a medio mordisco.

Mierda.

Es Fuyumi, la tercera de los Todoroki, quien se había ido con su padre para encontrarse con los Chisaki. Ella habla la Lengua de las Sombras, por lo que asiste siempre a aquellas reuniones como una suerte de espía. Los Chisaki no saben que ella habla su idioma, por lo que platican a sus anchas en su presencia. Después, ella informa a su padre de todo lo que ha escuchado, para que él decida si algo de aquello suena sospechoso o no.

Si Fuyumi está ahí, y si se ha enterado de la reunión de sus hermanos… La llegada iracunda de Enji es tan sólo cuestión de tiempo.

—¡Con un carajo! ¡Fuera todos! ¡Se acabó la reunión! —Dina alza la voz para lograr que todos sus invitados le escuchen. Algunos de los dormidos reaccionan de inmediato, pero a otros les toma un poco más de persuasión por parte de algún otro para finalmente despertarse y entender que ya deben irse—. Chicas, ustedes vayan a mi habitación —les indica a las Criaturas del Agua—. Pídanle a uno de los sirvientes que les lleve —mientras dice esto, un tercio de los invitados ya ha huido por la puerta del pasillo, pasando delante de Fuyumi quien tan sólo suspira y se cruza de brazos, esperando—. Ustedes quédense aquí, para que mi padre piense que la reunión era sólo con ustedes —les dice entonces el mayor de los hermanos a los investigadores, que son dos mujeres y dos hombres. Pero éstos se miran entre sí, evidenciando que distinguen muy bien el error en el plan del caballero.

—¿Tú crees que el Caballero Endeavor se va a creer eso cuando vea todo el vino y la comida que hay aquí? Además, ¿reunión estratégica a la cuarta hora de sombra? —Fuyumi señala lo evidente. Dina voltea a verla por encima de su hombro.

—Nuestro hermano es un impedido mental, ¿por qué siempre me dejo arrastrar en sus tonterías? —se lamenta Mita, mientras intenta empezar a recoger algunas de las cosas más llamativas, como el grupo de copas a medio vaciar que se han acumulado en una mesita, dejadas por los invitados que huyeron en estampida, para llevarlas a uno de los cuartos. Los sirvientes también están ayudando a recoger todo, pero Dina los saca pronto porque su presencia en el salón también resultaría sospechosa.

—Porque tú igual eres un impedido mental —responde Fuyumi a la queja del segundo hermano. Éste le lanza una mirada de haberse sentido herido antes de desaparecer tras una de las cortinas. En el momento justo en el que Enji Todoroki ingresa por la puerta.

Adentro ya no quedaba nadie aparte de los hermanos y los investigadores, más que un sirviente que estaba limpiando un poco de vino que se había derramado en el suelo alfombrado. El enorme caballero hace su entrada, deteniéndose en la puerta y haciendo que todos se queden congelados en su sitio. Endeavor porta su fina y pesada armadura de caballero. Tiene sus llamas apagadas, pues normalmente sólo las enciende cuando requiere intimidar especialmente a alguien, pero a sus hijos les intimida su mera presencia y lo sabe. Olfatea un poco el aroma desagradable del salón: Mezcla de vino con sudor y perfumes caros, así como un olor característico que seguramente proviene de las habitaciones. Repugnante.

—Caballe…

—Cierra la maldita boca —interrumpe Endeavor a su hijo mayor—. Estamos en un momento crucial, ¿y esto es lo que mis dos hijos mayores se dedican a hacer mientras no estoy?

Dina traga saliva. Debajo de una de las cortinas, se alcanzan a ver un par de pies que llegan y se detienen ahí. Es Mita, quien al parecer no tiene el valor de atravesar la tela. Pero eso sólo enfurece más a su padre.

—¡Sal de ahí, cobarde! —grita Enji. Mita obedece rápidamente, deteniéndose un par de pasos delante de la pieza de terciopelo—. Salgan ahora y denle cien vueltas al castillo. No volverán a pisar esta casa hasta que terminen.

Los dos hermanos ni siquiera replican. Se miran, suspiran y se dirigen de inmediato a la puerta, donde Endeavor apenas se mueve para dejarles pasar, acuchillándoles con la mirada. Cuando sus hijos desaparecen de vista, el caballero se voltea hacia el equipo de investigadores. Sabe que están ahí porque sus hijos les invitaron y ellos, como miembros del castillo, no podían declinar su oferta, por lo que su enojo no está dirigido particularmente hacia ellos.

—Vayan a dormir las horas que les quedan. Mañana deben trabajar en horario normal.

Los cuatro asienten, hacen pronunciadas reverencias y se retiran.

* * *

Dina suelta una risa húmeda bajo la luminosidad de las casi dos lunas que se muestran en el cielo aquella noche, con su luz fuerte e intensa cayendo en forma de ríos plateados sobre los bosques y las montañas.

Mita no le ve lo divertido.

—Hace frío, ¿por qué… siempre me veo arrastrado a… a estas tonterías contigo? —balbucea con el aire escaso en sus pulmones el menor mientras corre un par de pasos detrás de su hermano.

Porque siempre es así. Siempre Dina le guía en todo. Y siempre Mita sigue como un topo ciego.

—¡Porque sabes lo genial que soy! —exclama Dina, carcajeándose otra vez, poniéndose de espaldas un momento antes de volver a girarse hacia el frente para continuar corriendo. Mita hace una mueca y le persigue.

—Esto no tiene nada de genial… —exhala cansado. La luz lunar impregna sus cabellos blancos que centellean tan fuerte como la niebla. Ni siquiera se han cambiado los ropajes finos y estos se empapan de sudor.

Es que cuando Enji ordena algo, no hay nadie que se atreva a no obedecerle al instante.

Bueno… quizá sólo Shouto… pero por eso… él…

Mita agita la cabeza, intentando no pensar en ello. Siente sed. El alcohol le tenía ligeramente deshidratado y empieza a sospechar que correr cien vueltas alrededor del castillo ahora podría no ser tan buena idea. Pero sabe también que ni él ni Dina se atreverían a mentirle a su padre y decir que hicieron las vueltas cuando no fue así. Le tienen tanto miedo que están seguros de que podría ver a través de su mentira, o que de alguna forma les habría vigilado todo el tiempo y sabría si decían la verdad o no.

Pero quizá si se desmayan a mitad de la faena sí los perdone, asume. Después de todo, los necesita, muertos no le sirven para nada. En eso piensa cuando levanta la mirada y ve que Dina está viéndole por encima del hombro.

—Ve hacia el frente, Dina —pide—. Vas a caerte.

Dina sonríe.

—Estaba pensando en la forma en que estabas mirándome cuando estábamos con las chicas —dice.

Mita abre los ojos ampliamente.

—¿Qu-qué?

—Estabas aprendiendo de mí, ¿verdad?

A Mita se le seca todavía más la boca. Queda rojo como una cereza. No es que se note mucho en la relativa negrura que les rodea.

—Ah… ehm…

—Yo también estaba mirándote —le confiesa su hermano, tan tranquilo. Mita desvía los ojos—. Has aprendido muy bien. Estoy orgulloso.

Por las Divinidades, sólo su hermano es capaz de hablar de temas tan vergonzosos de esa forma tan abierta y relajada, está seguro. Mita vuelve a mirarle, cohibido.

—¿Quieres repetir cuando terminemos? —suelta el otro con una risita. La expresión de Mita es de desasosiego total.

—¿Pero qué dices? —pausa, respirando pesado—. Ni siquiera sé si voy a sobrevivir a esto.

—Claro que lo harás, sangre de mi sangre —dice el otro sonando muy orgulloso, y se espera un par de pasos para que Mita quede a su altura y abrazarle así por el cuello. Mita se deja, aunque luego pasan a caerse al no lograr coordinar su velocidad para correr y Dina termina soltándole entre risas.

Es después de las primeras cuarenta y ocho vueltas que Mita se detiene, sintiendo que ya no puede. Está completamente empapado y la cabeza caliente le da vueltas. Siente de pronto como unas manos se le meten a los costados y de pronto su camisa está siendo jalada hacia arriba.

—¡Pero qué haces! ¡Me voy a enfermar! —exclama, mientras Dina forcejea con él para terminar de quitar la prenda.

—¡No seas un bebé! ¡Estás empapado! ¡Vas a enfermarte más así! Además, si seguimos sudando tanto, vamos a deshidratarnos y a desmayarnos.

Termina de quitarle la cara prenda, la cual tira a un lado como si fuese nada, y luego se quita la propia. La luz argente de la luna se infiltra rápidamente sobre sus poros, lamiendo las cicatrices numerosas que les recorren los torsos, brazos y espaldas. Quemaduras, la gran mayoría. Algunas se las hicieron ellos mismos, otras se las hizo Enji.

Poder es la ley y la religión que rige en la familia de los Todoroki. Vamos, si incluso tienen el poder para dominar a los seres más peligrosos y devastadores de este reino, ¿no ha de ser porque son una familia especial? ¿Porque poseen una sangre digna de las cosas más altas? ¿Porque son grandiosos?

Poder es la religión que los dos predican. Más el mayor que el menor. El menor se dedica a seguir a Dina en todo lo que hace, dice y piensa. Es una especie de refugio, quizá. Siempre lo ha hecho así y… las ventajas de eso es que, cuando asume las consecuencias de sus actos, siempre lo hace en compañía de su hermano y nunca solo. Más bien, cuando las cosas salen mal ni siquiera se siente culpable. Porque Dina recibe los golpes y las caídas. Asimismo, tampoco se siente victorioso cuando algo sale bien. Es Dina quien se lleva la gloria.

Pero así está bien. Es tranquilo y seguro y a él le gusta. Puede hacer lo que sea siempre que Dina permanezca a su lado.

Dina vuelve a abrazarlo por el cuello. Mita le mira. El hermano mayor mira hacia el cielo.

—¿Dónde estará el tonto de Shouto? En un momento tan importante como éste, a él se le ocurre irse… —dice el mayor, semi pensativo. Dina suele ser demasiado impulsivo, ruidoso y hablador. No suele ponerse a pensar las cosas de la forma en que lo hace ahora. Mita mira también hacia el firmamento.

—Bueno, no es como que él lo sepa, ¿sabes? O sea, él no sabe nada del plan de Endeavor, ni del destino de nuestra familia. Yo creo que es normal que él se comporte como se comporta…

—Mmm —murmura el otro, no muy convencido—. Espero que recupere la cordura. A lado de su familia es donde debería quedarse, no andar por ahí jugando a Caballero de los Pueblos o lo que sea.

Mita se rasca la cabeza con la mano del lado que no es ocupado por Dina. Suspira.

—Deberíamos seguir corriendo.

—¿Crees que nos perdone si nos desmayamos?

—Tal vez…

—¿Fingimos desmayarnos?

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

Al final, Dina dio las cien vueltas. Mita sólo aguantó ochenta y siete.

* * *

—Mhm mhm mhm —canturrea el hombre, sentado con tranquilidad en las alturas. A su alrededor se levantan columnas de humo y piras de fuego enormes. El aroma a carne quemada gobierna el ambiente y es vagamente agradable (aunque también le trae a la mente recuerdos esporádicos y atroces).

Pero, ahhh, la vida en sí es atroz, ¿no es cierto? El mundo está lleno de esto. De muertes y tristezas constantes. Si no fuera así, entonces tendría que ser que él no entiende nada del mundo realmente y esa es una idea que no va a aceptar.

Mic Mic camina despacio entre el infierno que ha creado. Sus enormes patas tocan la piedra ya caliente por el fuego abundante. Hizashi canturrea quien sabe qué sobre su espalda. Entonces el dragón olfatea, mirando súbitamente en alguna dirección. De pronto, sin avisar, empieza a correr.

—¡Ah! —exclama Hizashi, yéndose hacia atrás y rodando un poco hacia un lado, pero Mic Mic eleva un ala a tiempo para evitar que su Señor se caiga. Sigue corriendo, produciendo sonidos monumentales y resquebrajando la piedra sobre la que sus garras chocan. El Señor se las arregla para incorporarse—. ¡Bestia irrespetuosa! ¡Casi me caigo de forma indigna!

Mic Mic exhala, como si opinara que la cuestión no había sido tan grave, o que había cosas más apremiantes por las cuales preocuparse. Cuando Hizashi logra recuperar el equilibrio, asiéndose a una de sus escamas con una mano y quitándose algo de pelo caído sobre la cara con la otra, logra divisar a unos quinientos metros lo que el dragón está cazando. Y sonríe.

—Ahhh, buen trabajo, Mic Mic —dice ahora alegre, dando unas palmaditas sobre la espalda del dragón. Éste mueve apenas las pupilas para ver un poco hacia atrás. Quizá cuestionándose la bipolaridad aparente de su Señor.

Ahí a una distancia que cada vez se reduce más, un grupo de gente alcanza a verse, intentando huir. Pero Hizashi no piensa dejarlos vivos, ni a uno solo. El mensaje tiene que ser claro. _Nadie_ se mete con los Señores de los Dragones.

El dragón da un enorme salto final, aterrizando poderosamente en el camino que el grupo de gente pretendía usar para escapar. Se escuchan exclamaciones, gritos de terror, llantos, súplicas. Hizashi sonríe, poniéndose de pie y viendo al aterrorizado grupo. Son alrededor de treinta personas. Treinta personas que contaban con escapar de él, ¡ja! Pero qué ingenuos.

—¡Ah! ¿Creyeron que uno se salía con la suya después de herir a un Señor de los Dragones, eh, gente de Rasaquan? ¡Qué irrespetuosos! ¡Qué bárbaros! He venido a enseñarles una lección.

—¡Por favor! —un hombre se adelanta y se arrodilla ante él. Lleva una espada en manos, pero la punta de ésta yace sobre la tierra. No la alza contra el Señor—. Deja a mi esposa ir. Por favor. Por lo menos a ella. Va a tener un bebé. Déjala ir.

—¡Tensei! —una mujer se aproxima corriendo con dificultad al hombre. Se arrodilla junto a él y le abraza fuerte, mirando con miedo hacia arriba—. Por todas las Divinidades, no digas algo tan terrible. Si es nuestro momento de irnos, nos iremos todos juntos. Esperaremos a Tenya a lado de las Divinidades.

Su cuerpo tiembla. Su vientre es enorme. _Un bebé._ Hizashi la observa. Observa el estómago hinchado.

Un bebé.

Ha matado a cientos. Ha matado a madres, padres, hermanos, tíos, abuelos y abuelas. Amigos, primos y enemigos.

¿Por qué debería perdonarla a ella? ¿Por qué debería perdonar al bebé en su vientre? ¿Por qué debería darle cualquier alivio a este hombre desesperado?

Todos ellos merecen morir por lo que han hecho.

Porque han sido crueles.

Porque…

La mujer empieza a rezar. En voz baja y rápida, cerrando los ojos y abrazando a su marido. Y, a sus espaldas, la multitud la imita.

Fuego.

Hizashi frunce el ceño.

Fuego.

Una vela.

Fuego.

Flores.

Fuego.

 _Majestuosas Divinidades Creadoras, dueñas de todo lo que ha habido, lo que hay y lo que habrá. Les pido que cuiden de mi madre, que me ha dado la vida, de mi padre, que me ha dado el alimento, de mi hermano, que me ha dado la compañía, de su esposa, que me ha dado amabilidad, y de mi sobrino o sobrina, que me dará mucha felicidad. Protéjanlos contra todo mal. Contra todo peligro en estos tiempos tan amenazantes. En ustedes confío._

Fuego.

 _No sé cómo hacer esto, Divinidades Creadoras. Pero, por favor, no permitan que ninguna tristeza llegue al corazón de Tenya. Protejan a la familia que ama y protéjanlo a él. Gracias._

Fuego.

Hizashi traga saliva. Da un paso hacia atrás sobre el dragón sin querer. Éste levanta la cabeza. Su tráquea fulgura, llenándose paulatinamente de llamas alborotadas y viscosas.

—¡Espera, Mic Mic!

En el último instante, el dragón gira violentamente el cuello y lanza el fuego hacia otro lado. Éste choca contra la tierra y la derrite y la carboniza. El cielo está de colores terroríficos, inundado por los incendios bestiales que se han producido.

A Hizashi el corazón le late a toda velocidad mientras las voces reverberan en su cabeza. Se toca las sienes, frunciendo el ceño y gruñendo.

—Mhm… no. No. Vámonos, Mic Mic. Vamos con Tsunagu.

Mic Mic parpadea una vez antes de darse la vuelta, acatando la orden recibida de inmediato, aún a pesar de que le habría gustado darse un último festín. Sus alas se abren. Levanta el vuelo, lanzando ventarrones detrás.

Abajo, los escasos sobrevivientes de Rasaquan observan incrédulos.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Cómo es esto posible?

—¡Las Divinidades nos han salvado! —exclama alguien—. ¡Las Divinidades nos han salvado!

El enorme dragón esmeralda se pierde en el aire.

* * *

—Ñmghñmghah… —Tsunagu mira a Hizashi por la vez número… ¿mil? Hizashi produce sonidos ininteligibles desde hace como media hora y se niega a moverse de su sitio. Llegó montado en su dragón, con la cara de asustado, se acurrucó sobre un árbol, cerca de Tsunagu, y procedió a hacer esos sonidos raros sin dirigirle mayor palabra al otro.

Tsunagu ya le ha preguntado en repetidas ocasiones que qué le pasa, sin recibir respuesta. Al final, optó por dejar de hablar.

Tiene que admitir que sintió algo raro antes. Un severo dolor de cabeza. Empezó a punzarle en medio de la frente y sentía que el cerebro se le alborotaba, como si hubiese adentro de su mente algo más que él mismo. Había sentido la cabeza afiebrada, los pensamientos distorsionados.

Sólo recuerda haber sentido una sensación similar una vez antes. Hacía unos 400 años…

—Ñghahmmmghmk… —sigue refunfuñando el otro, y Tsunagu suspira. Se levanta de su sitio y camina hacia el otro rubio. Se sienta a su lado y le pone una mano sobre el hombro.

—Oye, Hizashi, yo estoy aquí…

Pero Hizashi mueve el hombro con brusquedad, rechazando el contacto.

—¿Y a mí de qué me sirve que estés aquí? Nhmghhñm…

Tsunagu gira los ojos. Es como un niño pequeño…

Recuerda que Bakugou lo decía siempre.

 _Hizashi e'un garsón pequeño. Te sei com'un adulto._

Pero no le gusta pensar en Bakugou. Porque, cuando piensa en él, inevitablemente piensa en tres cosas consecutivas: Primero piensa en Bakugou agachado junto a él, viéndole tejer por primera vez. Después piensa en Bakugou entregándole su primer collar de Manannan. Y finalmente piensa en Bakugou tirado de lado sobre el suelo, la sangre formando un charco debajo de su cuello, empapando las hojas secas del bosque…

Intenta espantar esos recuerdos. Pero, sin desearlo, evoca a Hizashi cayendo de rodillas a su lado, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y luego llevando la cabeza a la tierra. Negando y gimoteando y preguntándole a Tsunagu que _qué había hecho,_ manchándose la cabellera rubia con la sangre ajena que impregnaba sus dedos.

Qué memorias tan miserables…

Tsunagu se pregunta si algo se rompió en Hizashi desde entonces. Porque Hizashi nunca fue el mismo. Desde el momento en el que decidió introducir esa navaja a la tráquea de Bakugou, jamás pudo ser el mismo.

Como si una sombra se hubiese posado sobre sus ojos.

Lo que había hecho por obedecer a los Todoroki era demasiado terrible. Había asesinado a su propio _hermano_. Después de aquello, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser más terrible?

El mundo se había ensombrecido, cubierto en una telaraña de horrorosos pecados.

Si había matado a tanta gente y había matado a su propio hermano, era porque él era un ser horrible pero también porque el mundo era un lugar horrible que había dado nacimiento a criaturas como él.

¿O no?

Y si todo era tan horrible, entonces era normal que cosas malsanas y enfermizas siguieran pasando. Era normal que ninguno de ellos dos hubiese conocido nunca la verdadera felicidad.

La verdad es que los momentos más felices que lo dos pueden recordar, eran aquellos días en los que Bakugou iba a visitarles, contándoles sobre todo lo que había visto allí afuera, en ese mundo que ellos no conocían ni sabían si conocerían alguna vez…

Tsunagu vuelve a poner su mano sobre el hombro de Hizashi.

—Ya dime qué es lo que tienes.

—¡Que no tengo nada! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Hermano molesto!

—¿Cómo puedes llamarme hermano si no me dices lo que tienes?

La expresión de Hizashi se deforma.

Feamente.

—Si he matado a mi propio hermano, ¿qué importa lo que haga o no haga contigo? —replica el de las gafas, elevando las manos en el aire de forma explicativa y con una expresión dolorosamente irónica. Tsunagu suspira, intentando mantener la serenidad.

—Yo quiero ayudarte, Hizashi… porque es gracias a ti… que yo no tuve que… —baja el rostro. Hizashi entiende bien lo que pretende decir.

Tsunagu no se había ensuciado las manos. Lo único que Tsunagu había hecho aquel día había sido sostener el collar de Manannan. El que se había roto a sí mismo para siempre era Hizashi. Porque, si Hizashi no hubiese tenido el valor de hacer lo que se les había ordenado hacer, entonces el precio lo habrían pagado los dos.

Hizashi le había salvado. De los Todoroki. Y de sí mismo.

—Eso no tiene importancia —dice el otro Señor, mirando hacia otro sitio. Eleva una mano y se retira las gafas. La parte blanca de su ojo izquierdo es atravesada por una fea marca color vino, y su párpado está un poco deformado ahí donde se evidencia que hubo una herida grave. Su cabello hace mucho que ha perdido la forma que él le suele dar usando una mezcla de aceites y pegajosa savia que él mismo se inventó. Cae todo deshecho y revuelto a los costados de su rostro. Luce terriblemente vulnerable. Tsunagu eleva la mano del hombro y la pone sobre su cabellera rebelde. Le acaricia como si fuese un niño pequeño buscando consuelo. Hizashi le lanza una mirada fastidiada pero no se lo impide.

—Tsunagu… —llama después de un rato breve. La brisa sopla y hace que su cabello le haga cosquillas en el cuello y las mejillas—. ¿Alguna vez has oído esas voces en tu cabeza que te piden cosas?

Tsunagu le mira a los ojos. Su mano se queda quieta.

—¿Las voces? —inquiere—. Ah… sí…

Hizashi frunce el ceño. Tsunagu desvía la mirada y vuelve a retomar las caricias.

—Las escuchaba siempre en mi montaña. Pensaba que tan sólo estaba oyendo las voces de la gente de Silky que rezaba. Pero, desde entonces, también las he escuchado cuando me encuentro en sitios donde no hay nadie. Siento que me llaman hacia ciertos lugares y las sigo.

Ha bajado el rostro. Hizashi le contempla.

—¿Y qué pasaría si las desobedeciéramos? —cuestiona. Tsunagu vuelve a mirarle, con la expresión repentinamente enseriada.

—¿Cómo que desobedecerlas? No sé lo que significan, Hizashi, pero en definitiva no creo que deberíamos desobedecerlas.

—¿No ellas te dijeron que destruyas a Silky?

—…

Tsunagu traga saliva. Vuelve a bajar la mirada, intentando ocultar que sus ojos se aguan.

—No seas cruel, Hizashi. No me hagas pensar en esas cosas.

—Yo no entiendo a las voces, ¡maldigo a las voces! ¡Iré y mataré a esa gente que me faltó! —se pone de pie de súbito, pero Tsunagu le imita velozmente y se planta frente a él, encerrándolo entre su cuerpo y el árbol.

—No.

—¡Y sí! ¡Y si tú intentas impedírmelo, te quitaré de mi camino como lo hice con Bakugou! —profiere, clavándole un dedo en el pecho. Tsunagu vuelve a tragar saliva. Intenta contener las lágrimas que intentan salir de sus ojos. ¿Cómo puede Hizashi decir cosas semejantes? Es horrible. Es horrible.

Pero, claro, Hizashi no concibe otra forma de ser. Si se ve a sí mismo como un monstruo, y al mundo que le rodea como un lugar monstruoso, entonces la única forma que encuentra de hacer que las cosas sigan teniendo sentido para él es haciendo que todo permanezca tal cual él lo percibe. Si un día alguien le dijera a Hizashi que en realidad el mundo no es monstruoso, y que el único que ha hecho cosas terribles porque así lo ha decidido es él, ¿no le destruiría por completo? ¿No arriesgaría provocar que el otro Señor se volviera loco?

Tsunagu quisiera que Bakugou siguiera aquí… tal vez él sabría qué hacer…

Hizashi avanza, pasándole de largo y golpeándole con fuerza del hombro en el proceso. Se dirige hacia donde su dragón dormita. Tsunagu considera por un instante, un instante solo, dejarle ir.

Pero no. No puede.

Se da la vuelta, alcanza al de menor estatura, le toma del hombro para darle la vuelta y, antes de que Hizashi lo vea venir, el puño de Tsunagu se estrella contra su mejilla, lanzándolo violentamente contra el suelo.

* * *

Gira la cuchara metálica dentro del té. El sol se va elevando suave y cansinamente por el este, desparramando luz líquida encima de los montes y montañas, encharcando el valle y pintarrajeando las copas de los árboles, insuflando a las nubes en el cielo con vida pura. El Rey observa el ascenso del astro soberano en silencio desde su torre, al otro lado de los arcos que enhuecan las paredes del salón en el que descansa. Sus consejeros e informantes vienen uno tras otro, susurrándole cosas al oído y desvaneciéndose después. Él escucha sin decir nada. Sin mirarles. Bebe té y observa el horizonte. Escucha. Y vuelve a beber té. Un ciclo sigiloso y nervioso. Se siente como si el oído del Rey fuese un vaso de cristal y cada secreto susurrado fuese una cucharada de agua. Se va a desparramar. _Se va a desparramar._ ¿Y qué va a pasar cuándo lo haga?

 _—El grupo de Shouto Todoroki finalmente ha arribado a Farinha, Gran Rey. Parece que solicitarán una audiencia con usted esta mañana._

Sorbo de té. El informante se endereza, se persigna y se aleja. Los ojos oscuros del Rey Torino permanecen en el horizonte lejano y devastador.

—Hmmm… —murmura tras unos instantes, lo que hace que el siguiente sirviente se detenga en seco, cuestionándose qué irá a decir el Rey. El monarca vuelve a beber té hasta que éste finalmente se gasta. Deposita la taza sobre la mesita de madera que reposa a un lado de él. Vuelve a murmurar, parpadeando—. Informante, acércate, ¿cómo está la situación en el norte?

—Gran Rey —dice el hombre de secretos en voz alta, aproximándose y persignándose en el proceso—. El Comandante se ha dirigido hacia Marcelle.

—¿Marcelle? —increpa—. ¿Qué diablos ha ido a hacer a Marcelle? ¿Bajo la autorización de quién?

—Las Sombras susurran que las luces más brillantes del sur están encendiéndose. ¿Cómo se ha de proceder? —prosigue el informante, como si nada hubiese dicho el Rey. Torino arruga el entrecejo.

—Una luz pequeña ha llegado a Farinha, ¿no es así?

El informante asiente, aunque el Rey ni siquiera está mirándole.

—Tráiganmela —ordena. El hombre a sus espaldas no dice nada. Desaparece.

Torino permanece un rato analizando el cuestionamiento que su informante le hiciera.

¿Cómo se ha de proceder?

—En Ustedes confío, Divinidades —susurra al aire, con el sol iluminándole aletargadamente el rostro y el viento soplando entre los arcos de las paredes, llenando al salón de aire rollizo y fresco que huele a todas las alegrías de la noche. Sus dedos ancianos tamborilean sobre el mueble mullido por un momento.

No hay forma de ocultarlo. El Rey alberga terribles presentimientos.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _*Se guarda antes de que la sacrifiquen* Hola, mis queridos lectores. Con prácticamente dos semanas de atraso vengo por fin a actualizar._

 _Disculpen la gran tardanza, me entró un bloqueo monumental y de verdad que no pude hacer nada por actualizar antes :c_

 _Tengo varias cosas por decir, pero intentaré mantenerlo breve._

 _1.¡GRACIAS por llegar al capítulo 30! Con este capítulo son 158 páginas escritas en Word de MiSeDra, lo que significa que básicamente se han leído un libro corto escrito por mí. Eso me emociona muchísimo, de verdad. Agradezco que sigan aquí.  
_

 _2\. Tenemos nueva portada, bebés de luz :D ¡otra vez bajo la autoría de Karyu y miren qué bonita estáaa!_

 _3\. ¡MiSeDra se ha modernizado y ha llegado a Wattpad! Tengo un nick bien poco original y aún no sé cómo hacer que los párrafos queden centrados, pero bueno, ahí la llevo. Dejaré el link en mi bio por si alguien prefiere leer por allá :D_

 _4._ _ _Algunas personas leyeron una de las escenas desechadas de las primeras versiones de este capítulo. Como podrán darse cuenta no la he reutilizado, pero la idea de lo que pasó en esa escena se mantendrá.__

 _5\. Estoy publicando este capítulo el 19 de diciembre a las 00:00 horas de México o algo así, porque quería actualizar justo en el cumpleaños de Karyu. Cuando supe que su cumpleaños era hoy, decidí meterme presión para terminar el capi y actualizar. ¡Karyu bebé, espero que te la pases rebonito hoy y muchas gracias por todo! *mil8000 corazones*_

 _6\. Tengo la impresión de que tenía más cosas por decir, pero las he olvidado, así que le corto ya. Les pido que no me juzguen por los terribles nombres que les he puesto a los hermanos Todoroki y nos leemos a la próxima! :D_

 _[Intentaré que "la próxima" sea antes del 2018, but I promise nothing]._

 _Los adoro y, por si acaso, ¡felices fiestas y feliz fin de año!_


	31. XXXI: Deadvlei, Leitrim y Anathema

**MI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES**

* * *

 _Extracto de "Un estudio de las religiones de Drom" de Dragostei.  
Página 10, párrafos 2, 3 y 4  
"Las Divinidades se dividen en grupos llamados 'Conceptos'. Cada Concepto posee un Nombre, el cual podemos usar para llamar a las Divinidades y solicitarles favores específicos. Por ejemplo, las Divinidades del Concepto de la Prosperidad, se llaman Lumiér.  
Los Conceptos no tienen jerarquía y son tan vastos como las ideas y los pensamientos de los seres racionales. Hay un Concepto gobernando sobre cada cosa que existe en nuestro mundo.  
Pero los Conceptos no representan una 'separación' de las Divinidades. Estos tan sólo sirven para que nosotros, los no Eternos, podamos entenderlas mejor. Los Nombres fueron dados hace mucho a la gente antigua y poseen enorme poder. Pero no todos los Nombres responden a las mismas personas. Cada persona tiene mayor o menor afinidad con ciertos Conceptos, dependiendo de las decisiones de vida que haya tomado"._

* * *

—Veintisiete maneras de asesinar a una persona. Ciento cincuenta y dos de inmovilizarla. Doce de dejarla permanentemente incapacitada. De ti depende qué harás con ella. Una vez que derrotas a alguien, su destino te pertenece. Las Divinidades dejan la vida de esa persona en tus manos. Dependiendo de lo que hagas, distintas Divinidades se quedarán a tu lado y otras se irán.

La cola macilenta de Ojiro se ondulaba de lado a lado como se ondula el humo cuando se enreda con las ráfagas de viento. Paciencia. Frío. Era invierno y caía una escuálida aguanieve, mojándoles las ropas y las pieles. Su cola estaba desnuda. Igual que sus pies. Estaba congelándose. Sus labios estaban secos y agrietados, pero Snipe lo mantenía en esas precarias condiciones, argumentando que así construía su fortaleza.

Parpadeaba a menudo para humedecer sus ojos y no perder claridad. La ropa blanca se le pegaba a la piel con el agua. Tenía los brazos levantados frente a él, el torso inclinado y las piernas flexionadas, una postura de guerra de una de las corrientes de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que Snipe dominaba, excepto que el mercenario la había adaptado para que encajara con la existencia de su extremidad adicional. _Aire de guerra, conviértete en un aire de guerra,_ le repetía Snipe mientras le tomaba de los brazos y lo arrojaba al suelo, o cuando le torcía las piernas y le magullaba los músculos. A menudo se iba directamente a por su cola, alegando que ésta tenía que dejar de ser una debilidad.

 _"¿Viste cómo lucharon tus padres, Mashirao?"_

 _"Aire de guerra. Tus padres eran un aire de guerra"._

Aquel día en que sus padres finalmente le habían hallado después de casi un año de ser prisionero, todo se había vuelto confuso, muy confuso. Borrones de piel y aroma a sangre, gritos y golpes sordos. Dos gentiles Gentes del Bosque convertidos en bestias salvajes y violentas, desesperados por rescatar lo más valioso que tenían.

 _"No seas tan blando. ¿Es necesario que tengas algo para proteger para que puedas demostrarme la misma furia que tus padres?"_

Oh, Mashirao tenía furia. Tenía muchísima furia. Era tanta que le subía por el pecho y le ahogaba, le lanzaba corrientes eléctricas por la cola y le fustigaba los brazos y las piernas, obligándole a levantarse como tormenta cada vez que caía al suelo, vapuleado y derrotado. Era tanta que no le dejaba morirse. Era tanta que no le dejaba llorar, porque le evaporaba las lágrimas.

Tenía muchísima furia, pero no sabía hacia quién ni por qué. Había tantas personas a quienes debía odiar y tantos motivos para hacerlo, que todos se entremezclaban en su cabeza y no podía decidirse por uno solo. Le confundían. Finalmente, sólo podía optar por tragárselo todo como agua hirviendo o leche podrida, algo que le daba náuseas pero que tenía que guardárselo en el estómago y en la sangre.

¿Contra quién debería desatar toda esa furia, realmente?

La primera vez que Snipe le había tomado del rostro juvenil con una mano y le había puesto los labios encima, Ojiro se había revolcado como una lagartija a la que le habían arrancado las patas. Enojado y atormentado, furioso y tempestuoso. Todo había dejado de tener sentido. De repente se había sentido desnudo, un árbol deshojado en otoño que se había entregado al invierno que amenazaba con devorárselo, una llaga abierta que se sumergía al agua salada del mar.

Desnudo. Y desnudo se había adentrado una noche a un río en el que, iluminado por las tres lunas llenas, Snipe estaba bañándose.

Quizá había sido la furia. Quizá la furia se había volcado sobre sí mismo. Quizá entregarse de esa forma al fuego e incinerarse lenta y voluntariamente era una forma de expiar sus pecados.

Si tan sólo no hubiese sido desobediente, no le habrían capturado.

Si no le hubiesen capturado, no habría vivido esos días miserables.

Y, si tan sólo, si tan sólo no hubiese desobedecido a las indicaciones preocupadas de sus padres, ellos _no_ estarían muertos.

¿Y cómo se sentía, Snipe? Se preguntaba.

¿Cómo se sentía follarse al chico a cuyos padres había asesinado?

¿Quizá Snipe también estaba furioso? ¿Quizá, mientras le penetraba con salvajismo y le jalaba los cabellos, Snipe también estaba castigándose?

No había durado mucho, aquella demencia suya. Eventualmente, de alguna forma, los dos se habían dado cuenta de que, de seguir con semejante monstruosidad, probablemente llegarían a un sitio del que jamás serían capaces de regresar.

Pero la furia se había aplacado… un poquito, por lo menos un poquito…

Aunque no del todo.

* * *

Kirishima aprecia la forma en que la luz se desliza de la ventana hacia el suelo de madera, atravesando la parte de en medio de la habitación, la cual separa la cama suya de la de Ojiro. Al otro lado de los haces de luz matutinos, Ojiro está encogido sobre sí mismo, dormido aún sobre la cama. Su cola, pasando por encima de su cadera, yace frente a él, con la punta cubierta de pelo rubio reposando cerca de su barbilla. Su piel es muy blanca y su cabello brilla mucho bajo la luz fosforescente.

Kirishima quiere despertarlo. Para preguntarle sobre lo que pasó anoche. Es decir, sobre qué opina él al respecto, sobre si le agradó y si había oportunidad de repetir algo similar en el futuro.

Sobre qué planes tiene Ojiro en su vida. O sea, cuando terminen con esta misión, ¿a dónde se irá? ¿Y por qué? ¿Quizá le gustaría quedarse con Kirishima? ¿Trabajar juntos? ¿Ser una especie de compañeros? ¿Compartir muchas más habitaciones en muchas más posadas por todo el reino?

¿Le gustaría conocer a sus padres? ¿Le gustaría llevarle a conocer a los suyos? ¿Le parecería bien que Kirishima siguiera comiendo carne? ¿Podrían rentar en el futuro habitaciones que tuvieran una sola cama y compartirla?

Muchas dudas y, aunque quizá tienen el resto de sus vidas para resolverlas, Kirishima siente que todas son asuntos de calidad urgente. Que, si no se preguntan ahora, él morirá de la incertidumbre.

¿Por qué Ojiro no se despierta de una buena vez y empieza a responder a sus preguntas?

El pelirrojo se incorpora. Ha de ser la segunda hora de luz, según le indica el color claro de ésta. La luz siempre se pone más ocre conforme el mediodía se acerca y se azulea con el devenir de la tarde. Las virutas de polvo danzan en la habitación, y Kirishima siente el calor sobre su piel cuando se detiene cerca de la cama contraria, parte por los rayos de sol que le tocan a un costado y parte por la sangre que se le agita bajo la dermis. Ojiro reposa con los ojos cerrados y una mano frente a su rostro, entre éste y la cola. Las sábanas le cubren de la cintura hacia abajo, así que Kirishima sólo nota la silueta producida por su cola y sus piernas debajo de ella.

Ojiro. Ojiro Mashirao, le parece que es su nombre completo. Es curioso cómo uno puede besarse y compartir la cama de alguien de cuyo nombre ni siquiera está seguro. Que no sería la primera vez que Kirishima lo hace, realmente, no le bastarían los dedos de las manos para contar a la cantidad de chicas a las que ha besado sin saber siquiera cómo se llamaban.

A Kirishima le gustan las chicas. Siempre le han gustado. Le gusta cuando son divertidas y risueñas, cuando beben mucha cerveza y licor de cereza y cuando se ponen cariñosas. Le gusta que le toquen las rodillas y los brazos, el pecho que lleva desnudo la mitad del tiempo y que ellas parecen encontrar fascinante. Le gusta que sonrían y que huelan dulce, que sus manos sean pequeñas. Que sus pestañas sean largas. Le gustan los senos rechonchos, las caderas anchas y las cinturas contorneadas. Las piernas gruesas como columnas que podrían sostener a la tierra, y que sirven para bailar a sus anchas.

Le _encantan_ las chicas.

Y también le gusta Ojiro Mashirao. No alcanza a determinar el porqué. No ve un solo indicio de femineidad en Ojiro por más que lo busca. Tiene la piel suave y lampiña y huele a abejas laboriosas, eso sí, pero es todo. Tiene la espalda ancha y los músculos gruesos, sus manos son casi tan grandes como las suyas y sus pestañas son cortas y rectas. Sus labios no parecen el tipo de labios que suplican besos y su cintura tiene aproximadamente el mismo diámetro que sus caderas y el resto de su torso. Y tiene una cola. Es decir, tiene algo que nadie más tiene y algo a lo que Kirishima, cuando se encontró en el camino en ocasiones pasadas a otros Gentes del Bosque del norte, nunca prestó especial atención, pero que ahora le parece como algo fundamental para la vida, es decir, ¿qué tiene de interesante la gente sin cola?

Escuchó alguna vez hablar de algo que llaman "fetiche", y que había gente que tenía fetiches con las colas de los Gentes del Bosque del norte. Siempre le pareció una estupidez.

Hasta ahora.

 _¿Tengo un fetiche?_ Analiza mientras explora visualmente la textura de dicho apéndice y considera la posibilidad de rozarlo con las puntas de los dedos. Se imagina como Ojiro se erizaría bajo el contacto y la idea casi le entumece las neuronas. Ojiro es…

Exótico.

La idea se le revienta en la cabeza como una ampolla llena de líquido repugnante.

Exótico.

Ya había oído esa palabra antes…

Y, si mal no recuerda la conversación, el tono había sido bastante negativo, la temática lasciva y ofensiva, la cuestión completamente desagradable.

Traga saliva. Exótico. Ojiro le parece exótico. ¿Es por eso que le gusta? ¿Se lo puede comparar a él, a Kirishima, con esos tipos bestia que piensan en otras criaturas como objetos que se pueden vender al mejor postor?

Se olvida de la idea de tocarle. Necesita analizarlo. Necesita convencerse de que Ojiro _no_ le gusta sólo porque tiene una cola, sino también por otros motivos mucho más sustanciosos.

* * *

Cuando Ojiro abre los ojos por la mañana, encuentra a Disturbio Rojo sentado en flor de loto sobre su cama, puliendo el filo plata de su espada. Tiene el pecho desnudo, tapado sólo por el pañuelo carmín que suele ponerse en el cuello. Su pelo rojo alborotado luce especialmente desalineado y sus ojos granate centellean, iluminados por el refulgir filoso del arma. Porta una expresión de profunda concentración y cuasi devoción.

Su espada es alargada, más gruesa cerca de la punta que en la base. Tiene el mango de color rojo (qué sorpresa), y Disturbio suele colgarla a sus espaldas. Parece tenerle un gran aprecio y Ojiro supone que ha de ser algo especial para él. No sería la primera vez que ve a un hombre obsesionado con sus armas. Si Snipe mirara a otro ser vivo de la misma forma en que mira a aquellos extraños artefactos a los que llama "pistolas", sería básicamente como si le declarara su amor eterno.

Se asquea.

Juntar a Snipe y a Disturbio Rojo en la misma línea de pensamiento, por algún motivo, le asalta como algo repulsivo.

No, no, no. No está seguro de por qué. De pronto le acomete una sensación de vergüenza por lo que pasara la noche anterior y ansía encontrar la forma de evitar hablar del tema _a toda costa,_ pero, conociendo al pelirrojo, eso no va a ser particularmente fácil. Ha desviado la mirada, así que no nota como los ojos del Caminante de la Tierra se elevan de pronto y se posan sobre él.

Pero ni siquiera Kirishima es instantáneo en decir algo. En vez de eso, le contempla un par de segundos antes de hablar.

—Buenos días, Ojiro, ¿dormiste bien?

La mirada obsidiana del Gente del Bosque viaja pronto hacia el otro. Sigue recostado sobre la cama, en la misma posición en la que el Disturbio le observara momentos antes sin su conocimiento. Decidiendo que simplemente _no hay forma,_ Ojiro se empina sobre un codo, separándose un poco de la cama.

—Mhm, sí, ¿y tú?

—Ah, sí, sí… muy bien.

Rojo baja el rostro de inmediato, como apenado. Como intentando evitarle la mirada. Su tono había sonado a extrema falsedad y Ojiro frunce el ceño. Algo le acucia por dentro.

Él no quería hablar del tema, en primer lugar. Le conviene más que ambos se olviden de ello. Pero, que el otro le responda de esa forma… como si también se arrepintiera…

No sabe por qué, pero punza un poco.

Pero está bien, _está bien._ Aquello es mucho mejor para los dos y Ojiro lo prefiere. _Sí, lo prefiere._

—Ah, qué bien. ¿Qué hora es?

—Pasada la segunda —responde el otro veloz, como intentando fingir naturalidad—. El jefe, Aizawa e Iida ya deben estar en el Castillo. O por lo menos ya deben haber solicitado el permiso —eleva su espada para apreciarla mejor bajo la luz que se introduce por la ventana. Ojiro lleva los ojos negros también al arma, escudriñando sus poros metálicos y su tenebroso filo. Parpadea una vez el rubio antes de terminar de incorporarse, sentándose también en flor de loto pero dándole la espalda a la ventana y con el rostro hacia la pared del fondo. Cierra los ojos, se persigna, reposa las manos sobre las rodillas y empieza a hacer su oración matutina.

Disturbio le observa.

Ojiro no vuelve a abrir los ojos sino hasta unos quince minutos después. Para entonces, cuando se voltea, ve al pelirrojo tirado sobre su cama con un brazo bajo la cabeza, mirando al techo y con su espada recostada a su lado, como si fuese su amante. La idea le parece un poco chistosa y suprime una sonrisa. Kirishima le aprecia por el rabillo del ojo.

—Ah, ¿has terminado?

Ojiro asiente. Kirishima también, moviendo la cabeza sobre su brazo.

—¿A qué Divinidades les rezas?

Ojiro desvía rápidamente el rostro. Pestañea una vez, suave. La pared del fondo del cuarto está opaca, forrada en madera muy vieja y astillada a la que la humedad amenaza con ir a destruir pronto.

—A Deadvlei, principalmente. También a Leitrim y a Anathema.

Kirishima frunce el ceño. Si bien no es letrado en los nombres de todas las Divinidades del reino, conoce bien esos nombres porque son famosos entre los guerreros y los mercenarios.

Los guerreros y los mercenarios particularmente violentos, salvajes y sin escrúpulos…

—¿Al _Olvido_ , la _Obsesión_ y la _Condena_?

Ojiro no responde de inmediato. Kirishima se sienta sobre su cama.

—¿Por qué alguien como tú adoraría a esas Divinidades?

Ojiro le ve por encima de su hombro, arrugando igualmente el entrecejo.

—¿Alguien como yo?

—Esas Divinidades son para la gente horrible y desvalorizada.

Ojiro hace una mueca con los labios y vuelve a regresar la mirada a la pared del fondo.

—Mejor no preguntes cosas cuyas respuestas prefieras no escuchar, Disturbio —responde, no particularmente severo, sino como si enseñara simplemente una lección importante de vida. Disturbio baja la mirada, contemplando sus sábanas. Tiene dos opciones en ese momento. Dos opciones definitorias y de consecuencias subversivas. Una opción consiste en dejar las cosas como están. En dejar que Ojiro ponga esa barrera entre los dos. Que lo saque a patadas de su aire vital.

Sería lo más fácil. Kirishima podría olvidarse de lo de la noche anterior, de sus dudas y de este tipo al que la mitad del tiempo sencillamente no entiende. Deberían seguir como simples compañeros, dos guerreros que se encontraron en una misión aleatoria y que, cuando ésta termine, seguirán sus caminos separados, como debería de ser. Fácil y natural. Lógico, incluso, y bastante más razonable que la alternativa.

Porque la segunda opción consiste en seguir indagando, en sacarle a Ojiro todas las verdades, destriparlo ahí sobre la cama y descubrir _de qué está hecho._ ¿Qué medidas tendría que tomar para que Ojiro le dijera la verdad?

Se acuerda de sus risas infantiles cuando le tenía acorralado entre el colchón y sus manos callosas. Se acuerda de cómo luce Ojiro cuando no está intentando alejar a todo el mundo de sí mismo.

Se pone de pie. Ojiro voltea a verle encima del hombro, pero nada dice. Kirishima se aproxima sonriendo bastante, pero, pasándole entonces de largo, va y se apoya sobre la pared del fondo, cruzándose los brazos fornidos sobre el pecho trabajado y desnudo. Ojiro le ha seguido el trayecto y ahora le observa con cierta confusión.

—Sí quiero escucharlas —dice, la sonrisa de dragón en los labios. Ojiro eleva una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—Las respuestas, sí quiero escucharlas.

—…

Ojiro desvía el rostro pero una mano se dispara hacia él y le obliga a voltearse. La verdad es que la habitación es muy pequeña y la distancia entre el final de las camas y la pared no es mucha. A Kirishima le ha tomado nada más un paso llegar hasta él.

—Dímelas, porque, si no vas a decir nada, entonces voy a besarte. Más vale que pongamos tus labios a buen uso, ¿no crees?

Ojiro frunce el ceño y le empuja la mano de un manotazo. Pero, entonces, la otra mano le toma por detrás de la cabeza y pronto el rostro del pelirrojo está a centímetros del suyo.

—No seas rebelde.

—¡Cierra la boca!

La mano que había sido empujada le muerde de pronto la cintura y Ojiro pone las dos manos entre sus cuerpos cuando Kirishima intenta acercarse más a su rostro.

—¡Detente, Snipe, déjame en paz!

Kirishima se detiene. De súbito.

Algo.

¿Qué?

— _¿Qué? —_ pregunta, su rostro a apenas un par de centímetros del de Ojiro, quien, a su vez, tiene la cabeza un poco volteada, intentando alejarse de él pero siendo limitado por la mano que le sostenía por detrás—. ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que me dejes en paz.

—Sí, pero… ¿pero por qué has dicho el nombre de Snipe?

Ahora es Ojiro el que se paraliza.

Por completo.

—¿Qu-qué? Yo no dije…

—Sí lo hiciste.

Los ojos azabaches le observan. Encharcados con un mar de aguas negras. De pronto, con un movimiento súbito e inesperado, Ojiro se desembaraza de él, usando la fuerza de su cola y de sus brazos. Se para de la cama, se aleja de él y abre la trampilla del suelo, abandonando rápidamente la habitación.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _Amores míos, he aquí el capi 31 :D sí, sí, yo sé que quieren ver a los bebés, pero los tendremos de regreso el próximo capi! *corazón*_

 _Agradezco muchísimo los reviews a los dos capítulos anteriores. Perdonen por no estar poniendo nicks individuales, estas fechas decembrinas me tienen todo el tiempo con prisas D: tampoco me he puesto a responder reviews, BUT I WILL, eso es promesa. Sólo espero a estar un poco más tranquila con mis tiempos._

 _Los quiero mucho, espero que hayan tenido una bonita navidad y que tengan un muy buen inicio de año :D gracias por seguir aquí leyendo._

 _Y por cierto, disculpen por no estar actualizando Wattpad suficientemente rápido. Ya les explicaré luego el ligero inconveniente que tuve hahaha._

 _La verdad es que no creo volver a actualizar antes del 31, así que nos volvemos a leer en los primeros días del 2018 :D_

 _À bientôt !_

* * *

Notas del capítulo:  


 **Deadvlei** significa algo así como "lago muerto" y se refiere a un sitio en Namibia en el que en el pasado hubo un lago pero hace cientos de años se secó, dejando un desierto con esqueletos de árboles que, por el calor, no se pudrieron, sino que se quemaron y se quedaron ahí para siempre.

 **Leitrim** no estoy muy segura de dónde lo saqué, pero me parece que es el nombre de algún condado irlandés o algo por el estilo haha.

 **Anathema** significa "excomulgación".

* * *

Confesiones de AlmaVieja:

Confieso que me gusta crear personajes estúpidamente complejos, personajes que están tan lastimados que no saben cómo manejar sus propias emociones y hacen que el simple hecho de intentar quererlos sea toda una guerra. Creo que Hizashi y Ojiro se disputan el puesto del personaje más complicado de MiSeDra. Confieso también que no me gusta dejarle las cosas fáciles a nadie, así que bueno, esperen muchas dificultades, confieso finalmente que el único motivo por el que este fic no tiene la categoría "angst" es porque ya no daba y las otras dos me parecieron más importantes xD pero bueno. Eso es todo por hoy, espero no me caigan a tomatazos D: nos leemos!


	32. XXXII: La bonita, o la otra

**MI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES  
**

* * *

 _Extracto de cuaderno de canciones  
Página 13, canción 5, párrafo 3  
"Katsuki, mirad el amanecer, ¿de qué color lo vei?  
Gogo, tocad el agua, ¿ce fría ú tibia está?  
Masaru, guiad tes ermanitei, ¿vei quoi pequenos sont?  
Patre et Matre n'estarán par sempre lá  
Me' __ustedes durarán  
Ustedes verán  
Un milion d'amaneceres que nosotrons nei"._

* * *

El zapato negro se desliza sobre la tierra, dibujando un abanico sobre ésta. Las aves a los alrededores cantan, incautas. Algunas incluso se han posado sobre las escamas verde jade del dragón que descansa en la zona. Un gran orbe amarillo divisa la escena. Una mano se clava en la tierra, rasgándola. Está cubierta de sangre.

Hizashi mira hacia abajo. A Tsunagu que yace sobre el suelo, sangre saliéndole de la boca y de los ojos. Él mismo ha escuchado el sonido de sus costillas rompiéndose bajo sus puños y sus patadas. Le ha vencido. Le ha vencido y lo mejor es que Mic Mic lo ha visto. Ahora el dragón sabe que su Señor es, efectivamente, _el Señor superior._

Hizashi se plantea qué hacer a continuación. ¿Debería seguir golpeando a Tsunagu hasta matarlo? ¿Debería ir tras Katsuki? ¿Debería buscar a Jeanist para forzarlo a unirse a su manada?

Se relame los labios, donde la sangre de alguna herida es limpiada por su lengua seca. Sus puños arden y sus dedos tiemblan, cansados y adoloridos. El pecho de Tsunagu se infla y se desinfla con evidente dificultad. Despacio. Despacio. Despacio…

—Nunca deberías haberme desafiado —espeta Hizashi con los ojos de demonio y el cabello más revuelto que nunca cargado con sudor y tierra y sangre. El viento sopla y apenas mueve sus hebras doradas de lo pesadas que están por estar llenas de porquería—. Estaba claro que yo era superior a ti. Siempre lo he sido.

Los ojos carmines del Señor derrotado se mueven para observarle. Lucen dolorosamente mal, hinchados y llenos de sangre. Los labios rotos ajenos sonríen tenuemente.

—No es que seas… superior. Ni tampoco eres… inferior… —murmura con dificultad.

—Cállate.

—Lo entiendo. Entiendo por qué Bakugou… no luchó.

— _Cállate._

Tsunagu sonríe un poco más.

—Los hermanos… mayores… no dañan… a los hermanos menores…

La fuerza parece que se le va. Tsunagu desvía los ojos, sus dedos se quedan estáticos. Cierra los párpados. Y se queda ahí. Hizashi suelta un sonido difícil de interpretar y entonces va a montarse nuevamente a su dragón, espantando a todas las avecillas que reposaban ahí.

* * *

Cuando Bakugou se da cuenta, es porque el aroma ya está mordiéndoles las pieles. Se detiene. Se voltea. Tiene el ceño fruncido. Momo e Izuku, que caminaban detrás de él, se le quedan mirando, confundidos, pausando la plática tranquila e irrelevante que habían estado sosteniendo mientras caminaban.

Habían estado hablando de sus hogares, de sus familias, de lo que hacían antes de conocer a Bakugou, de cómo Izuku y él se habían encontrado, tema que a Momo le daba mucha curiosidad.

Ella no parecía entender por qué Izuku todavía permanecía a su lado. Izuku, si lo sabía, había espantado el tema con nerviosismo, como temiendo no tener las palabras para explicarlo.

—¿Pasa algo, Señor? —Momo inquiere y una de sus manos se dirige de una forma prácticamente instintiva al mango de su espada. Izuku lo nota y se tensa.

Silencio.

Hacen silencio.

Por un instante, ninguno de los tres se mueve. Bakugou deposita la mirada en Momo y la ve a los ojos. Momo se estremece. No sabe por qué, pero _siente_ como si el Señor le estuviese hablando, a pesar de que no le dice absolutamente nada.

—¿Por qué hace tanto silencio? —murmura Izuku—. Pareciera que el bosque tiene miedo…

Apenas ha terminado de hablar cuando un estruendo les sorprende, agitando el suelo y todo a los alrededores. Se escucha el gritar desesperado de aves que huyen despavoridas a lo lejos y, cuando se voltean hacia sus espaldas, notan columnas de tierra y polvo que se esparcen por el cielo a una distancia extensa de ellos.

Extensa, pero fácil de recorrer cuando se posee la suficiente velocidad.

Bakugou no atina a saber qué hacer. El aroma. _El aroma._ ¿Por qué le resulta extrañamente familiar? Su pecho se contrae y no logra identificar la emoción que se alborota en él. Mira a Izuku, que le da la espalda, igual que Momo, mientras observan el extraño acontecimiento reciente, y da un paso, quedando junto al chico y tomándolo del brazo. Lo jala hacia atrás bruscamente y le obliga a ponerse detrás de él. Permite que Momo, en cambio, permanezca a su lado. Sus ojos rojos miran hacia el frente. Momo le ve a él, igual que Izuku.

—Viene —dice con sencillez.

Lo escuchan.

Primero suena apenas, lejano, sutil y sordo… pero el sonido se va haciendo más fuerte. Es un retumbar uniforme, un retumbar sobre el suelo de algo gigantesco y que no se detiene.

Y que se dirige hacia ellos.

Bakugou baja la mirada. Ese aroma, ese aroma lo ha sentido antes, pero no logra recordar cuándo, cómo, _por qué._ ¿Es malo o es bueno?

—Señor Bakugou, ¿sabe qué es?

Los dedos largos de la muchacha siguen a una distancia prudente del mango de su espada, como planteándose, _la saco, o no._

El retumbar se mezcla con crujidos y chillidos y, de pronto, conforme el alboroto se acrescenta, notan como a cierta distancia de ellos aparece lo que parece ser una bola colosal de tierra y polvo que avanza por el bosque, trozando árboles y mandándolos a volar como si fueran nada, espantando en el proceso a toda clase de criaturas. Empiezan a volar encima de sus cabezas aves que escapan aterrorizadas, y entre sus piernas pasan ardillas, serpientes, escarabajos y otros animales. Todos huyen.

—Señor…

—¿Kacchan?

El tumulto se detiene de súbito. Justo a unos cuantos metros frente a ellos. La oleada de animales que huyen se va disipando hasta que todo lo vivo parece haber huido y, mientras tanto, la nube de polvo se dispersa, dejando entrever lo que resguardaba tras ella.

Y los tres no pueden creerlo.

 _Es un enorme_ _ **dragón**_ _._

Sí, un dragón. De escamas de jade y ojos de sol. Su bella armadura reluce bajo la luz clara y fuerte del día, llenándose de destellos cuasi cegadores. Tiene las alas pegadas al cuerpo, una expresión indescifrable y el porte elegante de un felino. Mueve la larga cola como anaconda de lado a lado y les observa en silencio.

Izuku tiembla. Momo ha sacado su espada, aunque ha dejado la punta en el suelo, como señalando que aún no está segura de si tendría que atacar o no.

Katsuki sólo observa. Sabe que ese dragón no pertenece a su manada.

Pero entonces…

¿A la de quién?

De pronto, detrás de la cresta gigantesca de la criatura se asoma una silueta. Los tres la miran. Es un hombre delgado y de gran estatura, vestido todo de negro. Él les mira un instante antes de saltar desde donde se encontraba, aterrizando grácilmente sobre el suelo. Se endereza y les vuelve a mirar.

Tiene un aspecto terrible y, sin embargo, sonríe. Su dentadura es blanca, recta y ridículamente perfecta. Hay manchones de sangre por todas partes de su cuerpo y tanto su ropa como su largo cabello están hechos un desastre. Bakugou aspira insistentemente, intentando recordar, intentando _saber._ Gruñe, frustrado.

—¡¿Quién sei te?!

Los dos pares de ojos rojos se encuentran y se enfrentan. El mayor no pierde su sonrisa y empieza a acercarse. Bakugou vuelve a gruñir. El hombre se detiene a apenas unos pasos de él.

—Mírate —dice Hizashi—. ¡Qué grande estás!

Bakugou gruñe con más advertencia, pero al otro eso parece irle sin cuidado.

—Te pareces un montón a él. Dos gotas de agua, diría yo —Hizashi lanza una mirada a la guerrera. Después al chico del bosque, aunque éste está oculto prácticamente en su totalidad tras el cuerpo grande de Bakugou.

Sin cambiar de expresión, el mayor de los tres vuelve a mirar a Bakugou y hace el amago de ir a rodearlo. Bakugou reacciona de inmediato, poniéndose de forma brusca entre el otro y Deku. Una mano la usa para escudar al chico, y la otra la eleva de forma amenazante, lanzando unas cuantas chispas de ella.

—La misma habilidad —dice Hizashi, viendo hacia su mano—. Me la conozco. Sé perfectamente cómo funciona. No podrías hacer nada contra mí. Además, soy mucho mayor que tú. Novecientos siete años. ¿Sabes todas las cosas que yo sé que tú no?

A pesar de que dice palabras tan toscas, Hizashi no parece estar intentando intimidar a Bakugou. Es más como si simplemente explicara los hechos. Como si quisiera hacerle _entender._

—Mira lo que le has hecho a la capa —agrega, habiendo bajando la mirada y viendo los bordes destrozados de ésta—. Eres todavía más bajo de lo que tu padre era cuando la usaba. La has arruinado por completo. Qué hijo tan vergonzoso.

De pronto, Katsuki parece haber sido desarmado por completo. Baja ambas manos y su expresión cambia.

—¿Mi padre…? —cuestiona. Hizashi vuelve a mirarle a los ojos.

—¡Así es! Tu padre y yo… tú no tienes idea de quién soy yo, ¿verdad, Katsuki? —sonríe con gran amplitud. Con felicidad. Un mohín tan extraño en un hombre tan semi destruido. Y entonces, con el tono de voz más limpio y animado que puede usar, agrega—. ¡Yo soy tu tío!

Abre las manos en un gesto grandioso. La sonrisa le brilla más. Bakugou siente a su corazón saltarse un latido.

Tío.

 _Tío._

Se sabe la estructura de los árboles genealógicos. Fuyumi Todoroki se la explicó. Le explicó cómo funcionaban las relaciones familiares. Padres, madres, hijos, hermanos, tíos, primos, sobrinos…

—¿Mi tío?

O sea, hermano de su padre.

No entiende nada.

Pero es cierto que el aroma de aquel hombre le asaltaba como familiar, familiar, de algún sitio, de algún momento…

—No entiendo.

—Tu padre fue mi hermano. Así que tú eres mi sobrino. Y yo he prometido cuidar de ti. Es por eso que estoy aquí.

Bakugou termina por relajarse por completo. Por el rabillo del ojo, todos ven como el dragón se echa sobre el suelo, bosteza y parece disponerse a dormir. Hizashi se acerca a Bakugou y le pasa una mano por los hombros, guiándolo hacia quién sabe dónde.

—Ven, ven, explícame qué haces aquí, cómo has estado, y yo te diré qué es lo que tienes que hacer ahora.

En silencio, Bakugou parece decidir obedecerle. Lanzándose miradas, Momo e Izuku siguen a los dos Señores, aun completamente pasmados y confundidos ante la situación.

Momo guarda su espada, lanzando una última mirada al dragón durmiente, y se pone a lado de Izuku para avanzar.

Hizashi camina hasta un sitio que al parecer le resulta adecuado, donde hay un pequeño claro cubierto de césped y con flores lilas y violetas creciendo por los alrededores. Donde la respiración caliente de su dragón no llega y el cielo luce despejado. Se sienta en el césped, apoyándose en un árbol, e indicándole a Katsuki que se siente frente a él, a lo que el otro obedece. Los otros dos se sientan también, pero guardando cierta distancia, como queriendo dar su espacio a aquella suerte de… "reunión familiar".

—Así que, Katsuki, ¿por qué te has escapado del Monte de los Dragones? ¿No te dijo Fuyumi que tenías que esperar hasta que ellos te lo indicaran?

Katsuki frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué luces así? —pregunta, ignorando descaradamente lo que el otro ha dicho—. ¿Qué es esa herida en tu okio? ¿De quién es la otra sanguia en tu cuerpo?

Hizashi parpadea, mirándole con cierta incredulidad. Como si no se _creyera_ que el otro acabase de ignorarle.

—¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

Katsuki gruñe.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Un perro?

Vuelve a gruñir.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Qué chico más testarudo. Pero no me sorprende. Tu padre igual era un idiota a veces —sonríe—. No quiero hablar de la herida en mi okio, ¿está bien? Tenía unos lentes para taparla, pero los he perdido. En cuanto a la sanguia, es de otro Señor idiota. Es de tu otro tío.

—¿Tengo más tíos?

—Sólo uno más. Tsunagu —puntualiza—. Él y yo… no, espera… —el hombre se tamborilea el labio partido, mirando hacia arriba como si intentara recordar algo. De esa forma, la mancha de vino en su globo ocular se ve más y da más pena—. Ah, también estaba el hermano de Eneida, Chizome, o algo así. Pero bueno, él era un Gente del Bosque, así que hace mucho que se debe haber muerto. Sí, entonces, sólo Tsunagu y yo —concluye con una sonrisa que ahora luce un poco cansada.

Bakugou se le queda mirando. Lo hace por unos segundos, estudiando lo que acaba de decir, pero, finalmente, no responde nada más.

—Entonces, ¿quiénes son esos dos? ¿Son tus sirvientes? ¿O acaso tienes planeado comértelos? Si quieres mi consejo, la Gente del Bosque sabe mejor. Sabe a especias. Los Caminantes no son muy saludables porque tienen demasiada proteína.

Bakugou eleva una ceja.

Izuku y Momo se miran de reojo, nerviosos.

Con disimulo, la chica guerrera pone una mano de tal forma que quede cerca de su espada otra vez, pero pareciendo estar ahí de forma casual y sin segundas intenciones.

—No voy comerlos.

—Ah, una lástima, ¿me los puedo comer yo?

—¡Nei!

Hizashi suelta una risotada.

—Era broma. Vi como lo estabas cuidando. Sé que no te lo vas a comer.

Ahora el Señor mira hacia donde los dos chicos están sentados. Ambos se sienten inmediatamente amenazados bajo esa mirada de rubíes. Momo traga saliva. Izuku suda como si el calor de las pieles de los dos Señores pudiera alcanzarlo hasta ahí.

—Le has dado uno de los collares al chico. Ya veo. ¿Y ella? No me digas… —Hizashi la estudia un momento—. No me digas que has elegido a esa mujer como tu esposa.

Devuelve la mirada a su "sobrino". Katsuki le mira. Niega suavemente con la cabeza.

—Nei. Momochan es mi guerrera —indica. Hizashi ladea la cabeza.

—Y el otro es tu… ¿qué?

—Mío.

—Sí —replica el mayor con cierta impaciencia—, ¿pero tu _qué_?

—Mi Deku.

Hizashi parpadea. Luego devuelve los ojos a Izuku. Le examina.

—¿Deku?

—Sí.

—Oh… —calla un momento—. Es cierto… —murmura después, repentinamente contemplativo—. Es cierto que si le miro —eleva una mano hacia él y mueve los dedos en el aire—. Hay vida, ¿verdad?

—Deku.

—Sí —Hizashi asiente y baja la mano—. Está bien. Así que esto es lo que tienes. Una guerrera y a Deku. Está bien. Pero ellos tendrán que esperar —el mayor vuelve a mirar al Señor más joven—. Ahora tienes que venir conmigo.

—¿Eh?

—Y lo podemos hacer de dos formas, Katsuki. La bonita, o la otra en la que mato a tu guerrera y a tu Deku.

* * *

 **Notas de a Autora:** _Oh... ¡lo hice! ¡Lo logré! ¡Por fin pude escribir este bendito capítulo! x') No tienen idea de cómo me he peleado con el capítulo XXXII. Lo escribí, lo reescribí, lo borré, lo detesté, lo desprecié y morí mil veces intentando escribirlo. Debo tener al menos unas 10 versiones completísimamente diferentes las unas de las otras de este capi. Sencillamente NO me salía :c_

 _Pero hace unos días la bonita de Diana (NamieNunally en WP, no sé si tenga cuenta aquí) me dio unos tips que le dio su amiga, y después de mucho seguirme peleando con mi escritura y conmigo misma, por fin pude escribir algo que creo que es justo lo que quería._

 _¡Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por su larga, larga paciencia!_

 _Gracias a los que dejaron reviews últimamente: **Karyu, Nanime, Aureoli, Layla, Yoviz, Bet, Pan, Ambar, Nao Poka Ritsu, Demetrialz, MikoAki, Azrael** y al guest *corazón*_

 _Gracias a los nuevos follows y favs._

 _¡Gracias a los que leen y releen en Wattpad!_

 _En fin, gracias infinitas a todos y disculpen por los meses sin actu. No prometo que la siguiente actualización venga pronto. Hay dos posibilidades, una es que actualice antes del 25 de marzo, y la otra es que no lo haga sino hasta después del 20 de abril, ya que estaré un tiempo fuera de mi ciudad. En todo caso, prometo que intentaré que la ausencia no vuelva a ser tan larga. Y de verdad, muchas gracias por seguir aquí *corazón*_

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

Respuesta a Bet:  


Bet, te respondo por aquí porque no tengo otro modo de hacerlo. Perdona por haber borrado Libros Viejos, la verdad es que no pensé que alguien se fuese a sentir así de mal por ello :c después de leer tu review me sentí un poco culpable, así que decidí que resubiría mis historias Rivarmin terminadas (LV, el Conserje y Estás Vivo), pero a otra plataforma (de momento, considero AO3 como la opción). Cuando estén subidas, te avisaré c: sobre recomendaciones, la verdad es que, tristemente, no hay mucho material de ellos disponible. Checa mis favoritos en mi perfil, ahí tengo varios que leí y me gustaron mucho, pero la mayoría son OS [excepto uno que recién vi que actualizó *corazón*]. Gracias por tu apoyo a mis historias, nos seguimos leyendo por aquí x)


	33. XXXIII: Llámame, y yo vendré

**MI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES**

* * *

 _Extracto de "Colección de Poemas" de Poen.  
Página 29, poema 12, estrofa única  
"El Piervshe día la conocí  
El Druga día me enamoré  
El Tyechi día me declaré  
El Chvarte día la besé  
El Pionte día la amé  
El Shuste día la lastimé  
El Shiudme día la perdí"._

* * *

Izuku despierta.

Está sentado entre algunos árboles con la mochila reposando descuidadamente a un lado. Su mente está un poco difusa. Aletargada. Soñolienta.

La luz del sol a su alrededor tiene los colores cobrizos que indican un par de horas después del mediodía. Hay unas nubes pardas y regordetas danzando por el aire, adquiriendo formas a velocidad de caracol. Huele líquido. Izuku alcanza a escuchar el sonido de una cascada cercana. El agua cae fuerte y abundante, inunda y salpica el aire. El pequeño chico suspira.

Kacchan…

No lo ve por ninguna parte. Ni tampoco a Momochan. Todo se siente extrañamente vacío y silente.

Confundido, por un momento Izuku no atina a hacer más que cavilar con relación a todos los eventos recientes. No han pasado más de siete días desde que abandonara Baraca, pero ha ocurrido tanto en ese lapso de tiempo, que le abruma.

El Señor de los Dragones Bakugou es la cosa más soberanamente incomprensible que le ha ocurrido en toda su vida. Su silencio le confunde lo mismo que sus palabras. Sus decisiones le pasman. Su mera existencia es algo tan sobrecogedor que por momentos se siente en medio de un sueño de extraña profundidad e intrigantes matices.

No quiere despertar.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, sabe _perfectamente_ que tiene que hacerlo. Sabe que necesita ayuda. Tenchan, si tan sólo supiera en dónde está Tenchan… porque, mientras más tiempo pasa, no sólo las acciones de Bakugou le confunden más, sino que él mismo se siente más y más liado con relación a lo que siente y piensa.

—Kacchan…

—¿Hmmm?

Izuku eleva rápidamente la mirada. Se encuentra con dos árboles flacuchos que brillan bajo la luz de la tardecilla frente a él. Hay entre ellos un espacio de aire que deja entrever el resto del bosque de cortezas claras. Está seguro de que escuchó la voz de Kacchan, pero no le percibe en las proximidades. Voltea el rostro de lado a lado y se levanta, dejando la bolsa en el suelo. Sus ojos verdes, dos trozos de jade, vagan a su alrededor, buscando.

—¿Kacchan? —vuelve a llamar.

—¿Hmmm? —escucha nuevamente la respuesta. Se voltea velozmente en una dirección, estando seguro de que es de ahí de donde ha venido, aunque no le ve. Le recuerda un poco a ese su primer encuentro, cuando Kacchan se movía dentro del bosque, atrayéndolo hacia él como las abejas buscan la miel.

Izuku empieza a caminar hacia ahí. Avanza, la luz está tan clara, igual que los troncos de los árboles y la tierra, que una paz extraña se le mete por dentro. Hay un silencio manso sólo interrumpido suave y constantemente por el sonido calmo de la cascada y por el del viento que sopla a ratos, moviendo las hojas abundantes.

¿Por qué está todo tan sereno? ¿Tan bello? ¿A dónde se han ido todos los malestares y el peligro?

Es extraño. Avanza en la dirección que su mente ha definido como aquella en la que Kacchan está.

—Kacchan —llama una tercera vez, pero sin esperar una respuesta realmente, porque no la necesita. Ya sabe en dónde está Kacchan.

Y, como si éste lo supiera, esta vez no le responde.

Izuku llega a la cascada. Ésta mide unos seis metros de alto, no es demasiado grande. Detrás de ella, una cueva de piedras preciosas permanece oculta, con lo que el agua brilla en colores magentas y azules y verdes. Cada gota centellea como si fuese en realidad una lluvia de diamantes de colores los que caen a la laguna. Dentro de la laguna también hay piedras, así que, bajo las aguas claras, se alcanzan a ver múltiples guijarros coloridos que destellan bajo el sol luminoso. Es muy bello, ¡muy bello!

Y Kacchan está ahí. Está sentado con las piernas cruzadas en flor de loto sobre una gran roca húmeda a cuya superficie se adhieren pequeñas piedras de color fucsia, invadiéndola como si se tratara de una especie de musgo hecho de cristal. Sus superficies claras reflejan las ondas del agua, lo que las llena de pequeñas arrugas de luz.

Kacchan le observa. Sus ojos granate son más bellos que todas las joyas de la cascada. Su piel luce más lisa y suave que el agua cristalina. Su cabello tiene mejores colores que el cielo incendiado por el atardecer. Es un ser tan maravilloso, tan… indescriptible.

¿Realmente… realmente él quisiera que Izuku permaneciera a su lado por el resto de su vida?

Porque no parece imposible… o impensable. Porque, aunque su madre esté llorando en este momento, aunque todo sea confuso, aunque tenga que pasar un tiempo más antes de que pueda volver a su hogar… el simple hecho de ver a Kacchan en paz, tranquilo, contento… hace que todos esos precios a pagar sean poco, muy poco.

Le hacen pensar que pagaría todavía _más_ con tal de preservar la tranquilidad de Kacchan.

Pagaría todas esas joyas. Pagaría con sus manos, con su trabajo, con su cuerpo, ¡con lo que sea que pudiera pagar!

¿Y quién no lo haría? ¿Quién no pagaría por proteger a alguien tan maravilloso como lo era Kacchan?

—¿Ka… cchan…? —musita. Algo… algo… _algo no está bien._

Cuando baja los ojos, lo ve. Ve que, por un lado, la roca está inundada, pero no es el agua que la inunda.

 _Es sangre._

Roja y líquida y… y casi puede sentir desde ahí el calor que emana.

Corre, o cree que corre, no está seguro, no siente nada, no percibe nada, sólo la preocupación. Para cuando se da cuenta, está arrodillado a lado de Kacchan y la sangre invade su visión. Ve que se trata de la herida de su costado, que otra vez está abierta y sanguinolenta.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no la ha curado bien?

Es su culpa, ¿verdad?

—¡Kacchan! —eleva la mirada. Pero Kacchan está… sonriendo.

 _¿Por qué?_

—Kacchan, ¿qué…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué… qué te ha pasado?

La mano caliente del Señor se eleva. Sus dedos están llenos de sangre. Toca a Izuku en la mejilla, mojándosela. Su sangre está _hirviendo._

—Mío.

—¿Qué?

—Eres mío.

—Sí, sí, soy tuyo, Kacchan, pero, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Cómo se te abrió la herida otra vez?

Su sonrisa es _suave._ Es como cuando el aire sopla sin mucha fuerza y te besa la piel. Como cuando las mariposas se posan sobre las flores. Como cando las nubes recorren el cielo. Como cuando las gotas del rocío caen desde las hojas de las plantas hasta el suelo de tierra.

Es tan suave que puede sentirse en todo el cuerpo, por adentro y por afuera. ¿Izuku le había visto sonreír de esta forma alguna vez antes? Se pregunta, porque no está seguro, pero de lo que sí está seguro es de que ama esa sonrisa. Que Kacchan debería ponerla más a menudo, porque hace parecer que todo está bien y que no hay peligro alguno que pueda existir en este mundo.

Izuku cierra con fuerza los ojos y aprieta los dientes, no sabe por qué. Los vuelve a abrir. Kacchan sigue ahí, mirándole.

—Tranquilo, Deku. Vamos a estar bien. Tranquilo. Llámame, y yo vendré.

—¿Qué?

—Llámame, y yo vendré.

—Kacchan, ¿desde cuando hablas tan bien mi…?

Pero se interrumpe y vuelve a cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes.

Ahora entiende por qué.

Hay un dolor punzante en su costado. Sobre uno de sus brazos. Izuku abre otra vez los ojos y se mira al brazo, pero no ve nada en éste. Está forrado por su camisa blanca –la cual muy blanca ya no está, está bastante mugrosa–, pero no parece haber nada fuera de lo común en él. Sin embargo, le duele, _le duele_ bastante.

—Kacchan, me duele el brazo, ¿sabes por qué?

Pero, cuando Izuku vuelve a elevar la mirada, Bakugou ya no está ahí. Abre los ojos con impresión y se pone de pie.

—¿Kacchan?

Nada. Sólo la cascada cayendo. Su brazo duele. Duele cada vez más. Siente lágrimas anidándose en sus ojos.

—¡Kacchan!

 _¡Izuku!_

Izuku abre los ojos de golpe, tomando aire como si acabara de nacer y fuese la primera vez que respirara. Su corazón está latiendo como loco, tanto que puede escucharlo retumbar en sus oídos y por todo su cuerpo. Siente escozor, mucho escozor, y demasiado dolor.

—Izuku, Izuku, gracias a las Divinidades… —escucha una voz desesperada. Es Momochan. Lentamente logra identificar que está recostado sobre el suelo, sobre su espalda, pero su torso es sostenido por alguien. El costado derecho le sigue doliendo horrores y, aunque sospecha que hace muchísimo calor, se siente frío.

—¿Mo… mo… chan?

No sabe por qué, pero está demasiado cansado. No encuentra las fuerzas para hacer absolutamente nada. Momochan dobla el cuerpo, juntando su frente a la suya, e Izuku nota que ella está llorando con desesperación.

—Mo… mochan… ¿qué pa… sa?

Le duele terriblemente el brazo y un costado del rostro, ahí donde antes creyera que Kacchan le había acariciado, llenándole de sangre caliente.

—¿Qué pasa…? ¿Kacchan…? —cada palabra le cuesta mucho. Llena a cada una de aire y luego la deja salir de una sola vez, intentando mover sus labios de una forma funcional, para que pronuncien las cosas como se debe. Lo logra, piensa él, está hablando, ¿verdad?

¿Qué ha ocurrido?

No entiende nada. Se siente muy cansado. Muy, muy cansado. Nota que en el cielo hay humo, que escucha un sonido que suena como cuando se encienden grandes fogatas y el fuego abundante repta sobre la madera seca. Nota que por su mejilla corre aquel líquido caliente que sintió antes, o que creyó sentir, ya no sabe si realmente sintió o no sintió, ya no sabe nada, no sabe qué pasa, no entiende, y su mente está demasiado aletargada como para funcionar.

 _¿Qué ha ocurrido…?_

—Per… perdóname, Izuku. No pude hacer nada, no pu… —hace una pausa entre sus lágrimas y sollozos—. Se lo ha llevado. Ese otro Señor, se lo ha llevado…

No tiene sentido.

Nada tiene sentido.

Izuku pierde la consciencia.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _Esta soy yo solicitando que no me asesinen por el contenido de este capi :Du ¡los quiero y as always gracias por seguir leyendo!_

 _Originalmente este capi tenía una escena extra al inicio, pero, dado que hice cambios (este capi era originalmente el 32), terminó borrada. Ya tengo algunos avances de lo que sigue, así que es probable que haya otra actu pronto._

 _Gracias por sus reviews a **florc250, Karyu bebé, KusoYuuko, Layla, potusnani98, dayechelon, vero** y **Bet** *corazón* También quiero dar la bienvenida a la bella de **Roquel** que acaba de empezar a leer y que, como algunos sabrán, es la autora de esa joya llamada_ Bouquet de Flores _(si no la han leído, you NEED to do it)._

 _Gracias a todos como siempre y nos leemos pronto! :)_

* * *

Notas y curiosidades del capítulo:

Las palabras raras del poema inicial son los nombres de los días en Drom.

"Piervshe" viene del polaco "pierwszy" que significa "primero".  
"Druga" viene del polaco "druga" que significa "segundo".  
"Tyechi" viene del polaco "trzeci" que significa "tercero".  
"Chvarte" viene del polaco "czwarty" que significa "cuarto".  
"Pionte" viene del polaco "piąty" que significa "quinto".  
"Shuste" viene del polaco "szósty" que significa "sexto".  
Y "Shiudme" viene del polaco "siódmy" que significa "séptimo".

Los nombres que les he puesto son las pronunciaciones aproximadas de esas palabras.

Do widzenia!


	34. XXXIV: Tiempos menos simples

**MI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES  
**

* * *

 _Extracto de "Descripción de los Centros Educativos de Marcelle" del gobierno de Drom  
Página 25, párrafo 7  
"Currículum del primer semestre de la Escuela de Guerra:  
-Módulo teórico: Historia de Drom (2 créditos)  
-Módulo práctico: Adecuación corporal (5 créditos)  
-Módulo teórico: Introducción a las Armas (3 créditos)  
-Módulo teórico: Teoría de las Corrientes de Combate (3 créditos)  
-Módulo teórico opcional: Introducción a la Magia de Guerra (5 créditos)"._

* * *

En tiempos más simples…

Izuku se levantaba todos los días poco antes de que diera la primera hora de luz, cuando apenas el mundo estaba sacudiéndose las últimas sombras de la noche. Lo primero que hacía era acercarse a su cómoda de madera, que le llegaba casi hasta los hombros, y abrir su cajita de hojas de yerbabuena tratadas con cenizas para masticarse una. El sabor no era lo mejor del mundo, pero le mantenía los dientes limpios y mataba al mal aliento matutino.

Posteriormente salía por la entrada sin puerta de la casa, rodeando ésta para hallar, en la parte de atrás, la piedra cóncava en la que almacenaban el agua de rocío. Se mojaba la cara con ésta, que siempre estaba fresca, mientras escuchaba a Penny berrear como una especie de saludo de buenos días. Siempre tenía un montoncito de bayas reunido junto al cuenco, de modo que pudiera darle uno a la cabra antes de volver a entrar a la casa. Penny masticaba chistoso, moviendo la quijada entera de lado a lado y mirándolo con seriedad. La cabra siempre se movía dentro de su cerca al punto que estuviese más próximo a Izuku y, cuando éste volvía a entrar a la casa, se quedaba del lado cercano a la entrada e iba soltando ruiditos aleatorios, como si no tuviese nada más interesante qué hacer en la vida.

Inko Midoriya solía estar ya en la cocina minutos después de la primera hora de luz. Izuku la ayudaría a sacar las cosas para el desayuno y acomodaría la mesa mientras ésta cocinaba. A veces comían crudo, otras veces cocido al fuego. A veces comían con cremas y otras veces con mieles. A veces el desayuno consistía en quesos con fruta y otras veces en yogurt y cereales. O, en ocasiones, simplemente sacaban un poco de pan con mermeladas y mantequilla fresca.

Después del desayuno, Izuku se iría al taller a trabajar. El taller estaba a veintinueve pasos de su casa. Los contaba a diario, metiendo los pies suaves en la tierra pegajosa y de terciopelo que centelleaba en tono chocolate tras alimentarse del rocío y de la mañana. La cabra macho del vecino de enfrente, la que solía emparejarse con Penny y ser padre de sus pequeñas crías, acostumbraba seguirle desde su casa hasta el taller, masticando algún pedacito de paja en el camino. Le dejaba en la puerta y después, vociferando en su voz aguda, regresaba a casa y saludaba a Penny, como asegurándole que "su paquete había sido entregado a salvo".

El taller del viejo Bahnto era el más grande de los tres que había en Baraca y estaba construido enteramente de madera. Adentro olía a aserrín y el suelo estaba compuesto por serrín viejo que ya se había aplastado y se había mezclado con la tierra, formando una pasta de textura extraña que se hundía y gruñía cuando se pasaba sobre ella. El taller tenía múltiples ventanas en las partes altas de las paredes, las cuales permitían que la luz natural entrara e iluminara a los jóvenes mientras trabajaban. El viejo Bahnto siempre estaba al fondo, trabajando tras su escritorio, normalmente sentado, explorando superficies y texturas con una lupa y masticando algún pedazo de corteza de árbol bañado en miel, su botana favorita. Aseguraba que eso le mantenía los dientes saludables y fuertes y, había que admitir que, para sus 128 años, tenía una dentadura envidiable. El viejo Bahnto era un poco calvo y su piel se veía rasposa, como un trozo de lija o de estropajo. Pero, además de eso, contaba con excelente salud y bebía hidromiel hasta hartarse en todas las celebraciones de Novaño.

El maestro apreciaba un montón a Izuku. Su padre había sido uno de sus mejores alumnos e Izuku estaba siguiendo sus pasos, por lo que el anciano regularmente le trataba como a una especie de nieto. Solía darle algunos de los trabajos más complejos o novedosos, porque confiaba en su habilidad para realizarlos, y siempre se preocupaba por aconsejarle y enseñarle.

Las creaciones del taller de Bahnto llegaban hasta un montón de sitios. No sólo equipaban las casas de toda Baraca, sino que también eran vendidas a aldeas próximas, como Lulle-Lulle, quienes, por otro lado, se dedicaban a la fabricación de zapatos y proveían también con este bien a las aldeas de Gente del Bosque circundantes. Los zapatos entre la Gente del Bosque se vendían bastante caros, puesto que lo normal era que uno no poseyera más de un par a la vez y éste le durara por años.

Izuku almorzaba en el taller. El viejo Bahnto daba almuerzo a sus empleados como parte de su sueldo. Su esposa era quien se encargaba de traer la comida al mediodía, la cual se despertaba desde temprano para preparar.

La mujer cocinaba delicioso. Quesos rostizados con tomate y especias que traían de Mangaio. Manzanas cocidas con salsa de verduras y espolvoreadas con perejil. Sopa amarga de ciruela. Jugo de calabaza, de naranja y de plátano.

El almuerzo solía ser la hora favorita de todos los aprendices del taller. Se reunían en una enorme mesa que estaba instalada en la parte posterior de la construcción, por fuera, y, reposando las plantas de los pies en la tierra fría y siendo iluminados por el sol claro, almorzaban entre risas, bromas y pláticas armoniosas.

Que quién se iba a casar con quién. Qué quién iba ya a tener un hijo. Que si alguien se iría a Mangaio al día siguiente. Que si ya habían terminado algún proyecto, o había algo que se les estuviese dificultando con uno de los trabajos. Esos eran los temas de conversación habituales.

Salían del taller por la tarde, antes de que el sol empezara a descender en el cielo, pues, sin luz, ya no era posible trabajar. El fuego y el calor no eran aptos para introducirse a un taller lleno de madera, así que, cuando la luz natural se iba, ellos también lo hacían.

En tiempos más simples, tal había sido la vida de Izuku Midoriya. Y de su madre. Y de Penny. Y del viejo Bahnto y de su esposa, y del novio de Penny y del resto de los aprendices del taller. En tiempos más simples, nunca nadie se había puesto a pensar en las cosas negras que los destinos podían albergar en ellos. Nunca nadie pensó que esa tierra que pisaban todos los días podía quemarse, que ese enorme taller podría desmoronarse, o la forma en que el viejo Bahnto podría gritarles a sus estudiantes que huyeran, intentando que se salvaran del peligro.

Nunca nadie pensó en cómo podían robarles toda esa paz y felicidad tranquila. Nunca nadie lo vio venir.

Izuku abre los ojos de a ratos, sintiéndose extraviado y afiebrado. La cabeza caliente y adolorida, la visión poco clara. El ardor constante le obliga a volver a dormirse, su mente convenciéndole de que es mejor permanecer así. El aroma que entra a su nariz cada vez se vuelve extraño. Primero huele muy medicinal, como a menta perfumada. Después huele un poco más orgánico, como a carne y sangre. Finalmente, huele casi podrido. Después regresa el olor medicinal. Izuku cree que quizá se lo está imaginando todo.

No tiene idea de cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que logra volver a despertarse con la suficiente fuerza como para mantenerse consciente. Se sabe recostado. Bajo su brazo izquierdo siente una textura mullida. Su brazo derecho no lo siente. También el costado derecho de su rostro se siente entumido, como si hubiese dejado de existir, una sensación fantasmagórica adherida al resto de su piel. Parpadea. Cree que lo hace con los dos ojos, pero no está seguro. Logra ver algo… un techo. Un techo de piedra. Gris. Vacío. Atravesado por una pequeña grieta que se extiende como vena por su superficie porosa. Izuku siente el hedor a carne y sangre. Reconoce el olor porque es el mismo que la herida de Bakugou tenía antes de curarse. Frunce un poco el ceño, apreciando cómo la parte derecha de éste se siente de trapo.

—Kacchan —pronuncia, como si fuera esa la clave para volver a respirar adecuadamente. Como si fuese el mecanismo que pone los corazones a palpitar y los cuerpos a funcionar. Como si fuese la forma en que uno se aferra a la vida y el bienestar. Una mano se posa sobre su mejilla izquierda, la que sí siente. Izuku mueve los ojos suavemente en esa dirección. Frente a una ventana de cortinas cerradas, se encuentra a Momochan, que le mira con preocupación.

—Lo recuperaremos —dice ella, sin que Izuku esté muy seguro de lo que habla—. No me importa lo que tengamos que hacer, Izuku. Lo que _yo_ tenga que hacer. Pero te prometo que lo recuperaremos.

Su mano cálida se retira. Izuku siente la garganta seca. Siente y piensa tantas cosas a la vez, que la cabeza le da vueltas y no entiende nada de lo que ocurre.

Cierra los ojos y aprieta los párpados, con una fuerza reencontrada.

—Momochan… ¿en dónde estamos?

Su voz suena a la voz de un ente espiritual, le parece. Aireada y vacía, ligera, no está seguro de que pese lo suficiente para que las ondas en el aire la transporten y la conviertan en sonido que otros seres vivos puedan escuchar.

—En Sarkissian, es una ciudad de Caminantes de la Tierra al norte de Rasaquan. Te he traído hasta aquí porque temía que permanecer en el bosque fuera peligroso y porque necesitaba comprar un poco más de gasas, las que traía conmigo se me acabaron pronto…

Su voz se desvanece. Izuku vuelve a abrir los ojos, voltea el rostro hacia ella y la observa.

Luce tan triste.

—No te preocupes, Momochan, yo estoy bien —la voz de Kacchan se le mete a la cabeza y se encuentra repitiendo—. _Vamos a estar bien_ —con una seguridad sacada de quién sabe qué sitio del universo. Momo le ve. Clava los ojos en los suyos. Hay una suerte de admiración en ellos, y la mano de la chica vuelve a elevarse, posándose en su cabellera abundante.

—Yo debería estar diciéndote eso, Izuku. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿No te duele mucho? Te he puesto un montón de dormidores, pero tus heridas son bastante… profundas… el dolor no se puede apagar por completo. ¿Quieres comer algo?

Luce muy angustiada, aunque a la vez luce como que intenta disimularlo. Izuku intenta forzarse a formular una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que no sabe si le sale.

—Tengo mucha sed. Y me siento bien, no te preocupes.

Es cierto que hay dolor, pero no es terrible. Es mil veces más soportable que el que recuerda haber sentido antes, cuando había despertado en los brazos de Momochan.

Preguntas.

Preguntas.

Burbujean demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza y, cuando Momochan se pone de pie, inmediatamente le asalta la más importante de todas.

—¿En dónde está Kacchan?

La muchacha se detiene de súbito, dándole la espalda. Su coleta de caballo cae tras su cabeza, siendo lo poco que Izuku ve de ella. Ella voltea el rostro despacio, viéndole por encima de su hombro.

Culpa y arrepentimiento.

—¿No lo recuerdas, Izuku?

Izuku traga una saliva inexistente.

—N-no —su voz sale rasposa y Momo se apresura a ir a buscar el agua. No dice nada hasta que ya está inclinando un vaso del líquido sobre los labios de Izuku, sosteniendo la cabeza de éste un poco en alto para que no se le caiga. Izuku bebe. El agua se siente congelante por algún motivo y le lastima, pero la bebe de todas formas porque la necesita. Cuando acaba, Momo deja el vaso a un lado y se vuelve a sentar en la silla que está a un lado de la cama, entre ésta y la ventana.

Suspira.

—¿Recuerdas a ese otro Señor que apareció? —cuestiona tras un instante. Izuku asiente con suavidad, sin moverse mucho. Momo toma aire, y luego lo suelta, la voz tropezándose, borboteando con remordimientos—. Él nos atacó. El Señor Bakugou luchó contra él, pero… p-pero… n-no lo sé, lo entendí muy tarde. Entendí muy tarde que no estaba luchando con él porque creía que sería capaz de derrotarlo. Nos estaba comprando tiempo, Izuku, tiempo en el que yo debí tomarte y huir de ahí, y, en vez de eso… en vez de eso, pensé que debería permanecer a su lado. Ayudarle. Y, por eso… tanto él como tú…

La mirada de Momo se desvía e Izuku siente mucha pena, dándose cuenta de lo arrepentida que está.

—Momochan, no…

—No intentes consolarme, Izuku —interrumpe ella, viéndole nuevamente y obligándose a sonreír—. Porque debería ser al contrario. Y me sentiré peor si tú tienes que sentirte mal por mí en este momento. Recuperaremos al Señor Bakugou, ¿está bien? Pero ahora tan sólo necesito que te concentres en sanar.

Izuku cierra la boca y asiente.

Sanar. Ni siquiera sabe aún qué es lo que tiene que sanar. No recuerda esa parte, la parte en la que se hizo daño. Tampoco recuerda haber visto a Bakugou lastimarse. Tiene una extendida laguna mental por la que ahora no quiere preguntar. Teme la respuesta.

Finalmente mueve el rostro hacia el lado derecho y mira su brazo, al cual encuentra completamente vendado. Sin embargo, los vendajes se notan manchados de un carmín oscuro. Izuku se percata de que la pestilencia de carne y sangre se ha estado deteriorando, empezando a volverse aquel aroma putrefacto que notara antes.

—En mi entrenamiento como guerrera me enseñaron algunas cosas sobre medicina y curación, Izuku —explica Momo, como si entendiera la dirección de sus pensamientos—. Lo que te he puesto es un ungüento especial que se fabrica en Marcelle. Tiene un leve encantamiento que absorbe despacio las heridas y estimula la curación. Tengo que cambiar los vendajes constantemente y ponerte ungüento nuevo, porque el viejo empieza a pudrirse. Son las heridas que se van.

Izuku vuelve a voltear el rostro para verla. Lo que ha dicho suena sorprendente. Jamás oyó de nada así.

—Eres increíble, Momochan —suelta con debilidad, pero entonces siente que le entra un cansancio avasallador. Los párpados empiezan a entrecerrársele y, aunque intenta permanecer despierto, no alcanza a lograrlo. Apenas logra escuchar a Momo explicándole que el sueño es normal, porque su cuerpo está usando mucha energía para recuperarse. Que descanse. Pero que debe comer cuando vuelva a despertar.

O algo así. Algo así.

—Kacchan —dice antes de rendirse al sueño.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _¡Hello, Schmunkins! ¡Actualización salvaje aparece antes de que emigre del país (?)!_

 _Estoy muy emocionada por dos cosas el día de hoy. La primera es que, por primera vez (y por fin) voy a actualizar tanto aquí como en Wattpad al mismo tiempo! Por fin me puse al día :D ahora todos podrán leer MiSeDra a la vez, sin favoritismos xD La segunda es que recién me di cuenta de que estamos a 5 reviews de distancia de llegar a los 400._

 _¡400 REVIEWS! ¡GENTE! ¡CÓMO ES ESO POSIBLE!_

 _¡Los quiero mucho!_

 _Gracias por el apoyo y por compartir esta historia conmigo. Gracias por aceptarme con todo y mi angst y mis parejas crack xD_

 _Agradezco los reviews del capi pasadao a **Karyu bebé, KusoYuuko, Vero senpai, Lleyi** y **Akaerli.**_

 _También agradezco esos nuevos favs y follows *corazón*  
_

 _Me despido con una noticia not-so-good, y es que esta es la última actu en un tiempito :c vuelvo a hacer una pausa, pero esta vez no es por bloqueo. El domingo me voy de mi ciudad y regresaré hasta el 20 de abril. Sin embargo, si todo sale bien, espero volver con energías renovadas y mil ideas nuevas para el fic, así que, una vez que vuelva, haré lo posible por tener muchas actus seguidas._

 _Los quiero y, para los que las tengan, espero tengan unas excelentes vacaciones :D_

 _¡Nos leemos en abril!_


	35. XXXV: Ojinna

**MI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES**

* * *

 _Extracto del "Libro de las Razas" de Darwae.  
Página 40, párrafos 2 y 3  
"Los estudiosos de las Sombras de las Montañas hablan de un tipo en particular de Sombras que, según se teoriza, se elevan por encima de sus congéneres en términos de autoridad, influencia y poder. Se los ha llamado de distintas formas, pero un término generalmente aceptado es el de "Señores de las Sombras".  
Los Señores de las Sombras, según aquellos que defienden su existencia, son Sombras que son capaces de proezas que otros de su misma raza no pueden lograr, siendo la más llamativa de estas alargar su tiempo de vida por un período mayor incluso al promedio de vida de los miembros de esta raza (aunque la duración máxima de este supuesto período no ha podido ser determinada). Se han propuesto distintas teorías con relación a cómo esto podría ser posible. Una de las más populares plantea que estos Señores de las Sombras son capaces de 'recibir' años de aquellas Sombras menores que les respetan y les siguen. Sin embargo, tal como sucede con los Señores de los Dragones, muchas de las creencias al respecto de las Sombras de las Montañas son meras suposiciones que no pueden ser ni confirmadas ni rebatidas"._

* * *

Iida levanta la taza de té y se la lleva a los labios, lanzando una mirada cautelosa a la Sombra sentada frente a él. A su derecha está Kaminari, disponiendo avorazado de una montaña de panqueques con queso cremoso y mermelada. Del otro lado se sienta Snipe, en silencio. Tokoyami está a la derecha de Aizawa, entre éste y Snipe. Entre Kaminari y Aizawa, Disturbio Rojo tiene la cara apoyada sobre una mano y juguetea con desánimo con sus huevos revueltos. Por momentos, sus ojos escarlata ascienden y lanzan una mirada al frente –uno diría que hacia donde está Snipe–, pero luego se desvían con velocidad. Uno tendría que estarlo observando con mucho cuidado para notar que ha estado mirando repetidamente hacia el mismo sitio desde hace un rato.

Con excepción del sonido que hace Kaminari al comer, hay bastante silencio en la mesa. Quizá es ese el único motivo por el que ni las Sombras ni el mercenario han huido de ahí. Ojiro no está por ninguna parte y, cuando le cuestionaron a Disturbio por él, éste tan sólo se encogió de hombros, como si ese no fuese su problema. El otro faltante (además de Amajiki, la tercera sombra que iba con ellos), es Todoroki. Muy temprano por la mañana, mientras los dos caballeros y Aizawa se preparaban para su incursión al Castillo del Rey, un mensajero real llegó a la posada, solicitando prontamente la presencia del Todoroki en el castillo.

Aquello desencajaba con sus planes originales de ir los tres juntos, pero no podían desaprovechar la oportunidad. Así que, tras mirarse entre sí y discutirlo un poco, Shouto terminó aceptando la propuesta.

Todos se han reunido en el comedor de la posada en la que los dos caballeros y las dos Sombras durmieron. Snipe y Kaminari se quedaron en sitios diferentes. Snipe se había ido a una posada silenciosa y tranquila cerca de las murallas y Kaminari, al parecer, tenía una "amiga" en Farinha, por lo que había ido a quedarse con ella.

El plan de esa mañana es simplemente esperar a ver qué resulta de la reunión con el Rey. Pero, hay tantos factores en juego –la desaparición de Amaijki, la ausencia de Ojiro, la citación de Shouto–, tantos factores que no están funcionando tal como ellos los habían planeado o previsto, que el ambiente se siente tenso. Ha de ser eso otra de las cosas que propician el silencio penetrante sobre la mesa.

Iida bebe su té, intentando mirar hacia la taza y no hacia los demás. Es consciente de que Aizawa eleva los ojos hacia él cada vez que Iida le observa. Disturbio Rojo suspira por la vez número novecientos.

—¿Qué'e paja? —pregunta Kaminari de repente, volteándose finalmente hacia el otro guerrero con comida en la boca que no ha terminado de masticar. Disturbio le lanza una mirada de reojo.

—Nada.

Kaminari traga.

—No me digas que nada si llevas esa actitud de perro apaleado desde que llegaste. ¿Te le declaraste a Ojiro y te dijo que no?

Iida voltea a ver a Kaminari. Snipe, que estaba cortando un pedazo de carne, paraliza sus cubiertos momentáneamente. Incluso Aizawa ve por el rabillo del ojo al rubio. Quizá, aunque no lo demuestre, él mismo está también impresionado ante su monumental falta de tacto.

Kirishima separa la cara de la mano y golpea la palma con cierta fuerza sobre la mesa, volteando también a ver al rubio eléctrico. Por su mirada, Kaminari percibe de inmediato que _probablemente_ no ha debido ser tan insensible…

—Oh. Oh, lo siento, yo lo decía en broma —se ríe un poquito. Kirishima frunce el ceño. Pero entiende lo suficiente la personalidad simplona del otro guerrero como para saber que no ha dicho eso con una severa mala intención, así que le perdona instantáneamente. Suspira y vuelve a apoyar la cara sobre la mano, mirando nuevamente hacia otro lado—. Vamos, come. La comida siempre lo hace a todo mejor —sugiere Kaminari, empujando un poco el plato de huevos para acercarlo más al pelirrojo. Éste desciende los ojos para ver la comida en el plato.

Los huevos le recuerdan a Ojiro.

 _Maldita sea,_ esto es estúpido. Lanza una mirada a Snipe. El mercenario, aunque estaba concentrado en sus alimentos, se detiene de pronto, como si le _sintiera_ , y eleva el rostro.

Las dos miradas se encuentran a medio camino entre la mesa. Pesadas, juiciosas.

—¿Algo en lo que te pueda ayudar, Disturbio? —suelta el mercenario. Se ha quitado parte de la máscara, con lo que sus labios están a la vista, pero sus ojos siguen cubiertos por una especie de antifaz negro. Kirishima frunce el ceño.

La duda le carcome por dentro pero no sabe cómo formularla exactamente. Una parte de él tan sólo quiere agarrarse al otro hombre a golpes hasta que sangre todos sus pecados. _Te entregaré a Anathema, mierdero._

—¿A qué se dedica usted, Snipe?

De brazos cruzados, Aizawa mira al chico pelirrojo. Con la cara de aburrido de siempre. Iida eleva las cejas, masticando un pedazo de pan remojado en aceite de oliva. No entiende por qué alguien le haría una pregunta así a un mercenario. Tokoyami lanza miradas a Aizawa, como buscando las reacciones de éste para saber cómo debe comportarse él también. Kaminari frunce el ceño y voltea a ver al guerrero pelirrojo.

—¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa? —cuestiona el rubio—. Es obvio que es un mercenario. Sabemos eso desde el principio de la misión —se lleva un bocado de panqueque empapado de mermelada a la boca. Luego lo pasa con un trago largo de leche.

—Es decir, uno como mercenario puede tener muchos trabajos, ¿no es así? Tan sólo tengo curiosidad.

Eijiro se ha cruzado de brazos y Aizawa nota cómo los dedos de sus manos se clavan en los antebrazos con tensión. Snipe se ha quedado quieto, viéndole.

—Actualmente hago lo mismo que tú, me parece, Disturbio —responde el mercenario. Kirishima frunce el ceño. Sigue sin saber _cómo_ hacer la pregunta.

 _Mierda._

—Y… dígame… ¿usted tiene mucho tiempo de conocer a Ojiro?

Snipe, que se había dispuesto a cortar otro pedazo de carne, se rinde en ello y deja los dos cubiertos levantados a ambos de su plato, elevando el rostro otra vez para ver al pelirrojo.

—Hm. Hemos trabajado juntos en ocasiones pasadas. Es todo.

—¿Qué tan juntos?

—¿Eh?

Kirishima se muerde el interior de la mejilla. Demonios. Esa pregunta no ha estado bien, pero se le ha salido de golpe, como agua que se rebosa de un cántaro.

Una mano se posa sobre el hombro de Kirishima. El chico mueve el rostro para ver al dueño de ésta. Aizawa le observa. No dice nada, pero, a la vez, Disturbio siente como si le dijera un millón de cosas con ese sencillo gesto. Los pensamientos esporádicos y alterados en su cabeza se aplacan suavemente y, despacio, muy despacio, baja el rostro y pone su atención en los huevos.

—Nada. Olvídelo.

Iida concentra los ojos azules en Aizawa. Ese hombre cada vez le resulta más y más misterioso, más y más enigmático. Las Sombras son la segunda raza menos comprendida de las que existen en el reino, justo después de los Señores de los Dragones. Mantienen tantas cosas para sí mismos, tantos secretos, que incluso aquellos que los estudian no logran develarlos todos. Iida baja el rostro, teniendo el ceño fruncido. Con todo, esté pasando lo que esté pasando en este momento entre su grupo, él no puede parar de pensar en Shouto. ¿Estará ya con el Rey? ¿Qué estarán discutiendo? ¿El Rey estará escuchándole de verdad? ¿Por qué le ha citado? ¿Las cosas resultarán bien?

Cierra los ojos un momento, intentando serenarse, y después retoma su desayuno. Extrañamente, le alegra que esté ahí la presencia apaciguadora de Aizawa.

 _Será que no es tan malo después de todo,_ piensa.

* * *

Ojiro lo _siente_ antes de verlo, ahí a sus espaldas, en el vacío de la calle. Observa por encima de su hombro y no hay nada. Parpadea un par de veces. Se plantea detenerse y gritarle. _"¿Qué está haciendo?" "¿Por qué me sigue?"._ O alguna cuestión similar. Se siente incómodo. Hace mucho que no habla con alguien de su misma raza. Normalmente, le evitan, por 'indecente', 'degenerado' y adjetivos equivalentes. No le interesa. Hace tiempo que perdió la capacidad de relacionarse realmente con ellos. Es demasiado distinto, ha pasado más tiempo de su vida entre los Caminantes de la Tierra que entre la Gente del Bosque. La última vez que fue a Manannan… tenía trece años, calcula. Fue una experiencia desalentadora. Su propia gente lo estigmatizó, marcándole con el uso de vendajes negros. No tenía permitido usar los blancos como el resto _"porque ya no eres igual",_ le dijeron.

No le negaría a nadie que Manannan era hermosa. Construida entre ramas y copas arbóreas, sumergida en un mar de hojas, frutos y flores fragantes. Su hogar, vacío, no había sido tocado por nadie desde que sus padres lo abandonaran. Entrar y ver el viejo altar en el que recordaba que sus padres se hincaban a rezar, lleno de telarañas, hojas secas y ramitas rotas, con los ídolos caídos en el suelo y las pretéritas velas llenas de mugre que se les había pegado había sido como una bofetada en el rostro, para rememorarle todo lo que había perdido.

La cama de su habitación era demasiado pequeña. Normalmente, sus padres la habrían ido adaptando conforme él creciera. Pero se había quedado con el tamaño de la última vez que la había ocupado: Seis años.

¿Por qué era la gente tan estúpida a los seis años?

¿O había sido sólo él?

Sus padres siempre se lo dijeron.

 _"No bajes solo al suelo. Es peligroso, Ojinna. Hay animales más grandes que tú y criaturas malvadas"._

Pero, un día, mientras saltaba de rama a rama, había hecho un mal cálculo y había estado a punto de caerse. Se había salvado, sí, pero la mitad de las frutas que llevaba consigo habían caído al suelo.

 _Oh no._

Se lo había pensado un rato. ¿Bajar o no bajar?

Mamá y papá habían dicho que no, pero, ¿y si sólo bajaba un _momentito_?

Nadie se iba a enterar. Además, ese árbol tenía muchas ramas a poca altura. Si algo pasaba, podría volver a trepar muy velozmente.

Y así se había zambullido a la lejana y oscura tierra, abandonando por primera vez en su corta vida las copas de los árboles.

¿Por qué había sido tan imbécil?

Cuando aterrizó junto a sus frutas perdidas, descubrió que la mitad de éstas eran insalvables. Estaban deshechas, a pesar de que el suelo estaba forrado de hojas, lo que le hacía relativamente blando. Pero algunas raíces duras y toscas sobresalían entre las hojas, lo que había sido la causa del sombrío destino de sus frutas.

Se puso a rescatar las que todavía tenían salvación.

Y escuchó.

Un crujir de hojas. Ojiro había volteado a ver, parando la pequeña cola para ver qué detectaba. La balanceó suave de lado a lado pero no sentía nada. Ni veía nada. Entonces volvió a escucharlo.

Ojiro saltó como gato asustado hasta la rama más próxima, sintiendo que el corazón le latía súbitamente a diez mil millas por hora. Todas sus frutas se le habían caído, pero, en su miedo, no le había importado. Sin embargo, antes que seguir subiendo, había acechado por detrás del tronco hacia el sitio en el que había escuchado el ruido.

No había podido evitarlo. Aunque estaba asustado, le carcomía la curiosidad. Además, ya montado en una rama del árbol, se sentía en relativa seguridad. Pensaba que podría escapar sin ningún problema de necesitarlo. Sus ojitos negros rebuscaron, y entonces lo vio…

La fruta más grande que había visto en su vida. De color magenta con la parte de arriba violeta, regordeta y saludablemente brillante, ¡debía estar rebozando de jugo!

Se le hizo agua la boca, y sintió como la lengüita le mojaba inconscientemente los labios. Miró hacia los alrededores. No distinguía nada raro. Tenía que ser que el ruido que había escuchado había sido simplemente el de la fruta cayendo al suelo. Aunque era raro, arriba, en los árboles, nunca había visto ese tipo de fruta, ¿de dónde había caído entonces?

Demasiado intrigado por una fruta que, según él, nadie más conocía y que él introduciría por primera vez a Manannan, se había bajado de su rama.

Cautelosamente, lanzando miradas hacia los alrededores y caminando intentando no hacer ruido, fue avanzando hacia la fruta. Las hojas secas les hacían cosquillas a sus pies desnudos, acostumbrados usualmente a estar en contacto con la superficie rígida de las cortezas.

Ojiro se detuvo a algo así como un metro de la fruta, contemplándola. Ésta reposaba ahí, inocente, inofensiva. Ojiro sonrió. Dio un par de pasos hacia ella y de pronto el mundo se le puso de cabeza, sus pies siendo alejados súbitamente de la tierra.

—¡Ah!

Exclamó, pero luego se tapó la boca. Inseguro de qué pasaba, su primer pensamiento fue que, si sus padres se daban cuenta de que había descendido de los árboles, le castigarían severamente. Miró hacia arriba. Su visión del cielo azul y las hojas verdes era entrecruzada por una cosa rara, una especie de red, la misma que, al parecer, le había alejado del suelo. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Lo siguiente que Ojiro sintió fue cómo algo se metía a la red y le jalaba de la cola. Instintivamente se agitó, intentando liberarse y sin entender nada de lo que pasaba, pero un golpe contundente sobre su extremidad le lanzó una ráfaga de dolor tan intenso y terrible por todo el cuerpo que el niño quedó inconsciente.

Si alguien le preguntara a Ojiro, él diría que todas las desgracias de su vida han sido siempre su culpa. No va a empezar a enlistar los nombres de cada persona que le ha hecho daño.

(No se los sabe todos, para empezar).

Pero, a final de cuentas, fue él el estúpido.

El estúpido que bajó de los árboles.

El estúpido que le pidió a Snipe que fuera su maestro.

El estúpido que se entregó a aquel miserable hombre.

Es un estúpido, siempre lo ha sido y probablemente lo será siempre. Si hubiera una Divinidad para la _estupidez_ seguro que le rezaría.

Se introduce a una casa de té.

Ahí, los perfumes penetrantes y el calor de las tazas distraen a los sentidos de su otra extremidad. Lanza una mirada rápida al sitio para asegurarse de que no haya ningún Gente del Bosque al que pudiera incomodar con su presencia, pero nota que no. La casa de té es oscura por dentro. Tiene las paredes decoradas con tapices de colores y cordones dorados de cuyas puntas cuelgan flecos deshilachados. El suelo está tapizado con alfombras y salpicado por almohadones para los clientes. Mesitas cuadradas forradas con yute y de apenas un palmo de alto acompañan a los almohadones, listas para sostener tazas y teteras calientes. La opaca iluminación proviene de lámparas en forma de estrellas que cuelgan numerosas del techo, negras y con diminutos agujeros abiertos en su superficie a través de los cuales pasa la penumbrosa luz.

Ojiro detecta el sitio más subrepticio de todos. Está detrás de una maceta grande, cuyas hojas largas y gruesas caen pesadas hasta el suelo, y una cortina que cae descuidadamente a un costado cumple con la función adicional de aislarlo.

Se dirige hacia ahí a paso silencioso. Los aromas son muy dulces, muy sugestivos, y Ojiro se percata, de reojo, de que hay una pareja desplegada ahí en un rincón besándose y tocándose de maneras demasiado intensas para ser decentes.

Pero lo ignora. Se refugia en el rincón aquel y, cuando una chica que claramente es una Criatura del Agua le atiende, Ojiro se limita a pedir su té rutinario sin apenas mirarla. Ella se aleja, indiferente, dejándole en el silencio acariciado por los ruidos húmedos de besos. Se sonroja. _Alguien_ debería decirles algo a esos dos.

Pero bueno.

Baja la mirada y empieza a juguetear con las hebras sueltas del yute de su mesa, no teniendo mucho más en qué ocupar la atención. Le parece percibir la entrada de un nuevo comensal, pero no le da importancia. Los perfumes tienen a sus sentidos un poco aturdidos. Empieza a cuestionarse si realmente fue buena idea entrar ahí. Tan sólo quería escapar de su perseguidor, pero este sitio está probando ser un poco más extraño de lo que esperaba.

Repentinamente, alguien se detiene frente a él, y Ojiro, aún sin levantar la cabeza, sabe de inmediato que no se trata de la mesera. Porque es alguien mucho más corpulento. Eleva la mirada.

Ahí está.

 _Su perseguidor._

Un hombre de su misma raza, sí, pero, cuando sus ojos viajan hacia detrás de su espalda, se sorprende al notar un detalle primordial.

La cola desnuda.

El hombre no pregunta nada. Se introduce al pequeño refugio de Ojiro como si se le hubiese invitado. Se sienta a su lado y le observa. Tiene unos bonitos ojos color avellana. Su cabello rubio está un poco más largo y alborotado que el de Ojiro, pero no por mucho. Es más alto que él, quizá una media cabeza más. Por el tamaño de su cola, Ojiro diría que le dobla la edad.

—Hola, jovencito —saluda el mayor, y de forma completamente desvergonzada mueve la cola y acaricia a la de Ojiro con ella. El menor se sonroja y hace un movimiento brusco para alejarse, quedándose atrapado junto a la pared.

—¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Por qué hace eso?

El hombre sonríe, moviendo su cola despacio. Ojiro sabe lo que ese ritmo significa. _Seducción._

—Bueno, sé que sabías que te seguía, y ya que me has atraído hasta un lugar como éste… pensaba que querrías divertirte un poco.

Ojiro frunce el ceño.

—Lo que quería era escapar de usted, degenerado.

El hombre se ríe.

— _Degenerado._ Entre tú y yo no deberíamos llamarnos así. Ven acá —pide, extendiendo una mano, la cual Ojiro mira con desconfianza y no acepta. Clava los ojos oscuros en los pardos.

—No estoy interesado en lo que sea que usted esté interesado. Mantenga su _kyu_ en su espalda.

El hombre ríe un poco, bajando la mano. Se encoge de hombros.

—Está bien, está bien. Tú ganas, _felán_. Conversemos, entonces. Quizá te pueda convencer de lo otro después.

Ojiro hace una mueca. El hombre le mira, sin quitar su expresión divertida.

—Sí que eres un chico desconfiado, ¿verdad? ¿Qué número tienes? —él balancea su cola cerca de Ojiro, mostrándole algo en la parte inferior de la punta. Los ojos negros lo buscan y lo hallan. Una cicatriz en forma de número 9 marcada ahí, seguramente con hierro caliente, hace ya bastantes ayeres. Ojiro traga saliva—. ¿Lo ves? Tengo conocimiento en este ámbito. Podría hacer que te la pases muy bien, ¿quién mejor que alguien de tu misma raza para saber qué es lo que te va a gustar?

Los ojos negros vuelven a viajar a los de miel. Pero pasa un momento y, a pesar de sus últimas palabras, Ojiro nota que las intenciones de la otra _kyu_ han cambiado. Se han vuelto más amistosas, menos amenazantes. Así que, suspirando y relajándose un poco, Ojiro se despega finalmente de la pared y, desviando la mirada, le acerca la cola para que él la examine.

—Tres. Eres un cirquero.

Ojiro retrocede su cola otra vez.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ojiro Mashirao —responde casi como resignado y aún sin mirarle.

—Ah, Mashirao. Conozco ese apellido. De Manannan, ¿verdad?

Ojiro asiente.

—Yo soy de no muy lejos de ahí. De Pompeya. Soy Mykey Nun.

El hombre extiende la mano. Una mano grande, callosa, con cicatrices dolorosas. Ojiro le mira y, con el mismo desaliento, responde al saludo. Es entonces que la chica del agua de antes retorna, trayéndole su té y tomando la orden de Mykey.

—¿A qué edad fuiste tomado? —inquiere el mayor, cuando la chica ya se ha ido.

—Realmente no quisiera hablar de eso…

—Vaya, lo lamento. Es que no siempre puedo encontrarme a uno de los nuestros, mucho menos sostener una conversación. Es difícil. Hay cosas que sólo tú, yo y aquellos como nosotros entendemos.

Ojiro eleva la mirada.

—Como esa mierda de las vendas negras. ¿Alguna vez intentaste regresar a Manannan?

El menor asiente despacio.

—Entonces lo sabes.

Vuelve a asentir.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en salir de ahí?

—Un mes… era demasiado doloroso… mi hogar estaba vacío, pero lleno también, lleno de los recuerdos de mis padres, a quienes yo maté. La gente… no es que me tratara mal, pero tampoco bien. Me trataban como a un forastero, como a alguien diferente. No pude soportarlo. Así que volví a lado del hombre más miserable y despreciable que conozco.

Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.

¿Por qué?

Con vergüenza, se apresura a intentar esconderse tras su taza de té. La mano de Mykey se extiende y le acaricia la cabeza y la espalda.

—Tranquilo. Lo entiendo. Sé cómo es. Es una mierda, una real mierda. Y luego se sorprenden cuando decides irte.

Ojiro asiente.

—Y no tienes ningún lugar al que ir, realmente.

Ojiro niega con la cabeza.

—Y tienes que hacer lo que sea para sobrevivir.

Vuelve a asentir.

—¿Rezas a Deadvlei, Leitrim y Anathema?

Asiente otra vez.

—Buen chico, buen chico —le sigue acariciando—. Olvídate de todo. Enfócate en lo único importante: Tú mismo. Entrega al resto del mundo a Anathema.

A Ojiro le tiemblan el entrecejo y los labios. Las manos. Probablemente son los perfumes narcóticos de ese sitio. Probablemente el té no sea lo que le han dicho. O sólo es que, en realidad, en el fondo, él siempre ha sido este niño patético y triste esperando a romperse, y Mykey le ha dado la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo.

* * *

—Así que a eso te dedicas —dice Mykey descendiendo junto a Ojiro por las escalinatas de uno de los desniveles de la ciudad. A Ojiro le parece que sus pieles huelen a té, a oscuridades y a medias verdades—. ¿Paga bien?

Ojiro se encoge de hombros.

—Da para vivir. Justo ahora estoy trabajando con un grupo. Hay dos caballeros, dos idiotas, dos mercenarios y dos sombras.

—Vaya. Interesante. ¿Qué hacen dos caballeros con mercenarios e idiotas?

Ojiro hace una mueca con los labios.

—Salvando a Drom o algo así —dice poco convencido—. Yo sólo acepté por el dinero —agrega, mirando al mayor, quien, ahora que está de pie, Ojiro nota que es mucho más alto de lo que inicialmente pensó. Apenas le llega al hombro. Mykey ríe—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces ahora?

—Juego a las justas —responde el mayor—. Con mi cola. Ya sabes cómo son los Caminantes de la Tierra, siempre queriendo lucirse y pretender que son mejores que todas las demás razas. Pagan mucho dinero por intentar derrotarme, muchos hacen varios intentos. Nunca lo logran. Se van con el orgullo herido y yo me voy con su dinero en los bolsillos.

Parece bastante satisfecho. A Ojiro también le da cierta satisfacción. Es que es como una pequeña _venganza_ contra esa raza que tanto daño les ha hecho.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo haciéndolo?

Mykey asiente.

—Hice muchos trabajos antes, por supuesto, antes de darme cuenta de que podía mantenerme por mí mismo. Trabajé en minas, en campos, fui sirviente, también hubo un tiempo en el que seguí haciendo lo mismo para lo que ellos me habían entrenado. Se gana mucho dinero ahí, pero eventualmente lo dejé. No quiero ser lo que ellos querían que yo fuera. Ahora sólo lo hago por gusto y diversión —lanza una mirada al joven guerrero y le recorre el rostro con los ojos claros. Ojiro se sonroja, porque siente sus intenciones de inmediato—. Si tú quieres, podemos, cuando quieras. Me encantaría. Con alguien de mi misma raza.

Pero Ojiro desvía la mirada.

—Cállate.

Mykey se carcajea.

—Eres adorable, pequeño Ojia.

—Pequeña tu _kyu_ —se queja, viéndole con el ceño fruncido, a lo que Mykey se ríe más.

—¿Ya la viste bien? No tiene nada de pequeña —y envuelve sutilmente la punta de la cola de Ojiro con la suya, a lo que el chico reacciona felinamente alejándose y casi erizándose como gato. La risa que Mykey suelta es grave y gutural igual que su voz barítona—. Eres un verdadero _felán._

—Tú eres un indecente. Perverso, ¡tengo menos de la mitad de tu edad!

El hombre se encoge de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Yo tenía menos que eso cuando tuve que empezar a trabajar.

Ojiro desvía la mirada. La baja. Sus mejillas siguen rojas. Avanzan un poco en silencio antes de que Ojiro vuelva a hablar.

—Oye, Mykey —llama el menor, viéndole por el rabillo del ojo. Mykey le mira con expresión relajada y responde.

—¿Hmmm?

—¿Alguna vez… has… eh… alguien te ha… gustado… bastante?

Mykey ladea la cabeza. Sus ojos de almendra centellean.

—Mmsí. Me ha gustado un montón de gente. Me encantan las chicas del agua, ¿alguna vez has estado con una? Son verdaderos espíritus libres —sonríe con cierta añoranza, pero, por la mirada que Ojiro le dedica, adivina que quizá no iba por ahí su cuestionamiento—. ¿Quieres decir si _alguien_ me ha gustado en particular, de forma especial?

El menor asiente. Para ese momento ya están en una calle inclinada y enlosada. Pronto llegarán a la posada en la que Ojiro sabe que debería haber estado desde hace rato.

—Ah. Sí. Una chica del agua, precisamente. Su nombre era… _es_ Yuya. Preciosa y demente, justo mi tipo de mujer. Pasé un par de buenos años a su lado. Hasta que me di cuenta.

Parpadea. Ojiro le ve. Los ojos de Mykey luego se desvían y se sumergen ahí por el camino, plagados de recuerdos vívidos. Ojiro espera a que continúe, pero, como no lo hace, decide hablar él.

—¿Cuenta de qué?

Los párpados de Mykey se elevan un poco con cierta sorpresa y vuelve a mirar al chico. Como sorprendido, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que se había quedado callado o acabase de recordar que tiene compañía.

—De que soy un asco de persona y para mí ella nunca iba a ser suficiente —responde—. De que no podía evitarlo. Tal vez se deba a que fui un número 9. Me gusta estar con muchas personas a la vez. Me gusta hacer cosas un poco raras. ¿Qué clase de vida iba yo a darle a ella? No sirvo para eso. Preferí alejarme.

Desvía la mirada tras decir aquello. Ojiro lo hace también, pensativo.

—¿Entonces…? —comienza a preguntar nuevamente el chico después de que avanzan unos metros más en silencio—. ¿Está bien alejarse de las personas si no somos buenos para ellas?

Mykey le mira.

—Pues sí, Ojia. A eso se le llama querer. Si quieres a alguien, vas a querer darle lo que pueda hacerle feliz, así eso sea tu ausencia.

Ojiro le ve también y ambas miradas se sostienen por un momento.

—Pero también está bien intentarlo, pequeño felán —agrega el mayor, sonriendo de forma casi afectuosa—. No puedes saber si de verdad eres malo para algo hasta que lo hayas intentado por el suficiente tiempo.

Ojiro suspira. Regresa la vista al frente y no responde.

Se detienen eventualmente frente a la posada en la que se hospedó Todoroki.

—Bien, supongo que por hoy nos despedimos —dice el mayor, viendo a la posada con un falso interés—. Pero voy a estar en Farinha unas semanas más. Normalmente me muevo entre Farinha, Marcelle y Maresca, así que, si pasas por alguna de esas ciudades, búscame siempre, ¿sí, Ojia?

Ojiro le ve.

—Claro. Está bien.

Las irises avellana le contemplan por un momento, serias y brillantes, profundas como si leyeran la otra mitad de las verdades que Ojiro no pronuncia ahí al final de sus ojos rasgados.

—Cuídate, pequeño felán —musita, y luego se inclina y le deja un beso suave sobre la frente, dándose después la vuelta para partir de ahí. Ojiro le observa desaparecer al final de la calle antes de introducirse a la posada.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _¡Hola, gente bella! ¡He retornadooooooo!_

 _No al cien, debo decir, así que lamentablemente, por ahora, no puedo prometer que vaya a retomar un ritmo rápido de actualizaciones :c_

 _Pero al menos he traído este capi. Que yo sé que todos quieren saber qué pasa con los bebés, pero también tenemos que ver que está pasando en los otros flancos._

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo, a los favs, los follows y a los que comentan :D ¡son todos unos soles como Mirio bebé!_

 _Espero que este capi les haya gustado. La verdad es que he disfrutado poder relatar un poco más del pasado de Ojiro e introducir a este personaje que vino a ponerlo de frente con unas cuantas verdades muy duras._

 _Dejo unas cuantas notas._

* * *

Notas generales y sobre el capítulo:

1\. Tanto aquí como en Wattpad noté a un par de personas que estaban confundiendo al papá de Izuku (Hisashi) con el Señor de los Dragones Hizashi. Hizashi con 'z' es Present Mic (su nombre real es Hizashi Yamada, según la wiki) y Hisashi con 's' es el papá de Izuku. No sé si a estas alturas aún haya alguien que tenga la confusión, pero lo aclaro por si acaso.

2\. 'Kyu' y 'felán' vienen ambas de las palabras en francés para 'cola' y 'felino'. ¿Han notado cómo a veces tenemos ciertos nombres extraños para llamar a ciertas partes del cuerpo? Por ejemplo, en mi región a la cabeza se le puede decir "chola", y ya sabemos, claro, que las partes íntimas suelen tener tres mil nombres diferentes para evitar llamarlas como realmente se llaman (?). Pues bueno, estaba pensando que sería normal que entre la Gente del Bosque del norte hubiesen creado algún apodo aleatorio para sus colas. De paso 'Kyu' suena un poco a 'Kyuubi', el zorro de las nueve colas, y así tiene aún más significado (?). Por otro lado, el _felán_ puede ser un vestigio de idiomas antiguos (poniendo nuevamente un ejemplo de mi región, aquí usamos muchas palabras derivadas del maya en nuestro lenguaje coloquial, puesto que se han quedado rezagadas en él a pesar del paso del tiempo).

3\. No sé si alguna vez comenté el origen de la palabra Manannan, pero creo que no. Manannan era un dios del mar/rey de las hadas mencionado entre las historias de la mitología celta. Manannan era el rey del otro mundo, una especie de tierra prometida que estaba al otro lado del mar, el cual había que atravesar para llegar hasta ahí. En esta tierra prometida vivían muchas bellas mujeres hadas que solían venir al 'mundo real' a tomar hombres hermosos para que se casaran con ellas y vivieran para siempre a su lado en el otro mundo. Sin embargo, quien iba al otro mundo no podía volver jamás (excepto bajo ciertas circunstancias especiales). El tiempo en el otro mundo es diferente al tiempo en el mundo real, de modo que, lo que en el otro mundo parecía un año, en el mundo real podían ser cien, así que incluso si alguien volvía del otro mundo después de un tiempo, terminaría encontrándose con que todo lo que quiso y amó ya no estaba ahí. Todo se había ido. Podemos relacionar esto con la experiencia de Ojiro. Cuando Ojiro quiso regresar a casa, simplemente se encontró con que aquello que la había convertido alguna vez en su hogar ya no estaba ahí, así que Manannan ya no era un lugar al que pudiera pertenecer.

Gracias por seguir leyendo pralinens.

Nos leemos!

* * *

𐐜𐐮𐑅 𐐮𐑆 𐐩 𐐻𐐯𐑅𐐻.


End file.
